She Will Be Loved
by lilbebe50
Summary: As Trish Stratus, John Cena, and Randy Orton's friendship and relationship strengthens, feelings grow and conflict arises along with jealousy. When things turn for the absolute worse, Trish is forced to choose between right and wrong.
1. WWE Draft

Hey everyone. I'm back with another Jorish story. I actually have a video on YouTube that goes hand in hand with this story. It's called "She Will Be Loved" by Lilbebe50. Check it out if you want. The stories are pretty much the same but with a few changes and tweaks. Anyways, I hope I don't disappoint my fans out there. :) I love your feedback, so please leave some. I loved your support on my previous story "The Perfect Gentleman". Hopefully I have the same support with this one. Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: WWE Draft<strong>

It's a special 3 hour addition of Monday Night Raw and it's June, which can only mean one thing; the annual WWE draft was here. This was a night that would shake up the entire WWE Universe. Titles could change hands, tag teams could be separated, and new rivalries and feuds would be on the horizon. John Cena, a member of the Smackdown brand, is being walked through the arena by a crew member named Justin.

Justin: So it's all randomized. If you come up, your gonna be drafted. We have nothing to do with it. (John nods.)

John: Well, I'm actually kind of hoping to be drafted tonight.

Justin: You are? Why is that? (John shrugs.)

John: It's Raw. The A-list show in the WWE. If you want to be successful is this company, Raw is the place to be. (Justin nods in agreement.)

Justin: That's true. (The WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus, walks past them and they both turn their heads and check her out.)

Justin: Hey, Trish. (She stops and smiles at them.)

Trish: Hey Justin. (She shakes his hand and he kisses her on the cheek.)

Justin: This is Smackdown superstar John Cena. (Trish smiles and John smiles right back.)

Trish: Hey John. (She shakes his hand.)

John: How you doing? (She smiles and they stop shaking hands.)

Trish: I'm good. This is the first time your on Raw right? (John nods.)

John: Yea. I'm actually hoping to be here permanently.

Justin: Yea, we were just talking about that before we seen you.

Trish: Being on Raw is a pretty good idea. Justin knows that. (Justin laughs a bit and nods.)

Justin: I sure do. I used to work as a producer for FCW but once they gave me a promotion to produce for Raw, my life became a hundred times better. Raw just has this... (Justin seems concentrated on trying to find the right word.)

Trish: It has a certain aura about it. (John nods.)

John: I know what you mean. It has a lot of prestige. (Trish points at John.)

Trish: Exactly. And that is what makes Raw, Raw. (Justin nods.)

Justin: I think you'll fit in just fine around here Cena. (They all laugh and in the back ground Lilian Garcia begins to announce the next match would be a Smackdown vs Raw Divas match.)

Trish: Well, there's my cue. So I gotta go guys. I have a match now. I'm gonna go out there and win Raw a draft pick. Poor Smackdown. (She shakes her head then looks at John.)

Trish: No offense to you Smackdown. (John smiles. He thinks it's amusing how Trish referred to him as Smackdown.)

Trish: I'll see you around Justy, and hopefully I see you around too John. (She gives them a quick smile then heads off hurriedly towards the gorilla position. John and Justin watch her until the very last second.)

John: And that's another reason I wanna be on Raw. (Justin laughs.)

Justin: That's my favorite part about being on Raw, too. (John smiles.)

Justin: She's hot, I'm not gonna lie.

John: Is it even possible to lie about something like that? (They both laugh.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Trish's music hits, the entire arena erupts into a huge ovation. Trish comes out and flaunts her Raw t-shirt, that she customized and cut up to make it sexier. Her music dies down, and so does the huge cheer. Natalya's song hits to a mixed reaction from the crowd. She's wearing a blue Smackdown t-shirt. Next to her is Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith, the rest of The Hart Dynasty. The three of them traveled everywhere together, including to the ring. Trish was sure there would some kind of shenanigans, seeing how Tyson and David were the Unified Tag Team Champions because of the sneaky tactics they were known to pull. Natalya slides in the ring and the referee, Mike Chioda, rings the bell. Trish and Natalya lock up, with the stronger of the two, Natalya, getting the advantage. She shoves Trish hard backwards and sends Trish stumbling across the ring with the ropes stopping her. On the outside, Tyson and David are laughing at Trish. Trish glared at them, wondering why Tyson of all people were laughing at someone. Not only was his hair style ridiculously stupid, but he lost earlier in the night to Randy Orton giving Raw the first draft pick of the night a tremendous one, with Raw gaining the high flying mask wearing Rey Mysterio. Trish redirects her attention back to her capable opponent just as Natalya charges at her. But it was too late to react as Trish goes sailing over the top rope landing hard on her back on the mats outside of the ring via clothesline. Natalya gloats in the middle of the ring to a huge roar of boos from the WWE Universe. Trish rolls onto her stomach and pushes herself up to a kneeling position as she tries to recover. Tyson and David take a step towards her only to be reprimanded by Mike Chioda to stay back. Natalya steps towards the ropes but Mike yells at her to stay in the ring. She disobeys him and slides out the other side of the ring and walks around the corner of the ring and grabs a huge handful of Trish's golden locks and pulls her to a standing position. Natalya puts her shoulder to Trish's abdomen, and rams her back first into the hard edge of the ring apron. Trish wrenches in pain and grabs at her lower back as Natalya pushes Trish back into the ring. Trish rolls onto her stomach to get up but Natalya flips her back first on the mat and covers her for a pin attempt.

Mike: 1... 2... (Trish throws her left hand up at the last second avoiding a 3 count. Trish rolls into a sitting position to recover only to be put into a vice-like headlock. With Natalya's arm wrapped completely around Trish's head and neck, every intake of oxygen got tougher and tougher. "_She's gonna squeeze the life out of me." _ Trish thought. Trish rocks her body front and back a couple of times until she builds enough momentum to roll onto her knees. Natalya tightens her grip hoping to wear Trish out. Trish uses all the strength in her body to lift one foot up and plant it on the mat. She hooks her hands under Natalya's forearm and elbow and with all her might pushes up at the same time she pushes as hard as she can with her legs to get to a standing position, which she does. Trish elbows Natalya hard in the ribs resulting in finally being freed from the headlock. Trish grabs her neck for a second before turning and running off the ropes attempting a clothesline, only to be laid out with a counter clothesline from Natalya. Trish coughs as she holds her throat. Natalya jumps on Trish and covers her for a pin only for Trish to kick out again. Trish sits up in a sitting position. Natalya gets in Mike's face demanding for a faster 3 count. Mike tells Natalya he can't do that and she becomes frustrated. She notices Trish on the mat in a sitting position. Natalya kicks Trish with the top of her foot right between the shoulder blades to have Trish cringe in pain. Natalya quickly pushes Trish back onto the mat for another pin attempt. Trish once again kicks out. Natalya grows extremely frustrated. Once again Natalya gets in Mike's face and blames him for counting too slow. Mike begins to try and explain to her that Trish kicked out and that it wasn't his counting that was the problem. Tyson Kidd gives a quick smirk to David Hart Smith then jumps up on the ring apron. Natalya notices this and makes sure to keep Mike distracted. Trish doesn't notice a thing and stumbles to her feet. She uses the ring ropes to help gain her balance when Tyson measures Trish up for a kick to the head. Tyson flings his foot and hits nothing but air. Tyson doesn't get a chance to hit Trish with a round house kick as his chin connects with the edge of the ring apron hard. Then he feels arms wrap around his head and neck and the next moment he's laid out on the hard mat on the outside of the ring. Trish shakes her head and looks around noticing none other than, The Viper, Randy Orton coming to her aid as he laid Tyson out with an RKO. When Tyson went for the roundhouse kick on Trish, Randy pulled Tyson's leg down making his face connect with the ring apron. Trish directs her attention back on Natalya, who pushes Mike aside and takes a step towards Trish, only to be laid out flat on her back by a Chick Kick out of nowhere. Trish hurriedly covers Natalya for the pin.)

Mike: 1...2...3! (The entire arena erupts into cheers as Trish just won Raw another draft pick. David stares at Randy angrily and regretful. David glances at his fallen tag team partners and charges at Randy, only to be side stepped and launched shoulder first into the steel barricade. Trish and Randy look at each other and Randy just shrugs with a smirk. He rolls into the ring and joins Mike in raising her arm in victory. Trish's theme song dies down and Lilian Garcia's voice echoes over the arena.)

Lilian: Ladies and gentleman, Raw has just earned another draft pick! (Randy gives Trish a quick high five as the Raw logo flashes on the titantron. Then a drum roll plays as Smackdown Superstars and Divas faces flash across the titantron. The drum roll slows down and the screen turns black for a split second, before John Cena's picture appears with the words "John Cena has been drafted to Raw" underneath it. His theme song plays to a huge ovation from the WWE Universe. Trish and Randy look at each other as John comes out on stage holding a Raw brand t-shirt. He holds it up above his head proudly as Trish and Randy clap, congratulating him. John gives them a quick thumbs up.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John walks backstage with an irremovable smile. Justin is the first to shake his hand.

Justin: Congrats man, you got what you want.

John: It's about time. (Justin smiles and pats John on the back.)

Justin: I expect great things from here on out. Don't disappoint me. (John nods with a smile.)

John: Nothing but a hundred and ten percent from me. (John takes a few steps only to hear his name being called. He turns around to be jumped on from a petite blonde. John wraps his arms around her, returning the hug.)

Trish: Oh my God! I'm so excited! (Trish bounces up and down out of pure excitement.)

Trish: You got what you want. (Trish lets go of him and smiles.)

John: Yea, thanks to you and Randy...

Randy: Who's talking about me? (Trish and John turn around to see Randy approaching them with a huge grin.)

Randy: Congrats man. (Randy shakes John's hand.)

John: Thanks.

Trish: And thank you for the insist out there. (Randy shrugs smugly.)

Randy: It's the least I could do. Especially seeing how Tyson lost to me earlier, then thought he could go out there and try to cost Raw a match. There's no way I'm gonna let that happen. Raw is the A show and I'm not letting Smackdown cheat their way to a draft pick.

Trish: Well good thing you came out there then. (Randy nods.)

Randy: I know. They would have succeeded.

Trish: Yea I know. But I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of them.

John: Of course not. They're gonna want revenge. You can bet on that.

Randy: Well when that time comes, I'll be ready. (Randy looks at John.)

Randy: So how's it feel being on Raw bro?

John: It's incredible. I'm gonna make a name for myself, no questions asked.

Trish: You already did actually.

Randy: Yea Trish is right. I seen you last week on Smackdown give Big Show an F-U. Your strong as Hell to lift that guy up like that. (John smiles.)

John: To be honest, I didn't think I would be able to lift Big Show up. But I did. (Trish squeezes his bicep.)

Trish: And I see why. You might have some competition Randy. (Randy nods.)

Randy: I'm always ready for some good competition. (Randy playfully punches John's shoulder.)

John: Then your gonna get some.

Randy: Sounds like a plan. Just know that I'm The Viper.

John: Yea, well I'm The Doctor Of Thuganomics. (Trish rolls her eyes.)

Trish: Oh boy, look what I started now. (She places a hand on each of their shoulders.)

Trish: Let's try to keep our egos to ourselves boys. There isn't enough room in this building for any more inflated egos. We have enough of that already around here. (Trish looks to her left to see The Miz standing in front of a mirror talking to himself about how awesome he was. John and Randy both open their mouths to say something but Trish doesn't allow them.)

Trish: Let's all remember who's a champion around here. And last time I checked, Triple H is the WWE Champ, Dolph Ziggler is the United States Champ, Primo and Carlito are Tag champs and I'm the Women's Champion. So right now I think I should be the one with the over-sized ego. (Randy and John look at each other and nod.)

John: Yea, she does have a point.

Randy: Unfortunately, I gotta agree. But soon enough, I'll be a champion.

Trish: But until then, know your roll "bro". (John and Randy both laugh.)

Randy: Ok "Rock", now it's time for you to get an ego check. (Trish smirks.)

Trish: Pfft, I'm a champion baby, I earned the right to be cocky. (She winks at them, flips her hair and walks off. John and Randy watch her with smirks.)

John: So it's gonna be like that now Stratus? (She looks back and bites her lower lip.)

Trish: I know you don't mind watching me leave.

Randy: We sure don't. (Trish giggles.)

Trish: See ya next week boys. (She turns back around and turns the corner. Randy looks at John.)

Randy: This is gonna get fun. (John nods and smiles.)

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Six Man Tag

Please leave me some reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: 6-Man Tag<strong>

**Monday Night Raw**

Boo!

The WWE Universe were an honest bunch, and every time they seen someone they didn't like, they let it be known. The Hart Dynasty shout a ton of insults to the jeering fans. They make their way into the ring and Natalya looks like she means business. Jerry "The King" Lawler looks at Micheal Cole, his broadcast partner.

Jerry: Now what's these guys doing here? This isn't Smackdown.

Cole: Oh stop it King. Their just visiting is all.

Jerry: Yeah, visiting to cause trouble I bet. (The Dynasty's theme song slowly fades away and Natalya makes a very loud throat clearing noise in the microphone to gain everyone's attention.)

Natalya: I bet you guys are... (The audience erupt into a huge uproar of boos, drowning Natalya out. She looks around and rolls her eyes as Tyson and David yell at the ringside fans to shut up. After a moment, they quiet down.)

Natalya: Like I was saying... (She's cut off again by "You suck" chants. Natalya bites her lower lip visually becoming irritated.)

Natalya: I... (The chants become much louder, and Natalya looses it.)

Natalya: Shut the Hell up! (Bits of boos and a lot of laughter erupt from the audience. Natalya surveys the crowd as she pants heavily from anger. Tyson grabs the mic.)

Tyson: Be quiet! (More laughter erupts from the audience. Even color commentator Jerry Lawler gets in a couple of chuckles.)

Cole: Stop laughing King. This isn't funny, it's rude. (David, the calmest and nicest member of the Hart Dynasty, now takes the mic from Tyson.)

David: Please hush... (The audience continue booing and laughing.)

David: Shut up! (Jerry begins cracking up, erupting an emotional wave from Micheal Cole.)

Cole: Stop laughing! (Jerry ignores his request and laughs even more. Micheal Cole stands up and grabs a microphone rudely from Lilian Garcia.)

Cole: Can I have your attention please? (The audience grow louder and ruder than ever before. Everyone hated Micheal Cole. Something about the guy made everyone's blood boil. He looks around defeated. He was always getting in WWE superstar's business affairs. Plenty of times stepping out of line only to get his ass kicked for his efforts. He realizes it's a lost cause and flops himself back on his chair and crosses his arms like a five year old who didn't get their way. Natalya takes a deep breathe and lets it out slowly, regaining her composure. After another moment of crazed behavior, the crowd finally settles down enough so Natalya could talk.)

Natalya: Like I was trying to say before, we're here tonight on Raw to challenge that bimbo Women's Champ Trish Stratus and that Evolution reject Randy Orton to a match. (Cole claps.)

Cole: Great job Nattie. (Jerry glares at Cole before turning his attention back to the monitors.)

Natalya: Last week you two screwed Smackdown out of a draft pick. I'm not really going to complain, because we finally got rid of that Vanilla Ice imitator John Cena. I was tired of seeing his ugly mug every week on Smackdown to be honest. (Natalya pauses letting it all seek into the fans' heads.)

Natalya: I can go on all night about Cena, but I want to focus on the Kurt Russell and Monroe impersonators. (Natalya giggles with her friends at her lame jokes.)

Natalya: Well, if you aren't too scared to face future hall of famers; seeing how there's three of us and two of you, I guess it'll be a handicap match. That is unless you can find someone who can tolerate your egotistical ways long enough to tag with you. (Tyson and David laugh at Natalya's ability to talk trash.)

Natalya: So if you two aren't scared of getting beaten, I suggest you come out here right now before we come back there for you...

"I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand. They talk to me!"

The audience erupts and jumps to their feet to applaud their favorite Raw superstar Randy Orton as he walks out onto the ramp. He gives a quick glance to the audience, then stalks down the ramp towards the ring answering their challenge. Backstage, Trish walks hurriedly to the curtain to join Randy in the match. She's stopped when she hears her name being called. She turns around quickly to see John Cena jogging towards her.

John: I got your backs out there. (That's all she needed to hear. Trish smiles and pats John's shoulder, then turns to the curtain as her entrance music echoes out over the arena rafters.)

"Hee hee hee hee hee... oh. Oh! It's time to rock and roll! This time I'm in control!"

Trish comes out to a thunderous ovation. She stares down the ramp and sees Randy staring directly in the ring intently at their opponents not taking his eyes off them once. Trish knew Randy meant business. She flaunts her Women's Championship off to the crowd before walking down the ramp joining Randy. Randy glances at Trish then takes a step towards the ring but she grabs his wrist stopping him. He looks at her with confusion. She makes a hold on signal with her pointer finger and holds her hand out towards the stage, almost presenting something. Before Randy was able to question it, trumpets begin echoing through the arena speakers. The audience go wild as they anticipate John Cena's presence. The Hart Dynasty sulk around feverishly in the ring shocked. John comes out, gives a quick salute, rips his shirt off and charges the ring. Trish and Randy slide in the ring at the same time and the Dynasty bail out of the ring. Trish, Randy and John circle around the ring begging for them to rejoin them in the ring. WWE referee Scott Armstrong convinces Trish, John and Randy to back up into their corner and allow the Dynasty to enter the ring once again. They obey and have a quick huddle to lay out a quick game plan. Natalya and the rest of the Hart Dynasty slowly enter the ring. John looks back and notices Natalya stepping forward as the guys climb out of the ring. John gives Trish a quick pat on the hip and Trish steps forward to battle Natalya. John and Randy climb out of the ring and stand on the apron as does the Hart Dynasty. Trish and Natalya lock up with Trish quickly squirming behind Natalya, getting her in a hammerlock. Natalya cringes in pain as Trish adds more pressure to the hold almost making her shoulder dislocate. Natalya wisely throws her elbow back and catches Trish in the side of the jaw, resulting in being freed. Natalya puts Trish in a tight headlock and flips her over in a side headlock take-down. Natalya bridges her back up, causing all her weight to be on Trish's head and neck, adding to the pain. Trish pulls with all her might to get to the ring ropes to break the hold. She stretches her leg out, only to have David Hart Smith cleverly pull the rope back and further from Trish. Scott takes notice and begins to reprimand him on it. Tyson scoots along the edge of the ring and stretches his foot in the ring, kicking Trish hard in her exposed ribs. Trish winces in pain as John and Randy climb in the ring. Tyson quickly slithers back to his position next to David and Scott has no clue what happened. He turns around and sees both John and Randy in the ring, violating the rules of a tag team match. He pushes them back into the corner of the ring arguing with them. Tyson quickly jumps in the ring and gets in a quick, but good, stomp on Trish's back before quickly drifting back out of the ring and on the apron. Scott turns around to face the action again being clueless about The Hart Dynasty's cheating. Natalya wraps her arms even tighter around Trish's head trying to get Trish to submit. John and Randy begin clapping, and soon the audience joins them giving Trish some encouragement to push harder. Natalya realizes Trish is a second away from breaking the hold and wisely nails Trish with a hard left hook in the side of the face. Trish covers her face as Natalya breaks the headlock and mounts her. Right, left, right, left. Natalya begins to pound away on Trish's face and head as Scott begins to count for a break up. In WWE, you can only do an illegal move such as choking, holding a submission hold on after a rope break, and mounting an opponent for 5 seconds. After the fifth second, the attacker would be disqualified. Natalya took full advantage of this rule, continuing to beat Trish until four and a half seconds. Natalya quickly jumps up and holds her arms up proudly as the Dynasty clap for her. The audience boo. John and Randy on the other hand, are getting annoyed. Trish crawls towards the ropes to get leverage to stand up. Natalya grabs Trish from behind and begins to rub Trish's face against the hard ring ropes. John and Randy begin getting frustrated because Scott is only telling Natalya to stop, instead of counting. Trish tries as hard as she can to protect her face from being rubbed right off.

Randy: Do your damn job! (Scott hesitates, then begins to count.)

Scott: 1... 2... 3... (Natalya pushes Trish roughly against the ropes and backs away from Trish and she falls hard to the mat. Natalya takes a moment to contemplate her next move, then grabs Trish by both ankles. She pulls her to the center of the ring and puts her right leg between Trish's and plants it on the right side of Trish's abdomen. Everyone knows exactly what Natalya is thinking. Sharpshooter. A submission move made famous by Natalya's uncle, and hall of famer, Bret Hart. If she locked that move in, it would be over for Trish. Not many people were able to break out of it. Natalya crosses Trish's legs and attempts to turn her on her stomach. Trish fights it as best as she can and John begins stomping hard on the steel steps to get the fans behind Trish. They begin to rapidly chant "Trish, Trish, Trish" and this gives Trish the last rush of adrenaline she needed. She kicks her legs out straight, breaking the hold and sending Natalya flailing into the corner of the turnbuckle. Trish crawls over to the corner where both John and Randy stretch their arms out eagerly for the tag. Natalya rushes over and grabs Trish's ankle, attempting to keep her from getting the tag. Trish kicks Natalya in the stomach with her other foot and Natalya sails back wards. Trish stretches her arm just an inch further and slaps hands with the Legend Killer Randy Orton. He enthusiastically climbs in the ring as Natalya stares at him with confidence. Rules of an inter-gender match like this one, allowed male on female competition. However, it never seemed that way. The men usually didn't hurt any divas. They always allowed the divas, who would be intimidated, to tag in a male partner. Natalya however, stepped up to Randy and got in his face. Randy looks around with a smug "really?" look. Natalya couldn't be serious. Sure she was one of the top female wrestlers in the world, but Randy was the cold blooded Viper. He ended careers of performers such as Shawn Michaels and Triple H. There was no doubt he could really hurt Natalya. But she seemed intent on proving herself. She encourages to lock up with Randy but he refuses. She pushes him out of frustration, and he barely moves. He rolls his eyes and then it hits him. Her hand as a matter of fact. Randy feels a burning sensation in his cheek, acknowledging the slap from the Calgary based wrestler. Randy stares at her with his eyes turning cold. She immediately regrets slapping him and he shoves her hard against the turnbuckle next to her tag team partners. Her expression turns from cocky and confident to that of fear and intimidation. Tyson wisely tags himself in by tapping her shoulder. Scott acknowledges the tag. Tyson hesitates, then climbs between the ropes and into the ring. Tyson is a bit skeptical but knows he has no other choice. He and Randy circle the ring once before Tyson goes in for a lockup and gets thrown back first onto the mat by Randy. Tyson scrambles backwards into the corner of his partners scared. David leans in closer to Tyson.)

David: Hit him hard and quick. (Tyson nods and takes a deep breathe before stepping back into the center of the ring. Randy laughs cockily as he goes in for a lock up. Tyson ducks the lock up and kicks Randy hard in the back of the thigh. Randy's leg buckles a bit and Tyson hits him with another hard kick. Natalya laughs loudly. Tyson kicks Randy again and Randy's knee gives out and he's brought down to one knee. Tyson hesitates for a second then turns and runs full speed and hits the ropes. He bounces off with a ton of momentum going for a shining wizard on The Viper. Randy gets up at the last minute to nail Tyson with an intense clothesline. Tyson flies hard onto his back and Randy thrusts his head and shoulders around like only a Viper can do. Tyson stumbles to his feet to be met with Randy lifting him up and slamming him hard to the mat in a side walk slam. Randy hooks Tyson's leg but Tyson kicks out immediately. Randy gets up and measures Tyson. Tyson slowly gets back to his feet and Randy dropkicks him. Tyson goes flying so hard he spills out through the middle and top rope and lands hard on the floor. Randy leans on the ropes and watches Tyson struggle to get up. Tyson slowly climbs up on the apron and Randy wraps his hands around his head. Before Randy can fulfill his attack, Tyson jumps up, hooks his hands around the back of Randy's neck and brings his throat down hard on the ring ropes. Randy falls to the mat grasping for air. Tyson slides in the ring and covers Randy.)

Scott: 1...2... (Kick-out. Tyson gets up and stomps on Randy's right leg, the leg that Tyson made buckle earlier. Randy grunts in pain and Tyson goes for a couple more stomps. Natalya and David yell words of encouragement. John stretches his arm out insisting for a tag. But before Randy can even attempt to tag Cena in, Tyson goes back on offense. Tyson lays Randy's leg out straight, then jumps high in the air, and lands a huge leg drop right on Randy's knee. Randy screams out in pain and grabs at his knee in agony. Tyson stands up and shows off his muscles cockily. Natalya claps and Randy stumbles to his feet. Tyson takes a while gloating and when he refocuses his attention on his opponent, he gets met with a hard upper cut to his chin. Tyson stumbles backwards and gains his balance against the ring ropes. He charges at Randy only to be driven back first onto the mat from a power slam. Randy coils on the ring mat like a snake, and waits for his prey to get to his feet. Randy jumps up and plants Tyson with a devastating RKO. Randy goes for the pin fall.)

Scott: 1..2... (David yanks Randy off Tyson breaking up the pin fall attempt. Randy looks up and gives David a death stare, but David doesn't seem the least bit intimidated. Randy stands up only to be pummeled with an unexpected clothesline from David. Scott yells at David to leave the ring because he wasn't the legal man. John is itching to get in the ring now seeing what is going down. David grabs Tyson by the wrist and drags him to the corner then climbs out of the ring. He reaches down and slaps Tyson on the shoulder tagging himself in. Scott signals for the tag and David jumps in the ring over zealously. He grabs Randy and lifts him up and slams him hard on the mat. David bounces off the ropes and goes for a leg drop but Randy slides out of the way at the last second. David gets up quickly off the mat and locks eyes with the Viper. Randy contemplates wrestling David, but decides it was time to let John have his time. Randy holds his hand out and John tags himself in. David smirks as John climbs in the ring.)

Jerry: Uh-oh Cole. The two biggest men in the match are the legal guys. (John and David lock up and test each other's strength. John backs David into the corner and Scott calls for a break. John slowly lets go of David to be met in the jaw with a cheap shot. David wraps John's head in a reverse head lock and drives his head straight into the mat via DDT. David flips John onto his back and goes for a cover only for John to power out of it. David gets up and kicks John in the head. David puts John in a headlock and John fights to get to his feet. With the audience and his tag team partners cheering for him, John uses a burst of adrenaline to get up out power David. He pushes David away and David bounces off the ring ropes. On the rebound John hoists David up on his shoulders preparing for an F-U. But David hooks onto the ring ropes and John tries to pull David away. Natalya slaps David's wrist, tagging herself in. John doesn't realize it and yanks David away from the ropes and plants him with an F-U. John goes for the pin but Scott doesn't count. He can't. David isn't the legal person. John looks around confused wondering why Scott wasn't counting the pin. John gets up and asks Scott what his problem was. David rolls out of the ring hurt and falls to the hard mat. Scott explains to John that Natalya was the legal person and John turns around only to met with a forceful slap from Natalya. John clutches his cheek and hears Trish begging to be tagged in to handle the opposition. John glares at Natalya angrily. First she slapped Randy, and now John. What was she thinking? She can't wrestle guys like Cena and Orton. It wouldn't be fair or even moral. But she thought she could handle it. John shook his head in disbelief then points at Trish. Natalya thinks about it for a second, then nods excitedly. John tags Trish in and Trish rushes the ring and pummels Natalya in a Thesz Press. Natalya covers her face and Trish gets off. She pulls Natalya to her feet by the hair and Irish whips her hard into the corner and runs and hits her with a clothesline. Trish measures Natalya up and hits her hard across the chest with a Ric Flair like chop. Natalya grabs her chest in agony. Trish wraps her arm around Natalya's head and hits her with a bulldog. Trish goes for a pin but Natalya kicks out. Tyson gets unsettled and jumps in the ring. Trish backs up away from them and John and Randy step in the ring to counter Tyson. Scott backs Tyson back against the ropes and tells him to get out of the ring or he was going to disqualify the team. Natalya stumbles to her feet and Trish patiently waits to hit her with a Chick Kick.)

BAM!

Natalya is slammed face first into the mat but not by Trish. Randy Orton stands over her with a look of hatred in his face. Trish and John's eyes grow wide from shock. Randy notices Scott is going to turn around so he rolls out the ring and stands in front of the announcers table with his arms crossed cockily.

Cole: What the! Did he just RKO a woman! (John cleverly gets out of the ring just as Scott turns around finishing his argument with Tyson. David is still laid out on the mat outside of the ring. Trish covers Natalya who is motionless. Scott has no clue how Natalya got laid out but he counts the pin anyways.)

Scott: 1...2...3! (The audience jump to their feet as Tyson throws a tantrum for his loss. Trish's theme song begins to play and Randy slides back in the ring and joins in as Scott raises their hands in victory.)

Lilian: And the winners are the WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, and John Cena! (It didn't matter if Randy RKO'd Natalya or not. They got the pin fall and win and that was all that mattered right now. Natalya deserved it as a matter of fact. She shouldn't be trying to get men to fight with her if she couldn't handle it. That's how Randy felt anyways. John on the other hand, had to disagree a little with Randy's choice. Sure Natalya slapped both of them, but she was still a woman. Men shouldn't be beating up on women. But it wouldn't be the first time Randy RKO'd a woman. Trish could care less about Natalya. She got RKO'd, big deal. Trish was on the receiving end of an RKO a couple years back when Randy was still involved with Evolution. Since then they both changed and managed not to hate each other. Randy turned from Legend Killer to Viper. And Trish turned from bitchy heel to beloved babyface. Now it seemed as if they were developing a great friendship along with John. Trish climbs out of the ring and drapes her Women's title over her shoulder. John and Randy both slid out of the ring and walked to the back with Trish. Trish smiles and puts an arm around each of their waists. They leave the loud arena and walk through the curtain. Trish laughs.)

Trish: Great match boys. (They both smile as Trish gives them victory hugs.)

Trish: Your debut match on Raw and you did a hell of a job Cena.

John: So did you.

Randy: And don't forget about me.

John: Oh yeah. Who can ever forget about you getting your leg taken out? (John is being sarcastic and Randy gives him a dead face.)

Randy: I...

Trish: Oh come on John. Randy gave an awesome RKO to Natalya. Cut him some slack. (John nods.)

John: Hey, I'm just giving him a hard time. Don't rip my throat out now. Geez. (John sighs and Trish and Randy laugh.)

Trish: In all seriousness though, I think that was a great match.

John: So do I. Do you believe Natalya? Vanilla Ice imitator? Are you serious? I'm not no damn Vanilla Ice.

Trish: Yeah well she called me and Randy Kurt Russell and Monroe impersonators. She needs to learn a thing or two about mic work. If your gonna insult someone and say they look like a celebrity, make sure they actually do look like the celebrity. (Trish sighs and shakes her head.)

Randy: I'm sure there will be more pathetic insults. I put my money on it that they'll be back for more next week.

Trish: Then next week, we'll be ready. Right boys? (She holds her hands out and they both shake her hand as if agreeing to a deal. It was funny how Trish referred to them as ''boys''. John thought it was amusing as did Randy.)

Trish: I'd love to hang out with you two, but I'm gonna go shower. I feel sweaty and gross. (She shudders a bit.)

John: Alright. See you next week then. (He gives her hug and a kiss on the cheek.)

Randy: Later. (Randy gives her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek then she walks off. Randy and John watch her walk away and Randy bites his lower lip.)

Randy: Damn... (Randy shakes his head.)

Randy: And to think I used to hate her. (Randy looks back at John who still has his eyes plastered on Trish down the hallway. Trish turns the corner and John slowly meets Randy's gaze.)

Randy: She's definitely a ten. (John nods.)

John: Or eleven. (Randy chuckles a bit as Kelly Kelly and her best friend Kaitlyn walk past them and Randy directs his eyes on them. They giggle and continue talking about someone named Mary without acknowledging him.)

Randy: And they're sexy too. (Randy looks back at John.)

Randy: What I'd give to be they're gynecologist. (John shoots Randy a weird expression. Then his expression fades as he realizes that Randy was just the kind of guy to say things like that. John's heard the rumors about Randy. Randy would have any and every girl he wanted. John now seen this for himself. But hey, who was John to judge Randy. He'd been checking Trish out as well. He just wasn't as vocal as Randy was. And he didn't sleep around either. That was Randy's thing, not John's. Randy notices John in deep thought and waves his hand in front of his face.)

Randy: Hey? Whoo hoo. (Randy whistles and John snaps out of it.)

Randy: What's your problem man? (John opens his mouth to speak but Randy cuts him off.)

Randy: Thinking about what you'd do to Kelly and Kaitlyn? So am I. (Randy smirks.)

Randy: It won't be long til I get them though. I hear Kelly's pretty easy. (John looks at Randy.)

Randy: What'd you think about doing to them?

John: Me? Um... actually to be honest, I wasn't really thinking about them. (Randy's eyes shoot wide open.)

Randy: Are you kidding me? Did you see them?

John: Yea, I saw them. Just not my type of thing ya know? (Randy nods.)

Randy: You like that cutesy romancy stuff don't you?

John: No, not really. Well, maybe a bit. Any other time I'd probably join in with you checking chicks out, but I kind of got my sights set on someone. (Randy nods in understanding.)

Randy: No problem with me. That just means you get one girl, and I get the rest of em'. (Randy chuckles.)

Randy: I'm off to conquer at least one girl tonight. (Randy gives John a quick handshake before heading off in the direction that Kelly and Kaitlyn went.)

Randy: Hey girls, wait up. (Randy disappears down the hall and John watches him fade away. John smiles and looks at the floor. He's only been on Raw for a week and he was already having fun. "Randy and Trish definitely seem like they'd know how to have a good time. I gotta hang with them more.")

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Emotions

I didn't feel like sleeping so I stayed up all night to write this chapter.

Please leave me some reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Emotions<strong>

**Smackdown**

Natalya and the Hart Dynasty walk down the ramp on Friday Night Smackdown to a huge roar of boos. They climb in the ring and Tyson takes a mic from Tony Chimel, Smackdown's ring announcer.

Tyson: Alright, listen up everybody. On Monday, Orton hit the beautiful Natalya with an illegal RKO. He wasn't the legal man and to top that off, he put his hands on a woman. My woman! (Tyson gets bent out of shape remembering what Randy did to his girl friend. Natalya puts her hand on Tyson's shoulder to support him.)

Tyson: Because of Orton's actions, Natalya is out of action for a week. (The audience cheer upon hearing this news.)

Tyson: That wasn't supposed to make you cheer. (Natalya looks at Tyson and mumbles the words "Forget about them. They don't matter." Tyson takes a deep breathe.)

Tyson: We're gonna be at Raw on Monday, and Orton you better not even show up. Because if you do so help me God when I get my hands on you I'm gonna tear you apart! (The audience boo him.)

Tyson: So bring your boyfriend Cena, and bring your tramp Trish, because your gonna need all the help in the world. I'm challenging you to a match! (David looks at Tyson and takes the mic.)

David: Hey hold on Tyson. I want a piece of Orton too. Nattie's my cousin. And no one is gonna man handle her like that. How about we make it tag match? (Tyson looks around and Natalya nods enthusiastically.)

Tyson: Fine. Make that a tag match Orton. Make sure your boy toy Cena knows. (Trish turns her television set off.)

Trish: Tramp? Uh-uh. I'm no tramp. They're getting their damn match. (Trish picks up her phone and calls John.)

John: Hello?

Trish: John, you watching Smackdown?

John: Yea, and I'm gonna accept the match.

Trish: Good. I'm not letting them run their mouths about me and my boys. (There she went again calling John and Randy her boys.)

Trish: Nope, not gonna happen. I'm gonna come with you guys to ringside so I can handle Natalya because I can guarantee you that she'll be getting involved somehow. And no one is gonna get away with this reckless ass behavior. Do they even know who they're dealing with? (John smiles. "Damn she sounded hot when she was pissed off" John thought to himself.)

John: What do you think Randy is gonna say when he hears about this?

Trish: Well, I'm about to find out soon. I'm gonna call him up. So I'll talk to you later. Bye.

John: Bye. (They hang up and Trish calls Randy. Randy is busy shaking the sheets with Candice Michelle while Smackdown plays on the TV mounted on the wall behind them. Randy continues thrusting himself into her causing her to moan before his phone rings again. He grunts but not out of pleasure, out of frustration.)

Randy: Hold on. (Candice groans in protest as Randy pulls out of her.)

Candice: Come on Randy. (She pulls on his wrist.)

Candice: Call them back when your done with me. (He gives Candice a quick glance before looking down at his phone. It's Trish. Randy contemplates his next decision.)

Candy: Randy... (Candice looks at him with pleading eyes.)

Candy: Whoever it is, they can wait. (She tugs a bit on his arm hoping he'll give in.)

Randy: So can you. (Randy is stern and yanks his arm away from her. She gets an insulted look as Randy answers the call from Trish.)

Randy: Yea? (Candice's disgusted look quickly turns back into lust as she eyes the man she's craving.)

Trish: Did you...

Randy: Yeah I seen it Stratus. And yes I accept the match, and yes you can come to ringside. (Trish gets a shocked expression written all over her face. Candice Michelle smiles at Randy flirtatiously. Randy smiles back and puts his finger to her mouth telling her to be quiet. She crawls across the bed and wraps her arms around his shoulders and rub on his chest.)

Trish: How'd you know...

Randy: I seen you on my caller I.D and knew you'd ask me to accept so you can get payback on them for calling you a tramp. (Randy stops Candice and holds her back. As much as he wanted to get her to orgasm, he had to handle business first. No matter what girl he had in his bed, when it came to his job, they would come second. His job was on the top of his list.)

Trish: That's crazy how you knew exactly what I was thinking. (Randy had that gift. He was always able to tell what a woman was thinking. That's probably the reason he never got rejected. He knew just who to flirt with and who would be willing to give it up. He knew for a fact Candice was yearning to feel him inside of her the moment they laid eyes on each other. And he knew for certain that Candice's body was screaming for him to return to driving her crazy. No matter what, he was never rejected by anyone. And every woman he's ever tried gave it up to him.)

Randy: No offense Trish, but your pretty easy to read. (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: Easy to read?

Randy: Well, I could tell from the tone of your voice you were irritated. And I could also hear Smackdown in the background. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why you were pissed and calling. (Trish nods knowing Randy was spot on right. Randy looks at Candice who's biting her lower lip and rubbing on her breast teasing him to finish the job.)

Randy: Look Trish, I hate to cut this short but I'm busy. We'll talk later. Bye. (Randy hangs up and looks back at Candice.)

Randy: Now where were we? (A huge grin appears on both of their faces.)

Candice: At the part where you let me ride you. (Randy's eyes shoot open as Candice jumps on top of him.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Monday Night Raw**

Randy is in his locker room stretching his legs preparing for his upcoming match. He growls in detest as someone knocks on the door. "What the fuck? Can't a man warm-up without being interrupted?". Randy trudges to the door and yanks it open rudely. More frustration builds up inside of him as he sees the person interrupting was his latest one night stand, Candice.

Randy: What? (Randy was extremely harsh and rude. Candice has a sad puppy dog look on her face.)

Candice: You haven't called me back... ("Not another one of those bitches...")

Randy: What the fuck...(Randy aims to continue to berate her with rude and insulting remarks but his words get caught in his throat when he notices the hurt on her face. He sighs and looks down for a second, deciding to let her down the easiest way he can.)

Randy: Come in. (Randy may sleep around and break hearts, but he wasn't big on humiliating them in public. He'd rather tell Candice off in privacy than to let everyone in the backstage area see it. Candice hesitates but goes in his locker room. He closes the door behind her and takes a deep breathe.)

Randy: Listen, I'm gonna say this in the nicest way possible. (He pauses and examines her expression, one of hurt.)

Randy: I thought I told you on Friday before we did anything what it was.

Candice: You did. (Randy throws his hands up in a I-told-you-so fashion.)

Candice: But...

Randy: What did I say? (Candice sighs and seems regretful that she has to state the fact she's about to.)

Candice: It was strictly sex. (Randy nods and shakes his head.)

Randy: So what's the problem? (Candice looks around and swallows hard, forcing a soft spoken almost whisper.)

Candice: I didn't think you were actually serious about it. (Randy sighs irritated.)

Randy: I'm the most honest guy out there. I told you it was only sex, and that's exactly what it was. If you can't handle that, you shouldn't have agreed. Now your hurt. Not my problem. (He goes to open the door to make her leave but she pulls on his hand.)

Candice: Come on Randy. Don't tell me you didn't feel any connection. (Randy thinks about it.)

Randy: I felt a connection alright. (Candice gets a glimmer in her eye, waiting to hear what she hoped Randy was going to say.)

Randy: I felt a connection with my dick, and your pussy. (Candice's heart drops. "What a jackass!" Randy's head jerks to the left from a powerful bitch slap by Candice.)

Candice: Jerk! (Randy snaps his head back and gets directly in her face. Fear takes over her body as she sees her own frightened reflection in his, once thriving-with-emotion, to now lifeless, cold eyes. Candice knew that look. He was no longer the fun loving, joking Randy Orton he usually was. Nope. That slap turned him into the frigid and calculating Viper. Any time Randy was physically assaulted or threatened, he turned into an emotionless serpent who was Hell bent on revenge. Randy is breathing heavily meaning he was on the verge of snapping. Candice stutters a bit before being too scared to even stutter anymore as his face hardens making her even more intimidated. Randy takes a step closer to her and she backs up until backing up right against the door. Randy snarls in her face and she turns her face away from his almost wincing. He presses his entire body against hers, pinning her against the door. He bangs his fist against the door right next to her ear, making her jump.)

Randy: Who the Hell do you think you are laying your hands on me! (Candice swallows hard as her heart begins to beat tremendously fast. Randy is so close he can feel her heart beating against his stomach. He breathes heavily and she's intent on getting out of his locker room as quick as she can. She knows it's any minute now before he explodes.)

Candice: Randy? (She puts her hand on his chest and gives a gentle budge almost asking him to back up so she can leave. He makes no attempt to leave and even smacks her hand off his chest. Candice becomes clad with paranoia. She was alone in a room with an angry, no scratch that, livid Randy Orton. Good things would never come from that scenario.)

Candice: Get away from me... (She pushes him away but he hardly budges. He was just too big and strong for her to be able to physically hurt him or move him. This fuels the fire in his blood and he mushes the side of her head so hard she falls to the floor with a surprised squeal. She looks up from the floor with terror in her eyes as Randy stands over her. She holds her hand out to shield herself from being beaten and battered more. Her hand wouldn't protect her if Randy wanted to hurt her. And she knew this. Why did she put her hand up? Even she didn't know. But it seemed like the smart thing to do with Randy looming over her. Maybe he would see this as a sign of surrender and would back off. She closes her eyes waiting for the beat down to begin so it can hurry up and end. She feels pressure on her upper arm and then feels nothing but air underneath her feet. "He must be trying to kill me" she thought. She takes a daring glance and notices that Randy wasn't beating her up as anticipated. But pulling her roughly off the floor. He pulls her close to his face and stares expressionlessly in her face.)

Randy: Get the fuck out. (He opens the door and practically shoves her out of his locker room. He slams the door shut and grunts out of frustration. Candice takes a few deep breathes, trying to calm herself down. She was almost brutalized by the most dangerous man in all of the WWE, and she was almost traumatized by that fact. If Randy wanted to, he could kill her with his bare hands. And she knew it took all he had in him not to beat the living Hell out of her. She takes a quick glance at his locker room door then quickly walks away afraid he'll change his mind and come back to get her. Randy throws his head around the same way he always does when he's battling the voices in his head.)

Randy: Damn it! Why can't people ever just let me alone! (He stalks around his room angrily.)

Randy: And I'm the bad guy when I react? Fuck that shit! I'm the fucking Viper. I do what I want, when I want and if people don't like it, too fucking bad. (He slams his door open and storms out of it making his way down the hall in a bitter mood mumbling curses to himself as passer-byers look at him, too intimidated to say a word. Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, John hears a knock on his door as he does his warm-up push-ups. John glances at the door.)

John: Come in. (The door opens and in walks the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus. John lowers his chest to the floor and lifts himself back up in a push-up. Trish watches him do another push-up and sees the very defined and big muscles all over his body flex. Blood rushes through her veins. If there was one thing that would turn her on in an instant, it was a great set of muscles on a good looking guy.)

Trish: Damn John. I still have to go out to the ring with you and Randy. Don't get me all excited when I have a duty to fulfill. Put those muscles away. (John does one final push-up before he gets up.)

John: I'm getting you excited now huh? (Trish smirks.)

Trish: Just a bit. (John smirks, happy to hear this.)

Trish: Don't flatter yourself Johnny. (John flexes his bicep which makes Trish bite her lower lip a bit. John bites his lower lip and steps closer to her. He leans down and whispers in her ear.)

John: I got more muscles in places you've never seen before. (This sends a shiver down her spine.)

John: I have a special foot long muscle. (Trish's skin crawls.)

John: How about me and you ditch the match and stay here alone? (John runs his fingers through her hair, almost making her loose herself.)

Trish: You would like that wouldn't you? (John turns his head away from her ear and looks her directly in the face.)

John: Yea, but I bet I can make you like it even more. (Trish places her hands on his shoulders and feels his muscles, intoxicating her.)

Trish: I might just take you up on that offer. (John grins and places his hands on her hips and pulls her closer towards him. She becomes eye level with his perfectly sculpted chest.)

John: I guess it's a deal then. (John leans down to kiss her but she wisely turns her head and he kisses her cheek. A sly grin spreads across her lips as she places her hand over his mouth and pushes his kiss away.)

Trish: Nice try John. (She backs up away from him. He looks at her with longing.)

Trish: I'm not that easy. Your gonna have to do a lot more than have a nice body to get this. (She points to herself and John smirks and puts his hands on his hips.)

John: Anyone ever told you that you were a perfect tease? (Trish chuckles and nods.)

Trish: Actually, yes. (John nods with a smug smirk.)

John: It's true. You definitely know how to get a man's blood boiling. (Something tells Trish to look down and she does, noticing he's a little excited. Trish raises her eyebrows and points at him with a smirk.)

Trish: You wanna fix your little problem there? (John looks down realizing what she's talking about. He immediately becomes a bit embarrassed.)

John: Oh shit. (He turns his back to her and feels his face grow red. He sighs and puts his hand on the top of his head.)

John: I'm sorry...

Trish: Hey, no apology needed. I got a bit excited myself. So it's not just you. (Instantly his embarrassment fades.)

Trish: I'll step out if you wanna handle that. (Trish giggles a little.)

John: Are you gonna help me fix it? (Trish takes a moment to think about it.)

Trish: … No, it's too close to show time. Maybe another time. (John smiles.)

John: Tease. (He mumbles under his breathe, but Trish still hears him.)

Trish: Tease huh?

John: Yeah I said it.

Trish: What do you want me to do? Rip my clothes off and let you have your way with me right now? (John ponders it in his head then nods.)

John: That would be nice. (Trish takes a step towards him and turns around, turning her back to him. She wraps her arm around his neck and places her face half a centimeter from his face and takes a deep breathe. Then she bends over making sure to back up right on him. She slowly rubs her leg and thigh on her way up to a standing position. She turns around and faces John. She grabs him by the collar of the shirt and leans in for a kiss. Right before their lips make contact, she pulls away. She can see the want in his eyes and she smirks, and blows him a kiss before backing away from him. John swallows hard, almost speechless.)

Trish: Now that's a tease. (It sure was. John stares at her still speechless. Trish giggles, knowing she was able to get under his skin.)

John: Your cruel. (Trish giggles.)

Trish: So I've heard. (John looks down for a second before looking back up at her.)

John: I can't believe I let you get me like this.

Trish: I'll leave if you want a moment to yourself. (John shakes his head no.)

John: If anyone's gonna do that, it's not me. You can do it for me if you want. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: You wish.

John: I don't need you to help me as a matter of fact. (He closes his eyes and seems intent. Trish watches him unsure of what to think. He crosses his arms and sighs.)

John: Imagine Kharma. (John takes a moment and no change happens. He's trying to get himself unaroused.)

John: Kharma in a thong... (Still nothing. Trish smirks a bit. It was amusing watching him thinking of gross things.)

John: Kharma naked! (He waits and still no change.)

Trish: Vickie Guerrero naked. (John immediately feels sick to his stomach as he's immediately disgusted, no longer being excited.)

John: Disgusting. (He opens his eyes and shudders trying to get the image of Vickie from his head.)

Trish: All good now? (John thinks about it.)

John: Yeah, I'm all good.

Trish: Good, now let's go. We gotta meet Randy for the match. (She grabs him by the wrist and pulls him out of the room. Trish and John arrive laughing at each other when they notice Randy down the hall waiting for them. Randy looks over and notices them. "Shake off what happened with that whore Candice. Focus on the match.")

Randy: It's about time you two got here. The Hart Dynasty are already in the ring. They just made their entrance. (Trish claps her hands together then looks at both of them.)

Trish: Ready to roll boys?

John: I was born ready.

Randy: Let's go. (Randy's theme song hits and they all come out and pose on the stage together. They make their way down to the ring and Randy and John slide in as Trish walks around the edge and joins Jerry Lawler and Micheal Cole on commentary. Trish glares at Natalya who is standing ring side. Randy notices Natalya and blows her a kiss, taunting her. Tyson Kidd gets mad and steps forward only to be knocked flat on his ass by the Viper's punch. Tyson scrambles to his feet and the referee Jack Doan signals for the bell. Randy and David lock up. Trish glances at King and Cole.)

Jerry: Welcome to our broadcast table Trish.

Trish: Thanks for having me Jerry.

Cole: I don't remember inviting you to join us.

Trish: Well, I don't remember asking for you to open your mouth.

Jerry: Why is it that your always harassing our divas Cole? Is it because you can't get a date? (Trish laughs.)

Cole: Oh boy, your so hilarious King. Too bad you and that bimbo are the only one's laughing. (Trish glares at Cole and points at him.)

Trish: All I have to do is snap my fingers and my boys will be all over you quicker than you can kiss The Miz's ass. So keep messing with me and you'll regret it Cole. (Cole sinks back into his chair threatened. He keeps his mouth shut as Jerry and Trish call the match. It's been a great hard fought match and John hoists Tyson above his shoulders going for an F-U when Natalya jumps up on the ring apron causing a distraction. Trish jumps from the broadcasting table and yanks Natalya off the apron and Natalya's face connects hard with the ring apron. Randy slithers in the ring and measures Tyson up for an RKO. Randy hits it and John goes for the cover. Jack counts.)

Jack: 1...2... (Jack is knocked to the floor from a clothesline from David, resulting in immediate disqualification. With the match thrown out the window and no rules, chaos erupts. Trish throws Natalya over the announcer's table making sure to aim Natalya in Cole's direction. Cole manages to dodge the flying diva. John and Randy handle affairs in the ring as they battle Tyson and David. The Raw GM laptop rings and everyone in the audience begin booing. Micheal Cole climbs up on the podium.)

Cole: Can I have you attention please? I have just received an e-mail from the anonymous Raw General Manager. (John glances up for a split second before locking David into a STFU submission hold. Randy backs himself into the corner and waits for Tyson to climb to his knees so he can punt his head off. Trish mounts Natalya on the floor outside of the ring and begins sending punch after punch to her face.)

Cole: And I quote.. Stop! Stop it right now! All of you! (John releases the pressure on David and Randy takes his eyes off his prey. Trish stops pounding away on Natalya and looks up at Cole.)

Cole: That's enough. This is my show and I will not have the matches turn into chaos. Seeing how David Hart Smith made this what it turned into by attacking an official, I've decided to punish him and the rest of the Hart Dynasty. (Cole takes a moment to read over the e-mail.)

Cole: So this Sunday at the Night Of Champions Pay-Per-View, it'll be Trish squaring off against Hart leader Natalya, while the Hart's defend their tag team titles against the team of Randy Orton and John Cena. (The audience erupt into wild cheers as Trish, John, and Randy all grin as The Hart Dynasty spasm in pain from their beatings.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the hotel, John is walking Trish back to her hotel room. She stops in front of her door.

Trish: Alright, here's my room. Thanks for walking me John.

John: No problem. We did stay late at the arena. You take long ass showers. (After what transpired in the ring, Trish needed a shower. Randy was going to wait with John for their new best friend to shower, but decided to head back to the hotel because he had "plans". So John waited an hour for Trish to finally get done in the shower. And then another hour for her to dry off, get dressed and get ready to head back to the hotel. To top that off, she wanted to stop at McDonald's for some chicken nuggets because she said she was starving. John warned her that eating fast food would result in her gaining weight, but she argued with him that she'll just work out double time tomorrow to work it off. As John expected, she ate the nuggets then complained that her ass was going to get fat. John told her that he told her so which got her irritated and told him to shut up. She later said he was right only seconds later and said she felt bad for eating the fatty food. All in all, about three hours passed since Randy departed with them. Trish smiles at John.)

Trish: Yea well I felt extra dirty from you exciting me.

John: Hey, you were as much to blame because you started it. (Trish sighs.)

Trish: Okay, fine. Your right.

John: Just like I was right when it came to those chicken nuggets.

Trish: Stop talking about that. I feel bad about eating that junk. I'm gonna get fat now.

John: Not if you let me work you out tonight. (He winks at her and she just smiles.)

Trish: Tempting, but I'll pass. I think a couple miles on the treadmill tomorrow will fix it. (John shrugs off the rejection.)

John: Well it was worth a shot. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Good night John.

John: Good night. (She gives him a quick hug then goes into her room. John turns and heads down the hotel halls towards his room. A door opens ahead of him and out walks Kelly Kelly and Kaitlyn adjusting their shirts and shorts. "What do we have here?" John asks himself. Kelly and Kaitlyn turn around to give a quick kiss to whoever was inside the room. Kelly giggles like a school girl.)

Kelly: I had a great time Randy. ("Randy? Did I just hear her right?". John hears a cocky laugh, the same cocky laugh that belonged to his new tag team partner.)

Kaitlyn: We should definitely do it again Orton.

Randy: I'll think about it. (Kelly and Kaitlyn giggle some more and walk off. "I'll think about it" resulted in them giggling? What the Hell was wrong with them?" John thinks to himself as Randy steps out of his room and checks them out as they walk down the halls. John walks up to Randy and puts his hand on his shoulder.)

John: You didn't. (Randy gets a huge cocky grin.)

Randy: I did. Both of them at the same time as a matter of fact. (John's jaw drops. Did Randy just have a three-sum? John knew how Randy was but seeing proof of his ways caught John off guard.)

John: How...

Randy: Easy. Confidence. All I did was approach them in the arena. You wanna know what I said? I said "Hey girls, wanna fuck?" They looked at each other and giggled. Then three hours later here we were. Kelly's easy, just like I thought. Kaitlyn on the other hand is a bit, how do you say, unpersuasive. Even Kelly asked her to join but it wasn't until I got a bit rough that she joined. (John looks at Randy in shock. All Randy did was ask them for sex and they gave in? Just earlier in the night he and Trish joked about having sex with John even asking but got nothing but nos. So how come when Randy acted like a complete tool he got chicks to fall into bed with him?)

John: You were rude to them and they still agreed? (Randy chuckles.)

Randy: It's all about confidence John. You gotta be confident or they won't even look your way. Then once you got em' interested, you push them away. Gets em' every time. Do that to a chick, and she'll be on your dick quicker than a condom. (John didn't exactly agree with Randy's lifestyle, but it actually worked. Did women really throw themselves at every asshole out there? John certainly didn't want to try it out. He didn't think women should be treated like a piece of meat, but Randy was well, Randy. Nothing would ever be able to change him.)

John: So your telling me that if you treat women like shit...

Randy: They'll throw themselves at you. That's exactly what I'm saying. You should come to the club with me one day and I'll get you a pair of hot blondes. What do you say about tomorrow night?

John: Sorry man, but that's just not my thing.

Randy: That's right. I forgot your the relationship type guy. Well, if you ever change your mind let me know. I'm sure I can get you two even three girls at once. (Randy smirks then goes back into his hotel room. John stood there in thought. "How could women be so damn dumb? Don't they know Randy only wants one thing? Yet they continue to fall all over him." John shakes his head and decides not to let it bother him. As long as the woman he wanted didn't become another statistic of The Viper, he could care less about the other brainless Divas.)

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Night Of Champions

Please leave me some reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Night Of Champions<strong>

Randy and John are standing in the gorilla position. Trish was out in the ring defending her title against Natalya.

Randy: … So that's how I learned how to attract the opposite sex and I've never looked back. I'm telling you John, no matter where I go, chicks flock to me. (John looks down.)

Randy: So who's that special lady that your trying to get with? Because if your attempts aren't working I'd have no problem in helping you out.

John: What?

Randy: Don't fuck with me John. I know your trying to develop something with someone. Who's the girl? (John thinks about it.)

John: You really wanna know?

Randy: No shit.

John: It's actually... (Trish's theme song plays over the loud speakers.)

Lilian: Ladies and gentleman, the winner and still WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus! (John and Randy's eyes lighten up to hear that Trish successfully defended her title. After a moment, Randy looks back at John.)

Randy: Well, what's the chick's name? Do I know her?

John: It's... (Trish bursts through the curtain excitedly. She cuts John off mid-sentence and wraps her arms tightly around his shoulders in a victory hug. After a moment, she hugs Randy.)

John: Good job out there Trish. You taught Natalya a thing or two.

Trish: Thanks John.

Randy: And now it's time for us to show those punk ass Hart guys a thing or two of our own. Let's go John.

Trish: Good luck boys. I'll be watching. (John's theme song hits and he runs out on the stage. A few minutes later Randy makes his entrance. Then the Hart Dynasty make their way down the ramp holding the tag titles cockily. After a long twenty minutes, John locks an STFU on David. Tyson climbs in the ring to break the pin up but Randy nails him with an RKO. David surrenders to the pain and taps out. The whole arena rattles to it's very foundation in excitement.)

Lilian: Ladies and gentleman, here are your winners and the new WWE Tag Team Champions, John Cena and Randy Orton! (John's theme song blasts through the loud speakers. The referee hands them their titles and John gazes at it with a glimmer in his eyes. He was a champion. _Champion. _Damn it felt good to call himself that. Randy walks over to John and gives him a quick hug. Backstage, Trish jumps into John's arms the minute he and Randy walk through the curtain. She wraps her legs around his waist and he hugs her back. She almost knocks him over with how she bolted into his arms.)

Trish: I'm so proud of you guys! (Trish lets go of John and jumps into Randy's embrace.)

John: Thanks. I'm proud of you too.

Randy: I'm proud of all of us. Now let's shower up, and go celebrate. (Trish and John both smile enthusiastically.)

Trish: Sounds like a plan. (Trish hurries off to shower. Randy looks at John.)

Randy: Let's go. (They head off in the opposite direction.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John: Come on Trish. It's already... (He looks at his watch.)

John: … Midnight. Hurry up. (He pounds on the bathroom door. John and Randy were inside Trish's locker room impatiently waiting for her to hurry up in the shower.)

Randy: Hurry your little ass up. I'm not waiting all day Stratus.

Trish: Shut the Hell up. I'm going as fast as I can. Geez, cut me some slack guys. (Randy sighs over dramatically. He looks at John.)

Randy: God damn it. Why the fuck do women take so fucking long in the bathroom? (John shrugs.)

John: I don't know. But at the end of the day when she comes out and looks hot, it's all worth it.

Randy: A couple of nice clothes, make-up and her hair done doesn't make a woman hot. (John nods.)

John: True. Some of them are hot as Hell without make-up...

Randy: No, they're the hottest when they're naked, on their knees and their hairs fucked up. (Randy chuckles to himself. John rolls his eyes and sighs.)

Randy: That's when I like looking at them the most. (John remains quiet for a second. He liked Randy, but boy was he an arrogant asshole when it came to women.)

Randy: Damn it Trish hurry up. (He pounds on the bathroom door.)

Trish: Randy calm the fuck down. I'm trying to get dressed.

Randy: Well hurry the Hell up.

John: Damn Randy. Let her have some fucking time to get dressed.

Randy: I wanna get to the motherfucking club already. I got drinks to down and women to screw. ("I'll ignore that last statement." John thought to himself.)

John: She's probably almost done.

Randy: Almost isn't fast enough. (He turns the bathroom door knob and walks in. Trish is in nothing but her purple panties. She covers her chest quickly and Randy doesn't see anything. He gets a huge smirk.)

Trish: What the fuck Randy! Close the damn door! (Randy shrugs.)

Randy: Okay. (He pulls her matching purple bra off the bathroom sink and slithers out of the doorway before Trish can stop him. Randy slams the door shut as Trish curses at him but her voice is shut out. John's eyes shoot open in shock at Randy's boldness. Randy holds the double D bra by the strap and flaunts it to John.)

Randy: And I didn't even sleep with her. (Trish cracks the door and pops her head out.)

Trish: Give me my bra Randy.

Randy: Are you dressed?

Trish: What kind of question is that? How the fuck am I supposed to get dressed when you have my damn bra? (Randy shrugs.)

Randy: Well your not getting it back until your dressed and ready for the club. I wanna celebrate already.

Trish: The faster you give me my bra, the faster I'll be dressed.

Randy: Get dressed first. (Trish sighs rudely and slams the bathroom door shut.)

John: What the Hell did you take her bra for?

Randy: She's gonna go at lightning speed to get it back. Just watch. (John contemplates Randy's actions. Randy was right. Without her bra, she's speed up to get it back. One minute later Trish opens the bathroom door and comes out with tight skinny jeans on and nice purple high heel stilettos with her hair and make-up done as well. She has a towel wrapped around her upper half since Randy still has her bra. She holds her hand out.)

Trish: Give me.

Randy: Nope. (She reaches for her bra but he holds it high above her head and she can't reach it.)

Trish: Come on Randy. Give me. I'll take this towel off if that's what you want. I just want my damn bra back. (Randy smirks because he was getting the exact response he wanted to get from her; annoyance. John stays put on the couch and smiles because he finds this amusing.)

Trish: John, do something. (John looks at Randy and smirks.)

John: Tell her to lose the towel. (Trish's jaw drops in shock as Randy's smirk grows.)

Trish: John!

John: Hey, you teased me the other day it's only fair to return the favor. (John was right. Trish had teased him successfully on Monday. And now he and Randy were successfully teasing her.)

Trish: Seriously guys? (Randy and John shrug.)

Randy: Why not? You said you would lower the towel if you had to.

Trish: I wasn't actually serious. If I drop this towel, your both gonna see my tits. (They smile.)

John: Our plan exactly. (Trish sighs, knowing she would never win this battle.)

Trish: Why me? (Randy shrugs.)

Randy: Because your hot as Hell. (Trish ponders it. This wasn't the first time a couple of guys told her she was hot. She knew she was hot. She looks back at forth at them hoping they would say they were kidding. She didn't exactly want to flash them. Not yet anyways.)

Trish: Seriously? (Randy and John remain quiet with smiles plastered on their faces. Trish knew they were serious. "Oh, what the Hell? Why not just do it? It won't do any harm. I got a little something for them." Trish has decided to give into their request.)

Trish: Fine. (She turns her back to them and drops her towel. She covers herself with her hands and all they see is her bare back. Not what they hoped for. She turns around and her hands are covering her. She was a step ahead of them. They forgot that she could just easily cover herself with her hands.)

Trish: Now give me my bra. (Randy and John glance at each other. They both hoped to see more but Trish obviously wouldn't go that far. John nods.)

John: Alright, give it to her Randy. I think we bothered her enough for now. (Randy gets a disappointed look on his face and puts his pointer finger up to John signaling for him to wait.)

Randy: Your not gonna show us your tits Trish?

Trish: No! (He shrugs.)

Randy: I wasn't expecting you would say yes. (He holds her bra out.)

Randy: But fine. Here. (Trish wishes she could reach out and grab her bra but if she does she'll expose herself. She shakes her head. "Damn it, these guys are smart. I admire that even if it is at my expense." Trish thinks to herself. She contemplates on how she was gonna get her bra on. If she turned her back to them and put the bra on, they were sure to see something. She sighs.)

Trish: I gotta admit, you guys aren't idiots. (Randy and John just glance each other.)

Randy: If you just show us your boobs, we'll be happy. We won't harass you like this ever again.

Trish: I'm not easy. If you two ever wanna see my girls, your gonna have to work hard and earn it.

John: In that case, I worked hard in me and Randy's match tonight.

Randy: Yea, that's right. So did I.

Trish: Nice try. Now how am I gonna get this damn bra on...? (Randy thinks for a second.)

Randy: I could put it on you. (John smiles at Randy. "I wish they weren't this damn smart." Trish complains in her head.)

Trish: Fine. (Randy smiles and gets behind her. He goes to put the bra on her shoulders but she can't move her hands without exposing herself. She sighs loudly.)

Trish: You gotta be kidding me? (John smiles as Randy makes a face to John. John knew exactly what Randy was doing. Randy specifically went behind Trish because she would have to remove her hands to slide the bra on leaving John with an eyefull.)

John: Alright Randy. Enough harassing Trish. Give her the bra and let her finish getting dressed so we can go. (John picks the towel up off the floor and puts it over Trish's head making it droop over her entire head like a ghost. John and Randy laugh upon seeing this. Not only was she handless, but now she was practically blind. She growls but laughs a bit too. Now she was completely powerless in this situation.)

Randy: Awe, poor Trish. She's stuck between eyesight and exposure. (Randy laughs. John giggles a bit as well. John takes the bra from Randy and places it on top of the towel on her head making her look even more ridiculous.)

Trish: Very funny guys. (She goes into the bathroom and 5 minutes later she comes out completely clothed and ready to go.)

Trish: You guys are idiots.

Randy: Not as much as you think since we almost got you to show us your tits. We could have seen em too but we decided to save that for another time. (John nods. It was true. Trish was helpless in that predicament. If John and Randy wanted to be total jackasses, they could have practically forced Trish to expose herself. But they just wanted to tease her.)

Trish: I wonder why I hang out with you two. (She thinks about it.)

Trish: Your annoying and moronic but your my boys. I can't just hate you guys even if you annoy the Hell out of me. I gotta love you. (John and Randy smile.)

Randy: We're not sure if we feel the same way. (Randy smirks at his remark and Trish punches him in the gut, with no affect on the Viper.)

John: Let's go celebrate already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple hours later, they are still at the club. And to their surprise, a couple of other WWE performers were there as well. Trish, John and Randy are hanging out at the bar with drinks in hand. Trish takes a sip from her glass just as "Look At Me Now" by Chris Brown plays, a definite club hit song. Randy looks around as every female in the building shrieks from excitement.

Trish: Ohh! This is my song! (Randy looks at Trish and shakes his head. "What the Hell are women always excited for when that asshole Chris Brown comes on? His only talent is beating Rihanna's ass". Randy wasn't very big on rap and the hip-hop genre. He was more of a rock oriented guy. John on the other hand loved rap and hip-hop and r&b. Two random blondes quickly approach Randy.)

Blonde 1: Let's go. (She pulls Randy by the wrist and the other blonde grabs his other hand pulling him onto the dance floor. As much as he hated rap and Chris Brown, he wasn't about to turn down two hot chicks. Two hot chicks that he was sure would be willing to mess around later in the night. Trish grabs John by the wrist and forces him onto the dance floor.)

Trish: Come on Johnny. (John willingly follows her. He had no problem with dancing with Trish. Once they reach the center of the dance floor, Trish puts one hand on his shoulder and starts dancing to meet the beat of the popular song. John dances too, getting into it. He didn't exactly like Chris Brown after the whole issue with Rihanna a couple years back with him beating the Hell out of her, but John knew a good song when he heard this one. And this specific track was the shit. Trish turns her back to him and drops it low. John's a bit thrown off by this. He never expected Trish to be able to dance like that. But he wasn't complaining. He liked it. He steps closer to her and she starts grinding on him. He places his hands on her hips and dances along with her movements. Across the floor he can see Randy dancing with those two hot blondes, with now an extra brunette, a red head and a girl with randomly bright pink hair all joining in. John doesn't let that bother him right now. He was two busy dancing with Trish and enjoying every second of it to get upset about Randy's player ways. Trish is a bit surprised on how well of a dancer John is. She wouldn't expect him to dance this well. A another minute later and the smash hit is over and a huge herd of people ditch the dance floor as the DJ starts giving shout outs. Trish and John go back over to the bar laughing hysterically.)

Trish: Damn John. I never knew you could dance like that.

John: I never knew _you_ could dance like that. (Trish giggles a bit.)

Trish: I got a ton of hidden talents. (John takes a step closer to her.)

John: And I plan on seeing them first hand. (Trish smiles. She enjoyed flirting with John. Just something about it made her feel like a teenage girl again.)

Trish: Of course Johnny. (She places her wrist on his shoulder and places her hand on the back of his neck.)

Trish: I can also tie a cherry stem with my tongue. (John's eyes shoot open from surprise. He puts his hands on her waist.)

John: On a scale of one to ten, how good of a kisser are you? (She smirks and leans in to whisper in his ear.)

Trish: I'll let you be the judge of that. (A confident smile radiates off his face and he pulls her closer so that their bodies are right against each other. They eye each other's lips and eyes before leaning in for kiss. Right before their lips touch, Trish falls forward into John hitting him in the face with her forehead. John catches her in his arms and she rubs her forehead as John holds his chin for a second. He notices what the problem was. Two drunken idiots were pushing each other and fooling around when one fell into Trish knocking her into John.)

Trish: Ow. (John helps her regain her balance.)

John: You ok?

Trish: Yeah. (John nods then looks over at the morons who are too self centered to even acknowledge what they just did.)

John: Hold on Trish. (He passes her and looks at the two drunks.)

Guy: Damn Mario. Your head is fucking huge. (They start laughing like idiots.)

Mario: Yeah Mark, well you... you smell like... dookie. (They start laughing again clearly drunk out of their minds. John glances back at Trish and taps the one who bumped into Trish, Mark, on the shoulder. Mark turns around.)

Mark: What the fuck do you want? (Mario cracks up hysterically.)

John: What's your name? Mark?

Mark: Yeah, what's it to you buddy? (Mario keeps laughing.)

John: Hi Mark, I'm John. (John holds his hand to shake. Mark grabs John's hand and shakes it.)

John: Nice to meet you. And nice knowing you. (John pulls him in closer by the hand then shoves him hard making him fall to the floor a couple feet away then scramble to his feet and run away. Mario looks on in shock as his friend flees the club. Mario looks back at John and anger grows across his face.)

Mario: Hey buddy what's your fucking problem? (Mario pokes John hard in the pectoral muscle. John grabs him by the wrist and turns his arm and Mario screams out in pain. John shoves him hard and Mario stumbles forward holding onto his wrist.)

John: Get the fuck out of here. (Mario runs off in fear and Trish starts cracking up. John smiles then turns around and rejoins Trish.)

Trish: That shit was hilarious. What a bunch of clowns. (The bartender comes over.)

Bartender: Thanks for getting rid of those two for me. They've been bothering me all night for drinks. They had enough before they even showed up. (The bartender shakes his head.)

John: No problem. They're annoying as Hell. Someone needed to do something. (The bartender nods.)

Bartender: Anything I can get you guys? (Trish thinks for a second.)

Trish: I'm pretty hungry. Can I get some chicken fingers?

John: Don't eat that. It's not healthy. (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: So what. I'm starving.

John: Do you wanna gain a hundred pounds?

Trish: I'm not gonna gain weight John. Shut up. A couple of chicken fingers aren't gonna kill me.

Bartender: If it's worth anything, these things are pretty high caloried. (John looks at Trish.)

John: You still want them? (Trish thinks about it.)

Trish: Yes...

John: Remember McDonalds? (A worried expression comes over her.)

Trish: Oh God. Your right. (She looks at the bartender.)

Trish: Never mind. (The bartender smiles then walks away to handle other customers.)

John: See? I'm always right.

Trish: Good thing you were here or I would have pigged out on them. (John smiles.)

Trish: What would I do without you?

John: Gain twenty pounds.

Trish: It was a damn rhetorical question John. (He laughs knowing it was just a rhetorical question. Trish playfully punches him in the arm.)

John: You know I gotta add some stupid comment.

Trish: Yeah I know. (Melina sees Trish and comes over. She taps Trish on the shoulder.)

Melina: Bitch! (Trish turns around and sees Melina.)

Trish: Whore! (They get in each other's face and John gets ready for them to start swinging. Trish and Melina stare at each other for a moment before cracking up. John gets confused for a second. "Wait a minute... why are they laughing? And why aren't they fighting?" John ponders this in his head.)

Trish: I freaking love you Melz. (Trish gives Melina a hug.)

Melina: Love you too bitch. (John realizes they must be friends.)

Trish: John, this is my right hand bad bitch Melina. (Melina and John shake hands.)

John: Hey. (Melina smiles acknowledging his introduction.)

Melina: Sup.

Trish: I used to always be with this bitch all the time. And when I say all the time, I mean _all the time. _(Trish emphasizes 'all the time'.)

Trish: We shared hotel rooms, we traveled together...

Melina: We slept in the same bed. Hell, we even showered together. (Trish nods agreeing with Melina.)

John: Showered together?

Trish: Yeah. We were like this. (Trish crosses her fingers giving a visual aid to how close her and Melina were.)

Trish: But then this bitch had to beat the Hell out of Beth backstage and got herself suspended then shipped over to Smackdown. (Melina smirks.)

Melina: Yeah well that slut deserved it. (Trish nods.)

Trish: She did. (John smiles.)

John: Damn. (John shakes his head out of disbelief.)

Trish: But I'm happy your here girl. We definitely gotta hang out more.

Melina: Definitely. (They giggle as John looks at them in thought.)

John: Wait. So you guys showered together?

Melina: Yeah. Why? (John's eyes grow wide.)

John: You guys showered together and didn't invite me?

Trish: Next time you can join. (Melina and Trish giggle.)

John: So what else did you do besides shower together? (Trish thinks about it.)

Trish: … Make-out. (John's face goes from thoughtful to unbelieving.)

John: Nuh-uh. Stop lying.

Trish: We're not. (Melina just looks at John. He doesn't believe them.)

John: I find that hard to believe. Actually, I don't believe you guys.

Melina: You don't?

John: No.

Trish: Why not?

John: Because I don't think you guys would do that. (Trish and Melina glance at each other for a second.)

Trish: Well, we did.

John: Prove it.

Melina: Prove it? How? (John thinks about it for a second.)

John: Kiss.

Trish: What?

John: Kiss her. (Trish and Melina look at each other and smirk. Without any hesitation or arguing, they kiss each other. John's jaw drops to the floor.)

John: Damn... (Trish and Melina pull away and look at each other with a smirk then at John who's eyes seem to be popping out of his head. His lips are quivering, obviously being speechless. Someone comes over and puts their hand on John's shoulder. It's Randy. He has the exact same expression as John.)

Randy: Oh my God... (Trish and Melina giggle a bit at their reactions. Randy clutches his heart.)

Randy: If I have a heart attack would you give me CPR? (Trish and Melina giggle a little more. They knew they would get this kind of reaction and they loved it.)

John: Do it again. (Melina shakes her head no.)

Melina: You two gotta kiss first. (John and Randy look at each other.)

John/Randy: Hell no. (Trish and Melina both shrug.)

Trish: Then we say no too.

John: Damn. (He looks disappointed.)

Randy: At least I came at the right moment to see that. I'm not gonna lie, it was pretty hot.

Trish: Yeah, well we're just good like that. (Trish smiles cockily and blows on her nails and rubs them on her shirt. Melina nods in agreement and does the same. Randy and John laugh. A guy approaches them.)

Guy: Hey guys. My name's Jason. (He looks at Trish.)

Jason: And you are? (He holds his hand out to shake her hand.)

Trish: I'm Trish. (He smiles at her as they shake hands.)

Jason: Hey Trish. (He looks around at their group.)

Jason: You guys don't mind if I take her away from you for a dance do you? (Everyone shakes their heads no.)

Jason: … That is if she wants to. Wanna dance? (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Sure. (He holds her hand and leads her out onto the dance floor. John, Randy and Melina watch them disappear into the crowd. Before anyone can say a word, the atrocious hot pink haired girl that was dancing with Randy earlier in the night comes over.)

Girl: I was wondering where you ran off to. (She grabs Randy's hand.)

Girl: Come on. (She pulls a smirking Randy away to dance. Or so he thought to dance. She pulls him to the side of the club and throws herself at him and begins kissing him wildly. John and Melina see this and immediately look away.)

Melina: Geez, are girls always like that with him? (Melina seems a bit disgusted at his behavior.)

John: Unfortunately. (John glances back over at Randy and the girl now has her leg hiked up to his waist with him rubbing all over her thigh. John rolls his eyes and looks back straight ahead and looks down at his hands. Melina takes a seat next to him at the bar.)

Melina: Don't worry about him. One day, he'll meet his match with a girl. Right now he's having fun thinking nothing can go wrong. It'll all come back and kick him in the ass. Just you watch.

John: I guess your right. I mean, Randy's a cool dude. I like him, but I don't really like how he just sleeps with women like every night. (Melina shrugs.)

Melina: That's the type of guy he is. Not much you can do about it. (John nods.)

John: Yeah I know. (John looks up and sees Trish dancing with Jason. Melina notices this.)

Melina: Your crushing aren't you? (John looks at Melina confused.)

John: What?

Melina: Trish. You like her don't you?

John: How'd you...

Melina: I see how you look at her. Plus, I seen you two over here flirting earlier. And that almost kiss, and you kicking those guys' asses. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together John. (John nods with a smile.)

John: Alright, you caught me. I'm crushing a bit on her.

Melina: Does she know? (John shakes his head no.)

John: Not yet, no.

Melina: Well, I'm sure if you keep treating her well, she'll figure it out and be yours. (John smiles.)

John: I hope so. (Melina smiles and her boyfriend John Morrison comes over.)

Morrison: Hey Melina. I'm heading out. You coming or staying?

Melina: I'll come. (She puts her hand on John's shoulder and stands up.)

Melina: Nice meeting you John.

John: Same here. Nice talk. (Melina grabs a hold of Morrison's hand.)

Morrison: See ya.

John: Bye. (They leave and John sees Randy and the pink haired girl holding hands heading into the male bathroom. John shakes his head. "Well he did say he wanted to celebrate." John looks around the club and sees Trish still dancing with Jason and feels a little jealous.)

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p>i know this chapter was pretty long lol but i needed to put it all together since it was all the same night<strong><br>**


	5. Travels

Please leave me some reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Travels<br>**

Jason holds Trish's hand and pulls her over to the bar with both of them laughing. John's sitting there talking with WWE superstar Zack Ryder.

John: Yeah Zack, I seen your videos. I have to admit, they are funny.

Zack: Thanks man. I seem to have quite a following...

Trish: Hey guys. (Trish has a big toothy grin as she greets them. She notices Zack sitting there.)

Trish: Hey Zack. Awesome video this week. (Zack smiles.)

Zack: Thanks Trish. (Jason smiles at them.)

Jason: Hey guys. (They both shoot a smile his way.)

Trish: John, you wanna come with me and Jason? We're gonna go play a couple rounds of pool in a little bit. (John contemplates it. "I wanna stay and hang with Trish but I need sleep for the drive tomorrow...")

John: Sorry Trish. I'm gonna have to pass. I need to head back to the hotel and get some sleep. (Trish sighs like she's a bit disappointed.)

Trish: Awww... Oh well. It's okay. See you later then. (She gives him a hug.)

John: Bye Trish. Later Zack. (John looks at Jason.)

John: Nice meeting you. (Jason nods.)

Jason: Same here. (John gives Trish a quick smile then turns and heads out of the door. He didn't want to leave Trish and Jason or Zack for that matter, but he was tired and needed to wake up early to drive to Fort Lauderdale, Florida and they were currently in Atlanta, Georgia, usually a twelve hour trip. But it would of course be more to stop for rests, to sleep, and to refuel, both body and auto. John liked driving compared to flying because it gave him time to himself to just sit back, think, and enjoy life. He found planes to be loud, annoying, cramped, and inconvenient, that is unless you had to travel across seas. Then they were completely necessary. But for trips within the states, John would pick driving over flying any day. Trish watches John disappear out of the club door then looks back at Jason.)

Jason: You want a quick shot? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: Sure. Just a little though. I already had one and I don't want to get drunk. I have an early flight tomorrow. (Jason nods.)

Jason: Alright, no problem. (Jason holds his hand up signaling for the bartender to come over to them, and he does. The bartender immediately recognizes Trish from earlier in the night.)

Bartender: Hey, where's that kick ass guy you were with earlier?

Trish: He's tired so he left. (The bartender nods.)

Bartender: I see... So what can I get you guys? Chicken fingers again? (Trish smirks.)

Trish: No chicken fingers. (She laughs.)

Jason: Just two quick shots.

Bartender: Coming right up. (He quickly fills two small shot glasses and hands it to them. Jason gives him a ten dollar bill.)

Jason: Keep the change.

Bartender: Thanks. (He walks off and Trish takes a quick drink.)

Jason: Time for pool? (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Time for pool. (They walk off to go to the other side of the club to play pool. Randy walks out of the bathroom with a huge arrogant grin as he finishes buckling his belt. A second later, the pink haired lady walks out adjusting her top.)

Lady: Randy, that was absolutely amazing. (She throws her arms around Randy's shoulders and he nudges her off him.)

Randy: We're done here. No need for you to hang around. So bye. (He puts his hand in her face and a look of disdain crosses her face. She eyes him for a minute.)

Randy: What? Don't you speak English? Or can't you take a hint? We screwed, we're done, your used, so good bye. (She furrows her brows and glares evilly at him and crosses her arms.)

Randy: Damn it bitch, get the fuck out of my face. (Randy is beginning to loose his head as he takes a step closer to her, getting in her face. His voice is low and threatening.)

Lady: Fuck you asshole. (She flips her hot pink hair around making it hit Randy in the side of the face as she turns around to leave.)

Randy: Oh by the way, hears the condom I used! (Randy holds up an unused condom, still in the wrapper. He never used a condom at all and lied to her. She swallows hard then flips him off as she storms out of the building, not wanting to be around that monster. Randy glares angrily at the door.)

Randy: Stupid cunt. (Randy licks his lips then lets a sly smile spread across his lips.)

Randy: Women are fucking stupid. They'll believe anything I tell them. Condom my ass. Dumb bitch. (Randy turns his attention to the left side of him to see who's clapping. It's none other than WWE Smackdown superstar, Cody Rhodes. Cody has a huge smirk.)

Cody: Damn... Some guys just have all the luck. (Randy glares at him wondering what he wants.)

Cody: You get all the ladies Randy. I don't get jealous about many things, but I envy you Orton. (Cody pats Randy on the shoulder.)

Cody: I'm actually a little jealous.

Randy: Well you should be. (Randy turns and maniacally walks away into the crowd of dancing clubbers. Cody looks around feeling a bit embarrassed.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Randy Orton is standing in a line in the airport for the flight to take him to Atlanta. "I hate the damn lines. Don't these people know who I am? I'm the fucking Legend Killer. I'm the Viper. I should be allowed to bypass all these peasants and go in the front of the line. I'm one half of the damn tag team champions and I have to stand back here in this stupid fucking line." Randy starts tapping his foot impatiently as the woman who is holding the line up fights with her whiny 3 year old son to take his belt off so they can go through the metal detector.)

Mom: Now Ben, I'm asking you nicely to take your belt off. (Ben starts throwing a fit.)

Ben: No! I don't wanna! (The mother looks at the security guard.)

Mom: Can we just go through?

Guard: Sorry Ma'am, that's against regulations. The belt has to come off. (The mother sighs and bends down eye level with Ben.)

Mom: Did you hear the kind man Ben? You have to take your belt off.

Ben: No! ("Why do these kids always have to act like such jackasses? If that was my son, I'd RKO his ass right here right now in front of everyone for not listening to me." Randy lets out a loud sigh, a sigh that everyone hears, letting them know that he was getting frustrated.)

Mom: Ben, stop now. Or when we get to Aunt Mary's house you'll be on time out.

Ben: I don't care. I'm keeping my belt on.

Mom: Ben. (She's trying to have a stern voice but it's not doing anything. "I swear if that kids says no one more time...")

Ben: Nooo!

Randy: God damn it! Take the fucking belt off and whoop his ass! I'm trying to get on the fucking plane and your over here trying to play the good guy! Fuck that shit! Whoop his little ass so I can go! (Everyone in the line turns around and stares at him intimidated. Ben stares at Randy with huge scared eyes. Randy notices this.)

Randy: Yeah, I'm talking to you little man. Take that fucking belt off so life can go on. Your not the only person here. (Ben's eyes grow wider.)

Mom: You can't talk to my son like... (Ben rips his belt out of his jeans and hands them to his mom, afraid that Randy would yell at him again. The mother's words catch in her throat as her son finally listens to someone for once. A few minutes later, Randy steps in line in front of the plane entrance. He looks in front of him and notices the beautiful WWE diva, Eve Torres. "What do we have here?" A cocky grin spreads across his lips. He makes a throat clearing noise.)

Randy: I know you seen me back here. (Eve doesn't acknowledge him because she doesn't recognize his voice and doesn't think he's talking to her.)

Randy: Eve. (She turns around realizing who it was and immediately sighs and rolls her eyes.)

Eve: Randy. (She turns back around and takes a step in line, hoping he'd get the hint that she doesn't want to talk to him.)

Randy: Is that how you treat a champion?

Eve: I'm the Diva's champion. So no, because I don't talk to myself. (Randy lets out a chuckle.)

Randy: Your a funny girl Eve. But I was referring to myself.

Eve: Of course you were. Unfortunately.

Randy: See, in case you missed it, last night I became the new tag team champion.

Eve: Yeah, right. I must have missed that match, on purpose. (She's trying to keep the conversation short because she couldn't stand him.)

Randy: Why so hostile Eve? (He plays with her hair and she yanks her hair out of his reach.)

Eve: One, don't touch me. And two, I can't stand you. That's why.

Randy: Ouch. That hurts. (She turns around and faces him angrily.)

Eve: Yeah, well not as bad as you hurt my best friend Candice. (Immediate surprise overcomes his face and knocks his arrogant smile away.)

Eve: Yeah, that's right. I know all about your one night stands, and breaking girls' hearts. I know all about you. So keep your little flirts to yourself. Because I'm not gonna have it. (She turns back around and climbs the stairs getting onto the plane. "Hard to get huh? I like a little challenge." Randy steps up into the plane and sees Eve heading down the aisle to her seat. He watches and observes her taking a seat. Then he smiles and heads in the same direction. A middle aged balding man steps up to sit next to Eve but Randy quickly walks faster and snatches the ticket straight out of the man's hand, and gives him his.)

Man: What...

Randy: That's your new seat. (Randy pushes the man aside and takes a seat next to Eve, who has a horrendous look of horror on her face. "There is no way I'm sitting next to him all the way there.")

Eve: Don't just stand there, say something. (The man looks at Randy, then at Eve, then back at Randy, who has icy cold eyes.)

Man: I... I... (He looks at Randy, who seems ready to kick his ass any minute if he says the wrong thing.)

Man: I don't mind. (He turns and scurries away as fast as he can. Eve stares down and lets out a long, annoyed sigh.)

Eve: I don't wanna sit next to you Randy.

Randy: Yes you do.

Eve: No, I don't.

Randy: Yes, you do. (She takes a minute to collect herself because she's on the verge of loosing her temper.)

Eve: Whatever. Just sit there, and shut up. I'm not gonna talk to you, I'm not gonna look at you, I'm not acknowledging you at all. So sit there, and shut up, and leave me alone. (She pulls out her Ipod and slips the headphones in her ears. "_Fuck that nigga that you love so bad. I know you still think about the times we've had. I said fuck that nigga who you think you found. And since you picked up I know he's not around._" Those were the lyrics coming out of rapper Drake's mouth in his hit song Marvin's Room. Eve was a huge r&b lover and was practically in love with Drizzy Drake. Just as the song was about to hit the climax, Randy yanks the earphones out of Eve's ear. She clenches her jaw and lets out a long deep breathe. "I know he didn't just do that.")

Randy: It's rude to listen to music when you have company.

Eve: Not unless it's someone you hate. (She snatches her earphones out of his hand and goes to put them back in her ears.)

Randy: I'm trying to teach you some manners. (He snatches the earphones again and this time he rolls them up in a ball and grips them tightly in his hand. Eve stares at his hand wanting to strangle him.)

Eve: Can you stop being a dick for one minute?

Randy: I can give you my dick if that's what you want. (She looks appalled.)

Eve: Ewww. (She shudders and turns her whole body away from him and looks out the window just as the plane begins take off. "I hope he gets the hint." "I'm getting in this broads pants one way or another." Randy thinks for a moment as he stares at the back of the brunette's hair. He slowly reaches over and strokes her brown locks.)

Eve: Don't touch me. (She knocks his hand away.)

Eve: I don't know where your hands have been last.

Randy: They're gonna be all over you soon enough.

Eve: Gross. (She shakes her head trying to ignore him. But without her headphones, that would be impossible. She sighs and turns back to face him.)

Eve: Can you give me my headphones?

Randy: What do I get in return?

Eve: Nothing.

Randy: Then no.

Eve: Ugh! Your repulsing. (She rolls her eyes.)

Randy: Since you put it that way, kiss me and you get them.

Eve: No. (Randy crosses his arms.)

Randy: Then I have myself a new pair of headphones.

Eve: I'll shake your hand. (She stares down at his hand feeling very disgusted by the thought.)

Randy: You can shake my dick with your hand.

Eve: Fuck you.

Randy: Okay, when? (She rolls her lips up in disgust.)

Eve: I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have an STD by now.

Randy: Sorry Eve, no STD's.

Eve: Wow, what a surprise. (She's being sarcastic.)

Randy: You wanna see and check for yourself?

Eve: No. (She looks out of the window as the land below grows further and further apart. ("This is gonna be a long trip." She sighs from the thought.)

Randy: I'm sorry. You can have your headphones back. ("Did he just say that?" Eve turns around just in time to see him stuffing her headphones in his pants. A look of scorn takes over her face. "Tell me didn't just do that." An arrogant grimace arises on his face.)

Randy: Go ahead Eve. Get em'.

Eve: You can keep them. (She turns her head away from him disgusted. Meanwhile, Trish rushes into the airport at a sprinting pace. She runs into the receptionist desk hard and out of breathe.)

Trish: Did flight 118 already leave?

Receptionist: Sorry, it took off about 10 minutes ago. (Trish stomps her foot out of major frustration.)

Trish: Damn it. (She takes a deep breathe and regains her composure.)

Trish: When is the next flight to Atlanta?

Receptionist: One moment. (She begins to type away on her computer.)

Receptionist: 3 days. (Trish slowly looks down upset. "I'm gonna end up missing Raw tonight." Trish smiles at the receptionist and walks away slowly. "Now what?" She thinks for a moment. "I know, I'll call Randy and see what he's doing. Maybe he's taking another route." Trish pulls out her Iphone and calls Randy. One ring... Two...)

Randy: Fine. Just suck my dick and I won't ask for anything else.

Eve: No.

Randy: Come on Eve. Just jerk me off at the least then.

Eve: No, shut up. (Three... Randy looks at his phone and sees Trish's number. "She always knows when to call when I'm busy. She's waiting this time." Randy hits ignore on his phone and smiles back at a satiated Eve.)

Randy: Just once. And I'll never speak to you again.

Eve: So I've heard.

Randy: What the Hell is that supposed to mean?

Eve: The way you treated Candice after you had sex with her. That's what I mean. Ignoring her and then you were a complete jackass when she came to talk to you. (Randy bites his lower lip out of distention.)

Eve: You broke her heart, then tried to physically harm her...

Randy: No. That's not what happened. That skank slapped me in my face and I'm not going to let an annoying broad like that disrespect me how she did.

Eve: And you didn't disrespect her?

Randy: No. I told her I only wanted sex. And she was all for it. It's not my fault if she mistaked it for something else. (Eve rolls her eyes.)

Randy: But see, I wouldn't do that to you, because you wouldn't be the clingy type of girl. You'd fuck, and leave.

Eve: That's more your style. (Randy raises his eyebrows and nods impressed.)

Randy: You have a slick mouth. I respect that. (Trish listens to his voice mail. Hey, it's The Viper Randy Orton. If you reached this message, I'm probably out RKOing some sad ass. Leave your name and number and I'll think about calling you back. Trish rolls her eyes and hangs up.)

Trish: Damn Randy. (She sighs. "I know. John always answers his phone." She calls John. John is in his rental car driving with some music turned up loud. He looks over at his phone for a split second and sees his phone ringing. He turns the stereo off and picks it up.)

John: Hello?

Trish: John. It's me. Where are you?

John: Right now? I'm just about to leave the city. I'm on the interstate.

Trish: Your driving?

John: Yeah. I like driving better than flying.

Trish: That's perfect.

John: It is? (He looks out of his rear view mirror.)

Trish: See, I kinda got myself in a pretty bad predicament. I missed my flight to Atlanta and there's no flight until like 3 days. Do you think you'd be able to maybe come pick me up? (John thinks about it. That means he would have to turn around and go back, a big hassle.)

Trish: I know it's a huge burden. And if you don't want to, I can get a taxi.

John: No, it's not a burden. I'll turn around and come get you. (A huge smile radiates from her face.)

Trish: You will?

John: Yeah. Where are you?

Trish: I'm at Fort Lauderdale's airport. (John looks in the rear view mirror and makes a right turn switching lanes on the highway which doesn't seem to be busy at all.)

John: I'll be there as soon as I can. (He hangs up.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John pulls up in front of the airport in a BMW. Trish eyes the car as he gets out.

Trish: Nice ride. (He walks around the back of the car and pops the trunk.)

John: It's a rental. (Trish starts putting her luggage in the trunk.)

Trish: Yeah, I figured that much. No one in their right mind would drive their own car these distances. (Trish finishes putting her things in the trunk and closes it. It pops back open.)

John: Of course not. I sure as Hell wouldn't drive my cars. (Trish tries closing the trunk again but with John's luggage and now hers, it was too cramped.)

Trish: Damn trunk. (John closes the trunk and it pops back open.)

John: Yeah, damn trunk. (He jumps up and puts all 240 pounds of his body weight on the trunk and it closes, and stays shut.)

John: Let's hope it doesn't pop open on the interstate. (They get in the car and drive off. Meanwhile, Randy reaches over and tries to hold a very agitated Eve's hand. She yanks away from him.)

Eve: Leave me the Hell alone. (Randy throws his hands up in surrender.)

Randy: Fine. I don't wanna fuck a stuck up bitch like you anyways. (Eve takes offense to this.)

Eve: I'm not a stuck up bitch okay? But I sure as Hell am not having any kind of physical contact with a disgusting man-whore like you.

Randy: Suit yourself. I would be the best you ever had sweetheart. (Eve sighs loudly and rolls her eyes.)

Eve: Whatever. I need to use the bathroom. (Eve stands up and has to cross him to get to the aisle.)

Eve: Move your legs. (Randy looks straight at her but ignores her.)

Eve: Fine. (She goes to cross him and purposely steps all over his feet since he wouldn't move them. This doesn't bother him one bit and when Eve gets in front of him, he reaches out and grabs her ass and squeezes.)

Eve: Randy. (She slaps his hands away and continues to pass him and right when she lifts her left foot to step out onto the aisle he purposely lifts his foot tripping her. She falls backwards landing right on his lap. A huge grin of achievement radiates off him as Eve squirms to get off him.)

Eve: Your such a jackass! (She stands up and slaps him in the face then storms off down the aisle to the bathroom. Randy doesn't seem to mind the slap too much, because at least he got her to sit on his lap even if it was for a second. He turns around and watches her walk down the aisle. "I'll be getting my self a piece of that ass soon enough. It's all worth it for the time being." Randy turns back around with a smug smile.)

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Connecting

Please leave me some reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Connecting<strong>

Trish glances over at John who is in the driver's seat of the car.

Trish: So you think we're gonna be at Raw by showtime?

John: Of course. It's only... (He glances over at the car clock.)

John: 10:34. We'll definitely be at the arena in time.

Trish: Alright. Good. I hate being late.

John: So do I. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Man, last night was fun. You should have stayed longer. I beat Jason 3 times in a row in pool. He sucks. (Trish chuckles a bit remembering this.)

John: He's that bad?

Trish: Each game, he made maybe one or two balls in. He's terrible.

John: I bet I would be able to beat you in pool.

Trish: Ha! You wish. I'm the queen of pool.

John: But I'm the king.

Trish: Yeah right.

John: Alright, how about this. Next time we go out to a club or something and they have pool, we'll play a best out of 3 series.

Trish: And what will I get out of it?

John: You?

Trish: Yeah, you know, the winner. Because I'm gonna win.

John: I'm gonna win, but I think the loser has to give a strip tease to the winner. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Your on. I hope you have purple boxers.

John: Purple?

Trish: Purple is my favorite color.

John: Then I think you should wear purple lingerie because your the one who's gonna be stripping for me.

Trish: We'll see about that Cena. (John looks over at Trish for a second. He thought he liked her before, but seeing how she was up for anything made him like her even more.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eve walks into the hotel lobby to check herself in and a huge feeling of dread over takes her body as she notices Randy sitting over on the lobby couch reading an Oxygen magazine with Trish on the cover of it. "Of course he'd look at that magazine out of all of them. He probably wants to have sex with her too. He could have easily picked up Sports Illustrated but nope. He picks up the one with women in it." Randy doesn't even seem to notice that Eve walked in. And she hoped it stayed that way.)

Receptionist: How may I help you? (Eve gets broken from thought and quickly puts on a smile.)

Eve: Hi. Yeah, I want a room.

Receptionist: Ok. (Eve hands the receptionist her credit card and the receptionist types away on the computer.)

Receptionist: The credit card is under Eve Torres. Is that you? (Eve quickly looks back at Randy to see if he heard the receptionist but he didn't. Eve nods.)

Eve: Yeah, that's me. (Eve looks back at the receptionist.)

Receptionist: Ok. Thank-you. Here's your credit card and room key. (Eve takes the things from the woman and turns around running right into the Viper. "Shit.")

Randy: Hey darling. (He puts his arm around her and she opens her mouth to protest but he leans closer to her ear.)

Randy: Don't make a scene. (He looks out of the corner of his eye to see the receptionist eying them suspicious. Randy gives Eve a quick kiss on the cheek to cover up for the fact that he was leaning towards her ear. He continues walking with her until they get onto the elevator. Eve goes along with it because she doesn't want to flip out and embarrass herself. Once the elevator door closes, Eve shoves him away from her.)

Eve: What's your fucking problem Orton?

Randy: My problem? I don't have a problem. Your the one with the problem. Your too uptight. For once, just let your inhibitions go and go wild. You know you'd have a Hell of a lot more fun if you were more open minded.

Eve: I'm not going to sleep with you. So stop trying. (The elevator door opens and Eve doesn't hesitate to leave. She walks as fast as she can down the hallway looking at each room number trying to find her room. Randy gets off the elevator and walks nonchalantly following her. Eve stops in front of room 111 and slides her card key through and opens the door. She steps in her room and turns the light on. She turns around and sees Randy standing inside her room with a smug smile. Confusion over takes Eve's entire body.)

Eve: How the... (She pops her head outside of her room and looks both directions down the hallway. She looks back at Randy.)

Eve: How'd you?... (She looks at Randy then back at the door then back at him confused about how he got in her room when he was just behind her a second ago.)

Randy: Eve, you look confused. Why won't you take your clothes off and stay awhile? I'll do the same. (He begins to take his shirt off.)

Eve: Um, no. How about you keep your clothes on and leave? (Randy takes a step closer to Eve and leans down close to her lips.)

Randy: We both know you really don't want that. Your just playing hard to get.

Eve: No, I'm not. (Before warning, Randy leans in and kisses her. She puts her hands on his chest and pushes him away.)

Eve: Ewww Randy! What's your problem! (She wipes her mouth.)

Eve: Get out of my room you creep! (Randy smirks, then grabs her ass.)

Eve: Stop... (Randy leans down and kisses her sensually on the neck. She doesn't stop him this time. He rubs his hands from her butt up her back and stops on the back of her head and pulls her into a kiss. After a moment, she slowly places her hands on the back of his head, embracing him. He closes the door and continues kissing her as he backs her up towards the bed.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7:30. Randy pulls out of Eve and rolls out of bed. She catches her breathe and sits up in bed and watches him start to pull his clothes on.

Eve: What are you doing? (Randy gives Eve a despicable look that only The Viper could give.)

Randy: I'm done with you now. (Shame immediately takes over her entire body. "How could I let him take advantage of me like that?" Her shame immediately turns into anger.)

Eve: Your a pathetic excuse for a man! (Randy turns around and looks at her with a dead face.)

Randy: Your weren't saying that five minutes ago. You were more like oh, Randy, that's the spot. (He makes a high pitches tone mocking her.)

Eve: Fuck you!

Randy: No, I'll pass. I never fuck the same girl twice. Thanks for offering though. (Eve can't take it anymore and snaps.)

Eve: I fucking hate you! (She jumps out of the king sized bed pissed off and gets in Randy's face.)

Eve: I'm gonna blow your whole shit up! I'm telling every diva in the locker room exactly how you are!

Randy: Go ahead. They already know. I fucked half of them. Even your beloved friend Candice. (Eve glares at him with hate in her eyes.)

Randy: But I must admit, you were better than I expected. A hell of a lot better than that trashy Candice that's for sure. (Eve slaps Randy so hard his face jerks to the right hard. "Stupid bitch just made the worst mistake of her life..." Randy snaps his head back and gets in her face. He's breathing heavy and his eyes are cold and calculating. He reaches his arm out as fast as a snake and grips her throat.)

Randy: If you ever put your hands on me again, I'll snap your fucking neck. (He glares in Eve's terrified eyes as she coughs trying to gasp for breathe. She places both hands on his trying to pry his hands off her. But he was too strong. He squeezes a bit harder and watches her suffer as her face turns from red, to almost purple. He wants nothing more than to just squeeze the life out of her right now. All he had to do was squeeze harder and he's crush her throat. It takes him a minute to contemplate this next decision. He pushes her hard away and storms out of the room. Eve coughs trying intake as much air as she could. She's shooken up really bad because she knew it took all of the will in his body not to crush her wind pipe. In most cases, it took a lot of effort for a person to be able to kill someone else. And most times, a person wouldn't dare have the ability to kill someone else. But Randy seemed like it was harder for him not to kill someone.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy goes back to his hotel room with anger ruminating out of every pore in his body.

Randy: Stupid bitch. (He slams the door as hard as he can, not caring if this disturbed anybody.)

Randy: What's with these stupid broads thinking they can put their hands on me? (He paces back and forth out of rage. He takes a deep breathe.)

Randy: Fuck it. I'm not letting that cunt ruin my day. I still have to go to Raw tonight. (He leaves out a huge breathe, and a lot of anger as well.)

Randy: That's better. (He looks around and looks at his duffel bag. A huge grin sparks out of his once livid face. He goes in his bag and pulls out a small notebook. He opens to the first page and at the top it reads "Divas". He eyes over the entire page, and in a list are the names of all the WWE divas and his opinions on each of them.)

A.J. - Done (Small)

Alicia Fox – Done (Feisty)

Beth Phoenix – I'll pass

Brie Bella – Done (Better than Nikki)

Candice – Done (Slut)

Eve – Done (Bitchy)

Gail Kim -

Kaitlyn – Done (Amazing)

Kharma – I'll Pass

Kelly Kelly – Done (Amazing)

Lilian Garcia – Done (OK)

Layla – Done (OK)

Lita – Done (Skank)

Maria – Done (Quiet)

Maryse -

Melina -

Mickie James -

Michelle McCool - Done (Amazing)

Natalya -

Nikki Bella – Done (3 some with Brie)

Rosa Mendez – Done (Latina Passion)

Tamina – I'll Pass

Torrie Wilson – Done (Flexible)

Trish Stratus -

He looks over the list realizing there were just a couple of divas he had yet to screw. Among the divas he didn't sleep with included, Trish, Natalya, Mickie, Melina, Maryse, and Gail Kim. Beth Phoenix, Tamina and Kharma were on the list, but he didn't want to sleep with them. Out of 21 divas he would want to screw, he slept with 15 of them. Leaving just 6 to go until he completed his goal of having every hot diva there was in the WWE. He looks at Eve's name and jots down "Done (Bitchy)" next to it. He looks at the few divas he hadn't scored with, yet. Out of all of them, Trish was the one he had his eye on the most. He's heard rumors that she was extremely good, but hard to get in bed. And the only way to get her to sleep with you would be if she liked you. "There's never been a challenge I didn't overcome. I'll get her soon enough." He closes the notebook and throws it on the bed. He picks up his duffel bag and heads out of the door to go to the arena for Raw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John: We're here. (John shakes the shoulder of a sleeping Trish. She has her head leaning against the window sleeping. She opens her eyes when John shakes her shoulder.)

John: Get up.

Trish: We're here already?

John: Yeah. You slept half the trip. That's rude you know. (She yawns.)

Trish: I'm sorry Johnny. I guess I should have left the club when you did because I overslept and missed my flight. Then I fell asleep just now. I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night. (He looks at her.)

John: Yeah, I can tell. You look pretty tired. Haven't been getting enough beauty sleep I see. (A huge grin covers Trish's face.)

Trish: Fuck you John. (He leans across the car and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.)

John: I'm kidding. Your beautiful. (He hops out of the car and Trish sits there for a moment with a smile still plastered on her face. She enjoyed when they teased each other and flirted. She loved his humor. John closes the trunk and puts their bags on the ground.)

BANG!

John pounds his fist on the roof of the car right above where Trish was sitting. She jumps being disturbed from her deep thoughts. John leans his head in the window.

John: Come on "princess". I'm not carrying you into the hotel now. You have legs, use them.

Trish: Oh come on John. I'm tired. Carry me.

John: Nope. Let's go. (He opens the car door, basically telling her to get out.)

Trish: My legs are broken.

John: No, your just being lazy. Come on. Your legs work.

Trish: Your right. My legs do work, I'm just too lazy to use them. But if you carry me, I'll show you the open motion they can make later on. Then I'll show you exactly how well they work when they're on your shoulders. (John's eyes shoot open. "Did she just say that?")

John: On second thought... (He holds his arms out so she would climb in them. Trish holds her arms out as well and just when John goes to scoop her up, she pushes her hand in his face, stopping him. He looks at her clearly shocked and she bursts out laughing.)

Trish: God, you are soooo gullible. (Trish gets out of the car and closes the door.)

Trish: Say I need beauty sleep again. (She gives John a quick smirk and wink before lifting her luggage and climbing the stairs to go into the hotel. John looks down, being teased by Trish right back.)

John: She's good. (He turns his head and watches her walk up the stairs. "Damn..." A smile breaks out across his face as he watches her enter the building. Being a WWE superstar, he was surrounded by beautiful women everyday. But none more so than Trish. He didn't know what it was about her, but every time he talked to her, he liked her more and more. He picks his luggage up and heads into the hotel to check in. Trish sees him walk in and shoots him a quick grin. After they both check in, they step in front of the elevator and wait for it to open. It opens and out walks Randy.)

Trish: Hey, it's the other half of the tag team champions. (Randy gets a huge grin and swoops Trish up into a big hug. He sets her back on the floor and gives John a bro hug.)

Randy: Sup guys. (John points at Trish with a smirk.)

John: Genius here ended up missing her flight so I had to drive her all the way here. (Randy shakes his head.)

Randy: Man Trish. Now your gonna have to give John some kind of well deserved award. (Randy smirks and winks at John.)

Trish: Nice try guys. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: The only award John will get, is the award of feeling good by helping someone out.

John: If you give me twenty minutes alone, I'm sure you could make me feel real good by helping you out. (Randy bursts out laughing.)

Randy: Nice one John. (He pats John on the back.)

Trish: You guys are hilarious. (She fakes a smile then gets a dead face.)

Trish: Too bad you the only ones who think so. (She steps on the elevator.)

Randy: Alright. I'm done teasing Trish for now. I'll see you guys at the arena.

John: Alright. Later man. (John steps on the elevator with Trish. She presses the button for floor 3.)

John: Tonight is gonna be epic.

Trish: Not with me.

John: Tonight could be epic with you. But unfortunately you keep turning me down. But I was actually talking about tonight on Raw. Not tonight with you. You already know The Dynasty are gonna be bitching about loosing. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Oh, yeah. I thought you were talking about something else.

John: We could make that happen if you want. (He winks at her.)

Trish: Um, no. But yeah they are gonna be bitching. I can see it now.

John: Another rejection? (The elevator door opens and Trish steps out.)

Trish: Sorry Johnny. I don't sleep with just anyone. Although I will admit you are pretty tempting. (John raises his eyebrows.)

Trish: Maybe one day. (She winks at John and turns to head off to her hotel room. John knew she was teasing him again. He smiles as the elevator door slides shut to take him up one more flight to floor 4 so he could go to his hotel room.)

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. Smooth Moves

Please leave me some reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Smooth Moves <strong>

**Monday Night Raw**

He he he he he... oh. Oh! It's time to rock and roll!

The WWE Universe jump to their feet to greet the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus, who is accompanied by the new WWE Tag Team Champions, John Cena and Randy Orton. Trish walks out holding a mic and that meant one thing, she was going to cut a promo on some unlucky, but deserving, wrestler. They climb in the ring and wait for the crowd to die down so she could speak. Trish has the Women's title draped over her shoulder as John and Randy have their titles on their shoulders as well.

Trish: Ladies and gentleman, it is my honor to present you with WWE Fusion. (Randy and John glance at each other uncertain for a moment. Trish holds her arms out and looks back at both John and Randy, indicating that was their group name.)

Trish: Last night at Night of Champions, me and my boys defeated the Hart Dynasty so I could retain my Women's Championship, while Cena and Orton defeated the Dynasty boys to become the tag champs. (The audience cheer.)

Trish: And together, that makes us Fusion. (John and Randy smile and nod, seemingly approving of this new name.)

Trish: We've fused together to create an unstoppable team. With my boys controlling the men's division, and me controlling the woman's division, no one is going to be safe. We're here to stay and no one is going to... (The screeching sound of an electric guitar interrupts Trish mid-sentence. That meant the inevitable was happening. The Hart Dynasty were coming out, just like Trish, John, and Randy anticipated. They stop on the stage with Natalya holding a mic.)

Natalya: Last night was a fluke! (The audience boo them.)

Natalya: I should be the new Women's Champion and these two should still be the Tag champs! (Trish looks over at John and Randy for a second.)

Natalya: And we have rematches in our contracts...

Trish: Okay. Come down here then and use them. (Natalya looks back at Tyson and David.)

Natalya: No, we're gonna wait until Extreme Rules...

Trish: Extreme Rules! Okay! Well now that that's settled, good bye. (The audience laugh at Natalya being told off.)

Natalya: Don't disrespect us like that Trish!

Trish; I'm sorry. Did you hear anything guys? (John and Randy both shake their heads no.)

Trish: Hmm. It sounded a lot like sore losers. I could be wrong though. (Natalya clenches her jaw, obviously getting angry.)

Natalya: Shut up Stratus!

Trish: Why won't you come down here and make me instead of cowering up on the stage?

Natalya: No, because...

Trish: Oops, we have a coward on our hands boys. (John and Randy both smirk because Trish is blatantly embarrassing The Hart Dynasty.)

Natalya: That's it! (She throws the microphone down and marches down to the ring. Tyson and David follow her. Trish, John, and Randy, or Fusion as Trish now calls them, drop their titles and prepare for a fight with them. Natalya glances back to make sure the guys were still coming down and they are and they all slide in the ring. Immediate chaos erupts as Trish battles Natalya, John fights David, and Randy opposes Tyson. It's an all out brawl. There isn't even a referee out there so it's not a match. Just a brawl. A brawl that Fusion wins by tossing Dynasty out of the ring. The three losers sit on the arena floor livid. They stand up to get back in the ring right as the instant messenger sound rings out over the arena. The audience sigh because Michael Cole would be opening his mouth to read the message from the anonymous Raw General Manager. And there was no one on the entire WWE roster that was more hated than Michael Cole.)

Cole: Can I have your attention please. I have just received an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager. (The Dynasty stop trying to enter the ring and look over at Cole, as does Fusion.)

Cole: And I quote. "This is enough. The Hart Dynasty have lost last night at the pay-per-view but it does state that they get a rematch. However, it doesn't state anywhere in the contract that it would be a time or location of their choosing. So that means only I get to choose that. Not the Hart Dynasty, or Fusion." (Natalya looks mad hearing that.)

Cole: Since all 6 of you seem ready for a fight now, let me get a referee out here and have this rematch right now. Everything is on the line. Now get in the ring, and have a match. (Natalya looks at the rest of her crew and starts yelling at them as if they had anything to do with it. Senior official Mike Chioda jogs down to the ring and slides in. The Hart Dynasty continue to argue as Natalya climbs in the ring. Tyson and David step up on the ring apron, and the three of them continue bickering. All three members of Fusion laugh because they knew they would win since the Dynasty couldn't even seem to get on the same page. Natalya turns around for a split second and gets knocked unconscious by Trish via a chick kick. David and Tyson are too busy arguing with each other to notice Trish covering Natalya for the 1...2...3. Trish's music echoes over the arena as Tyson and David get a look of puzzlement. John and Randy climb in the ring and celebrate with Trish as the Hart Dynasty begin arguing with each other. Fusion slides out of the ring and head up the ramp towards the back. Natalya sits up holding her head and begins screaming at the guys blaming them for the lost. Trish just shakes her head with a smile then puts an arm around each of their waists and goes through the curtain.)

Randy: What a bunch of dumbasses. (John and Trish both laugh.)

Randy: They couldn't even stop arguing with each other long enough to focus on a match.

Trish: It was an easy victory.

John: It sure was. (Just then Melina comes up and throws her arms around Trish in a hug.)

Trish: Melina? What the Hell are you doing here? This isn't Smackdown. (They stop hugging and Melina looks at Trish with a huge grin.)

Melina: No, but Smackdown is in Atlanta this week so I decided to drop by and say hi to my favorite diva. (She looks at John and Randy.)

Melina: And my new favorite superstars. What's up guys?

Randy: Hey John, it's the hot chick who made out with Trish last night.

John: Your right Randy. You do know she has a name right?

Randy: Yeah I know. It's Melina. I just like giving everybody a hard time. (Melina shrugs.)

Melina: Everyone's always teasing me. So I'm used to it.

Randy: Good, because I tease a lot.

Melina: Then I guess I'll just have to tease you back. (Randy shrugs.)

Randy: I can take it. (Melina smiles.)

Melina: Anyways, I have to admit it, you three are the hottest thing going in professional wrestling right now. Everyone's buzzing about you guys forming a tandem. Is it Fusion? (Trish nods with a smile.)

Trish: Yep.

Melina: I like it.

Trish: Thanks. I made it up on the spot.

John: I like it too.

Randy: So do I.

Trish: I'm just good like that.

Randy: We can make a much better fusion later on with the 4 of us. (Randy winks at the girls. They both make a grossed out expression.)

Melina: No, we'll pass. Thanks.

Randy: I wasn't talking about sex. Get your minds out of the gutter. I was talking about at the carnival. (He points to a flier hanging on the wall that reads "Atlanta Annual Carnival. July 18th though July 25th. Open all night and all day. 20 dollar admission fee.")

Melina: Oh... Okay then. I guess I'm in.

Trish: Me too.

John: So am I.

Randy: Alright. Sounds like a plan. Let's all try and be ready within an hour. (He looks directly at Trish.)

Randy: So none of this 2 hour getting ready shit. Got it? (Trish rolls her eyes and nods hesitantly.)

Trish: Fine.

John: If you take more than an hour, we're taking your bra again.

Melina: They took your bra?

Trish: Yeah, long story. I'll tell you while we get ready. (Trish pulls on Melina's wrist.)

Trish: And I don't want it happening again. So let's rush. (They hurry off down the hall as John and Randy watch them, checking them out. After they are out of sight, Randy puts his hand on John's shoulder.)

John: Alright. Let's go champ. (They turn and head off down the hallway to shower and get ready.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, John and Randy knock on Trish's locker room door. To their surprise, Trish and Melina open the door and come out, fully showered and dressed and ready to go.

Randy: Are you actually ready before a deadline?

Trish: Yeah.

John: Damn, your usually late for everything. (Trish rolls her eyes. It was true. She was late a lot.)

Melina: Lay off her back guys. It takes a lot of time to look this good. (Trish nods agreeing with her best friend.)

Randy: Yeah sure whatever. Let's go already. (He starts walking away, forcing the others to follow.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the carnival, Trish, John, Randy, Melina and John Morrison, Melina's boyfriend, are all having a blast.

Melina: Let's go on the log fume. (The log fume was a water ride.)

John: Alright let's go. (John, Randy, Melina, and Morrison start walking over to get in line. Melina sees Trish just standing there.)

Melina: Come on Trish. What are you doing? Get in line.

Trish: I'm wearing white. I'm not getting wet.

John: I bet I could get you wet. (Trish cracks a grin.)

Trish: John, shut up.

Melina: Your a drag Trish. Whatever. You stay there sweating your ass off and I'll get on here and cool down. (Melina moves up with the line.)

John: Your just gonna stay there Trish?

Trish: Yeah, I'll wait for you guys. (He shrugs.)

John: Alright. (Randy goes to take a step but looks back at her. "Now's my chance to be a gentleman.")

Randy: You guys go on without me. I'm gonna keep Trish some company. (Randy steps out of line and walks over to Trish. She smiles as John, Melina, and Morrison climb into a log and sit down. John glances over at Trish and Randy, who are laughing. John can't help but get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I don't trust him alone with her." Randy puts his arm around Trish and they head off with smiles all over their faces. "Just great." Before John can keep a watchful eye on where they are heading, the ride starts moving and John can't watch anymore.)

Randy: You wanna go on that ride? (He points over to a ride that spins around in a circle like a giant jump rope.)

Trish: Sure, let's go. (They jump in line and wait for the attendant to let them on. The ride was a 2 seater carriage that had a harness to hold the passenger in so they don't fall out. And it took you up about twenty feet and held you there before flipping around in circles. Trish eyes the entire ride and Randy notices this.)

Randy: Scared?

Trish: Me? No. Of course not. I'm not afraid of anything.

Randy: So your not afraid of being with me? (Trish looks at him confused.)

Trish: What?

Randy: You wouldn't be afraid of being with me then? (Trish sighs. "Just let him down easy.")

Trish: I know what your doing Randy. Look, your a nice guy and all, but I've heard some rumors about you that... (Randy sighs.)

Randy: Rumors? What kind of rumors?

Trish: Well, a lot of the divas say that you sleep around and...

Randy: Whoa, hold on there for a minute Trish. I sleep around? I definitely do not. Rumors are just that. Rumors. They probably came from someone who's jealous of my success. (Trish eyes him suspiciously.)

Randy: People just like to gossip. (Trish nods, obviously not believing him.)

Randy: You can't actually believe them Trish? Now do I honestly look like the type of guy to be like that? I'm your friend, you should know by now how I am. I'm the romantic type of guy. One woman is all I need to be happy. ("Well, I've never actually seen him flirting with anyone else besides me. So maybe he's not lying.")

Randy: And you should know that I only have one girl in my sight. (He looks passionately in her eyes, and pushes the hair out of her face.)

Randy: And that's you. (As hard as she tries, she can't help but crack a smile. Randy leans in closer, ready to kiss her. To his surprise, she leans in to kiss him as well. But to his dismay, the ride attendant cuts in right when he was going for home base.)

Attendant: Next! (Randy pulls away disappointed. They walk through the gate to get on the ride, but only after Randy gives an evil stare at the nerdy attendant who interrupted his move on Trish. Randy and Trish hop in the seats and strap themselves in.)

Randy: You ready?

Trish: Yep. (The attendant holds his thumb up and this signals to start the ride. The ride slowly hoists them up twenty feet. Then after a moment it suddenly starts thrashing them around. After the ride, they get off laughing.)

Trish: That was insane.

Randy: I know. I had no clue it was gonna be that fast.

Trish: Me either.

Randy: Now, what we were talking about before the ride... (Melina sees them and comes over soaking wet.)

Melina: You guys missed out on an awesome ride! John got completely soaked. (She laughs as both Johns stroll over. With John Cena being the wettest out of the three. John smirks and shrugs.)

John: I seemed to get all the water. (He looks over at John Morrison.)

John: This guy didn't even get that wet. (Morrison is only wet a little bit on his shoulders. Morrison gets a huge grin.)

Morrison: I'm the Guru Of Greatness. I'm just good like that. (Melina laughs a bit at Morrison as does everyone else.)

Melina: So is anyone else hungry? I'm starving. I'm going to get something to eat. (She walks away heading over to the hotdog stand. The others look at each other and after hearing Melina say it, they all realize they had an appetite as well. So they all get in line. Trish steps up and orders a hotdog and a diet coke.)

Cashier: That'll be $5.89. (Trish goes to reach in her purse, but Randy puts his hand over hers, stopping her.)

Randy: I got it. (He pulls out a twenty and hands it to the elderly woman.)

Randy: Add another dog and soda please. (The woman takes the twenty and gives him his change back. Then hands Randy and Trish their refreshments. They go take a seat on a bench to eat as John steps up in line to order himself something. As the woman prepares his food, he glances over at Randy and Trish, who seem a little more friendly than John would be comfortable with.)

Trish: Thanks Randy. But you didn't need to...

Randy: I know I didn't need to. But I wanted to. Honestly, I'm trying to win you over so you'll be mine. Is it working? (Trish giggles and nods.)

Trish: I appreciate your straight-forwardness. But yes, it is working. (Randy smiles confidently.)

Randy: So what do I have to do to make you my girl?

Trish: That's for me to know, and for you to figure out. (Randy smirks again cockily and John rolls his eyes as he directs his attention back to the woman handing him his food. "He better not be trying to fuck her over." John knew Trish could handle herself with Randy, but he hated the fact that Randy was flirting with Trish all night, and Trish was flirting back. But then again, Randy seemed to flirt with everyone as did Trish. So he didn't think too much of it.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy throws his arm around Trish as they walk down the hallways of the extremely quiet hotel. It was two in the morning so everyone else was fast asleep. They stop in front of Trish's hotel room and Randy takes his arm off her.

Trish: I had a great time hanging with you tonight. Honestly, I had no clue you were such a gentleman. "Neither did I." Randy thinks to himself.)

Randy: Well now you know. (Trish nods.)

Trish: I guess so. (He smiles at her.)

Trish: Well, I guess this is goodnight then. (She opens her hotel room door.)

Trish: See you in the morning. (Trish turns to head into her room but Randy grabs her hand and pulls her back, and into him. He places his hands on her hips and plants a sweet kiss on her lips. He pulls away and stares at her. After a moment of shock, Trish cracks a smile. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and gives him a kiss of her own. Their tongues battle each other's for a few minutes before pulling away, both grinning ear to ear.)

Randy: I think I figured out what it was to make you mine. (Trish blushes a bit.)

Trish: That you did. (He lets go of her and takes a step back.)

Randy: Good night.

Trish: Good night. (He winks at her as he backs away. They look at each other for a couple seconds before Trish turns and goes in her hotel room. She leaves out a long deep breathe and smiles. "Wow, so Randy Orton is my boyfriend now? This should be tons of fun." Randy smirks his arrogant smirk as he walks down the hallway feeling like a million bucks.)

Randy: What a gullible broad. I can see it won't be too long before I get in her pants. (He notices a small blonde up up ahead of him. He raises his eyebrows.)

Randy: But hopefully I get in this woman's pants even sooner than Trish's. (He taps the blonde on the shoulder and she turns around, revealing who she was. It was none other than the newest WWE diva, Diva Search winner, and April 2007 Playboy cover girl, Ashley Massaro.)

Randy: Ashley. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Randy Orton. (They shake hands.)

Randy: How are you?

Ashley: I'm good. And you?

Randy: Good, good. But I'd be even better if you spent the night with me. (She looks unsure of how to react.)

Randy: You ever screw a champion? (She shakes her head no. Randy smirks again and puts his arm around her shoulders.)

Randy: You wanna change that tonight? (Ashley eyes him, then cracks a smile.)

Randy: I'll take that as a yes. My room is this way. Let's go. (He keeps his arm around her as they walk down the hall towards his hotel room.)

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. Something Out Of The Blue

Please leave me some reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Something...Out Of The...Blue<br>**

Trish sits up in bed, feeling extremely happy. Just last night she went from being single, to in a relationship with one of the most handsome men in the WWE, Randy Orton. She hadn't realized how much she did like him until this very moment. She knew there was an attraction to him, but she didn't think she'd actually like him. And it made her feel so much better knowing that all the rumors from the divas locker room were so that's what Trish thought. She obviously didn't know the real truth about Randy, not yet anyways. She looks over at her clock and it's exactly 9:30. "I think I'm gonna call Randy and see if he wants to go eat breakfast." Trish picks up her cell phone and calls her new boyfriend. Randy wakes up and looks at the small blonde next to him sleeping. "God damn it. I should have kicked this slut out hours ago." His phone rings again and he quickly answers it hoping not to wake Ashley.

Randy: Hello?

Trish: Hey Randy. (Ashley rolls over in bed and smiles at him. "Shit..." He wisely puts his hand over her mouth to prevent her from speaking and blowing up his spot while Trish was on the phone.)

Randy: Hey Trish. What's up?

Trish: I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some breakfast. (Randy looks at Ashley, who is struggling to get his hand off her mouth.)

Randy: Sorry babe. But I'm kinda still tired. I wanna sleep in til like 11. Sorry I couldn't make it this time. But next time I'll definitely be there. (Trish sighs.)

Trish: Alright. Well, I'm gonna ask John to go then. He's always awake early. So I guess I'll see you later.

Randy: Yeah, later. (He hangs up and lets go of Ashley's mouth.)

Ashley: What the fuck? Who was that?

Randy: Did I ask who fucked you last before I did? No, so don't ask me questions. (Immediate insult over takes Ashley.)

Ashley: Fuck you Randy. That was your girlfriend wasn't it?

Randy: Girlfriend? (Randy bursts out laughing.)

Randy: You should be a comedian Ashley. (He gets a serious look.)

Randy: I don't do the whole girlfriend thing. But since your dying to know, that was some chick that isn't as easy to give it up as you are. So I just gotta act like I like her long enough to fuck her. Happy?

Ashley: That's terrible. What the Hell is wrong with you?

Randy: There's nothing wrong with me. If anything, there's something wrong with you and the rest of the female population. I'm just being a guy. Guys sleep around. It's a fact. And if you dumb bitches think differently, that's your fault. (Ashley rolls her eyes.)

Ashley: Who raised you to be such an ass?

Randy: Nobody raised me to be "an ass." I'm a fucking guy. This is how we are. If you don't like it, you can always turn lesbian and be just like me and fuck girls. (Randy laughs arrogantly.)

Randy: But I think your too busy fucking guys because let's just be honest here. Your not tight... at all. (Ashley raises her eyebrows obviously insulted.)

Randy: If you were pregnant right now, that baby would just slide right out. (Randy starts laughing and Ashley slaps him. He immediately stops laughing and his eyes turn almost white. Fear overtakes Ashley's entire body as she notices this immediate change in him.)

Ashley: I... (Randy shoves her hard and she falls right off of the bed onto the floor with a sickening thud. Randy climbs out of bed and stands over her. She looks up at him terrified. She was new to the WWE, but she heard the stories about when The Viper lashed out. And it was never a pretty sight for the victim, male or female. Randy grabs her by the hair and yanks her off the floor and puts his face right against hers as he stares centimeters from her eyes as he clenches his teeth tight.)

Randy: Hit me again and you're dead. (He shoves her hard and she stumbles backwards a bit. He rubs both hands over his face trying to contemplate whether he should just beat her down now or to just let her have a chance.)

Randy: Get the fuck out, bitch! (He takes a step towards her and without taking a look back she flies out of the door terrified. Randy slams the door behind her out of frustration.)

Randy: The next bitch to hit me is getting fucked up. (He stands in the center of the room breathing heavily like an out of control beast. Trish looks around her room trying to decide whether to call John or not. "One call won't kill him." She calls John. He picks up his toothbrush and puts toothpaste on it just as his phone rings. He looks at the screen to see Trish's name appear on the caller I.D.)

John: Yeah Trish? (He puts his toothbrush down.)

Trish: Johnny! What you doing?

John: Just about to brush my teeth. Why? What's up?

Trish: I need a breakfast buddy. You in? (John smiles.)

John: Sure. When?

Trish: I still have to get dressed and everything. So...

John: So tomorrow morning then? (Trish cracks a grin.)

Trish: It doesn't take me that long to get ready now. You big exaggerating loser. (John smiles and laughs a bit.)

John: I know, I'm kidding.

Trish: I know you are. But in like an hour or so I should be ready.

John: Alright. See you next week.

Trish: Not funny Johnny. (He smiles and chuckles a bit.)

John: See you in an hour. (They hang up and John picks his toothbrush back up. He starts brushing his teeth. Trish places her cell phone down on the bed and gets up and stretches.)

Trish: What would I do without John? He's the freaking best. (Trish heads into the bathroom to get ready. John finishes up brushing his teeth and looks at himself in the mirror.)

John: I think today should be the day. The day I ask Trish to be my girl. (John smiles thinking of the outcome of the question. He knew Trish would say yes. They seemed to always be hanging out and flirting. There was obviously a mutual attraction and John was sure Trish felt the same about him. Or she wouldn't always ask him for things.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John knocks on Trish's hotel room and she answers the door, with her hair and make-up still not done.

Trish: John! Oh my God. I said an hour. (John looks at his watch.)

John: It's been an hour and five minutes. (Trish quickly glances back at her clock and sees he's right.)

John: It looks like someone needs to go back to first grade to learn how to tell time.

Trish: I know how to tell time, I just...

John: Your just always late right? (She sighs.)

Trish: Yeah. (It killed her to admit this, but what John and Randy have been saying for the past couple of weeks was right, she was always late. John smiles and opens his mouth to say something.)

Trish: And don't rub it in. I hate being wrong.

John: Doesn't every woman? (Trish furrows her brow.)

Trish: You're hilarious. (She rolls her eyes.)

John: So, ready to go?

Trish: No.

John: What could you possibly have to do?

Trish: My hair and make-up. Duh. (John looks confused.)

John: Duh? Like I was supposed to know that? (Trish makes a dumbfounded look.)

Trish: Can't you tell I'm not wearing make-up or anything? (John shakes his head no.)

John: No. You look beautiful as always. (Trish opens her mouth to say something, but realizes what he just said. She looks at him and he's being completely honest. And she sees this and can't help but break a smile as she stares speechlessly at him. He obviously doesn't know what's wrong with her. She was just staring with an awstruck look at him.)

John: What? (John is oblivious to why she was just looking at him like that. He furrows his brow a bit trying to figure this whole scenario out.)

John: Did I say something wrong? (After a moment Trish shakes her head no with a smile still plastered on her face.)

Trish: No. (She looks down blushing a bit.)

John: Are you sure?

Trish: Give me a hug. (She wraps her arms around him and he hugs her back with uncertainty.)

John: Is there something that you know that I don't? (Trish stops hugging him.)

Trish: You wouldn't understand, it's a girl thing. (Trish turns around and heads into her room.)

Trish: Come on in. (John goes in and closes the door behind him.)

Trish: Have a seat. I'm gonna go finish up. (Trish goes into the bathroom as John takes a seat on the edge of the bed. A little while later, Trish comes back out with make-up on and her hair done. She holds her Iphone up in John's face.)

Trish: Look at this picture. (John looks at it. It's a picture she took while she was in the bathroom before she did her hair and her make-up.)

Trish: Now...look at me here. (She points to her face. John looks at her and shrugs.)

John: What? (She sighs. "Don't tell me he's this dumb?")

Trish: What's the difference?

John: Let me... (He motions to look at her phone again. He examines it for a good while before looking back up at her face. He looks back and forth between the picture and Trish for a good couple of seconds.)

John: I don't know what your hinting at because I don't see anything different. (Trish smiles a bit to herself as she places her cell phone into her purse. John looks at her clearly not knowing why she was asking him that question.)

John: Wait. (She looks at him.)

Trish: What?

John: Did you put make-up on? (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yeah. Wasn't that obvious? (He shakes his head no.)

John: No, not really. (He stands up.)

John: Honestly, I don't know why you wear make-up in the first place. You don't need it, you look perfect without it. (Trish points at him with a smile.)

Trish: You got it.

John: Got what?

Trish: What I was trying to point out to you.

John: That you put make-up on?

Trish: Yeah... no... well, kind of. You said I look beautiful already without make-up. (John shrugs.)

John: You do. (She smiles and nods.)

Trish: And that's an extremely sweet...

John: Sweet? No, I'm not sweet. I'm real. You're beautiful being all natural. If I see something beautiful, I'm gonna point it out. (Trish licks her lips and smiles.)

Trish: That's something that not a lot of guys would say to a woman though. That's the thing I was pointing out. Most guys want us to be all dolled up to look good.

John: Yeah, well most guys are assholes. I'm not most guys.

Trish: I know your not. And that's why I trust you, and that's why your my best friend. I love you. (She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she grabs his hand.)

Trish: Let's go eat. (She pulls him along with her out of the room. "Damn I feel good. There's no doubt now that she likes me. I can just feel that connection between us. I'm gonna ask her out over breakfast." John is feeling extremely confident with asking her out.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the diner, the waitress brings them their food and sets it down in front of them. "Now's the time to ask her."

John: Can I ask you something? (Trish takes a sip from her orange juice then gets a huge smile.)

Trish: That reminds me. I have something to tell you. But since you mentioned it, you go ahead.

John: Nope, ladies first. (Trish's smile grows even wider.)

Trish: Okay. Well, it's pretty big and sudden. And is probably going to shock you a bit. ("Does she like me too?" John holds his breathe in excited anticipation.)

Trish: But last night Randy and I kinda started dating. (John's heart drops.)

John: What?

Trish: Randy's my boyfriend now. (Trish is ecstatic to tell John this news. A million thoughts race through John's head. "She's with Randy now? Where the Hell I was when this happened?" And it hits him like a bullet in the heart. "When me, Melina and Morrison took The Log Flumes, Randy must have been putting some moves on Trish. There wouldn't be any other explanation for how he was acting like a gentleman all night buying her food and everything. What the fuck could he possibly want Trish for?" Anger seeps into John's thoughts when he realizes that Randy only wants Trish for one thing. Out of all the WWE divas, Trish was by far the classiest. There was no way she'd become another notch on Randy's bedpost unless he filled her head with lies and false hopes. Everyone, Randy included, knew Trish wouldn't dare sleep with anyone unless she was involved with them. "That motherfucker... Wait until I see him...")

Trish: That's great, right? (John snaps out of thought and forces a smile as he nods in agreement.)

John: Yeah, Trish. That's...fantastic. (John continues smiling when in reality he wanted to flip the table over and go kick Randy's teeth down his throat. Using the other mindless divas for sex and playing them like a game was one thing. But it was a completely different matter when it came to Trish.)

Trish: I know! I'm so excited! I can't believe it! And I knew you would agree with me! Randy's a great guy! But everyone else seems to hate him and...I just don't see why. Sure he can be a bit vocal about things, but...that's not necessarily a bad thing. I actually like that about him. His free spirit is something I admire about him. That's why I don't get why other people make lies up about him all the time. ("I can tell you a million reasons why." As bad as John wanted to just blurt out everything that he's witnessed first hand about Randy, he wasn't going to. Yeah Randy was a total douche when it came to women, but maybe Trish wasn't going to be another one night stand to Randy. Maybe Randy did actually legitimately like her and John wasn't going to rule that possibility out, even though it was slim. But until John had proof Randy was trying to play Trish as a fool, he was just going to stay shut because he didn't want to make an ass out of himself and get Trish mad at him. He nods.)

John: Yeah, Randy's totally chill about everything. I don't know why people...hate him. ("Yes you do.")

Trish: I can see it now. I tell the girls, and they all start flipping out saying this about Randy and saying that. (Trish rolls her eyes.)

Trish: Randy told me himself that people were just jealous of him and that's why they spread rumors about him. And I believe him. Because when I debuted, people were jealous of me too and they just spread rumors around like...wild fire! Saying I was a slut or that I slept my way to be here! (She sighs.)

Trish: I love this business, but a lot of these people just act like high school kids. Rumors are for middle school, not professional wrestling. ("Yeah, well everything about Randy isn't a lie. It's all true. The guys a dick.")

John: Yeah, you're right. People are just jealous a lot of the time,but...it's something that we all have to deal with. (He sighs.)

John: Well, I wish you and RKO the best, but just promise me you won't go too far, too fast with him. That can ruin relationships. ("In other words, don't sleep with him!")

Trish: Of course, Johnny. I'm no fool. Randy has a lot of time and hard work on his hands if he wants any of this, Stratus-faction. (Trish smirks. John nods, feeling relieved that Trish promised not to just give herself away to Randy. And John believed her. "I just hope Randy isn't able to deliver because I really don't want him sleeping with Trish.")

Trish: See, this is why I love you Johnny. Your freaking awesome! (She throws her arms around him hugging him as he hugs her back.)

Trish: Now what was it that you wanted to tell me? ("That I wanna be with you.")

John: Oh, I forgot...nothing big. (Trish nods then takes another sip of orange juice.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John knocks on Randy's door. Randy opens it a couple seconds later and gets a huge grin when he sees John.

Randy: Hey champ, what's up? (Randy holds his arms out for a bro hug, but slowly lowers them when he sees John just glaring at him. John wants nothing more than to just let loose and berate him with insults and tell him to stay away from Trish, but John decides it's better to just bite his tongue.)

Randy: Everything okay, Cena? (John sighs.)

John: Let's take a step inside your room. (John puts his hand on Randy's shoulder, pushing him aside so he could go in. Randy closes the door.)

Randy: John? What the Hell's going on? (Randy's starting to get pissed off by John's behavior.)

John: Why won't you be the one to answer that question, Orton? (Randy furrows his brow.)

Randy: What the fuck are you talking about Cena?

John: What the Hell is this that you're with Trish? (A sly smirk breaks out on Randy's face, irritating John.)

Randy: I take it she told you? (John remains quiet. Randy shrugs.)

Randy: She's fucking hot. I'd be stupid to pass up that opportunity. I'm actually surprised your not with her. I thought you two had something going on but I guess not. (Randy licks his lips.)

Randy: Not only is she sexy, but an excellent kisser as well. (John has heard more than enough. John grabs Randy by the collar and pushes him against the wall.)

John: What the fuck do you want with her! (Randy's eyes narrow and he shoves John away from him.)

Randy: What the fuck do I want with her? What the fuck do you think I want her for?

John: I don't know! You tell me Orton! (Randy bites his lower lip and sighs. It's silence for a while as they both try to regain their composure.)

John: Randy, I swear if you screw with her, I'm gonna kick your ass. (Randy just looks down and shakes his head then shrugs. John can just feel it in the pit of his stomach that Randy really was planning on messing with Trish's emotions.)

John: You better not be trying to fuck her over Randy...

Randy: John, John, John. Shut the Hell up. She's our damn tag team partner. I'm not trying to fuck her over. Did it ever occur to you that I actually like her?

John: No, it didn't because I see how you treat women. And I'm not about to let you make another statistic out of Trish.

Randy: Statistic? John, you sound like you like her or something. (John rolls his eyes. "I do..")

John: She's **_our_** partner, Randy. And I just don't want you doing something stupid to fuck it all up. Because I actually like this whole Fusion thing we got going on.

Randy: I'm not gonna fuck it all up. So stop getting your damn panties in a bunch. I like Fusion too so I'm not gonna fuck anything up. (John looks at Randy and decides he's telling the truth.)

John: Fine. Fine. I believe you. (Randy smiles as John takes a deep breath and places his hands on his hips.)

Randy: You know what your problem is John? You need to get laid... (John sighs and rolls his eyes. "Of course he'd say something like that.")

Randy: I know you don't like that whole one night stand thing, but I'm telling you man. You'll relax a Hell of a lot more. You need to take a chill pill champ, you come storming in here trying to kick my ass. Not a good way to present yourself. Your lucky your my partner and my best friend or I would have laid you out with an RKO. (Randy smirks and puts his hand on John's shoulder.)

Randy: If you ever need a wing man to get some pussy... (Randy pats himself on the chest.)

Randy: I'm your boy. You'll get action, like that. (Randy snaps his fingers and winks at John before opening the door and leaving. Randy definitely was convincing that he wasn't going to mess with Trish, and John believed him. But there was that doubt that lingered in the pit of John's stomach that wouldn't and wasn't about to let his guard down with Randy. There was an aura and presence about Randy that made John not trust him. Randy was known as a slippery serpent like man and that's why he was named a Viper. It wasn't coincidental. In reality, Randy was a slippery snake of a man...)

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

><p>thanks to my followers who leave constant reviews. HitoSura, TrishRocks, and My Time Is Now. Love you guys :)<p> 


	9. Friction With The Faction

Please leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 9: Friction With The Faction**

**Monday Night Raw**

John Cena and Randy Orton are in their locker room warming up before their match against The Hart Dynasty, who wanted one last match to try and prove that they still belonged in the title picture. Randy pushes his upper body off the floor with a push-up.

John: 95... (Randy does another push-up.)

John: 96... (Randy does another push-up just as the locker room door opens. In walks the WWE Women's Champion, and fellow Fusion member Trish Stratus. John glances up at her for a second before looking back down at Randy.)

John: Hey Trish.

Trish: Sup?

Randy: Hey babe. (Trish smiles as Randy does a push-up through gritted teeth.)

John: 97. (Randy takes a couple deep breathes, obviously reaching his limit.)

John: Come on Randy. 3 more. (Randy goes down and does another push-up.)

John: 98. Come on Viper. 2 more. Let's go. (Randy takes a deep breathe and forces out another push-up.)

Trish: 99. Come on, Orton. Push the limit. (He takes a deep breathe and struggles with a final push-up.)

John: 100. (Randy takes a deep breathe and kneels on the floor. He wipes his forehead. Trish comes over and gives him a hug. Randy is exactly eye level with her tight stomach. A huge confident glow radiates off him as he wraps his arms around her waist, returning the hug.)

Trish: Good job. (John eyes them with a heavy ball in his stomach. Sure they looked happy, but something just didn't feel right. Not to John anyways. He knew something was bound to happen, but he wasn't sure what, or when it would. Trish lets go of Randy and takes a step back. John, as much as he hated where Randy was with his personal life right now, respected the hell out of the Legend Killer for his in-ring work. John holds his hand out to Randy.)

John: Good job man. (Randy eyes John for a second, then grabs his hand and John helps him to his feet. Randy looks at Trish.)

Randy: So what do you need? ("Does she always need something? Can't she just show up to hang out?" John wondered in his head.)

Trish: I think you guys should turn the TV on and look at what's going on. (Randy looks at Trish unsure for a second, then saunters over to the TV and turns it on. Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole are seen at the announcers table.)

Jerry: That's right ladies and gentlemen. Not only are we seeing possibly the final blow-out match between Fusion and the Hart Dynasty, but we're going to see new number one contenders named for the Tag Titles.

Cole: That's right King. It'll be the high-flying duo of Rey Mysterio, and Evan "Air" Bourne vs the young up and coming team of Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins.

Jerry: Let's hope that match is nothing short of amazing. (Randy looks at John with a look of disdain.)

Randy: I didn't know they would be naming new contenders so early.

John: We're the champs. What else did you expect? (Randy rolls his eyes and Trish wraps her arms around his right arm.)

Trish: Randy, calm down. It's a match. Besides, you two need to focus on your match against Tyson and David. They still wanna prove themselves. (John looks at Trish and nods in agreement. Randy looks at John hesitantly for a moment.)

Randy: Fine. We'll deal with the contenders at another time. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Good idea. Right now, let's all take a seat and watch this match. You two should be scouting whoever your opponents will be. (They all take a seat and watch the TV. Zack Ryder's theme song echoes over the arena.)

Cole: And it looks like we won't have much longer to wait. (Ryder enters to a cheer from the Zack Pack. Even though he was a heel, he had a huge fan base. Due mostly to the fact he had a very successful YouTube channel. Curt Hawkins makes his entrance to boos. He gets in the ring and gives his buddy Zack a bro hug. In a moments notice, the entire arena is on their feet as Evan "Air" Bourne's theme music plays. Out next is Rey Mysterio. The newly formed team of Rey and Evan has quickly become one of the most dominant despite their lack in size. Their speed and athletic ability overshadowed their small frames, giving them 4 wins and 0 losses so far. Ten minutes later, Rey gets off of Hawkins after a three count. Evan comes over with a huge grin and raises Rey's arm in victory.)

"I hear voices in my head

They counsel me they understand

They talk to me!"

Rey and Evan stare up the ramp in dread as Fusion make their way down the ramp to Randy's theme song. John and Trish have a calm, collected look upon them. While Randy, on the other hand, looks angry and demented. Fusion get in the ring and stare across at the new number one contenders. Rey and Evan glance at each other both unsure of what Fusion wanted. But they weren't about to be intimidated. They take a couple steps up and stand only 6 inches from the champions. Randy takes this as a challenge and steps closer to Evan and puts his forehead against his and starts breathing heavily. John looks at Randy in disbelief and puts his hand on Randy's chest, holding him back.)

John: Stop. Back up. (Randy glances at John and grits his teeth becoming more angered. Rey and Evan plant their feet on the mat, preparing for a fight. Trish puts her hand on Randy's shoulder and points at him.)

Trish: No. (Randy glances at Trish, then at John. He rolls his eyes and bites his lower lip out of frustration. He wanted to dart at Rey and Evan and rip them in half making a statement. "Why the fuck won't these two idiots let me at them? I wanna hit all four of them with a damn RKO right now.")

Trish: Randy. (Randy's head starts twitching, indicating he was battling the voices in his head. John steps between Randy, and Rey and Evan almost as a block.)

Trish: Randy, stop. (Randy looks down for a minute. John glances back at Rey and Evan who haven't stopped keeping their guards up. John holds his hand out to shake their hands in sportsmanship. Rey and Evan look at each other trying to decide if they should trust John or not. Rey holds his hand out hesitantly and shakes John's hand. Evan shakes John's hand as well. John looks back at Randy and shrugs.)

John: Go. (Randy puts his hands on his hips. He never shook any of his opponents hands. He respected no one but himself. John and Trish were naturally nice and caring. They always respected their opponents if they deserved it. Randy didn't give a damn who you were. He disrespected everyone and anyone. "Why the hell are they trying to get me to shake their hands? They don't deserve it. They do deserve a damn RKO though." Trish rolls her eyes and takes a step past Randy and shakes both Rey and Evan's hands. She looks at Randy and shrugs.)

Trish: What's the problem? (Randy takes a deep breathe, hating every second of this. Rey takes a step forward and holds his hand out. Randy stares at Rey's hand for what seems like a century before reluctantly shaking the much smaller man's hand. Rey nods in a sign of respect for Randy. Randy looks at Evan and holds his hand out. Evan shakes Randy's hand to a huge ovation from the crowd. Randy was a bit surprised. He was a hated heel for much of his career before joining up with Trish and John. Even though they were trying to help him break away from his villainous ways by showing respect, he still wanted to go RKO happy and nail everyone with his finisher who were in the ring right now. Including his tag team partner John, and even his girlfriend Trish.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Backstage, Fusion come back through the curtain after going out and showing respect to the much deserving team of Rey Mysterio and Evan Bourne.

Trish: I gotta say, I'm proud of you two. John, because you stepped up, and showed them respect out there. (She glares at Randy for a moment.)

Trish: And I'm even proud of you Randy, because you showed respect. I know it's hard for you. But seeing how your showing signs of change, I'm proud. I bet you wanted to just RKO them and make a statement. ("Not as much as I wanna RKO your dumbass right now.")

Trish: I understand some people just deserve a good RKO sometimes, but those two, Rey and Evan, certainly don't. They deserve all the respect in the world. And I'm glad we gave it to them tonight. (Trish looks at Randy, who has his eyes straight down. It wasn't like him at all to actually go out and shake someone's hand. And he hated the change that Trish and John were bringing.)

Trish: Oh come on Randy. It couldn't possibly be that hard now. (John smirks.)

John: For him, I bet it was. ("Shut the fuck up John. You don't know shit about me." Trish nods in agreement to John's statement.)

Trish: I bet. ("Just play along Randy. That way your that one step closer to Trish's body." Randy looks up with a smile.)

Randy: It was hard, but I feel better giving those guys respect. ("No I don't. I feel like a pussy." Trish smiles.)

Trish: Great to hear your making progress. (The Hart Dynasty pass them in the halls.)

Natalya: What are you standing around for? Get to the ring so Tyson and David can beat you already. (Natalya laughs cockily and keeps walking with David and Tyson following. Randy takes a step towards them wanting to fight. John stops him.)

John: Save it for the match. (Randy glances at John then relaxes and takes a step back.)

Trish: Alright. Come on boys. Let's go win tonight and get those two out of the picture once and for all. (They head back out to the ring.)

Cole: Oh great. Now we have to see these three again. (Cole rolls his eyes as Fusion make their way down the ramp.)

Jerry: What are you complaining about Cole? They have a match against the Hart Dynasty.

Cole: They were just out here. They're attention hogs that's all.

Jerry: Your the attention hog Cole. (Fusion stand in the middle of the ring and raise their titles pandering to the crowd. The Hart Dynasty climb back into the ring, after being scared out of the ring by Fusion. The referee rings the bell and the contest is underway. Trish and Natalya stand on the outside of the ring cheering on their respective teams. After fifteen minutes of great back and forth action, Randy gets hit with a huge dropkick from Tyson that rings his bells. He wisely tags John in to finish off the match. John hoists Tyson up for an F-U when he's distracted. A tall red haired woman runs down the ramp and tackles Trish to the floor and starts pounding away with rights and lefts. John looks to Randy and he is on the outside of the ring to stop it, but he's holding his head in pain and isn't paying attention to his surroundings. Natalya sees that the woman who is attacking Trish is fellow heel diva, Alicia Fox. A huge grin crosses Natalya's face as she rushes over and helps Alicia jump Trish. John throws Tyson down and walks over to the ropes.)

John: What the Hell are you doing! (The referee hangs his upper body out of the ring and yells at Alicia and Natalya to back off. Trish is on the floor trying to shield herself from her attackers. Alicia and Natalya are stomping on every part of Trish's body. Alicia looks at the referee.)

Alicia: Shut up! (Natalya grabs Trish by the chin and gets in her face.)

Natalya: You deserve this! (Natalya and Alicia lift Trish to her feet, and simultaneously throw her hard back first against the metal barrier separating the audience from the ring. John flinches as Trish arches her back in pain. Alicia kneels next to Trish and screams in her face.)

Alicia: You're a has-been! You hear me! Has-been! I'm the new number one diva on Raw! (She mushes Trish's face and stands up. Natalya laughs cockily and gives Alicia a high-five. Trish clutches her back. Meanwhile, while John was distracted yelling at Natalya and Alicia, David and Tyson managed to hit him with the Hart Attack double team finisher move made famous by their Hall Of Fame ancestors, The Hart Foundation. David slides out of the ring and the referee, who was also distracted, turns around to face the ring to see Tyson kneeling down and covering John for the pin. The ref lays down and starts counting. Randy shakes his head and stands up and looks into the ring just as the ref's hand hits the mat for the 3 count. Tyson's eyes shoot open in shock from actually being able to have pinned one half of the tag team champions. Natalya and David slide in the ring being ecstatic over the win. Alicia stands on the top of the stage and smirks. Randy slides in the ring and looks down at John who is trying to get to his feet. The Hart Dynasty slide out of the ring and head to the back with victorious smiles. John glances up and sees the disappointment radiating out of The Viper's entire body.)

Randy: What the Hell happened! (John grits his teeth as he stands up in pain. Randy gets in his face, obviously angry over their loss.)

Randy: You lost! (John rubs his face and opens his mouth to speak but Randy shoves him hard.)

Randy: What the Hell were you thinking! (John eyes Randy calmly.)

John: Randy... (Randy steps in John's face again.)

Randy: Loser! (Randy shoves John again. John takes a deep breath and glares at Randy. Trish gets to her knees and grips the edge of the ring trying to hoist herself to her feet but she was in a lot of pain. She had no clue what went down. All she knew was that Alicia and Natalya jumped her for no reason. Randy gets in John's face once again, obviously picking for a fight.)

Randy: Stupid, stupid, stupid! (Randy raises his arms to shove John again but John beats him to it. John shoves Randy as hard as he can, knocking him flat off his feet. Randy falls down and glares up at John, who has a passive look.)

John: Stop. (John walks over to the ring ropes and sees Trish struggling to her feet. John slides out of the ring and helps his fallen friend to her feet, something her own boyfriend didn't even think about doing. Trish wraps her arm over John's shoulder and looks in the ring to see Randy rolling out of the ring and storming backstage more than angry. He was fuming. Trish looks at John out of curiosity.)

Trish: What happened? (John just looks back down at her speechless.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy saunters around backstage furious. He knocks a garbage can down and bangs on the lockers acting like a mad man. Meanwhile, John takes Trish to go see the trainers to make sure she's not hurt.

Doctor: Everything seems to be fine, Trish. (Trish nods and looks over at John.)

John: I'm gonna go wait out in the hall while you finish up. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Alright. (John opens the door and steps out in the hall. "What a crazy night. The damn Hart Dynasty won and now they're gonna use this as an excuse to get another rematch for the titles. And to top that off, Alicia Fox comes out of nowhere and attacks Trish. Then Natalya joins in? What the Hell was that about? And that caused me to lose and now Randy's acting like a dick..." None other than Randy Orton comes storming down the hall swearing. He walks past John, then stops. John rolls his eyes knowing Randy was going to start something.)

Randy: What the fuck are you looking at Cena? (John rolls his eyes. John is a bit annoyed by Randy's behavior. "Everyone loses matches every now and then. I don't know what the fuck his problem is." Randy gets in John's face.)

Randy: You got something to say? Huh! Say it to my face!

John: Randy, get the fuck out of my face. (Randy's chest starts heaving from how furious he is. He presses his forehead right against John's.)

Randy: Is that a threat? (John wants to knock Randy's lights out, but something seems to be stopping him. John just bites his tongue, hoping Randy will leave.)

Randy: Don't ignore me Cena! (Randy shoves John and John stumbles back and hits the wall. "That's it..." John takes a step forward and shoves Randy back, sending Randy stumbling back. The trainer's door opens and Trish comes out. But the tag team champions don't notice. Randy takes a step forward and nails John in the side of the face with a very disrespectful slap. John retaliates by punching Randy square in the side of the face. Randy shuffles backwards and holds his cheek. John squares up anticipating the pending brawl with his tag partner. Randy's eyes turn from deep blue, to an icy dark blue, indicating he lost all control.)

Randy: Motherfucker... (Randy walks intently towards John and swings, but misses. Trish has pushed Randy back, stopping him from connecting with John's jaw. Trish looks angry seeing her best friend fighting with her boyfriend.)

Trish: What the Hell is going on! (Randy takes his attention off John and glares at Trish angrily.)

Randy: This jackass made us lose!

John: Yeah, well you started this whole thing! Who the fuck do you think you are pushing me and slapping me!

Randy: I'm Randy fucking Orton! I'll do whatever the fuck I want! (Randy goes to hit John, but Trish holds him back.)

Trish: Both of you just shut the fuck up! (Randy and John remain silent as they scowl at each other with hate.)

Trish: You two both need to calm the Hell down right now. Got it?

John: You tell Randy that. (He points at Randy.)

Randy: What! (Randy tries to push past Trish, but she stands her ground and keeps Randy back.)

Trish: I said you two need to shut up...

Randy: You need to shut the fuck up! (He jerks his head and stares at Trish with his evil eyes and bends his neck getting in her face. She arches her neck and raises her eyebrows.)

Trish: Back up... now. (Her voice is stern and calm. Randy glares down at Trish. John puts his hand in a fist preparing to knock Randy out of he steps out of line with Trish. She puts her hands on Randy's chest and pushes him back.)

Trish: Get out of my face Randy. (After a minute, Randy takes a step back and looks over at John.)

Trish: Don't you ever yell in my face like that again Orton. (Randy looks away from Trish and over at John with hate.)

Trish: Now one at a time and explain calmly what happened. (She stresses calmly.)

Randy/John: This asshole... (They both stop when they realize the other is talking at the same time.)

Randy: Shut up Cena!

John: You shut up Orton! (Trish rolls her eyes.)

Randy: Say it to my face motherfucker! (Randy takes a step towards John but Trish holds him back.)

Trish: Guys! (They ignore her and continue bickering with one another. John takes a deep breathe visibly trying to calm down.)

Trish: Randy, stop. (She holds Randy back as he tries to pass her to get to John. He pushes Trish aside and takes another step towards John. But Trish is quick to get in between them and stop them from fighting. Trish looks at Randy intently.)

Trish: Randy, knock it off. Take a step back. Now. (Randy rubs his face with his right hand and takes a step back. Trish glances at John who's angry as well, but not out of control like Randy.)

Trish: Randy, take a deep breathe and calm down. John's our friend. We don't fight our friends. Okay? (Trish is talking to Randy like he's a kid and this annoys him. "I'm not a fucking kid." He remains quiet because he knows if he yells at Trish, she definitely wouldn't sleep with him and that's all he wanted.)

Trish: Just go back to the locker room or the hotel and give yourself time to calm down. (She puts her hands on his cheeks and pulls him closer to her face.)

Trish: Alright? (She gives him a quick kiss. John sees this and more anger pulses through his body. "What the fuck does she see in him?" John bites his lower lip out of anger and turns and starts walking away. Trish lets go of Randy.)

Trish: I'll call you. (Randy looks at her for a second with anger still radiating from his eyes before turning and walking off. Trish looks back to where John was standing and notices he's not there. She looks down the hall and sees him walking away with his hands on his hips and his head down.)

Trish: John? (John sighs and stops walking. Trish jogs a bit to catch up to him. When she reaches him, he keeps his back to her.)

Trish: Look at me. (She puts her hand on his shoulder and he pulls away from her.)

John: Leave me alone.

Trish: Don't be mad at me, John. I didn't do anything to you. (John looks down. She was right. She didn't cause any of this to happen. But that's not what he was mad about. He was mad at Randy for picking the fight. The reason he was mad at Trish was because she was with Randy. And John hated that. He shakes his head and takes a step to walk away.)

Trish: John? (As much as he wanted to just walk away and ignore her, he just couldn't. Trish had no clue what was going on. Plus, he liked her, so he couldn't stay mad at her. He takes a deep breathe and turns around to face her.)

Trish: What happened?

John: Your damn boyfriend picked a fight with me in the ring by pushing me.

Trish: Why?

John: Because I lost the match for us. Fucking Alicia and Natalya were kicking your ass so I got distracted and the Dynasty hit me with the Hart Attack and pinned me. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Randy's a sore loser. If something doesn't go his way, he gets mad. He's equivalent with a 5 year old when it comes to that. (John nods.)

John: Your telling me? Then I leave the trainers room and he walks by starting shit again yelling in my face and pushing me. I had to stand up for myself. I don't care if he's my partner or not. I'm not gonna let him think he can push me around. (Trish sighs and clasps her hands together.)

Trish: John, do me a favor? When he starts acting like a maniac, just ignore him and come get me. If you argue back with him it's only gonna cause more problems and get him even madder. (John rolls his eyes and Trish sighs.)

Trish: John? Please? This situation is already bad. I don't want it getting worse.

John: I'm not the one you should be talking to. Randy's the problem...

Trish: I know John. I know. And I'm trying to help him with his anger. Because I don't wanna be with an angry person like that. I want it to work with him so, I'm gonna try and help him with his anger. But in the meantime, I need you to help me help him. So when he gets out of hand, don't fight back with him. (John rolls his eyes.)

Trish: Come on John. You're way more level headed than Randy. I need you to be the bigger man in these situations. (John sighs. Trish grabs his hand and looks him in the eye.)

Trish: I don't want Fusion to break up. We're just getting started and we can dominate if we stick together. Do it for me. ("I can't say no to her." John nods.)

John: Alright. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: You're the best Johnny. (She wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him.)

Trish: That's why I love you. (He smiles as he puts his arms around her shoulders and hugs her back. After a moment, they separate.)

Trish: Alright. I gotta go talk to Randy. So I'll see you later.

John: Alright. See you Trish. (He turns to walk away.)

Trish: Oh and John? (He looks at her.)

Trish: Thanks for everything. I can always count on you. (John smiles.)

John: That's what best friends are for right?

Trish: Exactly. And that's why you're mine. (John smiles.)

John: Good luck with Orton.

Trish: Thanks. (They both turn and head in different directions.)

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


	10. Not Another Repeat

Please leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 10: Not Another Repeat**

Trish knocks on the hotel room of the livid Legend Killer.

Randy: What!

Trish: It's me. (Randy sighs.)

Randy: Come in. (Trish opens the door and sees Randy sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.)

Trish: How are you feeling? (He looks up.)

Randy: Pissed off. (She nods and sits next to him on the bed.)

Trish: So, your so angry because you and John lost?

Randy: I don't like losing. Losing is for assholes like John. I'm not a fucking loser and that idiot Cena made me one tonight.

Trish: I don't know if you seen or not, but Alicia Fox and Natalya were beating me up and John was trying to stop it. That's why he lost because he was distracted trying to help me.

Randy: I don't give a damn if Hogan and Andre were beating you up, I don't like losing. What the fuck is so hard to understand about that? Maybe you and Cena like being on your backs, but I don't. So if you two are gonna make a habit out of losing, I don't wanna be associated with you two.

Trish: We're not making a habit of losing. Just calm down, and think about what I'm trying to tell you. Me, your girlfriend, was being attacked viciously by two people. Not one, but two. And I wasn't able to defend myself and John was just trying to help. Okay? Now, I know losing isn't glamorous, but I think having my physical health is more important than winning. Wouldn't you agree? ("No the fuck I don't. I wanna be the one to kick your ass but if I do that I'll never get pussy from you, stupid whore." That's what Randy felt like saying to Trish. But he knew if he said that, she'd kick him to the curb and he'll lose any chance he had of sleeping with her. And he wasn't a loser according to him. So he didn't want to lose the chance of getting Trish in bed. Randy takes a deep breath and nods.)

Randy: Of course I agree with you Trish. I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt. I guess I didn't think of it that way. My head was ringing from that kick Tyson gave me and I didn't see what was going on. All I seen was John losing the match for us. But seeing how he was helping you, I don't mind the loss. I'm just happy your okay. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: See. Doesn't it help when you talk about things before you spaz out and go psycho? ("No you stupid bitch. This has only gotten me angrier because I don't wanna sit here talking about feelings with your dumbass. What I really wanna be doing is knocking those damn teeth down your throat while I bang the hell out of you." Randy forces out a smile.)

Randy: It certainly does. ("No it doesn't. I wish I was kicking someone's ass or fucking some slut.")

Randy: I'm happy you came here and talked some sense into me. I think I owe someone an apology. So, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier and telling you to shut the fuck up. I was completely out of line and the person I really should be mad at is Alicia for coming out there and starting shit with you. I shouldn't be mad at you. So, I'm sorry for being an asshole earlier. ("I'm not fucking sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should of knocked you on your ass." Trish smiles.)

Trish: You don't need to apologize to me Randy. I already forgave you. You were upset and people say crazy things when they're mad. I understand. (She smiles and gives Randy a quick kiss.)

Trish: But you know who you really should say sorry to right? John. You were pretty mean to him earlier. ("I'll apologize to the prick only because it'll make me look like a nice guy. I don't really need to mean it anyways. It's just an apology. It doesn't mean shit.")

Randy: Your right. I'll give him a call right now. (Trish stands up.)

Trish: Good. I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna go back to my room. Let me know how things go with Johnny. (Trish walks towards the door. Randy gets up and walks her out. Trish opens the door and turns around to face Randy.)

Trish: Goodnight. (She gives him another quick kiss. She turns to walk away but he grabs her hand and pulls her back into his arms and kisses her some more. After what seems like a century, Randy pulls out of the kiss and winks at Trish.)

Randy: Now that's how you say goodnight. (Trish smiles and nods.)

Trish: Yeah it is. (She turns to walk away and Randy slaps her butt. She looks back at him with a shocked expression.)

Randy: Nice ass. (He blows her a kiss before going back in his room. Trish smiles to herself then continues back to her room. Randy's smile quickly fades.)

Randy: What a stupid bitch. (He looks at his cell phone and sighs.)

Randy: Now I gotta call that jackass and say sorry. I'm not sorry. His dumbass shouldn't get distracted because some broad is getting her ass kicked by two other broads. Fucking asshole made me lose. (Randy picks his phone up and calls John.)

Randy: I can't stand this motherfucker or that stupid blonde bimbo bitch. (John answers this phone.)

John: You done having a temper tantrum? ("Fuck this guy.")

Randy: Yeah. I just talked to Trish and I told her I was sorry for flipping out earlier. So I wanted to call and tell you that I was sorry for being a dick to you. (John's eyes open wide from surprise.)

John: Your apologizing to me? ("No shit Cena.")

Randy: Yes.

John: You surprised me. Well, apology accepted Randy. Thanks. I'm sorry for fighting back. I should have just let you rant. I know you have a hard time controlling your anger at times. So it's mostly my fault for arguing back. (Randy rolls his eyes. "Damn this guys a fucking idiot.")

Randy: It's alright Cena. Hey, I'm gonna sleep now so I'll see you on Monday.

John: Alright Orton. Later. (They hang up.)

Randy: Me sleep? Ha, that's funny. What I'm actually going to do is go get some pussy. (John puts his phone on the pillow next to him.)

John: I'm surprised Randy called. I guess he really is trying to change. (Randy grabs his cell phone and leaves his room. He's going to the local club to pick some girls up so he can bring them back to his room.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Monday Night Raw**

Trish's theme song hits the rafters and the audience goes crazy. She comes out holding a mic as she makes her way down to the ring. Once her theme song cuts off, she starts talking on the mic. 

Trish: Last week, Alicia Fox came out and attacked me from behind for no reason. This ignited Natalya to join and they threw me against the barricade. And to top it all off, caused a huge distraction making my boys lose their match. This made a bit of a rift between Fusion, but it's all good now. (The audience cheer hearing that Fusion has patched up all their problems.)

Trish: So, what I really want right now is for Alicia to come down here and face me face to face instead of ambushing me like last week. Alicia, all eyes on you. What's it gonna be? (Trish stands in the center of the ring waiting for the Fox's music to hit but it never does.)

Trish: Oh come on Alicia. Wait, I know what the problem is. My back isn't to you. Maybe I should turn around and make it easy for you. (Trish turns her back to the entrance and waits a couple of seconds.)

Trish: I'm still waiting Alicia. I'll even close my eyes... (A theme song begins to play but it isn't Alicia's theme song. It's the song of the group that's been a thorn in Fusion's side for far too long. Trish turns around and sighs.)

Trish: Oh, look who it is. It's the Hart Dynasty. Natalya, glad to see your able to face me when my back isn't turned. That's something that, like Alicia, you couldn't do last week. 

Natalya: Just shut up Stratus. You deserved to get beaten up last week.

Trish: So let me guess. You and Alicia planned it because you thought it'd make me scared of you...

Natalya: No, like I said, shut up. The reason we jumped you is because we're all tired of you. You walk around like you run the place. Newsflash Trish, your nothing but a over-rated, over-hyped, model who lacks any in-ring ability who's gotten lucky a couple of times. And not just lucky in the ring. But lucky with the men as well. (Natalya looks at Tyson and David.)

Natalya: You ever wonder why Trish is so popular? It's because she sleeps around with any man who's willing. I wouldn't be surprised if she slept with every man in this audience. (The audience boo as Trish looks visibly annoyed.)

Trish: Yeah, it's so easy for you to stand up there and run your mouth. How about you come down here and say it to my face? (Natalya looks at Tyson and David, then starts to walk down the ramp. Trish watches as they slide in the ring. Natalya gets in Trish's face.)

Natalya: The only reason your the champion is because you got lucky at Night Of Champions. Just like you get lucky with the doofus Cena and that psychopath Orton every night. (The Hart Dynasty start laughing but Natalya's laughing gets cut short with a bitch slap from Trish. In a moment's notice, the two blonde Canadians are on the mat brawling. Tyson and David watch for a moment as Natalya gets the upper hand. Trish flips Natalya to her back and starts smashing her head off the mat. Tyson and David immediately pull Trish off of Natalya and holds her back as Natalya scrambles to her feet. Natalya attacks Trish and Tyson and David hold Trish by her arms so she can't defend herself. The audience start going crazy as John and Randy dart to the ring and start fighting with Tyson and David. Natalya immediately stops fighting with Trish and slides out of the ring to safety. John and Randy throw Tyson and David over the top rope and they fall in front of Natalya's feet. Natalya is fuming and snatches the mic from Lilian Garcia, the ring announcer.)

Natalya: We want a match right now! (Tyson and David slowly get to their feet. Fusion motion for them to bring it on, and The Hart Dynasty do. In a matter of minutes, the ref has started the match and Trish and Natalya are the legal people. Alicia Fox slowly makes her way down to the ring. Natalya tosses Trish out of the ring, feeding her to Alicia. Tyson and David are sure to cause a distraction by climbing in the ring and trash talking John and Randy. The ref takes his eyes off of Alicia and focuses on trying to keep control over the guys. Trish gets to her knees to be met with a scissors kick by Alicia, knocking Trish silly. Natalya rolls out of the ring and gives Alicia a quick high-five before lifting Trish and pushing her back into the ring. Meanwhile, chaos has erupted with the men as they start brawling outside of the ring. Natalya flips Trish onto her back and locks in the Sharpshooter submission hold. Trish fights it for as long as she can before passing out due to the pain. The ref checks Trish and sees she isn't able to keep fighting the hold. He forces Natalya to break the hold. Natalya does and quickly goes for the pinfall resulting in a three count and the ref calls for the bell. Randy hits an RKO on Tyson as John gives David an F-U. The Hart Dynasty's music begins playing and both John and Randy look in the ring to see the referee holding Natalya's hand up in victory. Randy gets overtaken with immediate anger and shoves John before storming up the ramp cursing and swearing. John watches him for a second before looking back into the ring to see Trish clutching her back in pain. Natalya looks down at Trish and pushes her out of the ring disrespectfully. John catches Trish in his arms and looks at her.)

John: You okay?

Trish: I don't know. (She grits her teeth in pain as John wraps his arm around her waist to hold her up. Alicia walks past John with a smirk and slides in the ring to give Natalya a huge victory hug. John rolls his eyes and decides it's best to head to the back and take Trish to see the trainers again. Alicia grabs a mic.)

Alicia: Ohh Trish! (Trish sucks in between her teeth in pain as John tries to ignore Alicia.)

Alicia: Trish Stratus! (Alicia is almost taunting her. John rolls his eyes. "Damn it. Doesn't she see Trish is hurt?" John and Trish are on the stage now, just ten feet from the curtain.)

Alicia: Trish! (Trish sighs and turns her head to face Alicia. John turns around while his arm is still around Trish's waist allowing Trish to look at Alicia so she would stop calling her.)

Alicia: I thought you'd never look back.

John: What? (Alicia furrows her brow.)

Alicia: Calm down there Cena. All I wanna say is see you Sunday at Summerslam Trish. I hope you shine that Women's belt up nicely because I'm taking it home with me. (John rolls his eyes and looks down at Trish who doesn't seem to be worried about Alicia right now. She was in too much pain to attempt to reply to Alicia. Alicia's theme song hits as her and Natalya laugh in the ring. John helps Trish to the back. A couple minutes later, Trish is sitting on the bed in the trainer's room in pain. John is standing next to her holding an ice pack on her lower back. All of a sudden the door flies open and in walks an irate Viper.)

Randy: What the fuck was that Stratus! (Randy takes a step towards Trish and John steps in the way.)

John: Come on man, she's hurt. Give her a break. (Randy looks at John steaming.)

Randy: Give her a break? You want me to give Trish a break? (John nods.)

Randy: I'll give her a damn break when I smash her face off the floor with an RKO! She'll have a broken nose! How's that kind of break! (John takes a deep breathe trying to contain himself.)

Trish: Randy, calm down. What...

Randy: Shut the fuck up loser! (John gets in Randy's face.)

John: Don't talk to her like that. (Randy's chest starts heaving as Trish watches them. If they started fighting right now, she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.)

Randy: And what are you gonna do about it? Nothing! That's what! (John counts to ten in his head to control himself from punching Randy out.)

John: Randy, calm down. You seen Alicia come out and ambush her again. What the fuck do you expect her to do? Natalya locked in the...

Randy: I expect you two not to suck!

Trish: Randy...

Randy: I said shut the fuck up! Losers don't get to talk to me! (John gets in Randy's face more.)

John: Watch how you talk to her Orton. (Trish can hear the anger rising in John's voice.)

Trish: John?

Randy: Trish you like being on your fucking back so much how about next time you get on your back for me and not let some stupid broad pin you!

John: I'm not gonna tell you again to watch how you speak to her. (Trish closes her eyes feeling extremely disrespected by Randy.)

Randy: You two are the weakest fucking champions I have ever seen! (John rolls his eyes.)

John: Just leave. Do us that favor. Don't you see Trish is hurt? You coming in here screaming your lungs out and yelling at everyone isn't gonna help. So just... get the hell out. (John looks back at Trish who is obviously in a lot of pain. Randy looks over at Trish and sees she's hurt.)

Randy: You think your hurt now? Next time one of you motherfuckers make us lose your gonna see what real pain is. (Randy turns and storms out slamming the door hard. John sighs and looks back at Trish.)

John: What an asshole. (John sits next to Trish on the hospital cot.)

Trish: He's a huge drama queen. I don't know what the Hell he expects us to do. If your hurt, your not gonna be able to kick out obviously.

John: He better not act like an asshole come Sunday because I'm not putting up with it again. I know you want me to be calm and all but next time he starts yelling at us like that, I'm fucking him up. (Trish squeezes her eyes shut in pain. John eyes her and sees that she's really hurt.)

John: You sure your gonna be okay?

Trish: Yeah. I'll be fine. (John nods.)

John: You know I don't like seeing you hurt. (Trish looks at him and nods.)

Trish: I know Johnny. Your a good guy. That's another reason why I love my best friend. (She smiles through the pain and gives him a kiss on the cheek. John smiles at her. No matter how furious he was with Randy, he couldn't help but smile when Trish gave him a kiss on the cheek.)

**END OF CHAPTER 10**


	11. Summerslam

Please leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 11: Summerslam**

**Summerslam**

John Cena makes his way through the arena hallways to go make his entrance for the tag team match with Randy against the beloved team of Rey Mysterio and Evan Bourne. Randy's music hits and he comes out to a mixed reaction from the crowd. John hasn't seen or spoken to the Legend Killer all week. John stands in the gorilla position waiting for his theme song to hit so he can make his entrance. As much as he loved to go out and perform for the crowd, he was dreading this moment all week. Rey and Evan were two of the toughest performers to grace a ring. And John knew that he and Randy met their match with the high-flying duo. If John lost, Randy was sure to lose control and John knew this would result in a fight between them because John was reaching his breaking point. Someone taps John on the shoulder. He turns around and sees it's Trish.

Trish: You and Randy patch things up?

John: No. I haven't talked to him all week.

Trish: Me either. He's difficult to talk to. I'm not sure I even want to. He's a loose cannon. (John nods.)

John: That's why I'm not looking forward to teaming up with him tonight.

Trish: You want me to go out there? Maybe I'll be able to calm him down.

John: No. Stay back here. I don't want you going out there and we end up losing and Randy spazzes out and hurts you. At least this way he can't blame you for anything. You'll be safe back here. (Trish furrows her brow.)

Trish: We're a team Johnny. I have to go out there to support my boys...

John: No. Just... stay back here. Please. Randy's unpredictable and who knows what he'll do if he ends up getting mad. At least with you staying back here, I don't have to keep an eye out for you. All I have to focus on is the match and hopefully we win so I won't have to worry about Randy flipping out. (Trish sighs and nods.)

Trish: Fine. I'll stay back here. (John nods.)

John: Alright good. (John's theme song begins to play.)

John: See in a little while. (She gives him a hug.)

Trish: Good luck. (He lets go of her and heads towards the curtain.)

John: Thanks. (John walks out on the stage to a huge ovation from the crowd. He looks down the ramp and sees Randy glaring up at him. Past Randy is Rey and Evan Bourne standing on the opposite side of the ring from The Viper. John trudges down to the ring. The Hart Dynasty's music hits and everyone looks around in shock.)

Lilian Garcia: Ladies and gentleman, I have just been informed that Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith were added to this match because of their victories over Fusion for the past couple of weeks. (John glances over at Randy who is grilling a hole through him angrily. John knew Randy blamed him for this. Now there was even more of a chance for Fusion to lose their titles.)

Lilian Garcia: Also, this match will be competed under tornado rules. (Tornado rules meant all 6 men would be in the ring at the same time and the tag teams wouldn't have to tag in and out. This meant that John and Randy's chances of coming out victorious were that much more slimmer. John sighs dreading for the ring bell.)

Bing!

There it was. The match was under way. After a long hard fought battle, John manages to hit Tyson with an F-U just as Randy hit David with an RKO. The Dynasty roll out of the ring being hurt. John turns around and Rey comes springing off the top rope and hits John with a missile drop kick sending him flying into the second ring rope setting him up for a perfect 619. Randy and Evan are battling each other. Rey bounces off the ring ropes opposite of John and uses all the momentum he can to hit John with a picture perfect 619 sending John falling flat on his back in the center of the ring. Evan jumps up and hits Randy with a well-placed kick to the back of the head knocking Randy to the mat. Rey points at Evan and they both get the same thought. Evan climbs up to the top rope preparing to hit John with a Shooting Star Press. Evan jumps off and goes sailing through the air but never connects with John. Instead, his face and head goes crashing into the mat as Randy caught him in mid-air with an RKO. Evan lays motionless on the canvas as Rey bounces off the ropes to hit Randy with a cross-body. Randy catches him in the air, tosses him up, and hits him with an RKO as well. Randy covers Rey for the 1...2...3. Randy stands up and holds his hands in the air in victory. He just saved John from a nasty and painful move as well as saving the match and winning keeping the tag belts with Fusion. Randy looks down at John as John climbs to his knees. He looks up at The Viper who is looking down at him with disdain. "What's he planning on doing?" John takes a deep breath hoping that Randy isn't going to start a fight. Randy slowly reaches his hand out to help John up. John's extremely surprised at this gesture but grabs Orton's hand. Randy holds John's arm up in victory.

Backstage, Randy and John walk through the curtain to be met with a huge hug from the female member of Fusion.

Trish: You guys were great! (She lets go of them and has a huge smile. Randy glances over at John.)

Randy: Give us a minute John. (John nods and turns his back to them and walks away. "I know exactly what's gonna happen. He's gonna apologize to Trish and act like he's changing. Just like last time and she'll believe him." Randy grabs Trish's hand and holds it.)

Randy: I'm extremely sorry for my behavior on Monday. I don't know what I was thinking. You were extremely hurt and all I cared about was myself and winning. I should have been the one helping you to the trainers and holding ice on your back. Not John. I'm your boyfriend. I should be the one to always be there for you. And I've been a terrible boyfriend and I don't know what you see in me. I'm surprised you haven't broken up with me yet.

Trish: Randy, we just started dating. I'm not gonna end it like that. Sure you have anger issues but I wanna help you get past them so we can have a healthy relationship.

Randy: So you forgive me? (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yes. (Randy smiles and pulls her into a make-out session. John glances back and sees them all over each other and he gets sick to his stomach. He hated it so much that a douche bag like Randy was the one kissing Trish. John wanted to be the one with Trish. John knew Randy didn't like Trish or even care about her. And he knew it was only a matter of time before Randy hurt Trish, emotionally or physically. John turns and walks back to his locker room angry that Trish bought into all of his lies and false promises. Randy stops kissing Trish just as her theme song hits.)

Randy: Go out there and win. You know I don't like losers. (He slaps her butt and walks away as a grin covers her mouth. She takes a deep breathe and walks through the curtain. "Alicia has no clue what she's dealing with." Trish makes her way down the ramp and Alicia comes out with Natalya glued to her side. Trish sighs and looks at the ref.)

Lilian: Ladies and gentlemen, this is now a triple threat match for the WWE Women's Championship. (Trish's heart drops. "You can't be serious?" Randy opens the locker room door and pats John on the shoulder as John pulls his wrestling shoes off.)

Randy: Me and Trish are all patched up now. (John fakes a smile.)

John: That's great. (He turns his head away from Randy and rolls his eyes.)

Randy: And if she wins against Fox, there's gonna be an all night celebration in my hotel room tonight. (Randy laughs cockily. John clenches his jaw shut irritated by Randy.)

Randy: I have amazing stamina and I can literally go all night. I wanna see if Trish can handle an all-nighter. (John takes a deep breathe holding back his response.)

Randy: She's tiny and I can easily over-power her. I just hope she likes being dominated. (Randy smirks arrogantly. "God, just shut up already." Every second John becomes even more annoyed by Randy.)

Randy: I think you should go out and get laid tonight. I know I am. ("I can't take another second of this.")

Randy: My goal for tonight is to make her call me daddy. ("That's it." John stands up and throws his shoe down.)

John: Is that all you want from her? (Randy furrows his brow and eyes John with attitude.)

Randy: What the hell crawled up your ass? Calm down. (John shakes his head.)

John: Why are you with Trish? ("That's an easy question. I wanna fuck her. What the hell do you think Cena? No, don't say that Randy. He'll go running back to Trish like a bitch and blow my spot.")

Randy: I like her. Why else would I be with her?

John: I don't know. I have the feeling you have ulterior motives. (Randy fakes a confused expression.)

Randy: John, I'm surprised you think that way.

John: Well you keep talking about how you wanna sleep with her.

Randy: I do. But that's not the reason I'm with her. She's extremely smart, and beautiful and just perfect in my eyes. Just look at her. Every man on this planet has fantasized about her at some point in their lives. Hell, I bet you've thought about screwing her haven't you? (John doesn't even justify this question with an answer.)

Randy: Too bad I'm the only guy who's gonna be doing that. (Randy laughs arrogantly and John can't stand looking at him for another second.)

John: I'm going to shower. (John walks as fast as he can away from Randy going into the shower area.)

Randy: What the hell is his problem?

Lilian: Ladies and gentleman, the winner and still WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus! (Trish hoists her Women's championship in the air proudly. Alicia and Natalya tried to work together, but when it came time to pin Trish, they fought each other on who would get the pinfall, giving Trish the opening she needed to nail them both with a chick kick giving her the win. Trish goes backstage enthusiastic over her win. She opens the door to Fusion's locker room to have Randy swoop her up into a huge hug and another make-out session. After a moment, Trish pulls away and looks around.)

Trish: Where's John?

Randy: He's in the shower. He got all moody and ditched me.

Trish: Why? Were you guys arguing again?

Randy: No. I wasn't even talking or anything. I was taking my boots off and he just jumped up and said I'm taking a shower and stormed off. I don't know what his problem is. (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: Who knows.

Randy: Anyways, how about you and I ditch his right back and go back to the hotel alone? (He bites his lower lip and eyes her up and down.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy lays Trish down on his hotel room bed and continues kissing her as he climbs on top of her. He slides his hands down her body and stops on the bottom of her shirt. He pulls it up but Trish pulls out of the kiss.

Trish: Randy wait. (He stops trying to take her shirt off and looks at her.)

Randy: What?

Trish: Don't. (He sucks between his teeth.)

Randy: Don't be scared. I'm sure your tits are fine. (He goes back to kissing her and trying to take her shirt off. She pushes his hands off of her causing him to stop kissing her.)

Randy: Don't be nervous...

Trish: I'm not nervous.

Randy: Ok then. (He tries to kiss her but she stops him.)

Trish: Stop. (Immediately, the mood is gone. Well, Randy's mood anyways. He wanted to have sex but apparently Trish didn't want to.)

Trish: You need to calm down for a minute there Randy. Sure I like you, but I'm not easy. We've only been dating for about a month now and I'm not sleeping with you this soon. (Randy sighs and rolls his eyes. He climbs off of her and looks upset by this.)

Trish: Just be patient. I promise you that when the time comes, your gonna be happy I made you wait. (She kisses him on the cheek.)

Trish: I won't disappoint. (She climbs out of bed and walks towards the door.)

Trish: The wait will be worth it. (Randy looks at her for a second and forces a smile.)

Randy: Your right. I'll wait until your ready. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Good. (She opens the door.)

Trish: Goodnight.

Randy: Goodnight. (Trish leaves and closes the door behind her. Randy immediately lets out his anger.)

Randy: Stupid fucking bitch! I almost had her! But of course she had to be fucking stingy with morals and shit. Who the fuck has morals these days! (Randy stands up and takes a deep breathe.)

Randy: I'm gonna fuck her soon and if she's not willing, I'm taking it. (He looks around for a second.)

Randy: Fuck it. I won tonight and I'm having a fucking celebration with or without that stupid slut. I'm going to find someone else to sleep with. (Randy leaves his hotel room intent on getting laid. And it isn't a second later that he sees a petite, blonde Canadian heading towards him. "She's not Trish, but she'll do." It was WWE Diva, Maryse. A French Canadian who came from Montreal, Quebec, Canada.)

Randy: Hey Maryse. Where you headed?

Maryse: Heading to bed. (Randy gets turned on by her thick accent.)

Randy: Going to bed without me? (Maryse giggles.)

Maryse: Yeah, why? What do you want me to do? (Randy smirks and plays with her bleach blonde hair.)

Randy: Well, I'd really like it if you came back to my room with me and help me celebrate, all...night...long. (Maryse smiles.)

Maryse: Do you understand French?

Randy: No, why?

Maryse: Well, maybe if your really good, you'll be able to make me speak it. (Randy smirks.)

Randy: Be prepared to talk foreign all night then. (He puts his arm around Maryse and guides her back to his room.)

**END OF CHAPTER 11**


	12. Big Night For Fusion

Please leave me some reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Big Night For Fusion<strong>

"I'm all grown up now

And I've listened and learned

A true star and I'm finally getting my turn

Took my hell, earned my spot"

The entire audience looks around in shock as they watch The Billion Dollar Princess, Stephanie McMahon walk down the ramp towards the ring. Last time anyone saw of the chairman's daughter, was back in the spring of 2009, where she and real life husband, and fellow WWE wrestler, Triple H feuded with Randy Orton and his stable Legacy. Randy Orton had gotten irritated by the chairman of the WWE, and Stephanie's father Vince McMahon and proceeded to Punt him, leaving him in a coma. This ignited Stephanie to return to Monday Night Raw to confront the Legacy, resulting in her being RKO'd by the Viper. This lead to the return of her husband Triple H to feud with the Viper, resulting in a huge blowout match at WrestleMania 25. After that match in which Triple H won, she stopped appearing on Raw. It was a huge surprise to see Stephanie coming out with a microphone, and the audience didn't know how to react.

Stephanie: Now I know many of you are wondering what I'm doing out here since I resigned my position as Raw General Manager after WrestleMania 25. The reason I have decided to return is because I'm tired of that idiot Michael Cole and his stupid laptop going off every five minutes with an interruption from the anonymous Raw General Manager. (She points at Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler laughs at him.)

Stephanie: So I'm here tonight, to announce to the world that I am now the new Raw General Manager. (The audience go crazy upon hearing this news.)

Stephanie: Now my first act as GM will be... (The laptop chimes, indicating that the Raw General Manager had something to say, or rather be read.)

Cole: Can I have your attention please? I have just received an email from the anonymous, Raw General Manager. (Stephanie narrows her eyes at Cole, fuming that he had the audacity to interrupt her. Cole opens the laptop and begins reading.)

Cole: And I quote, Stephanie, I am the only Raw General Manager. Your not the manager, I am. So I advise you leave the ring immediately.

Stephanie: So a laptop is trying to tell me to leave MY ring? (She laughs.)

Stephanie: Cole, if you want to keep your job, I think you should go have a seat. (Cole looks at Stephanie stunned, but turns to take a seat. Stephanie was the beloved daughter of the boss. If Cole refused to listen to her, he knew he'd be fired in a heart beat. The laptop chimes again. Cole looks at the laptop contemplating on reading the new email or not.)

Stephanie: If you read that email, you're fired Cole. (He sits back down at the announcer's table with his head down. The laptop chimes again and Stephanie rolls her eyes.)

Stephanie: You, get that laptop out of here. (She points to a crew member standing on the outside of the ring. The crew member wisely grabs up the laptop and rushes it backstage so it wouldn't interrupt Stephanie again.)

Stephanie: As I was saying, I'm the only Raw General Manager. So tonight, there will be a number one contenders match to determine who will face the WWE champion, Batista, at the next Pay-Per-View, Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. Now, I have been watching Raw closely for the past couple of months and there are two people who I believe deserve a chance at the WWE championship. And those two men will face off one on one tonight to determine who will be facing Batista at TLC. Do you folks wanna know who the men are? (The audience go crazy.)

Stephanie: Then without further ado, drum roll please. (A drum roll begins playing and after a moment, John Cena and Randy Orton's pictures appear on the titantron. The audience immediately go silent, out of sheer shock.)

Stephanie: I know what everyone is thinking, they're tag team partners. I couldn't possibly make them compete tonight. Well, I have searched the Raw roster time and time again and those are the only two men who deserve a shot at the title. So I'm making it happen tonight. John Cena vs Randy Orton as the main event on Raw. (The audience erupt into happiness. Stephanie turns to leave the ring but is interrupted by Alicia Fox's theme song. Alicia comes out and stops on the stage with a microphone.)

Alicia: I'm sorry to interrupt you Stephanie, but there's a few things I need to get off my chest. (Stephanie watches Alicia as she makes her way down the ramp.)

Alicia: First things first, thank you for returning and getting rid of that ridiculous laptop. That stupid thing caused me to lose my Diva's Championship to Melina last year at SummerSlam. (Alicia steps in the ring and Stephanie eyes her up and down.)

Alicia: So, thanks for making a much anticipated return to save this show from Michael Cole. (Cole crosses his arms angrily as Jerry Lawler laughs at him once again.)

Alicia: Now onto some other business. Last night at SummerSlam, I faced Trish Stratus and Natalya in a triple threat match for the Women's Championship. Obviously, I didn't win. (The audience cheer.)

Alicia: I feel that I was cheated out of my chance to become the champion because Natalya was added into the match last minute when it was only supposed to be Alicia Fox vs Trish Stratus. I wasn't the one to get pinned either. Trish pinned Natalya and I think it's only fair that I get a shot at Trish tonight in a rematch for the title. (Stephanie looks around debating whether she should take Alicia up on her offer or not. Stephanie nods.)

Stephanie: Alright, Alicia. You seem pretty confident and you're right about the outcome of last night's match. So, I'll give you that one on one match for the title against Trish tonight. (Alicia gets a huge smile.)

Stephanie: Now excuse me, I have things to tend to. (Stephanie leaves the ring leaving Alicia an arrogant, happy challenger. Backstage, Fusion all look at each other with shocked expressions.)

Trish: Tell me that didn't just happen. (John and Randy look at each other, realizing they would have to be facing each other tonight and the stakes were high.)

Trish: What the Hell did Steph just do? (Trish sighs realizing tonight was going to be a tough night for Fusion.)

Trish: I can't believe she just... (She shakes her head and puts her hand to her forehead.)

Trish: Not only are you two facing each other, but I have to put my title on the line against Fox? (Trish rolls her eyes.)

Trish: I thought I beat her last night?

Randy: You did.

Trish: Yeah well I guess pinning Natalya wasn't enough. (John stands up.)

John: This is crazy. (He starts pacing back and forth and Randy sits back, for once being the calm and collected person. Any other time he'd be the one out of his mind while Trish and John, especially Trish, were calm and trying to ease the situation. But as Randy watched his fellow Fusion members basically panic he couldn't help but find it amusing. "What a bunch of fucking morons. It's not even that big of a deal. Alicia has nothing on Trish, so obviously Trish has nothing to worry about. And John, well, he definitely has no chance on winning against me either." A smirk grows on Randy's face, irritating Trish.)

Trish: Why are you smiling? Nothing is funny. (Randy holds his hand out and grabs Trish's hand.)

Randy: Baby, calm down. I know Steph put you in a match against Fox, but seriously, get a grip of yourself. I mean, your Trish Stratus. 3 time Babe Of The Year, Diva Of The Decade, 7 time Women's Champion. Alicia is what? Edge and Vickie's former wedding planner with like a 3 month long reign with the Diva's Championship. She has nothing on you. (Trish looks at Randy realizing he was a hundred percent correct. Sure Alicia was a good wrestler, but nowhere near as popular, successful, or skilled as Trish was. Randy looks at John.)

Randy: And John, it's me and you tonight. I mean, yeah we're the tag champs and buddies, but think of this opportunity. One of us is gonna go to TLC to face Batista for the WWE Championship. Do you know how huge this is for Fusion? If we win at TLC, we'll have every title on Raw except the United States Championship. We'll be running this place. Now, whoever doesn't win tonight, can easily challenge Dolph Ziggler for the U.S belt at TLC and win the belt. That'll make us look so strong and no one will be able to touch us. (John looks at Randy letting this all sink in.)

Randy: And at TLC, we'll make it a point that whoever walks in to face Dave Batista, will be walking out the new champion. This could be huge for Fusion if we capitalize to the fullest. (John nods. He didn't always agree with Randy, but this time Randy was right.)

John: Your completely right.

Randy: I know I'm right John. So tonight, let's make it a five star match and tear the roof off this place. (John nods.)

John: Sounds like a plan.

Randy: But before our match, let's go out to ringside and show some support to the lovely Women's Champion in her match against Fox. (Trish smiles and Randy kisses her hand. John watches this and for some reason, doesn't feel angry at all. "Damn, Randy is acting a lot nicer today. Maybe he really is changing. Or maybe he's just in a better mood because of winning last night..." It hits John hard. He thought the reason Randy was being so nice and calm was because he was actually changing and realized how he was acting was wrong. That, and because he won last night at SummerSlam. But John remembers what Randy said last night. "I wanna see if Trish can handle an all-nighter." Disappointment immediately takes over John's mood. "God, don't tell me Trish slept with him last night." John began thinking that the reason Randy was in such a good mood was because he had sex with Trish last night. "Randy did seem intent on getting laid last night." John glances up at Trish and Randy, who are eying each other up and down with smirks as Randy kisses her hand again. "I really hope she didn't sleep with him...")

Randy: John? (John snaps out of thought and looks at them.)

John: Huh?

Randy: You think you can find out what time Trish is on at? ("Your legs aren't broken." John rolls his eyes. John's dislike of Randy creeps back. It was gone for a whole 24 hours but of course that didn't last long. John sighs.)

John: Yeah. I'll be right back. (John leaves the locker room feeling annoyed by The Legend Killer. "Why Trish? Why? Why can't he leave her alone and continue messing around with everyone else? I highly doubt he has any feelings for Trish. And if he does, he sure as hell doesn't show it. What the hell does she see in him? All he does is sweet talk her a bit and she dates him. He flips out and curses at her and threatens to RKO her but one little apology and she forgives him?" John shakes his head. "Yet I'm always there for her because he never is and I'm just a best friend. All he wants is sex and I'd be happy just being with her. No sex needed. But with him, that's probably the only thing to keep him happy. I hope Trish was smarter than that last night." John spots Justin, the crew member.)

John: Hey Justin. (Justin turns around and smiles.)

Justin: Hey John. What's up? (He shakes John's hand.)

Justin: How's your time on Raw? I see your pretty successful. (John nods.)

John: Yeah, I am. I was just wondering when Trish is supposed to wrestle Fox tonight.

Justin: Oh alright. Let's see. (He looks down at his clipboard and nods.)

Justin: She's scheduled for 10:30. (John nods and shakes Justin's hand.)

John: Thanks man. See ya around.

Justin: You too. (John walks away and heads back to Fusion's locker room. Randy looks at Trish.)

Randy: I wanted him to leave so I could have a quick minute with you alone. (Trish looks a bit confused and opens her mouth to speak but is cut off with a kiss from Randy. She relaxes and melts into the kiss. "What a stupid bitch. She's falling for everything. I didn't think it'd be this easy. Especially with me losing my temper, she still believes every word I tell her." Randy feels extremely confident, hoping to get lucky with Trish soon. He pulls out of the kiss and smiles.)

Randy: That's why I wanted John to leave. (Trish giggles a bit.)

Trish: Yeah, I don't blame you. I wouldn't want him watching anyways. (The locker room door opens and in walks John.)

John: Trish is supposed to wrestle at 10:30. (Randy shrugs.)

Randy: What time is it now? (Trish pulls out her cell phone and looks at the time.)

Trish: 9:25. (Randy claps his hands.)

Randy: Then I say let's all get warmed up for our matches.

John: Good idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten-thirty rolls up quickly and Fusion come out to Trish's theme song as Alicia stands in the center of the ring cockily as she watches them come down the ramp. Trish gives Randy a quick kiss before sliding into the ring. The bell sounds and the match gets started. For the whole duration of the match, Randy keeps his eyes glued on Alicia Fox, checking her out. No one even notices this. Trish locks Alicia in a head lock and jumps on the top rope, turns around in mid-air, and smashes Alicia's face on the mat from a Stratus-Faction. Trish goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3. Trish's song echoes off the rafters as John and Randy slide in the ring and raise Trish's hands in victory. Randy and John don't even need to go backstage because their match was about to start. Trish climbs out of the ring and stands by the ring, ready to watch her Fusion boys wrestle to determine the number one contender for Batista's WWE Championship. Randy holds his hand out to shake John's hand and John shakes his hand. The match is underway. After twenty minutes of back and forth action, and a hell of a match, John nails Randy with a thunderous powerbomb. Randy stumbles to his feet to be hoisted up on John's shoulders. "There's no way this motherfucker is gonna get me with an F-U." Randy knows exactly what John is thinking. John flips Randy in the air for an F-U but on the way down Randy traps John's head into an RKO. John's head bounces of the mat and the audience go crazy because they've never seen the F-U countered like that before. Trish's eyes are wide open from shock. Randy goes for the pin, and win. 'Voices' begins playing and Randy stands up and holds both hands up in victory. Trish claps out of respect and climbs in the ring and gives Randy a hug. John holds his forehead in pain and looks up at Randy in disappointment. John was extremely jealous of Randy right now. Not only did Randy have John's dream girl, but he was now the number one contender to the WWE title, something John worked his ass off for his entire life to get. And it was all swept right under the carpet in 24 hours. Randy was now the number one contender, and John was almost certain that Randy slept with Trish last night. There was no chance on John getting either thing he wanted the most at this point. Randy looks down at John and holds his hand out. John pushes his personal feelings aside and grabs Randy's hand and Randy hoists him up to his feet. Randy pulls John into a hug and whispers in his ear.

Randy: Great match. (Randy grabs John around the wrist and holds his hand up in a huge sign of respect and sportsmanship. In wrestling, the loser never got his hand raised unless it was by his opponent. And if the opponent raised your hand, it meant that the match was outstanding and the opponent wanted to recognize you for that and to show respect. John's feelings about Randy suddenly flipped again. "Maybe I was judging him too harshly. Sure he gets angry and loses control, but he apologizes when he's wrong and hasn't done anything really to hurt Trish. He's just lost his temper a couple of times. Maybe he really isn't all that bad." Trish gives John a hug as well.)

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

><p>thanks to everyone who has been following and reviewing<p> 


	13. Celebration

Please leave me some reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Celebration<strong>

Trish and the rest of Fusion walk into an extremely loud night club. They decided to come out and party to celebrate their huge victory. Randy's win was a win for the whole team. That's how they thought of it. Even John. John knew that all he had to do was request a match against Dolph Ziggler for the United States Championship and Stephanie would, with no doubt, give John what he wanted. They stop at the bar to get a couple of drinks. Randy gets his and suddenly gets the urge to pee.

Randy: I'm going to the restroom guys. I'll be right back. (Randy pushes past the crowded sea of people and heads to the bathroom. Trish looks at John and smiles.)

Trish: You and Randy looked amazing tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if your match gets nominated for match of the year at the Slammys. (John smiles.)

John: Thanks Trish. (A good looking brunette comes over with a smile.)

Girl: Are you guys WWE Superstars Trish Stratus and John Cena? (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yeah. You know us?

Girl: Do I know you guys? You're my favorites. (John smiles, being flattered.)

John: Thanks.

Girl: I'm Jamie. (John holds his hand out and shakes her hand.)

John: Nice to meet you. (Jamie shakes Trish's hand.)

Jamie: Do you mind if I steal John away for a little while? (Trish shakes her head no.)

Trish: Not at all.

Jamie: Wanna dance? (John nods.)

John: Sure. (He grabs Jamie's hand.)

Trish: Hey Jamie? (Jaime looks back at Trish. Trish smiles.)

Trish: You can keep him. (Jamie laughs and leads John out onto the dance floor. Trish smiles and takes a sip of her drink waiting for Randy to come back. Randy pulls his pants down and starts peeing. A guy walks in and starts laughing.)

Guy: No way! Dude, your totally Randy Orton! (Randy rolls his eyes. He didn't mind having fans come up to him and ask for pictures or anything, but when a drunken moron like this guy came in yelling and carrying on while he was in the bathroom, that caused a problem with Randy.)

Randy: Yeah, so. What's it to you?

Guy: Well, I've heard rumors that you get a lot of girls.

Randy: I've had my share. Why?

Guy: Well, I wanted to know what they want from you. (The guy quickly peeks over his own urinal and looks down at what Randy's packing.)

Guy: Damn!

Randy: What the fuck dude! You don't go looking at another guy's dick! (Randy quickly zips his jeans up and slaps the guy in the back of the head.)

Randy: What the fuck's your problem! (The guy looks scared to death and starts to stumble. Randy decides to ignore the man and goes to wash his hands. The guy finishes peeing and peers over at Randy intimidated. Randy shuts the water off and looks around for the paper towels. The whole thing is empty.)

Randy: What the Hell? (Randy looks around for a hand dryer. The guy is standing next to it.)

Randy: Move. (Randy pushes him aside and presses the button but the machine doesn't turn on.)

Guy: I think it's broken...

Randy: No shit Sherlock. What gave you that first clue?

Guy: Hey, I'm sorry man. I'm a huge fan and I...

Randy: So you decide look at my dick? (The guy shrugs.)

Guy: At least I know why women are always all over you. Not to sound gay or anything, but your pretty big. (Randy wants to knock the guy out but doing so would probably result in him being arrested and fired from WWE. So Randy was going to do the next best thing.)

Randy: Wanna help me out?

Guy: Sure. (Randy wipes his wet hands all over the guys shirt to dry them off then smiles arrogantly. He pats the guy extremely hard on the shoulder.)

Randy: Good boy. (Randy laughs cockily and leaves as the guy clutches his shoulder in pain. The way Randy seen things, humiliating someone was the next best thing after physically abusing them. Eve, Candice, and Ashley start laughing and get off the dance floor. They were all best friends and went everywhere with each other. Ashley looks over to the bar and sees Trish.)

Ashley: Ewww. Isn't that the girl Randy is dating? (Eve and Candice look over and notice Trish.)

Eve: Yeah. They've been dating for about a month now.

Candice: What does he see in her? (Candice rolls her eyes.)

Ashley: No, what does she see in him? He's a jackass. (Ashley leans in closer to them.)

Ashley: Don't tell anyone, but I kind of had an altercation with him. (Eve looks at Ashley with certainty.)

Eve: You slept with him didn't you? (Ashley shrugs.)

Ashley: Guilty. (Candice rolls her eyes.)

Candice: Is there anyone he hasn't slept with? Like seriously? (Ashley looks at Candice caught off guard.)

Ashley: What...

Eve: He also slept with me and Candice. (Candice crosses her arms and Ashley's eyes drop in shock.)

Ashley: You what? How?

Eve: I didn't even want to. But he's... (She shrugs.)

Eve: He really is a mastermind when it comes to women. Candice actually likes him a lot and he treated her like a dog and shoved her to the floor. And I hate him with a passion. But then he came up to me flirting and I wasn't having it...

Ashley: But he managed to seduce you? (Eve nods.)

Eve: Don't remind me. (Ashley shakes her head.)

Ashley: Unfortunately for me, I kinda just went along with it, but then he started acting like an ass and I slapped him because he deserved it and he shoved me to the floor.

Eve: He's abusive. He choked me almost killing me. (Ashley shakes her head out of hate.)

Ashley: I really hate him.

Eve: I honestly think Trish over there is the only person he hasn't slept with on the diva's roster. And that's why she's probably with him. She has no clue how he is.

Candice: I think we should tell her.

Eve: She won't believe us.

Ashley: It's worth a shot. (Before Eve can disagree, Ashley begins walking towards Trish. Candice follows and Eve has no choice but to follow as well. Ashley smiles at Trish and holds her hand out.)

Ashley: I'm Ashley. (Trish smiles and shakes her hand. She sees Candice and Eve.)

Trish: Hey Ashley. Hey girls. What's up?

Ashley: I don't know if you know or not, but I'm a new diva.

Trish: Yeah, I've heard a bit about you. What can I help you ladies with?

Candice: Your dating Randy? (Trish furrows her brow.)

Trish: Yeah, why? (Eve rolls her eyes. She didn't think it was too classy of Candice or Ashley to approach Trish like this.)

Ashley: Well, I thought it'd be the right thing to do to come over here and let you know that your boyfriend is a complete jackass. (Candice nods.)

Candice: Yeah he really is. He slept with all three of us then put his hands on us and even choked Eve. (Trish looks at them then turns her back to them and takes a sip of her drink.)

Trish: Okay.

Ashley: What? (Trish sighs and faces them looking a bit annoyed.)

Trish: Oh nothing. (She takes another sip.)

Trish: I was just thinking that you guys are jealous. I know Randy's a handsome guy and all you're probably jealous and want him and now your trying to break us up. (Ashley furrows her brow.)

Ashley: Are you serious right now? (Trish sighs and looks to her left to see Randy coming back.)

Trish: Let's ask him ourselves. (Randy comes up and doesn't notice the others.)

Randy: You won't believe the jackass I just met in the bathroom... (He finally notices Eve, Ashley, and Candice. "Oh shit. What the hell do these bitches want?")

Trish: Babe, these ladies had some choice words about you. (Randy raises his brows looking confused.)

Randy: They did? What did they have to say?

Candice: Don't play stupid Orton. You know damn well what you did to us. (He shrugs.)

Randy: I didn't do anything.

Trish: These girls are saying that you slept with them and hit them or something. (He gets a huge shocked expression.)

Randy: They did? Girls, I'm surprised. How could you tell Trish these lies about me? Don't you like me?

Ashley: No, we fucking hate you. (He clutches his heart and looks hurt.)

Randy: I'm appalled by this. How could you say that to me? That hurts. This is the first time I'm talking to any of you. (Trish narrows her eyes at the ladies.)

Trish: Nice try. If you're done trying to start shit, you can go before I kick your ass. (Eve grabs her friends' hands and pulls them away. She knew it wasn't a good idea to confront Trish like that. And she didn't want to hang around any longer and cause Trish to get any more upset with them. Eve actually respected Trish a lot and didn't want to disrespect her in any way.)

Ashley: What a stupid stuck up bitch. (Ashley grills Trish angrily.)

Candice: When she ends up with a broken heart, and a broken nose, it'll be her own fault because we tried warning her. (Randy looks at Trish and shakes his head.)

Randy: I hope you're not mad at me. I don't know what they were talking about. (Trish holds his hand.)

Trish: I'm not mad at you at all. It's not your fault that some people have nothing better to do than spread rumors. (Randy's quiet for a second. "She actually believes me." This boosts Randy ego even more.)

Randy: Where's John?

Trish: He's dancing with some chick. (Randy nods.)

Randy: So what are we just standing around for? Let's dance. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Alright lets go. (Randy grabs Trish by her hand and leads her out onto the dance floor just as 'On The Floor' by Jennifer Lopez starts playing. On the other end of the dance floor Jamie and John are having a blast dancing. Randy slides his hands down Trish's back and holds her tightly around the waist as they dance. For the whole song, Randy and Trish are all over each other, and they even start a make-out session in the middle of the dance but no one seems to even notices or care. The song ends and Randy leads Trish off of the dance floor.)

Randy: You wanna go back to my room for some more celebration? (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Sorry Randy. (He sighs.)

Randy: Do you know how bad I want your body right now? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: I know you want it Randy. I do want you to. You just have to be patient. I'm not ready yet. (Randy nods.)

Randy: Alright fine. (He looks at his watch.)

Randy: Well, I wanted to leave and go back to the hotel to sleep, but I was hoping you'd come with and stay up with me, but that's obviously not gonna happen. So I'll just head out myself then and go get some sleep.

Trish: Alright. Have a goodnight. I'm gonna stay here a bit longer. (She gives Randy a kiss.)

Randy: See you tomorrow. (He turns and heads out of the club frustrated. "What a fucking prude. All she has to do is lay down and open her fucking legs. I don't know what's so hard about that. Everyone else was able to do it. Of course she has to act all classy and shit and make me wait. Now I have to act nice and all that bullshit for even longer." He notices WWE Diva Gail Kim also leaving the club.)

Randy: I didn't know you were here Gail. (She looks over and sees him.)

Gail: Oh hey Randy. Yeah, I'm headed back to the hotel now.

Randy: You interested in joining me?

Gail: I kinda knew you'd ask something like that. (He raises his eyebrows.)

Randy: You did?

Gail: Yeah, I know all about you. Are you making it a habit to sleep with every girl on the roster? (He shrugs.)

Randy: Maybe. Are you willing to help me out if I was?

Gail: Normally I'd slap the hell out of you. But seeing how I'm kinda drunk, bored, and a little horny, why not.

Randy: Seriously? (He was surprised Gail was agreeing so easily.)

Gail: Yes really you idiot. (Randy licks his lips knowing that even though he wasn't sleeping with Trish tonight, he was still going to get some action from a hot Asian. Jamie looks at John and leans towards his ear as they dance.)

Jamie: I want you. (The music is extremely loud and John doesn't hear her.)

John: What?

Jamie: I want you. ("What?")

Jamie: You wanna come back to my place?

John: Are you serious right now?

Jamie: Yes I'm serious. You're hot and I have a huge crush on you.

John: I don't even know what to say to that.

Jamie: Say yes. I have a water bed. (John raises his eyebrows. He was shocked that Jamie definitely wanted to take him home to have sex.)

John: I don't know.

Jamie: You don't have a girlfriend do you?

John: No.

Jamie: Then let's go. (She grabs his hand and starts pulling him off the dance floor towards the exit. It was extremely tempting because Jamie was a fun girl and hot but John didn't feel right. He stops.)

John: Wait. (She turns around and looks at him.)

John: You wanna sleep with me don't you?

Jamie: Obviously. (John takes a deep sigh. "I'm not Randy.")

John: Look Jamie, nothing personal, but I'm gonna have to pass. (She gets a dead face.)

Jamie: Seriously?

John: No offense because your hot and all, but I'm not gonna sleep with you. (She raises her eyebrows.)

Jamie: Why not? (John sighs.)

John: I don't wanna take advantage of you.

Jamie: You think it's taking advantage of me?

John: Well, yeah kind of. I mean, you did say you were a huge fan of me and I think the only reason you wanna sleep with me is because of that. (Jamie thinks about it. That was basically the only reason she wanted to sleep with John. He was her favorite wrestler and she thought he was extremely hot.)

Jamie: It's not really taking advantage of me if I'm completely willing. (John nods.)

John: I know, but I'd rather not.

Jamie: You like Trish don't you?

John: What?

Jamie: Come on. You can give up the charade already. I seen how you look at her all the time. Here tonight, every week on Raw. I see how caring you are when she gets hurt in the ring. You like her. That's another reason why you won't sleep with me isn't it? (John shrugs.)

John: Yeah I guess so. (Jamie nods out of understanding.)

Jamie: I knew it. (She holds her hand out and shakes his hand.)

Jamie: Well, it was a pleasure meeting you John. I hope you get what you want.

John: Thanks. (Jamie smiles and leaves the club. John turns around and sees Trish coming up to him.)

Trish: Aww, look. Your girlfriend left. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Don't feel bad. Randy left too.

John: How come were always stuck together? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: I don't know. But guess what?

John: What?

Trish: There's a pool table on the other side of the dance floor.

John: There is?

Trish: Yeah. You still wanna play me?

John: You mean do I still wanna beat you? Yes, I do. (She smiles.)

Trish: Are you wearing your purple boxers? Your gonna be stripped down to nothing tonight. (John smiles as she pulls him through the crowd over to the pool table.)

Trish: Best of three series. You go ahead and start. (John starts the game and Trish ends up winning this round.)

Trish: I told you I would win. (She smirks as she racks the balls up.)

John: You wish. I'm gonna win. Watch. (They play another round and John ends up winning. They were tied and John starts the tie breaker game. At the end of the game, they both sank all their balls and whoever sank the 8 ball would be the winner. Trish makes the white ball bounce off the 8 ball but the 8 ball just misses a hole by a centimeter. John looks at Trish and smiles.)

John: Prepare to strip. (He lines his shot up with the 8 ball and a second later the 8 ball falls down the hole and Trish looks shocked. John smiles cockily because he beat her in pool.)

John: Who's the king of pool? Me. (Trish puts her pool stick down on the table and looks at John.)

Trish: I was really hoping to see you in your boxers, but it looks like I'm not going to. (John laughs.)

John: Nope. And you know what? I was really looking forward to seeing you strip for me. And that will happen. (Trish nods with a smile.)

Trish: A bet is a bet. (She shrugs.)

Trish: I hope you like red because that's what color bra and panties I'm wearing. (John smiles and nods.)

John: I actually love red. And I'm sure I'll love what's under that red.

Trish: When do you wanna do this? ("Oh my God. She's actually gonna go through with this?")

John: You're not serious are you?

Trish: I'm completely serious. (John is extremely surprised.)

John: I didn't think you'd actually go through with this.

Trish: I didn't expect to lose and I was actually hoping for you to lose so I can watch you strip for me because well, you're really hot. But I lost, so I have to strip for you. A deal is a deal. (John nods.)

John: A deal is a deal.

Trish: Then lets go back to my hotel room...

John: But I'm gonna break the deal.

Trish: What?

John: I'm not gonna make you strip for me. (Trish was actually a bit relieved.)

Trish: Your not?

John: No. I mean, I was kind of hoping you would lose and have to strip for me. But I'm not gonna force you to. I only agreed to that bet because I knew you'd back out. I never really expected for you to go through with it. I'm not gonna have you strip for me because I beat you in pool. The only time I'd wanna see you strip for me is if we were gonna do other things. (Trish nods knowing exactly what kind of 'other' things he was referring to.)

John: And you have a boyfriend. I'm not gonna put you in a position to compromise that. I'm sure stripping for Randy is a whole lot funner than stripping for your best friend. (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: I wouldn't know. Because I haven't stripped for either of you guys. ("So if she didn't strip for either of us then that must mean she didn't sleep with Randy last night. Thank God." John is greatly relieved by this.)

Trish: And I'm pretty sure if I did strip for you, we'd probably end up having sex. I'm just being honest here. And that would cause a lot of problems with me and Randy. (John nods.)

John: Exactly. That's why I'm not gonna have you strip for me. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Did I ever tell you that I loved you? You really are the best. I bet any other guy would have had me strip. But not you. You're so respectful and caring. You're freaking awesome. (She hugs him.)

Trish: You have no idea how much you mean to me and how much I respect you. (John smiles and hugs her back.)

Trish: I fucking love you Johnny.

John: Love you too Trishy.

**END OF CHAPTER 13**


	14. On The Road To TLC

Please leave me some reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: On The Road To TLC<strong>

**Monday Night Raw **

"I walk alone!"

Heavy metal drums and guitars fill the arena and the audience jump to their feet to welcome crowd favorite and 398 day reigning WWE Champion, The Animal, Dave Batista. He was 6''5, 318 pounds of pure muscle. And he happened to have a tremendous mean streak and tore through anybody who got in his way. That's the reason he was the champion for over a year. He was unstoppable.

Batista: Last week, Stephanie McMahon returned to Raw and made a match to determine a number one contender for my title. And low and behold, the man whom I have a ton of history with, Mr. Randy Kieth Orton, happened to win. (The audience cheer.)

Batista: Now for those of you who may not know about the history with Randy and I, we were chosen to complete the group known as Evolution, because Triple H and Ric Flair knew we were the future of this business. (Batista takes a moment and thinks back to the days of Evolution.)

Batista: And Evolution was dominant. We ran Raw with an iron fist. Nobody could touch us. But then a certain someone had to go and become a thorn in our sides just as we were getting started. (Batista shakes his head.)

Batista: I used to like Randy, I did. But when he won that World Title at SummerSlam 2004, he became the most pompous, arrogant, self-centered, son of a bitch I have ever seen. He thought he was better than the rest of us because he won the title. And I knew the moment he held that title, that I would have to be the one to knock him back into line. And when we threw him his title celebration in the middle of this ring, I hoisted him up on my shoulders and waited. Waited for Hunter to give me the thumbs down, and I...

"I hear voices in my head

They counsel me, they understand

They talk to me"

Randy Orton comes through the curtain and stares at his former best friend and his opponent for TLC, Batista. Batista looks up at Randy, who has Trish around his arm, irritated that he had the audacity to interrupt him.

Batista: Who do you think you are to come out here interrupting me?

Randy: Batista, it's alright. Calm down. It's me. Your old buddy, Randy Orton. (Randy smiles arrogantly. Randy starts walking down to the ring.)

Randy: We have a bit of a history wouldn't you say Dave?

Batista: What the Hell do you want? (Randy shrugs and climbs in the ring.)

Randy: Why so hostile Dave? Didn't you miss your old buddy RKO?

Batista: Miss you? The only thing I miss about you is beating you down. In case you forgot, the last time you were in this ring with me, I destroyed you. (Randy looks down at the mat.)

Batista: Randy, remember this? You were the youngest World champion in the history of the WWE and you were ecstatic. But you got cocky, and arrogant and you pissed off the wrong people. Remember when Ric, Hunter and I threw you that celebration in this very ring? Remember that Randy? Do you remember how it ended? (Randy rolls his eyes, looking a bit annoyed.)

Batista: Let me refresh your memory in you've forgotten. I hoisted you up on my shoulders and you were on top of the world. Then Triple H gave me the thumbs down, and I drove you to this mat in a heartbeat. Then we beat the holy Hell out of you leaving you a bloody, pathetic excuse for a champion. Remember that Orton?

Randy: Of course I remember it you big stupid ape! (Randy was beginning to lose his temper, and so was Batista.)

Randy: You think your better than me Dave? You think your better than me because you have this? (Randy points to the WWE title.)

Randy: Come TLC, when you think you have me beat and you're climbing up that ladder to grab the belt, I'm gonna grab you around the neck, and drive your skull straight through this mat, straight to Hell just like you tried doing to me! (Batista starts laughing.)

Batista: So you think you're gonna RKO me off the ladder huh Randy? (Batista laughs a bit more.)

Batista: Hate to break it to you Viper, but the only thing that's gonna be falling from the ladder is gonna be you, when I powerbomb you straight off the top and through a table. Then when you're in the hospital because your back is broken in two, I'm gonna take Trish here, back to my room and show her just how much of an animal I am. I'll show her how a real man handles his women. (Trish gets a disgusted look as Batista winks at her, causing Randy to step up in Batista's face.)

Batista: You wanna hit me Randy? Huh! Do it then! (Trish backs up against the ring ropes because she knows a fight is inevitable. Randy is trying as hard as he can to control his anger.)

Batista: I see Trish is the one with the balls in this relationship. (Randy punches Batista straight in the face for his insults. Batista stumbles backwards and Randy doesn't hesitate for a second to keep inflicting punishment. Trish wisely and quickly slides out of the ring so she isn't caught up in the fight. Batista shoves Randy backwards and Randy charges back at Batista to be speared straight to the mat gasping for breath. Batista starts stomping his feet on the mat as he shakes the top rope, indicating he was about to hit Randy with a huge Batista Bomb. Trish wisely grabs Randy's ankle under the bottom rope and pulls him to the outside saving him from getting destroyed by Batista. Batista becomes livid because he wanted to hurt Randy. Randy clutches his stomach in pain and Batista picks the microphone back up.)

Batista: So that's how it's gonna be Randy! You're gonna let your slut there be your body guard! (Randy's nostrils are flailing from being so angry.)

Batista: Get back in here so I can whoop your ass! (Randy takes a step towards the ring because he was furious and wanted to get his hands on Batista. But Trish holds Randy back and shakes her head no. After a second, Randy stops trying to enter the ring and throws his hands up and turns to head to the back. Batista becomes even more angered by this.)

Batista: You stupid son of a bitch! (Batista slams the mic down on the mat furious. Randy storms to the back. John leaves Stephanie McMahon's office.)

John: Alright, thanks Steph.

Stephanie: Good luck tonight. (John closes the door and heads towards the gorilla position for his match. Stephanie has just granted him a chance to become the number one contender for the United States Championship, a title being held by Dolph Ziggler. John was going to face Dolph tonight, and if John won, he'd be facing Dolph at TLC in a table's match for the US title. Meanwhile, Randy is going ballistic backstage knocking things over and causing complete chaos. Trish follows behind him.)

Trish: Randy, calm down.

Randy: Fucking asshole! (Randy kicks the garbage can over and it rolls right up to John's feet. John looks down at the can, then up at Trish and Randy.)

John: What the...

Randy: God damn it! (He punches the lockers. John looks at Trish.)

John: What the Hell is going on?

Randy: Batista! That's what! (Randy rubs his face with his hands and turns his back to Trish and John. John opens his mouth to talk but Randy turns around.)

Randy: Ask for a match with him next week!

John: Why?

Randy: Just fucking ask! (Randy kicks the can again and storms off down the hall. John looks at Trish in shock and confusion.)

John: What's his problem?

Trish: Batista and him got into a huge confrontation. (John nods. Trish looks down the hallway.)

Trish: Look, I'll talk to you later. I gotta go talk to him. (Trish walks off down the hall and John furrows his brow. "Damn." John heads out to the ring and ends up defeating Dolph, to the dismay of Dolph's cougar girlfriend and manager, Vickie Guerrero. John smiles in victory as Vickie stomps her feet and throws a tantrum over Dolph's lost.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week passes, and John was granted the match against Batista that Randy demanded. Fusion make their way down the ramp and John slides in the ring. Randy gets a chair and sits ringside, to watch his team mate take on his enemy. Trish takes a seat next to Randy and watches. Batista comes out and stares a hole right through Randy. Randy doesn't let Batista intimidate him. He knew John could take care of Batista tonight. The match is underway and it isn't long before the dreaded words "Excuse me" ring out of a microphone. The WWE Universe immediately boo knowing that the very annoying Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler were coming out.

Vickie: I said excuse me! (Trish winces because Vickie was screaming at the top of her lungs and had an ear splitting whiny voice. John hits Batista with a clothesline before turning around to look at his opponent for TLC.)

Vickie: It's not fair that Cena is facing Dolph at TLC. Didn't Cena lose a couple weeks ago? He hasn't been winning anything. (They stroll down the ramp and stop and stand in front of Randy and Trish.)

Vickie: And why is Orton facing Batista for the WWE championship? Dolph should be the one facing Batista at TLC. We demand justice be served. And we're not leaving until Dolph is crowned the new number one contender. (Everyone glances at Vickie and Dolph for a second before redirecting their attention on John and Batista in the ring. Vickie becomes angered for being ignored. Batista kicks John in the gut and sets him up for a Batista Bomb. Vickie walks up the steps and gets in the ring. Batista pushes Cena away from him and looks at Vickie with confusion.)

Batista: What the Hell are you doing? Get out of the ring.

Vickie: Not until you agree to give Dolph the shot at the World title and not Orton. (Randy stands up seeing and hearing enough.)

Randy: Vickie, shut the Hell up, get out of the ring, and keep my name out of your mouth. And if you fail to comply, then you'll leave me no other choice but to RKO you. (Vickie looks at Dolph and starts cracking up in her witch-like crackle. Randy sets the mic down on the announce table and climbs in the ring. The referee has no other choice but to declare the match a no-contest since the match was unable to continue due to people being in the ring. Batista leans against the ring rope and watches as Randy gets in the ring. John is on the mat hurt. Randy gets in Vickie's face and opens his mouth to speak but she slaps him. In a moment's notice, Vickie was sprawled out on the mat unconscious thanks to an RKO from Randy. Everyone is shocked, including Dolph. He looks at Randy and pushes him.)

Dolph: What's your problem man!

BAM!

Dolph was laid out next to Vickie from an RKO as well. Batista has seen enough and crouches in the corner and prepares to hit Randy with a spear. As soon as Randy turns around to face the Animal, Batista charges at Randy only to be countered into an RKO as well. John stumbles to his feet dizzy. He bumbs into Randy's back and Randy spins around quickly and goes for an RKO, unaware that it was John who had bumped him. Randy thought it was someone trying to get him with a cheap shot. John is able to catch Randy at the last second and push him away, saving himself the fate as the other three superstars in the ring. Randy and John stare at each other both startled from this. Randy looks around the ring and sees Dolph, Vickie and Batista all flat on their stomachs knocked out. Randy looks back at John and they both realize John was a split second from joining them. Randy pats John on the shoulder as a means to apologize. Trish sighs out of relief because for a second there she thought John was going to get RKO'd by accident. Fusion head up the ramp and backstage to go back to their locker room.)

Randy: God damn it, don't sneak up on me like that John. I'm almost RKO'd you. Lucky you have quick reflexes.

John: Yeah lucky right?

Randy: You know when I'm mad I go RKO happy. When I'm in that Viper mindset, watch yourself. I don't wanna RKO you by accident. (John nods.)

John: I know Randy. (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: Well at least the other three got what they deserved right?

Randy: Hell yeah. Those three jackasses deserved an RKO and more. Come TLC, I'm not playing games with Dave. He's getting his ass kicked. And I expect you to beat Dolph for the title as well Cena.

John: I know I can beat Dolph. It's that damn Vickie we gotta look out for. (Randy smirks as he opens the locker room door.)

Randy: Yeah well I doubt we'll be seeing her for a while. I RKO'd her pretty hard. (Randy chuckles and goes into the locker room with John and Trish following.)

**END OF CHAPTER 14**


	15. Tables, Ladders And Chairs

Leave me some reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Tables, Ladders and Chairs<strong>

**Tables, Ladders and Chairs **

Trish comes out of the bathroom of Fusion's locker room dressed to impress. John still hasn't arrived at the arena, and Randy was growing frustrated.

Randy: Where the Hell is he? (Trish turns sideways and checks herself in the full length mirror on the wall.)

Trish: He'll be here Randy. Take a chill pill. It's not even showtime yet. ("No shit it's not showtime. Cena's in the opening match. If it were showtime, we'd be screwed." Randy takes a long deep breath, holding in his frustrations. Trish continues to stare at herself in the mirror, contemplating on changing her outfit or not. She wasn't set to compete tonight, but she would be going to ringside with Randy for his match against Batista. She was wearing a shiny, silver top that was cut at rib length, leaving her stomach exposed. And a pair of black skinny jeans with a silver belt with silver high heel stilettos that completed her outfit. She was thinking maybe she should wear her ring gear in case something happened to pop up.)

Trish: Randy, how do I look? (She turns around to face him. He slowly turns his head and looks at her.)

Trish: Honest opinion. (Randy sighs.)

Randy: My God's honest opinion? (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yeah. (Randy shrugs and stands up.)

Randy: Honestly, I think you should be hitting the treadmill a lot harder when you work out. Your ass is getting kind of big. (Trish looks at him caught off guard as Randy opens the locker room door and leaves. Trish glances back at herself in the mirror. Randy walks down the hallway hoping to run into John. Low and behold, John turns the corner and Randy stops dead in his tracks.)

Randy: It's about time you decided to show up. Where the Hell have you been?

John: Something came up.

Randy: You do know that you're in the opening bout right?

John: Yeah I know that. I still have an hour til showtime. (Randy swallows hard obviously stressed out. John shrugs.)

John: Randy, chill man. You got this. We, got this. Tonight, I'm guaranteeing you that Fusion will be a hundred percent victorious. So just, take your attitude down about ten notches. You're gonna kill my flow. (John pats Randy on the shoulder with a smile and heads down the hallway as Randy just watches him, still worried for the outcome of tonight. John opens the locker room door to hear Trish mumbling to herself as she stares in the mirror.)

John: Hey Trish. (He sets his duffel bag down on the bench and starts sorting through his items for his ring gear. He looks up and sees a look of stress on Trish's face as well.)

John: Don't tell me you're stressed out too.

Trish: Give me your honest opinion John. (He shrugs.)

John: On what?

Trish: Me. (John is a bit caught off guard.)

John: You? What about you? ("You mean the way you're perfect in every way possible? That no matter when I see you you're always beautiful?")

Trish: Look at me. Do you see anything I need to fix? (She slowly turns around in a circle as John looks at her. He shrugs and shakes his head no.)

John: Did you change your hair or something? I don't see... (Trish sighs.)

Trish: Is my ass fat? (John furrows his brow.)

John: What?

Trish: Answer the question. (He looks at her stunned for a moment, before redirecting his attention to her ass.)

John: No. Why?

Trish: Are you sure?

John: Your ass is fine.

Trish: What? (John realizes what he just said.)

John: Huh? Oh, I said no, your ass isn't fat. (She furrows her brow and turns back to face the mirror.)

John: What even brought this up?

Trish: I asked Randy how I looked and he said I needed to hit the treadmill harder because my ass was getting fat. (John makes a dumbfounded look.)

John: Are you kidding me? ("What a dick..")

Trish: No. And now I think I need to change. (John sighs. Trish turns to head back into the bathroom, but John grabs her by the wrist and pulls her back.)

John: Uh-uh. Wait a second. (Trish looks at him.)

John: Don't go getting all insecure on me now. Randy is acting like an ass today. He gets those crazy mood swings. You know this. Don't let what he says bother you.

Trish: But... (John puts his finger over her lips making her be quiet.)

John: Shh. (Trish slowly closes her mouth, complying with his request.)

John: You want my honest opinion on you? (He pauses.)

John: I like you...r hair. (John was about to say his 'honest' opinion on her. But he didn't want to be so honest with his feelings and tell her he liked her. Not yet. He bites his tongue.)

John: And I like your style, your personality. Everything. I don't think you need to change a thing. ("Nothing besides your boyfriend.")

John: You're perfectly fine just the way you are. Randy doesn't know what he's talking about. Nothing on you is fat or big. Well, maybe just your tits. I mean, they are pretty big. (John smirks and Trish's eyes open wide from surprise.)

Trish: John. (She smirks and he shrugs with a grin.)

John: You wanted honesty. Can't get any more honest than that. (Trish thinks for a second.)

Trish: You do have a point. (He nods.)

John: I know I do. (He looks at her for a second.)

John: In all seriousness though, there's nothing wrong with you. Just ignore Orton on this. (Trish smiles, feeling completely better.)

Trish: You always know exactly what to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John makes his way down the ramp and into the ring, ready for his United States Championship opportunity tonight against Dolph Ziggler. John had a pretty long history with the US title. That was his first ever title he held when he came into the WWE. WrestleMania 20, against the Big Show. John hoisted the 500 pound giant off the mat and drove him back down hard gaining a huge upset win and the title. John was one of the longest reigning US champions as well. And tonight he had a chance to add some more history to the belt. John waits for Dolph's theme song to play, and sure enough, it does.

"I am perfection!

Perfection!"

Dolph comes out flaunting his United States title with Vickie of course coming out looking miserable and angry as always. Dolph climbs in the ring, and hands his title over to the ref, who in turn holds it in the air, signaling that this match was for the title. It was a tables match, which meant whichever superstar was able to put their opponent through a table, would be declared the winner, and the new United States champion. The ref rings the bell, and the match is started. After a great match, and huge efforts to slam each other through a table, John and Dolph are exhausted. John hoists Dolph up on his shoulders, and prepares to put Dolph through the table in the center of the ring courtesy of an F-U. Vickie jumps up on the ring apron, causing a huge distraction. Dolph squirms out of John's grasp and dropkicks him in the back of the head. John falls to the mat and Vickie laughs wickedly as she climbs in the ring. Dolph picks John up, and lays him across the table. Vickie grabs John's ankles and holds him down as Dolph climbs to the top rope. They were planning on trapping Cena so Dolph could jump off with an elbow drop causing John to fall through the table and losing. John kicks his feet trying to get away but Vickie holds on tight. The audience members jump to their feet excitedly as Trish comes racing down the ramp and slides into the ring. She throws herself against the top rope, causing Dolph to lose his balance and fall back to a sitting position on the turnbuckle. He grabs at himself because this was equal to a low blow. Vickie lets go of John and starts screaming at Trish. John cleverly rolls off of the table. Vickie pushes Trish.

Vickie: What do you think your doing! (Trish rolls her eyes, trying to remain calm. Vickie was not a trained wrestler, and she could get seriously hurt if Trish wanted to hurt her.)

Trish: Don't push me Vickie. (Vickie takes Trish's advice, and instead of pushing her, she slaps Trish right across the face. Without hesitation, Trish nails Vickie in the side of the head with a Chick Kick. Vickie falls like a ton of bricks to the canvas. John climbs onto the middle rope and heaves Dolph onto his shoulders. With one thunderous leap, John throws Dolph all the way from the top rope, through the table via F-U. Dolph lays lifeless in between the shards of broken wood. Trish grabs John's hand and hoists it high in the air in victory.)

Lilian: Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, one half of the WWE tag team champions, and the new United States Champion, John Cena! (John's music starts playing to a huge ovation from the crowd. Trish gives John a huge hug and he lifts her off the mat. She leans closer to his ear so he can hear her.)

Trish: I'm proud of you Johnny. (She gives him a kiss on the cheek as John holds up his United States Championship proudly. John and Trish climb out of the ring and shake the fans' hands on the way out. They go through the curtain to be met by the Apex Predator.)

Randy: Good job Cena. (Randy gives him a hug.)

Randy: Now the only thing left on our list without a check, is my WWE Championship. But other than that, great job out there John. Trish, nice assist. (She smiles.)

Trish: Thanks.

Randy: Now excuse me, I have a championship to win. (Randy walks past them and stands in front of the curtain preparing to make his entrance in a couple of seconds.)

Trish: Go shower up and everything. I'm going out with Randy. (She pats John on the back and joins Randy. John makes his way back to the locker room, excited. Not only were Fusion the tag team champions, but Trish was the Women's Champion. And to add to that, he was the new United States Champion. And John knew that in a little while, Randy would be the new WWE Champion. Thus making Fusion the main attraction in all of professional wrestling. Randy and Trish make their way down the ramp, and Randy slides in the ring. He looks above him, and in the center of the ring hanging 15 feet above the ring, was the coveted WWE Championship, hanging from a wire. In order to win this match, Randy would have to climb a ladder and retrieve the title. This was an anything goes atmosphere. And Randy knew that Batista wouldn't be easy competition. Batista comes down the ramp and doesn't waste any time pandering to the fans. He immediately goes on the offensive beating Randy down. After half an hour of being completely demolished, Randy is able to hit one big offensive move, an RKO out of nowhere, to stun Batista for a moment. Randy tries as hard as he can to get up, but he just couldn't. He had been brutalized too much. Trish sees this as an opening to save her boyfriend and the match. She slyly slides in the ring and sets a ladder up under the WWE championship. She grabs a hold of the rungs, and starts climbing the ladder. Batista sees her, and gets up to his feet.)

Batista: Hey! Get the Hell down from there! (Randy uses all the strength in his body to get to a standing position. Batista turns around quickly and kicks Randy in the gut. Batista hoists Randy up in a Batista Bomb, and slams him right on top of a ladder. Randy lays there on the mat, almost old cold. Meanwhile with Batista distracted, Trish unhooks the WWE Championship from the wire, and tosses it to land on Randy's chest. Randy immediately reacts and grabs the belt, giving him the win. Fury takes over the Animal's body and he stares at Randy with a death stare. Without hesitation, Randy rolls out of the ring clutching his newly won title. Batista stares at Randy for a second before slowly turning around to look up at Trish who is still on top of the ladder.)

Trish: No. (Batista begins to wobble the ladder, scaring Trish. Randy takes a step towards the ring, but Batista looks at him, causing him to back up. With one swift jolt, Batista knocks the ladder right from under Trish. She falls straight down with Batista catching her in a power-slam hold. Batista looks back at Randy taunting him.)

Batista: Get back in here Orton! (Randy deliberates for a second. If he went back into the ring, Batista would put Trish down unharmed. But then Randy would get beat down. If he decided to ignore Batista, The Animal was going to beat Trish up. Randy looks around the arena for a second before looking at Batista. Trish was up on Batista's shoulders, begging for Randy to help her. Randy hangs his head low, and turns around, heading to the back. Batista leaves out his frustrations on a defenseless Trish, slamming her hard to the mat. Trish coughs in pain from being slammed forcefully by an angry 6''5, 318 pound Animal. Randy won't even turn around to see what Batista did to his girlfriend. John is sitting on the couch in Fusion's locker room and sees what just transpired. "What the fuck? How the Hell can Randy let Batista do that to Trish? She fucking made him the champion." John storms out of the locker room and heads to the holding area. He sees Randy hobbling in pain through the curtain.)

John: What the Hell was that?

Randy: You seen that? I'm the new champion...

John: Yeah thanks to Trish. Then you let her get power-slammed by Batista! What the fuck is your problem! Her back could be broken!

Randy: Calm the fuck down Cena. She'll be fine.

John: What makes you so sure?

Randy: It's Trish we're talking about. She's tough as Hell.

John: Whether she's tough or not, you don't let your girlfriend get fucked up!

Randy: Why the fuck do you get your panties in a bunch every time it comes to Trish? She's not a fucking child, she can handle herself.

John: You're her boyfriend Randy. You're not supposed to let men beat on her damn it. You wouldn't even be champ right now if it weren't for her.

Randy: And neither would you.

John: Yeah well I didn't let her get slammed by Batista either. (Randy looks around and sighs.)

Randy: Look here John. She's my girl, so what I do with her is none of your business.

John: She's my best friend. It is my business. We're all a team here Randy but it seems like you're too selfish...

Randy: And that's where I stop you John. Selfish? If I was so selfish I wouldn't have saved us that match for the tag titles. And I sure as Hell wouldn't have intervened on Raw when Vickie was in your match. I am not a selfish man Cena. In case you missed it, I was getting my ass handed to me the whole match and Trish did me a favor by helping me out. I sure as Hell wasn't gonna go back in that ring and get my ass kicked again. She took one for the team. And I'm pretty sure she'll see it the same way. (John shakes his head and looks down.)

Randy: Now excuse me John, I have a celebration to start. (Randy goes to walk away.)

John: And what about Trish?

Randy: What about her? She got slammed. No big deal. I've been through worse tonight. She'll be sore but she'll live.

John: You're really gonna go party and let your girlfriend stay alone in pain?

Randy: It's my night John. She'll understand. (Randy turns and walks away with John flipping his opinion on Randy once again. "What a jackass. It's his fault Trish is hurt, but he'd rather go out partying?" John shakes his head out of disgrace just as Trish walks through the curtain being helped by two referees.)

John: I got it from here boys. Thanks. (John wraps Trish's arm around his neck to support her weight.)

John: How you feeling? (Trish winces in pain.)

Trish: I've been better.

John: You wanna go see the trainers?

Trish: No. I just need to go back to the hotel and relax a bit. (John nods.)

John: Alright. I'll take you then. (John starts helping Trish to go to the car.)

Trish: So where's Randy? (John rolls his eyes.)

John: Celebrating.

Trish: Good for him. I'm happy.

John: You are?

Trish: Yeah. He deserves to be champ. Sure it happened at my expense, but a small sacrifice for a huge reward. (Trish was right. Randy winning the WWE title was a huge deal for not only The Viper, but for Fusion as a whole as well.)

Trish: It's his night. I'll let him have his fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John helps Trish into her hotel room and sets her on the bed. He hands her an ice pack and she holds it on her back.

Trish: Damn, I never knew Dave was so strong. He definitely didn't hold back tonight.

John: Of course he didn't. He was pissed off, and you made him that way. Not to mention he's a huge dude. You're not gonna come out unhurt.

Trish: Yeah you're right Johnny. (She sighs.)

Trish: But what can you do? I'm sure Randy will get him tomorrow on Raw. (John nods. Knowing Randy, he already had revenge on his mind and Batista was in for it.)

Trish: Damn it. My back is so sore. (Trish winces a bit.)

Trish: You good at massages? (John shrugs.)

John: I don't know. I've never given one. (Trish lays on her stomach on the bed.)

Trish: Well I'll be your first then.

John: You want me to give you a massage?

Trish: If you don't mind. My back is killing me. I doubt I'll be able to sleep at all.

John: I'll see what I can do. (He places his hands on her back and starts to slowly massage her back.)

Trish: That feels so much better Johnny. (Trish sighs. Her back was sore, but with the massage, it was slowly starting to feel better.)

Trish: Can I ask you something?

John: What is it?

Trish: Well, you're a great guy and I know you'd be an awesome catch for someone. Why is it that you don't have yourself a girl by now?

John: Well there is someone in mind but she has a boyfriend.

Trish: Does she like you? ("I don't know, do you Trish?" John shrugs.)

John: I don't know. I'd like to think so.

Trish: Well does she know you like her?

John: I have no clue.

Trish: Well damn John. These are things you're supposed to know. How else do you expect to get a chance with her? You have to let women know these things. We don't read minds you know.

John: I doubt I'll ever get a fair chance with her. Her jackass boyfriend tells her everything she wants to hear and she believes him.

Trish: God, don't you just hate it when you like someone but they're too stubborn to recognize it? I mean, I see how you are with me. I'm your bestfriend and yet you do anything for me. I can only imagine what you'd do for that lucky girl. (John rolls his eyes. "How the Hell do you not know I'm talking about you Trish?" John shakes his head and shrugs.)

John: I'm sure she'll figure it out someday.

Trish: I hope so. But I mean, who wouldn't wanna be with you? You're an amazing guy. ("So why aren't you with me?")

Trish: But until then she comes to her senses, she'll just continue being stupid, no offense. ("You called yourself dumb, you shouldn't apologize to me.")

John: I guess your right. (Trish remains quiet as John continues massaging her aching muscles. Not after too long, his gentle strokes have put her to sleep. And without even realizing it, he's fallen asleep on the chair next to the bed, with his hands still on her back.)

**END OF CHAPTER 15**


	16. Batista's Revenge

Leave me some reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Batista's Revenge<strong>

John makes his way back through the curtains, having just defended his United States Championship against Dolph Ziggler in Dolph's automatic rematch. Dolph was, however, able to nail John with a well placed Enzuigiri kick to the back of John's head. And now his head was throbbing with a crazy headache. He holds the back of his head as he makes his way through the corridors of the backstage area. He turns the corner and Trish is making her way down the hall towards him.

Trish: Hey Johnny. I seen your match. Nice win. How's your head? (She places her hand on the back of his head and rubs it a bit.)

John: I have a headache, but I'm sure a Tylenol or something will work.

Trish: Yeah, it should work. Talk about things working, I feel a lot better today. That massage did wonders on my back. It feels better than before.

John: I'm glad it helped.

Trish: It did, and I owe it all to you. I think you have some magic hands Johnny. I definitely owe you for that massage.

John: Then when I need one, I'll just call you. (Trish nods with a smile.)

Trish: You have yourself a deal. (Randy comes walking up to them holding the WWE Championship.)

Randy: Nice win Cena.

John: Thanks.

Randy: So you ready to go out there Trish? The fans are awaiting the new champion.

Trish: Let's not keep them waiting. I'll see you later Johnny. (Randy and Trish walk away from John to go out to the ring.)

"I hear voices in my head

They counsel me

They understand

They talk to me"

Randy makes his way out to the ring, with much more arrogance and swagger than usual. He was on top of the world. He was the WWE Champion, and he was proud. Trish comes out happy as well. She may have been the reason Randy was champ right now, but neither of them saw it that way. Randy stands in the center of the ring as his music dies down.

Randy: Ladies and gentlemen, you have the privilege to see greatness in the flesh. I'm the most dominant superstar in this company, and in the world. I'm one half of the tag team champions, as well as now the WWE champion. No one can touch me. With my team Fusion, I'm gonna take over the WWE, as well as the world of professional wrestling. There's not a damn thing, or person for that matter, who's gonna stop me...

"I walk alone!"

Randy jerks his attention to the ramp to see a fuming Animal in Batista charging the ring. Before Randy can attempt to leave the ring to safety, he's being lifted in the air and slammed to the mat via spinebuster by Batista. Batista turns around to see Trish trying to climb out of the ring but Batista grabs her by the hair, and pulls her back in and gives her a spinebuster as well. He redirects his attention on The Viper, who managed to slither his way out of the ring, saving himself from further affliction of pain by the former WWE champion.

Batista: Get your ass back in here Orton! (Randy shakes his head no and continues backing up the ramp.)

Batista: You're a pathetic excuse for a man and a champion. If it weren't for her... (Batista points to Trish, who is laid out on the mat from the spinebuster he just gave her.)

Batista: … You wouldn't be champ right now. You are a pathetic, selfish, ungrateful son of a bitch. Trish gave you the win last night, and you let her get slammed by me? You're nothing but a slimy coward. (Randy is getting irritated by Batista's insults, but isn't about to go back into the ring. He knows the outcome of that situation. Batista looks back down at Trish, who is beginning to stir. He glances back at Randy then lifts Trish up by the hair and sets her up for a powerbomb hoping this would drive Randy to come back in to save her. Batista looks back at Randy to see if he'd come back in the ring to intervene, but of course Randy just stands on the top of the ramp watching, too afraid to go help Trish.)

Batista: Suit yourself Randy. (Batista hoists Trish up, and prepares to Batista Bomb her. The audience erupt wildly as John Cena runs out from backstage and pushes Randy out of his way on the way down to the ring. Batista sees John coming, and puts Trish back down to focus on Cena. John slides in the ring and hits Batista with a shoulder block, knocking him down. Trish wisely rolls out of the ring to safety, clutching her back. She was grateful John saved her from a Batista Bomb. She knew being power-slammed and spinebustered hurt, but being on the receiving end of a Batista Bomb would have topped them both. Batista gets up and starts fighting back. In a matter of mere seconds, chaos has broken out between the two powerhouses. John and Batista are going at it like Godzilla and King Kong. Randy stands at the top of the ramp pondering what to do. He runs down the ramp and slides into the ring. Without warning, he smashes Batista in the face with the WWE title belt. Randy and John glance at each other for a mere second, and immediately go on the offensive, double teaming Batista. John lifts the Animal up on his shoulders and holds him there as Randy sizes Batista up. He runs and John tosses Batista in the air and Randy jumps in the air, catching Batista in mid flight for an RKO. Batista is out cold from this maneuver, but Fusion aren't done yet. John slides out of the ring and gets a steel chair.)

John: Lift him up! (Randy pulls the lifeless Batista to his feet and John smacks Batista over the head with the steel chair to a sickening thud. Randy rubs his face with his hands then backs himself into the corner and waits. Waits for Batista to begin to get up. Randy was prepared to punt kick Dave right in the skull, giving him an immediate concussion, thus sidelining him for a good while. Batista gets to his hands and knees and Randy coils, ready to kick him in the head. But security and referees rush the ring and stop Randy and John from continuing any more punishment. There is a loud throat clearing sound and on the titantron, Stephanie McMahon appears. She clears her throat again, trying to get everyone's attention. John and Randy stop fighting with the authorities and look up at Stephanie, as Batista slowly gets to his feet with the help from the staff. Trish, who has been standing on the ramp the entire time watching the events transpire, looks up as well to watch the titantron.)

Stephanie: Everyone needs to cool their jets immediately, or they're risking suspension. (She seems a bit aggravated and has a stern tone.)

Stephanie: Damn it, this is MY show, and I'm not going to let you three sabotage it. This is professional wrestling, not UFC. We handle our business in the ring, with a referee during scheduled contests. Not whenever you feel like injuring someone. I don't condone any of these actions. (Batista glares angrily at John and Randy, and tries to push past the security to get his hands on them.)

Stephanie: Batista, knock it off. You asked for this. You're the one who's been beating up on Trish for the past 24 hours. But, that doesn't give Fusion an excuse to try injuring you either. So here's how I am going to solve this little problem we have. Tonight, in that very ring, will be a match for the WWE championship. (Randy looks angry.)

Stephanie: Competing in that match will be champion, Randy Orton taking on the former champion, Dave Batista, taking on the man who's gotten himself involved in this matter, John Cena. (The audience erupt into cheers and happiness upon hearing this news.)

Stephanie: And that match will be every man for himself, in a triple threat match. (Randy closes his eyes for a second furious that he would have to defend his title tonight in a triple threat match. Under triple threat rules, Randy didn't even need to be the man getting pinned to lose his championship.)

Stephanie: I am very disappointed in all 4 of you, including you Trish, for getting involved last night at the pay-per-view. So you're not going unpunished. You will be assigned as the referee in that match tonight. And if you fail to comply with calling it straight down the middle, you will be stripped of the Women's Championship and suspended indefinitely. (Trish gets a huge shocked expression.)

Stephanie: I hope you four have learned your lesson. Don't mess with The Billion Dollar Princess. (The titantron flashes black and shows the Raw logo as Stephanie has shut the camera off in her office. Batista, Orton, Cena, and Trish look around at each other in pure shock.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy pulls his knee pads up off his shins, and covers his knees as John puts on his armbands. Trish stands up from the couch and turns the door knob to leave. She had to leave for the ring earlier than the competitors because she was the special referee and she had a duty to fulfill.

Randy: Trish wait. (She stops and looks at Randy.)

Trish: What?

Randy: You do know what you have to do tonight don't you?

Trish: Yeah. Call it down the middle.

Randy: No. Make sure I win. (Trish sighs and John looks up at Randy curious.)

Trish: Randy, you know I would love to do that, but if I do Steph is gonna suspend me and strip me of the Women's title.

Randy: And if she does that, I'll RKO her...again.

Trish: You can't RKO the boss Randy.

Randy: Yes I can. I've RKO'd Vince, punted him, and RKO'd Stephanie before. And I'm still here, better than ever. And I'll have no problem in doing it again.

Trish: Randy, I'm not gonna sabotage the match just to make sure you win. I'm the ref tonight, and I'm gonna do my job right. (Randy becomes angered by her refusal to give him another easy victory.)

Randy: You're not doing your job as a girlfriend too well! You could at least suck my dick! You won't even fuck me! Maybe you should worry less about doing your job, and focus more on keeping me happy! (Both John and Trish open their mouths in shock. John couldn't believe what Randy actually just said to Trish.)

Trish: Me not doing my job! I gave you the win last night at TLC! And how do you repay me! By letting Batista kick my ass! And tonight if it weren't for John, I'd be in the same damn predicament! You're the one not doing your job Orton!

Randy: Maybe if you gave me sex, I would!

Trish: I shouldn't fucking have to! You're supposed to protect me you idiot! Hell, John is being a better boyfriend than you and I'm not even with him!

Randy: If he's such a good boyfriend maybe you should fuck him! Because God knows you're not giving me anything! (Trish opens her mouth to reply, but sees John standing there shocked by their argument and she was feeling extremely embarrassed.)

Trish: I'm not gonna argue with you right now. You're too selfish and stupid to understand the words coming from my mouth. I hope you deliver tonight, because you're not getting a victory if you don't earn it. (Trish turns and leaves, making sure to slam the door as hard as she can. Randy glances at John, who is looking at him with disappointment.)

Randy: Don't fucking look at me like that Cena. (John just shakes his head and leaves as well. John jogs down the hall to stop an irate Trish.)

John: Trish, wait...

Trish: Leave me the fuck alone! (John looks at her with his brows furrowed, being a bit taken aback by her. She sees this and sighs.)

Trish: I'm sorry John. Randy is just... ugh. (Trish rolls her eyes.)

Trish: I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not in the mood to have one of these little pep talks with you right now. See you in the ring. (Trish turns and walks away with an angry stride. John watches her and his hate for Randy returns. "What a fucking asshole." John goes back to the locker room to get his titles to bring to the ring. John opens the door and sees Randy staring at the ground angrily.)

Randy: Can you fucking believe her? Fucking women. Why the fuck are they so fucking stupid and pushy?

John: You did lash out at her for no reason Randy. She's just doing her job...

Randy: Not her job with me. (John sighs, feeling like punching Randy right in the mouth, but holds back.)

John: Relationships aren't about sex...

Randy: Then what the fuck are they about? Because all I've gotten from this relationship is fucking unnecessary stress. Not to mention, no sex. And look where we are? Bitching at each other.

John: Relationships are about trust, commitment, and love Randy. They don't revolve around sex. (Randy rolls his eyes.)

Randy: Seriously John? Let me guess. You attend book clubs, go food shopping, clean, cook, wash the laundry, bake cookies on Sunday and suck dick like a woman too, right? Because you sure as Hell think like one. Do me a favor, and get your head out of your ass. Relationships aren't about "trust, commitment and love". They're all about sex. Just. Sex. Be a man and admit it.

John: Being a man has nothing to do with it. A real man doesn't use women for sex and sleep around. Low-life, self-centered jackasses, like you, do that shit. A real man finds a good girl and sticks with her.

Randy: I'm the jackass John? Me? If I'm the jackass, why is it that you haven't gotten pussy for how many months? You're the true jackass. If I was such a jackass, I wouldn't be getting laid now would I? No.

John: I thought Trish wasn't giving it up? (Randy smirks at John, then lifts up his WWE title making sure to flaunt it in John's face before leaving the locker room. Anger over takes John as he realizes what Randy's been doing. "He's been sleeping around. And I bet Trish doesn't even know. That's all about to change." John lifts up his United States championship and leaves the locker room. He had one goal going into this triple threat match. Win. That would be the ultimate blow to Randy's ego losing his title tonight to his own tag team partner. Then after winning, John would add insult to injury, and kiss Trish right in front of The Viper. John was intent on making Trish see Randy's true colors tonight. Five minutes later, Trish rings the bell to start the match. Batista wastes no time with locking up. He goes right for Randy beating him down. Trish just wanted to get this match over and done with. She was extremely moody and irritated and just wanted to go back to the hotel and relax. Randy hits an RKO on Batista and turns around to be met with an F-U from his fellow Fusion member John Cena. Randy rolls out of the ring hurt. John wisely goes for the pin on Batista. Trish falls to the mat and counts.)

Trish: 1... 2... (Randy grabs John around the ankles and yanks him clear out of the ring breaking up the pinfall. He quickly scrambles into the ring and covers Batista. Trish dreaded this moment.)

Trish: 1... 2... (After a second of hesitation, she slaps her hand on the mat for the third and final time, with Randy picking up the win and retaining his title. 'Voices' echoes out over the loud speaker as Trish is forced, by default, to raise the winners arm in victory. She was secretly wishing John would win, because she didn't want Randy to win tonight. He was already too cocky and egotistical, and now this win would make it that much worse. John slowly climbs in the ring in defeat and sighs. He wanted to win so badly. All his life, he dreamed about becoming WWE champion. And tonight was his shot, and he blew it. Not only that, but he wanted to humiliate Randy for the way he's been treating Trish. John wanted to win, grab Trish and plant a kiss on her, making Randy feel terrible, the same way he's been making poor Trish feel. But that was all out of the window now. As bad as Trish wanted to walk away, she couldn't. As WWE rules stated, the ref was to remain in the ring until all competitors of the match had left in case a fight ensued following the end of the match. Randy watches arrogantly as John slowly got to his feet. Randy holds his hand out to John to shake. "I know damn well he's not trying to shake my hand." John stares at Randy contemplating whether he should shake Randy's hand or not. "This motherfucker better shake my hand. I'm trying to look good in front of this bitch. I already fucked up once tonight, now I gotta make it better or I definitely won't get laid from her tonight." Randy shakes his hand up and down insinuating John shake it. John swallows his pride, and shakes the hand of the man he secretly hated. Randy looks at Trish, and holds his hand out to shake her hand. Trish looks at him with discontent.)

Randy: Come on baby. (Trish looks Randy up and down for a second, then turns her back on him and leaves the ring. Randy feels immediate disrespect and embarrassment. "I know that bitch didn't just do that..." Randy climbs out of the ring and follows her backstage. As much as he wanted to choke her out, he realized he had to fake another apology or he would never reach his goal of sleeping with her. He had to make himself look genuine in his feelings about her. But his true feelings were those of hate. But he seen sex as the ultimate goal, and once he got it from her, he could let his true feelings out, and brutalize her. So for now, he had to act like he liked her.)

Randy: Trish, wait up. (She rolls her eyes.)

Trish: Leave me alone Orton. (He grabs her by the wrist and stops her.)

Randy: Hold on. (She grunts and turns around to face him angrily.)

Trish: What! ("You better lower your tone right now bitch.")

Randy: I was wrong. (Trish rolls her eyes, obviously not buying into it.)

Randy: I'm serious here, Trish. I said some mean, hurtful things, and I'm sorry. I was just frustrated with Batista and Stephanie for making that match. I lashed out at the wrong person. You're the last person I should lash out at. ("No, you're the first.")

Randy: I was out of line, and I apologize. I only hope you forgive me, because I hate when you're upset with me. It breaks my heart. (He cups her face in his hands and gives her a quick, sweet peck on the lips.)

Randy: You're my everything. I don't wanna push you away... I need you. (Trish reaches up and grabs one of his hands and holds it.)

Trish: Don't let it happen again Randy. I forgive you. (Randy gives her another quick kiss.)

Randy: I'm never letting you down again. (He puts his arm around her shoulders and they walk off. John comes through the curtain and sees them walking off happy. "You've gotta be kidding me. Stop buying into his lies Trish. He clearly doesn't give a damn about you." John takes a deep breath of anguish. "I'm gonna expose him soon enough.")

**END OF CHAPTER 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Check out some of my sis' work: demolitionsunsets<strong>

**Thanks!**


	17. Exposure

Leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 17: Exposure**

**Saturday**

It's been exactly 6 days since Randy became WWE champion, and Trish was preparing to throw him a celebration party at the club. Invitations were already given out, and she knew most of the WWE locker room would be there. There was one man who hasn't gotten back to her on it. And he was the one man who she wanted to come. The party was set for 8 tonight, and it was now noon. Trish was anxious to see if he would be there or not. She dials a number and puts her cellphone to her ear. Unfortunately, the voice-mail picks up.

Trish: Hey Johnny. I don't know if you got my invite or not, but I'm throwing Randy a celebration party tonight at 8, and everyone's gonna be there. Well, everyone but you. And I was really hoping you would come. I mean, you are my BFF after all. I was looking forward to hanging with you. Just give me a call when you get this. Love you, bye. (Trish hangs up and sighs. "Damn John. I hope he calls back." John puts a 50 pound dumbbell down and reaches in his pocket. He felt his phone vibrating, but he didn't want to interrupt his lifting process. He was at Gold's Gym, working out just like he always did. He sees he has a voice-mail and puts the phone to his ear to listen. Trish's message plays and he sighs once it's over.)

John: Damn. (John places the dumbbell back on the rack and leaves the lifting room to go wash his hands. "I don't wanna go to that jackass's party. He doesn't even deserve to be champ right now. If it weren't for Trish, he'd be strung up in some hospital bed. And the same goes for Trish because I know damn well Randy wouldn't have helped her. If It weren't for me, she'd be sharing a hospital bed with that prick. But Trish wants me to go, and I know for a fact Randy is gonna ditch her and go do his own thing, just like he always does. I don't wanna leave her by herself." John sighs. "Just look at this as a positive Cena. I get to hang with Trish all night, and Randy will probably be with his whores like always. This is the perfect chance to expose his dumbass." John turns the hand dryer on and starts to dry his hands. Once they are dry, he calls Trish back.)

Trish: I was hoping you'd call back Johnny. So you in?

John: I'm in. Thanks for the invite. I'm at the gym right now, so I'll see you at the party.

Trish: Ok Johnny. See you then. (They hang up and John goes back to his work-out routine.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the party, John walks into the club and sees almost every superstar in the WWE, walking around, drinking, mingling, and dancing. John scans the sea of familiar faces, and a few unfamiliar ones, and finds his blonde best friend. He makes his way through the crowd and puts his arm around Trish. She has her back to him as she talks with her female best friend, Melina. Trish looks over at who put their arm around her, and sees it's John.

Trish: Johnny! (She gets a huge excited smile and gives him a kiss on the cheek.)

Trish: I was waiting for you to come.

John: Well, I was waiting to come. (He looks at Melina and holds his hand out.)

John: Nice seeing you again Melina. (Melina shakes his hand.)

Melina: Same here. (John Morrison comes up and hands Melina a Margarita.)

Morrison: Hey Cena.

John: Hey Morrison. (They shake hands.)

Morrison: Melina, let's go dance.

Melina: Alright babe. I'll see you two around. (Melina smiles at John and Trish before walking off. Trish smiles and looks at John.)

Trish: So how was the workout?

John: It was great. I broke my previous bench record.

Trish: That's great to hear Johnny. I'm happy for you. (John smiles.)

John: Can I tell you something? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: Sure. What is it?

John: There's something you need to know about Randy... (Before John can tell Trish what he wanted to, Randy finally shows up, being late for his own party. Trish smiles upon seeing him.)

Randy: I'm sorry I'm late Trish. (He gives her a quick peck.)

Randy: I had some car trouble. ("Car trouble as in a bitch on her back in my back seat is more like it." Randy wants to smirk having just had sex with a girl in the backseat of his car, but he hides his smirk so Trish didn't see it.)

Randy: But I got here as soon as I could. (Randy looks at John, and gives him a head nod.)

Randy: Hey John. Anyways, this is a beautiful party you threw Trish. A beautiful party, by a beautiful woman. (Trish smiles as Randy gives her another quick kiss.)

Randy: I appreciate it. I really do. So thank-you. But if you don't mind, I'm gonna go mingle. (He gives her another quick kiss and disappears into the crowd.)

John: Are you kidding me? He's not even gonna stay with you? What...

Trish: It's his night John. Let him enjoy himself. (John wants to go on a rant exposing Randy for what he truly was, but decides to bite his tongue. But he was certainly reaching his breaking point when it came to the Viper.)

Trish: So what was it you wanted to tell me John?

John: I was gonna tell you Randy would be late. (She nods.)

Trish: Oh, okay. Well, no need to tell me since he came just at the right moment. (John nods.)

John: I guess so. ('I'm Into You' by Jennifer Lopez begins playing and Trish smiles.)

Trish: Let's go Johnny. This is my song. (She pulls him out onto the dance floor and they start dancing, along with everybody else to J'Lo's latest hit. After the song is over, the DJ gives a shout out.)

DJ: This song was dedicated by Jenny Moralin who just got engaged and wants to give a shout out to all the lovers out there. So we need all the lovers on the floor. If you're single, sorry but you have to sit out this one. Now, without further ado, here's 1+1 by Beyonce. (1+1 starts playing and John and Trish look at each other.)

John: I think you should go find Randy... (John turns to leave the dance floor but Trish pulls him by his hand back towards her.)

Trish: Screw Randy. I wanna dance with you, not him. (Trish wraps her arms around his shoulders and looks at him.)

Trish: Dance with me. (John smiles and places his hands on her hips and they start dancing. Trish rests her head on his shoulder as they slowly sway back and forth. All the couples in the club were sharing a slow dance to Beyonce's intimate song. After the song ends, Trish lifts her head up and looks at John. Almost instinctively, they lean in closer to each other's faces to kiss. Before they make contact, Melina comes up tapping Trish on the shoulder anxiously. Both John and Trish snap out of it, both finally realizing what they were about to do. Trish looks at Melina.)

Melina: I gotta show you something funny Trish. (Trish glances at John.)

Trish: I'll see you Johnny. (Trish heads off with Melina and John sighs. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but Melina just had to come and ruin it for him. John turns around to leave the dance floor but feels someone tapping on his shoulder. He turns around to see WWE diva Eve.)

John: Hey Eve.

Eve: Hey John. I gotta talk to you. (She grabs him by his forearm and leads him off the dance floor to the back of the club, away from the noise.)

Eve: It's about Trish.

John: What about her?

Eve: Well you two are best friends right?

John: Yeah. So?

Eve: And Randy is her boyfriend right? (John sighs, knowing what this was about.)

John: Yeah.

Eve: I know Randy is your friend and all, but he's a complete dog. ("That's no surprise to me.")

Eve: Well, things kind of got out of hand and I made a huge mistake with them. (John sighs, knowing Eve slept with Randy.)

Eve: It's not something I'm proud of. And on top of that, he almost choked me out. And I'm not the only woman he's acted that way towards. A couple of my friends fell into the same trap. (Eve sighs.)

Eve: Me and Trish aren't exactly friends, but I like her and I respect her like crazy. I don't want her to become another one of his victims.

John: To tell you the truth, neither do I. He treats her like shit but apologizes and she's all over him. It makes me sick. 

Eve: Same here. Well, Ashley, Candice and myself told Trish how Randy was, and she didn't believe us. She said we were jealous of them. I figured that since you two are close, and she trusts you, that maybe you'll get through to her.

John: Maybe you're right. I was actually hoping to expose Randy's lies soon.

Eve: Then tonight is the night to do it.

John: But what if she doesn't believe me?

Eve: I don't know John. But I hope she does. Because Randy's slept with everyone besides a couple of us, and he's an ass to top it all of. I mean, what the Hell kind of boyfriend let's Batista beat their girlfriend up? Randy doesn't deserve Trish. He does deserve to get his ass kicked though.

John: Yeah I know Eve. Look, I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to Trish.

Eve: Good. I hope you get through to her. 

John: Thanks. (Eve pats him on the shoulder and walks off. John watches her for a second and she turns

around with an irritated look. She points to her left and John walks over and looks at where she was pointing to. Randy was entering a room with Kelly Kelly, and both of the Bella twins. Brie closes the door behind them. Eve shakes her head.)

Eve: What did I tell you?

John: He's a jackass. Look, I'm gonna go talk to Trish. Thanks for your support.

Eve: No problem John. (He walks off and scans the club for Trish. Once he spots her, he makes his way over to her. Trish and Melina are cracking up at John Morrison.)

Trish: What the Hell? How do you do that John?

Morrison: I have no clue. I've always been able to do it though.

Melina: Do it again. (Morrison smiles and pushes his right arm up with his left, and pops his shoulder out of place. He pushes it with his left hand, and his right arm starts swinging back and forth like a string of spaghetti.)

Trish: That's so gross. But oddly, fascinating.

Melina: You should do that on Raw on Monday.

Trish: I dare you.

Morrison: No way. It'll creep the kids out. (John steps up and watches as Morrison jerks his arm back into the socket.)

John: Ewww dude. What the Hell?

Melina: Don't ask.

John: Don't worry, I won't. (He looks at Morrison weirded out for a second and Morrison just laughs.)

John: Trish, can I talk to you for a minute?

Trish: Sure. (John looks at Melina and Morrison for a second.)

John: See you guys. (John grabs Trish by the waist and pulls her away from everyone else, to privacy.)

John: There's something I think you should know.

Trish: What is it? (Another loud club song starts playing and Trish can't hear John.)

John: Randy's a player.

Trish: What? (They have to shout over the loud music.)

John: Randy's a player!

Trish: I can't hear you!

John: Randy's a... (John sighs and grabs her by the wrist and they exit the club through the back entrance.)

John: Alright, like I was trying to say, and I know you might find this hard to believe, but Randy is a player. (Trish sighs.)

Trish: God, not you too John? How much farther are these rumors gonna spread?

John: What?

Trish: Candice and Ashley tried telling me the same thing. I know they're just jealous and they are just spreading false rumors around trying to break me and Randy up.

John: They aren't rumors Trish. They're true.

Trish: How do you know John?

John: I've seen it with my own eyes.

Trish: Recently? Like after me and Randy started dating?

John: Well, no. Before that...

Trish: Then don't come telling me these things if it hasn't been recent. He's changing John. I see it. Sure he still gets angry, but I'm working with him on that. He's not The Viper or The Legend Killer anymore. He's Randy Orton.

John: I know that's what you believe Trish, but I wouldn't come here telling you this if I didn't know it was true. He sleeps around...

Trish: I think you're just jealous of Randy. Like everybody else.

John: Are you serious? I'm not like everybody else.

Trish: So why are you spreading rumors around?

John: They aren't rumors. I'm your best friend. Do you actually think I would come to you, and tell you a bunch of bullshit?

Trish: I don't know. Would you? (John is beginning to get frustrated.)

John: Why are you with him? He treats you like shit. On top of that, he's sleeping with everybody. And his only goal by dating you, is to get in your pants. Are you that fucking dense that you don't see it? I see it.

Trish: What the Hell is your problem? Randy told me himself that I was the only woman he wanted.

John: I guess you never heard of someone lying. (Trish gets angry at John.)

Trish: You can just go to Hell. You and everyone else just don't want me to be happy. Is that too hard for me to ask? Is to be happy? It must be because people are always in my business trying to stir shit up.

John: Trish, listen to me...

Trish: No, John, you listen to me. Lose my number, lose my email, delete me from thoughts, and leave me alone. I'm done with this high school drama. And I'm done with you.

John: So that's how it's gonna be huh? You're gonna call me a liar when your precious little asshole boyfriend is the biggest liar in history. Fine. Be that way. But when his dumbass sleeps with you, then dumps your ass, don't call me because I'm not gonna be there for you. I'm not gonna try helping you if you don't wanna be helped. I hope being used is all worth it. (He turns and walks away angry.)

Trish: Fuck you John!

John: No, fuck you, and fuck Randy! (John gets in his car and slams the door. Trish eyes him angrily.)

Trish: Jackass! (John gives her the deuces as he drives away, indicating he was done with her. Trish rolls her eyes and turns around to go back in the club. The back door is locked.)

Trish: Now that asshole got me locked out. (She calls Randy's cell phone so he would come open the door for her.)

Randy: Kelly, your turn. (Kelly looks at both Brie and Nikki, who have taken their shirts off, and were standing there in their bras. Kelly smiles and takes her shirt off as well to expose her yellow and green bra. Randy smirks as his cell phone rings.)

Randy: Who the fuck is that? (He gets his phone from his pocket and sees it's Trish. He sighs and hits the ignore button. Trish sighs.)

Trish: Why isn't he answering? (Trish calls Melina's phone.)

Trish: Melina? Come open the back door. I got locked out. (A few moments later, Melina opens the back door for Trish.)

Melina: Where's John?

Trish: Being an asshole. I gotta call Randy. (Trish calls Randy again and hears his ringtone.)

Trish: What the... (She looks around and realizes he wasn't too far away. She follows the sound of his ring tone. Randy looks at his phone.)

Randy: What the fuck does she want? (Randy looks at his phone and ignores it. He looks at Brie Bella.)

Randy: Let's see which of you three are the better lap dancers. Brie, you're first. (Brie stands in front of Randy and smirks. She starts to give him a lap dance. Trish looks around, and realizes that Randy was in the back room. She opens the door and sees Randy with Kelly, Brie, and Nikki.)

Trish: What the Hell is this! (She picks up a glass of beer that was sitting on the table and throws it in Randy's face.)

Trish: Fuck you Randy! (Trish storms out of the room and Randy is fuming. He wipes face dry of the beer.)

Kelly: Oh my God. What a bitch.

Nikki: You should go RKO her Randy. (He looks around and thinks about it.)

Randy: I feel like it, but I'm not. She's a stupid broad. I'd rather stay here and have fun with you three than go fight with her dumbass. I mean, we all here know I'm getting laid tonight. That's way better than kicking her ass. (Kelly and the twins nod in agreement.)

Brie: How about we all go back to the hotel to have some fun? (Randy smiles.)

Randy: Now that's what I'm talking about Brie. (Trish storms out of the club angry.)

Trish: John was right. (She climbs in her car and sighs.)

**END OF CHAPTER 17**


	18. The Bet

Leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 18: The Bet**

Trish sighs as she stops outside of John's hotel room. "Just tell him what you wanted to Trish." With a lot of hesitation, Trish builds up the courage to knock on the door. After a moment, John opens the door and sees Trish standing there. He rolls his eyes very rudely.

John: What do you want? (Trish can tell he's still mad at her.)

Trish: You were right. (John looks at her, and she sighs.)

Trish: Randy's a dog.

John: You caught him in the act didn't you? (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yeah.

John: I told you.

Trish: I know you did Johnny. And I'm sorry for not believing you. How I acted towards you was wrong and I'm sorry. (John nods.)

John: Alright. (He goes to close the door and Trish let's out a low desperate sigh.)

Trish: Don't be mad at me John. (He looks at her.)

John: I came to you, trying to protect you, and you accused me of lying? I'm not a liar. Everything that comes from my mouth is the truth. I tried to warn you Trish, but you wouldn't listen. And now look at you. In the same exact position I told you would be in. Sad, hurt, betrayed and begging me for help. (Trish opens her mouth to speak but he cuts her off.)

John: Didn't I tell you how he was? But you wouldn't listen to me. Didn't I tell you not to come to me for help? Yes, I did. I told you this would all happen but your precious Randy was changing. Isn't that what you told me? I'm always the second fiddle when it comes to that jackass. If Randy isn't able to do something for you, which he never is, you come to me. And that's how it's always been. He's never there for you and I am. Yet you wouldn't believe me when I tried telling you the truth. So why should I stand here, and try to help you now?

Trish: Because I'm your best friend.

John: Correction, you _were_ my best friend. (His words sting her hard.)

John: You made your bed, now you gotta lay in it. (John goes to close the door again but she stops him.)

Trish: I know John. I know. I was being stupid. That's all I can say about it. And I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what else you expect me to say. (Trish sighs and furrows her brow, and she looks like she's about to burst into tears any second now.)

Trish: I got you mad at me, and I shouldn't have. I don't want you being mad at me. I don't care about Randy. I don't care if I lose him. But I do care about you and I do care about losing you. (John rolls his eyes.)

Trish: John? Come on. Stop being so heartless right now. Don't you see how much this kills me? You mean so much to me...

John: Do you have any clue how much _you_ mean to_ me_? A lot more than I mean to you I'm sure. You wanna know why I get so mad every time Randy fucks with you? It's not because you're my best friend. It's because I like you. (Trish is speechless and shocked.)

John: That's right. I like you. A lot. And now you know. (Trish shakes her head, trying to figure it all out.)

Trish: Why didn't you tell me this before John? (Trish looks at John, yearning for his response.)

John: I was going to tell you. And the day I was, you told me you and Randy started seeing each other. I figured I lost my chance. No point in telling a taken woman I like her right?

Trish: I had no idea. I mean, you didn't make any moves or anything.

John: What did you expect me to do? I wasn't gonna just grab you and kiss you. What if you didn't like me back? Then our friendship would have been all screwy.

Trish: We wouldn't have had to worry about that John. Because honestly, I like you too.

John: You do?

Trish: Yeah. I actually thought you weren't interested in me to be honest. (John shakes his head disagreeing with her.)

John: I'm definitely interested in you. (Trish blushes a bit as she reaches and grabs his hand and holds it.)

Trish: And I'm definitely interested in you. (John smiles.)

Trish: So you aren't mad at me anymore?

John: No. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Good... So, what now? (John shrugs.)

John: I don't know.

Trish: Can I come in? (John steps aside and let's her in.)

John: Come on. (Trish goes in and he closes the door behind her.)

Trish: What were you doing before I came?

John: Just watching some TV. I was pretty bored though.

Trish: Yeah, I don't watch much TV. It bores me. (Trish looks around and sees John has a balcony.)

Trish: I wanna go out there.

John: Go ahead. (Trish opens the sliding glass door, and goes out onto the balcony. It's a cool, summer night with a strong cool breeze. Trish rests both hands on the guard rail and looks out over the busy Chicago city from the 8th floor porch. John comes out with her and wraps his arms around her from behind. He rests his head on top of hers.)

John: It's nice out right?

Trish: Yeah. (They stand there in silence with John still holding her tightly as he stands behind her with a million things going through Trish's head.)

Trish: Why aren't we together John?

John: What?

Trish: Why are we just best friends? We should be more.

John: It's your call. I was wondering the same exact thing for the past 3 months. You tell me why.

Trish: I don't know why.

John: Neither do I. (Trish gets an idea.)

Trish: I owe you a lot. (She pulls out of his embrace and goes back into the hotel room, pulling him along with.)

Trish: Remember that bet we made a while ago? (Trish pulls the chair out from the table and puts it in the middle of the room.)

Trish: Well, I don't wanna break that bet. (She signals for him to have a seat, and he does.)

John: What are you...

Trish: Shh. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy. (Before he was able to protest, she placed both hands on his shoulders and swayed her hips gently back and forth. John looked at her uncertain.)

Trish: Remember that strip tease I owed you? (She grabs the bottom of her shirt, and slides it off over her head and tosses it to him.)

Trish: Here it is. (John clutches the small shirt in his hands almost breathless. He couldn't believe what she was doing. He feels his heartbeat pick up a bit. He looks up and sees her standing there, proud of herself. He examines her entire torso, noticing she must work extremely hard to keep her stomach that tight and looking so good. And this made John think that Randy was the biggest jackass to ever step foot on planet Earth. How could Randy mistreat someone who looked that good, that was so nice, and was so fun? Well, this could very well be the exact same reason Randy was so intent on sleeping with her. John pushes his negative feelings towards Randy out of his head and looks Trish up and down. He thought her bra was kind of cute and he licks his lips. Trish smirks.)

Trish: Like what you see Cena? (He nods attentively, not able to take his eyes off of her perfect body.)

John: Mhmm. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: You do huh? (Trish finds this comforting that John liked her body.)

John: Cute bra by the way. (Trish looks down at her bra for a second before looking back up with a glow.)

Trish: You think you like my bra, I bet you'd like my panties that much more. (Trish takes a step closer to him and places one leg in between his and the other on the outside of his legs. He stares at her stomach for a second before slowly moving his eyes up to examine her cleavage, then finally meeting her gaze.)

Trish: Or better yet, what's underneath it all. (John's heart rate begins to beat even faster. Trish can tell by his body language that she was getting to him. And she relished in this reaction. She unbuttons her skinny jeans, and bends down, pulling them down her legs, making sure to let him get an eye full of her cleavage. She slides her pants off, and holds them in the air, flaunting them to the dual champion. John takes in all of her as he watches her turn slowly in a circle, modeling herself to him. Trish's lips curl up into a smile as she tosses her jeans aside. She steps back over his legs, and rubs his shoulders with a sly smirk.)

Trish: I take it you like everything huh?

John: Like? No, love it. (Trish exhales deep and long.)

Trish: Good. (She turns around and flips her hair around, beginning to give him a lap dance. John sits back and watches, enjoying every second of this. Trish turns back around to face him, and sees the joy emitting from him. She looks down and sees him still holding onto her shirt. She takes it from him and tosses it across the room.)

Trish: The only thing your hands should be holding is me. (John looks at her unsure of how to react. She leans down close to his ear, and whispers in a soft tone that gave him butterflies.)

Trish: Put your hands on me John. (Her tone is low and soft, and almost pleading with him to touch her. "Oh thank-you God." John's smile grows even bigger as he wraps his hands around her waist, and rubs up and down her back before squeezing her behind. A surprised squeak escapes her lips as a smile pops up on her face.)

Trish: John? (She was surprised John was being so provocative. She always thought of him as the sweet, shy kind of guy when it came to women.)

John: Surprised? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: A little. (John smirks.)

John: Good. (He gives her a quick, soft pat on the butt and she beams. They look at each other and their eyes lock. Both of their playful smiles seem to fade away. As quickly as they have locked eyes, they locked lips into a passionate filled kiss. Trish slowly puts both legs on the outside of his, and sits down on his lap, straddling him. Trish rubs her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. He willingly gives it to her, and their tongues wrestle about for a while as John rubs his hands all over her body. He places one hand on her lower back to balance her on his lap as his other hand slowly travels up her abdomen cupping her breast. Trish gasps upon feeling this, and his touch makes her skin crawl. She slides her hands under his shirt and feels his tight abs and sculpted chest. She pulls up on his shirt and they part lips only for the second it took to take his shirt off. She presses her lips back against his. John wraps both arms around her and pulls her closer to him, pressing their torsos against each other. John pulls out of the kiss and begins to softly kiss her on the neck. This sends even more pulsing sensations through her body, making her breathing a tad bit heavier. With every inhale and exhale, John feels her chest moving against his. Trish places her lips next to his ear as he starts sucking on her neck.)

Trish: I want you John. (He pulls away from her neck for a second to reply.)

John: I'm yours. (He leeches back onto her neck and continues sucking, making her take a deep breathe, only to control herself from melting under his touch.)

Trish: No, I really want you. (John gives her neck a quick peck before giving her another kiss on the lips, then continuing his assault on her neck. She was sure that at this rate, she would get a hickey.)

Trish: I'm horny John. (He stops sucking on her neck immediately. He slowly pulls away from her neck and looks at her. She reaches behind her back, and unfastens her bra then stands up. She slowly backs up towards the bed, all the while keeping her bra on, making sure he doesn't see her bare breasts just yet. She bends over the bed wanting John to come do doggy style on her.)

Trish: Take me Johnny. (She looks back at him wishing he'd come please her soon. She was so tempting, but he somehow felt she wasn't serious about any of this.)

John: This isn't another one of your teases is it?

Trish: No, I need it John. I need you... Now. (A huge grin takes over his face as he stands up from the chair and makes his way over to her. He places one hand on her back and she immediately stands up, stopping him.)

Trish: Wait. (John stares at her hoping she wasn't backing out. She smirks.)

Trish: Drop the pants. I'm in my underwear, fairs only fair. (She crosses her arms, making sure to keep her unfastened bra covering herself. John sneers at Trish, and unfastens his belt, and drops his jeans to his ankles. He takes a step towards Trish, leaving his jeans behind. She eyes him up and down and stops at his boxers noticing a very big bulge. She licks her lips and looks back up at his face.)

Trish: I think we're gonna have a lot of fun tonight. (John smiles and grabs her behind the head and pulls her into a kiss. After a moment, John pulls out of the kiss.)

John: So do I. (They lock lips again and Trish places her hand on the back of his head holding his head in place as she sits on the edge of the bed. Trish pulls out of the kiss and tugs at his boxers, pulling them down and getting an eye full of him. She grasps him in her hands and begins going to work. He lets out a low moan as he puts his hand in her hair. She continues jerking him off with enthusiasm as he stands in front of her full of pleasure. She sees a bit of precum emanating from him and she takes his shaft into her mouth. She looks up at him as she glides her lips all over him. John leans his head back in ecstasy and Trish begins taking him in deeper.)

John: Mmm... (Trish looks up at him and feels proud she was able to make him feel this good. She goes deeper and harder, wanting to feel his gooey goodness seep out. A moment later, he lets loose and she swallows, insolently.)

John: Aw shit. (Trish sucks him dry then pulls away from his shaft and wipes the corners of her mouth with a proud grin. John strokes her hair and lets out a deep breathe. She feverishly turns around and leans over the bed once again.)

Trish: Come on Johnny. I made you feel good, now return the favor. (John takes a deep breathe then places both hands on her hips. He positions himself directly behind her, preparing to enter. He takes a deep breathe, then pauses.)

John: No. (He flips her onto her back and she eyes him worriedly, hoping he wasn't denying her.)

John: I wanna see the pleasure on your face. (Trish eyes him eagerly and he slides his hands under her unfastened bra, and feels both of her DD's. He plants a quick kiss on her before biting down on the front of her bra, and sliding it off her arms by his mouth. He spits it on the floor and removes his hands from her breasts, taking in all of her glory. His heart skips a beat.)

John: Oh my God. (He looks Trish in the eye for a second before rubbing his hands from her chest, over her breasts, down onto her stomach and placing them on her hips again as he places his lips on her nipple, sending an overwhelming feeling of lust over her. He slowly slides both hands on the top of her panties and slides them off of her. He pulls her legs open and places his right hand on her inner thigh, testing her. She just lets out a deep breathe, and he takes this as permission to continue on. He continues giving his mouthful attention to her breasts, as he gives his right hand the duty of rubbing circles on her clit.)

Trish: Mmm... (John looks up at her as he continues sucking her breasts. Once he feels her becoming wetter, he slides two fingers into her, evoking a moan from her. He begins to thrust his fingers in and out as he continues giving her nipples the attention they deserved. Every now and then he would glance up to see a look of pleasure on her face. John keeps his eyes locked on her as he adds a third finger wanting to witness her reaction.)

Trish: Oh God... (She inhales deeply and John can feel her tensing up. He watches her as she squeezes her eyes shut and bites her lower lip. John finally takes his lips off her breasts, only to place them on hers. He slowly slides his fingers out of her and gives her another quick kiss before placing his fingers in his mouth, sucking her wetness from them. Trish watches and feels an intense throbbing between her legs. She was aching for him to be in her. John finishes sucking his fingers, then lowers his head between her legs. He licks his lips before licking her inner thigh, making her crave for him. He slowly licks all the way up her thigh until her reaches his goal, her throbbing center. He takes her clit in his mouth and sucks on it, rubbing his tongue over it. He starts flailing his tongue back and forth expeditiously causing immense pleasure to overtake Trish. She places both of her hands over her mouth, forcing the screams to stay inside. John adored and welcomed this response from her, and continues loving her with his tongue. Trish begins moaning from under her hands and this was like music to Cena's ears. He feels more wetness flowing from her. John can feel her stomach heaving up and down from excitement and pleasure. John licks her dry and finally pulls away from her. Trish slowly removes her hands from her mouth and sighs.)

Trish: Damn John. I want you more than ever. (John gives her another quick kiss before directing his attention between her legs, lining himself up with her. John bites his lower lip and edges closer to her. Trish gasps and holds her breathe, excitedly awaiting for him to make his long awaited entrance. John stops before he enters her, and rubs himself around on her clit. This makes Trish yearn for him that much more as she began to get wet again.)

Trish: John... (Her breathes are quick and sharp. John keeps rubbing himself on her, lubing himself up. The anticipation is killing her. She places her hands on his shoulders. He smirks at her, and she becomes annoyed.)

Trish: Damn it John. Fuck me already. (John's smirk intensifies as he sees Trish growing impatient. He places his shaft on the outside of her hole, and just pushes himself in a centimeter, then out again, teasing her. He starts rubbing it on her clit again. She starts to pant as she digs her nails into his flesh, upset that he was toying with her.)

Trish: John, I swear if you don't screw me soon... (John puts his hand over her mouth, shutting her up.)

John: Shut up. (He rubs his penis around her hole once again, and he can feel her body almost tremble from wanting him. He smirks at her and she furrows her brow. The ache to feel him inside her was so strong it almost hurt her. She almost felt like crying because she wanted him so badly, and he was teasing her.)

Trish: John, stop teasing me... (She's almost pleading with him.)

John: How bad do you want it? (John rubs himself on her clit.)

Trish: Bad.

John: How bad? (He once again enters just a little bit and pulls out, making her ache even more.)

Trish: Real bad John! (She seemed desperate for him and this makes John let out a small laugh of confidence. She was so vulnerable right now, and John knew this. She also knew this, and hated it. He could make her do and say anything right now.)

John: You want me? (Trish nods.)

Trish: Mhmm. (John rubs himself on her again.)

John: Say it. (Trish takes a deep breathe.)

Trish: I want you John. (John begins thrusting himself up and down on her clit, basking in her desperateness. Trish squeezes her nails into his shoulders once again as a silent way of telling him to knock the games off.)

John: What's my name? (Trish rolled her eyes, frustrated he was doing this to her.)

Trish: I really hate you right now. (John stares down at his blonde friend, and seen the anguish radiating from her.)

John: What is it? (He thrusts himself over her clit once more, forcing her to answer.)

Trish: John.

John: Say it louder. (He thrusts harder this time.)

Trish: John. (She raises her voice a bit. John stares down at her. She was so helpless right now. Per usual, he was the only person who could help her out. Trish loathed the fact he had complete control over her right now.)

John: Not loud enough. (He positions himself right against her hole, and one buck of his hips would send him into her. Trish succumbed to his mind games once again, hoping this would be the final time.)

Trish: Johnny! (John smiles proudly. Trish bites her lower lip, wishing he would knock his shit off already. He knew he had complete control over her, they both knew it. So why did he have to toy with her this way? She knew exactly what he was doing, and she wasn't about to let him keep his control over her. She wisely bucks her hips, forcing him inside of her before John was able to react. But as quickly as it had happened, John pulled out, not giving her the satisfaction she craved.)

John: Uh-uh. I'm in charge here. I say when it happens, not you. (As the throbbing between her legs grew, she grew even more impatient and edgy.)

Trish: What the fuck John? (She removes one hand from his shoulder and slaps him.)

Trish: Stop playing with me! (John loved evoking this response from her and even chuckled at her animosity.)

John: Do it again. (He enters her a little deeper, about an inch, then pulls out again, much to her dismay. She slaps him much harder this time as she was beginning to grow angrier with every second. John smiles arrogantly as he sees the fire burning in her eyes. He didn't mind she slapped him at all. He actually liked it which is why he told her to do it again.)

John: What would you do if I left right now? (Trish ignores his question so he enters her a tiny bit once again, then pulls out. Trish sighs out of protest. She was willing to agree with everything and anything he was saying as long as it meant he would stop toying with her.)

Trish: You better not.

John: Or what?

Trish: Or I'll kill you. (John pulls himself away from her, and stops rubbing himself around on her.)

John: I think I'll take you up on that offer. (He pulls his body away from hers but she locks her hands behind his head and holds him in place.)

Trish: John, please? I'm craving you. Don't fuck around with me. (She looks at him with pleading eyes and he smirks. This was exactly what he wanted. Her begging him to give it to her.)

John: What if I don't wanna? (Trish swallows hard, ready to cry.)

Trish: John, stop fucking with me damn it. I... (John pushes himself inside of her and her breathe catches in her throat, causing the words to get caught in her throat. The anguish immediately fades from her face as he thrusts himself inside of her, finally, after toying with her for what seemed like a century. Trish's face turns into that of pleasure and she lets out a heavy sigh releasing all of her pent up frustrations with him. John feels extremely confident.)

John: Who's your daddy? (He thrusts into her. She gasps as she feels her temperature beginning to rise more than it already had.)

Trish: You are. (John continues giving her what she wants.)

John: Who's daddy?

Trish: You're daddy! (A moan escapes her lips as she feels what she had to beg him for. John smirks and pulls her leg up, placing it on his shoulder. He thrusts inside of her fastly for a couple of seconds before slowing down again. She begins to buck her hips to meet with his every thrust, creating a steady rhythm. Trish feels the pleasure pulsing through her every vein and couldn't believe John was so sexual. Sure they flirted a lot with each other and teased each other a lot about having sex, but she never imagined they would really do anything. She looks up at the much larger man, having his way with her as his face tightened into pleasure and concentration. She knew he was giving his all, and she was definitely enjoying him. She was however quite surprised by him. He was so much bigger than her, yet he was extremely gentle with her. Seeing how pissed off he was earlier with her, she was surprised he was loving her like this. For a moment there, she thought his teasing games were his way at getting back at her for being so stubborn and rude, and it was getting to the point she almost declared it torture. No matter how much she begged, he wouldn't give in. She got so angry with him because he was the only person in the world that was able to satisfy her, and he was playing games with her. But she knew that he wasn't trying to torture her, and that her assumptions were far from the truth. He just wanted to ignite a fire under her, and he sure did. She craved him more than ever, and it was about time he gave her what she wanted and needed. John tightens his grip on her hips, and starts thrusting himself into her harder.)

Trish: John! (He bites his lower lip in confidence as he continues thrusting himself into her roughly. This causes Trish to shout out again and John shoots her a quick smirk before redirecting his attention on her body. Trish wanted John to know how pleased she was with him, but she didn't want him to continue to think she was under his spell, even though she clearly was. She bites her lower lip hard, hoping to keep her excited moans and outbursts inside. After a little while, John notices she isn't being vocal about his performance. He hoists her other leg onto his shoulder, and starts going even harder and deeper, almost animistic like. As hard as Trish tries to keep it in John has once again gotten her to do what she didn't want to, but what he wanted to see and hear from her.)

Trish: Oh God! (Trish lets out a loud moan and John's heart flutters a bit as he continues keeping her on the edge. Trish takes him all in, not willing to fight the urges of letting out moans or bursts of emotions anymore. Even if she tried to contain herself, she would just explode like she already had. John was well aware of the effect he had over her, and used this to his advantage to pleasure her much more. With every passionate and rough pump inside of her, moans escape her lips, getting much frantic and louder each time. John lets his own moans out as well letting his emotions get the best of him. He didn't plan on being the one who moaned from pleasure, as he seen his job as getting Trish to react from him, not igniting a reaction for himself, but as it turned out, he couldn't contain himself anymore. A smirk appears on her lips as she listens to his low moans. John notices this and refuses to let her loathe in his pleasure, and pumps himself into her harder and deeper immediately replacing her smirk with a moan. Trish digs her nails into his back, only making him intensify his thrusts.)

Trish: Mmm, yeah. (Trish starts panting loudly as John unwillingly lets out deep moans. Trish tightens her legs around his neck, and he feels her body tensing up, recognizing these signs. He was most definitely proud of his performance so far and thought that this could very well possibly be his best one yet. And he knew Trish liked it as well. She was practically melting underneath him and he could easily feel her body trembling as well. Trish feels her insides burning from not getting enough air, but she wasn't about to have John stop. The pleasure outweighed the discomfort in her lungs too much to interrupt it. She knew she was near ecstasy, and had no intentions on missing out on that great feeling. After the stress she's been through over the last couple of months at work and with Randy, she felt she deserved this satisfaction and wasn't going to miss out on it just because of a little oxygen. Besides, she could tell John was really intent on finishing this with extreme passion and telling him to stop so she could catch her breathe definitely wouldn't leave either of them happy or completely satisfied.)

John: You ready? (John continues his assault between her legs much to her approval. She knew what he was talking about, and needed no explanation. The fluttering sensations in her stomach only escalate in excitement.)

Trish: Yeah. (She forces this out through shortened breathes and burning lungs. Trish was grateful they were both in such excellent shape, or they wouldn't have been able to go this long. She could only imagine all the pleasure out of shape people were missing out on and she was thankful she wouldn't have to find out. John licks his lips and tightens his hold around her waist, holding her in place. Trish bites her index finger, in anticipation. With a lick of his lips, and a sensual bite of his lower lip, he thrusts himself into her as deep as humanly possible over and over again, pushing her over the edge. Her entire body tenses up and her nails dig into his shoulders harder than ever and John was almost certain they would break the skin. But that was the last thing on his mind right now. His only concern was to experience this moment of pure ecstasy with Trish. For the first time all night, she could feel the cool breeze blowing in through the open door of the balcony. John continues pressing himself into her as deep as he could go. A look of panic envelopes her face as she clenches her jaws tightly, trying to hold back her screams. John doesn't even bother to hold in his moans and lets them out. He knew he wouldn't have been able to keep them bottled up, and knew it wasn't too long before Trish exploded.)

Trish: Oh my God John! (She pants even harder than before and lets out a symphony of pleasure filled moans and groans. All at once, the world fades away and the only thing they knew were each other. The clarity and realism hits them both like a tsunami. Every inch of him inside of her leaves her in extreme bliss.)

Trish: Oh John! (John's knees tremble as he releases in her with a moan, giving them both tremendous satisfaction in their climax. Trish lets out another thrilled moan as John starts to slow down and catch his breathe. Trish rubs her hands over his broad shoulders and down his chest, panting as her lungs finally drew in the much needed oxygen. Slowly, Trish removes her now spaghetti-like legs from his shoulders.)

Trish: Damn... (John gives her a brief kiss before finally pulling out of her. He lays next to her with his chest heaving. After a little while of silence as they catch their breathe, Trish sighs.)

Trish: That was amazing Johnny. (He looks at her and furrows his brow as he takes a deep breathe.)

John: You call me that a lot more than you call me John.

Trish: I do? I never noticed. I'll stop if you don't like it.

John: No, it's fine. I like it. And yeah, it was amazing. (Trish smiles and rolls over and places her hand on his chest and plants a kiss on his soft lips. He welcomes her kiss and sucks on her bottom lip. Although she would never admit it to John, she secretly loved the way he teased her making her beg for him. She knew he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him, and all of that built up sexual tension made her orgasm that much sweeter. Trish moans from the kiss, and pulls away, looking directly in his eyes.)

Trish: You know Johnny, we could have been having this amazing sex for the past couple months now if you weren't so shy.

John: Shy?

Trish: Yes, shy.

John: Would the shy guy be able to have you screaming his name? I don't think so.

Trish: Ok, fine. I'll admit it, you're definitely not shy...

John: Yea...

Trish: However, if you would have been like this before, we would have been way past this stage by now. We would have been onto different, crazier things. (John looks at her and smirks.)

John: You're a freak aren't you?

Trish: For me to know, and you to find out.

John: And I think that process is gonna be a hell of a lot of fun. (Trish smiles then dips her head, kissing him once again. Trish finishes the kiss with a gentle peck before resting her head on his chest. John places his arm over her shoulders and kisses her on the top of her head. The cool breeze from the balcony blows in through the open door once again, feeling good against their hot, cooling down bodies. Trish closes her eyes and concentrates on his heart beat which was finally beginning to return to normal. John places his free arm behind his head, getting more comfortable. A smile appears on Trish's lips as a rather funny thought creeps into her mind. Now that she thought back, they were extremely loud. With the balcony door open, Trish knew her screams especially probably seeped out over the Chicagoan city.)

Trish: John?

John: Yeah?

Trish: You think anyone heard us? (John thinks about it, realizing himself they were very loud.)

John: Probably. But who cares anyways? We're in a hotel. People know other people have sex in hotels all the time. And if they did hear us, then they witnessed magic. That's how I see it. And if they don't like, they can kiss my ass. I don't care what they think. The only thing I care about is keeping you satisfied.

Trish: You definitely did your job then. (She kisses his chest softly. He closes his eyes feeling exhausted, yet complete, as he replays the past few hours with Trish in his head as a proud smirk emanates on his cheeks. And to think this all started because of that bet he and Trish made months ago while playing pool, with the stipulation that the loser would have to strip for the winner. Now that he thought about it, Trish made him strip for her as well even though he originally won the bet. But he wasn't going to complain. After what they had just experienced, they were both winners. This brings a smile to his face and he feels the soft, slow breathes on his chest from Trish. He figured she had fallen asleep before drifting off to sleep himself.)

**END OF CHAPTER 18**


	19. The Morning After

Leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 19: The Morning After**

Trish opens her eyes as confusion over takes her mind. "What the...?" It takes a second before her mind registers where she was. John's hotel room. It isn't until now that she realizes she still had her head on his chest, the same position they fell asleep in. Trish lifts her head up and looks at his face. Eyes closes, no expression; he was still asleep. She smiles seeing how peaceful he was. She moves slowly, and calculating as she pulls herself out of his arms. As soon as she removed his arm from her shoulders, his eyes slowly open to see what was going on.

Trish: Sorry. (She gives him a quick kiss on the lips.)

Trish: Go back to bed. (John closes his eyes again and in a second was back asleep. Trish wondered if he really did wake up or if it was just his body reacting to her movement. She finally slips out of bed and stretches. The curtains covering the 7 foot tall open doorway to the balcony flow in the morning breeze. She walks over the soft carpeting making her way over to the open doorway. She peers over the edge of the guardrail, overlooking the busy city. It was 9 on a Sunday morning, why the Hell was it so busy?)

"I thought New York was the city that never slept? Apparently, Chicago doesn't sleep either." A loud fire engine roars through the city honking the extremely loud horn, warning cars to get out of the way. Trish rolled her eyes. "I hate city life." She was born and raised in Toronto, Canada's equivalent to New York, and she realized this. "Why am I complaining? I was raised in the city." She was, but she still hated it. She wanted a simpler life. City life was too loud, and busy and everyone seemed to always be on edge.

"It's Sunday. Shouldn't people be in church or something?" Of course, the one time she wanted things to be quiet and calm, they weren't. Of course, last night when she wanted Chicago to be lively and loud to mask her and John's enthusiasm, it just had to be dead quiet. "Damn, why won't you just stop already?" The ambulances, cop cars, and fire trucks have gotten to her. She tried ignoring them, but the noise got the better of her as she succumbed to her annoyance. She wanted them all to just shut up and let John sleep. Trish goes back into the room and slides the door shut, shutting out all of the noise and she sighs from relief.

Trish: It's about time. (Finally, the room was quiet and John would be able to sleep in peace, even though he was already doing that. But Trish didn't care. In her mind, the noise was unbearable and thought it would wake John. All she wanted was for him to sleep. He needed the rest. Randy and work have been getting to John, she could tell. Plus, last night he gave his all and that just added to the list. She wanted him to sleep until he woke up on his own accord. She didn't care at this point if he slept the day away. They had absolutely nothing to do. Granted, Raw was tomorrow and they needed to get to Richmond, but it wasn't a dire need right now. They could easily jump on any flight they wanted in the evening. Trish was even willing to wait until tomorrow to take the flight if she needed to. John deserved this time to sleep, and she was going to let him have it. She eyes the 240 pound man laying in bed in a deep sleep. A smile appears as she crosses her arms.)

"How did I get him? He's amazing." Trish had an extreme attraction to him, and she did ever since Justin introduced them to each other casually at the WWE Draft months ago. She never thought she'd talk twice to him. But low and behold, with him being drafted to Raw, and eventually forming Fusion with her andunfortunately Randy, they had developed a great friendship. And now an amazing relationship. She did wish however that she wouldn't have flipped on him last night at the party. He was right about everything. Right about Randy being a player. Right about Randy not caring about her. Right about everything, yet she said he was a jealous liar causing him to get mad at her. He was never once angry with her, and last night she just had to push him to the limit.

"What's my problem? Of course John wasn't lying. He had no reason to. At least with the girls, they could have been trying to get with Randy; which gave them a reason to lie if they were lying. But they weren't. And John sure as Hell wasn't trying to get with Orton, therefore he had no reason to lie. I didn't even know he liked me until after the whole fight."

Trish sighs. She knew she apologized to John, and he accepted it, but she still felt bad. Knowing now how he felt about her, and how she was flaunting her relationship with Randy around probably killed John every time. Trish thinks back to all the times Randy was acting up. Which was ninety-percent of the time. He was only actually nice to her a handful of times, while the rest of the time he was flipping out on her or talking down to her.

"What the Hell was I thinking? That jackass doesn't deserve me, and he never has."

Trish thanks God she was smart enough to not sleep with Randy, because she knew she was lacking judgment the whole time, but not sleeping with him was the only smart thing she's done in a while. Well, besides John. Coming to John last night was definitely smart even if he originally told her not to. Deciding to come knock on John's hotel room door was the best decision she's made in a long time. Granted, it took a little of her pride and hurt her when he was still mad at her, but at the end of the night it was all worth it. If it weren't for John, she would be in a completely different predicament right now. And it wouldn't be in a healthy relationship. It would be in a miserable relationship with a jackass, and instead of feeling amazing, she would be feeling like shit. She knew if it weren't for John finally putting her in her place, she would have went back to Randy's room and made the worst decision of her life.

"Thank-God that isn't the case."

Trish makes her way into the bathroom still thinking about all that's been happening lately. Particularly thinking about John. He was everything she wanted in a man, personality wise. He was funny, friendly, smart, and caring. And, he was able to put someone in their place when they needed it. She surely didn't want an angry, out of control maniac, like Randy was, and knew it was best to just stop thinking about how Randy was because it made her blood boil with every thought. John shouldn't even be compared to Randy. Orton was a selfish, arrogant, controlling, careless, jerk of a man. While on the other hand you had a kind, loving, caring, gentle, collected guy like John. It would be too much of a compliment to Randy by comparing him with someone like John. And a huge insult to John as well.

Trish: Forget about that moron. He doesn't deserve a second thought. (Trish turns the shower on and runs her hands under the warm water before climbing in under the warm water. John slowly crept back onto her mind. Not only did he have the perfect combination of personality traits, but he was strong. Both mentally and physically. It took a strong person to put up with the tirades of someone as despicable as Randy. Trish was surprised John didn't rip him apart yet. Trish knew that John could easily dismantle Randy if he really wanted to. She knows of the huge, defined muscles John had. And after last night, she witnessed just a small portion of his strength. At times, he even hurt her a little, not intentionally of course. In the heat of the moment, he may have gripped her too hard or tugged on her hair a bit too excitedly, but she didn't mind. He didn't know his own strength she was sure. That only added to the excitement of the moment. She didn't want John to be a complete push-over, he needed to assert his dominance, and he wasn't a violent man so he wasn't going to threaten her or abuse her to get it. He was going to show her through passion. She smiles.)

Trish: Only John would be able to do that. (Was it just her, or was John perfect? No other man she had been involved with had the perfect balance of everything she loved in a man. He was caring and would help her in any way he could, but he also wasn't a wuss. He wouldn't hesitate using physical force if need be. And he kept himself in perfect condition. He had a great body, and Trish loved it. She loved a muscular man, and John had the exact body type she liked the most. And to top it all off, they had chemistry. A lot of it. Emotionally, mentally, and physically.)

"I really lucked out on this one."

She sighs and lets the water run all over her. John was always able to make her feel great physically. When her back was sore from Batista putting his grubby hands on her, John was able to rub her pain away. And last night, she went from being furious, to feeling like the only girl in the world. Now that she focused on it, she felt extremely good. Mentally, she was stronger than ever and could take on anything. Emotionally, she was more confident, and a lot more happier than she had been. And physically, completely relaxed. Seeing how usually she would always have some nagging pain caused by her job, today was different. She felt as if she just got done with a full body massage. And she owed all of this to John, and knew she needed to repay him.

Trish finally turns the water off and steps out of the shower, drying off. Once she was done, she lifted up her Covergirl make-up and started applying it. A smile ruminates from her lips as she hears John's voice.

John: Babe, you better not be putting that shit on your face again. (She hears him making his way over to the bathroom. He leans against the door frame and watches her apply eyeliner. He looks her up and down and notices she was in just her bra and panties. He crosses his arms and shakes his head.)

John: Why? (Trish pauses what she's doing and looks at him. He was just in his boxers. She raises her eyebrows, and shrugs her shoulders.)

Trish: Why what? (John rolls his eyes and sighs. Trish looks back in the mirror and goes to finish applying her eyeliner. John snatches it from her hand and tucks it into his fist.)

John: Stop. (She looks at him with discontent and shock.)

Trish: What?

John: Stop putting this poison on your skin.

Trish: John, stop. You know I always wear make-up before I go out.

John: Why?

Trish: I don't know. I just do, the same as most women.

John: Well, stop. You don't need it. You're taken now, so no need to try impressing anyone. You don't have to wear this shit with me. (Trish looks at John. She appreciated what he was saying, but disagreed. She knew she didn't need make-up, but it gave her that professional look that completed her image. And she wasn't about to let John think he could snatch her eyeliner away. That's one thing you just didn't do.)

Trish: I know what you're saying John, but let's be realistic here. Make-up is what makes me Trish Stratus. You know, the same Trish Stratus that's seen as the most dominant, beautiful WWE Diva. The same Trish Stratus that can kick someone's ass. The same Trish Stratus that's gonna kick your ass if you don't give me back my eyeliner. (John smirks at her, knowing she couldn't possibly be serious.)

John: Yeah right. (Trish sighs.)

Trish: I'm serious Cena. Give me it. (She holds her hand out and he eyes her contemptuously.)

Trish: You don't mess with a woman's make-up. (She snatches her eyeliner out of his hand and she finishes applying it.)

Trish: I don't see what you're complaining about. This makes me look that much better for you.

John: I don't care. You're fine without it. (He takes a couple steps into the bathroom and stands behind her. He places his hands on both of her shoulders.)

John: You do know that using that stuff everyday makes you age quicker right? I mean, by this rate, by the time you're 28, these... (He puts his hands on her cheeks.)

John: … Are gonna be down here. (He pulls them down to give a visual of what he was saying.)

Trish: John, stop. (She laughs a bit and slaps his hands away.)

Trish: It's not like I use tons of it. I only use what's necessary.

John: Necessary? None is necessary.

Trish: John, stop. (She tries to push him away but he grabs her around the waist and pulls her back into him. She feels the same thing she had the pleasure of feeling inside her last night against her back side. John rubs sensually on her shoulders and arms, and she knows exactly what he's trying to do.)

Trish: You're not gonna seduce me into listening to you John. (He places his chin on her shoulder and nuzzles his lips on her neck.)

John: I'm not trying to seduce you. (With every word, his lips brush up against her neck, sending chills down her spine.)

Trish: Yes you are. I'm not stupid. And I'm not gonna let you brainwash me into listening to you.

John: Who said anything about brainwashing? (He pulls her closer into him and the only thing between them now is their thin undergarments. John starts sucking on her neck, and she can feel his member right against her and she sighs.)

Trish: What's the big deal about me wearing make-up anyways?

John: I don't want you drawing anymore attention to yourself than you already do. Make-up is just gonna make guys gawk at you even more and I don't want some jackass to steal you from me. (John kisses her shoulder and she realizes what this was all about. "He's afraid to lose me.")

Trish: Look Johnny, no one is gonna steal me from you. I'm with you, and you're all I want. A little make-up isn't going to change that. (John's hands slide from her shoulders and holds her around her waist.)

Trish: Besides, how do you think Vince will react to have his number one diva show up to work and wrestle for millions of people without make-up? I don't think he'll be too happy. You know how picky and whiny he gets.

John: I don't care what Vince wants. He's not your boyfriend. He doesn't have to fend off millions of guys to keep you. If he has such a problem with you not wearing make-up, then screw him. (Trish smirks.)

Trish: No thanks. I'd rather screw you. (John smirks and tightens his grip around her small frame.)

Trish: In all seriousness though, other guys just don't measure up to you. So you have nothing to worry about OK. (John nods and Trish sees this in their reflection in the mirror in front of them. John pulls her closer into him and she feels him pressing into her even harder. She knew he was getting aroused.)

Trish: You know John, if you're gonna be this close to me, make sure you're planning on using it. I'm not gonna let you tease me like last night again. That was killing me. (John grinds himself against her backside and she secretly wished that they weren't in their underwear anymore. John kisses her gently on the shoulder before placing his lips right against her ear, whispering low and slow.)

John: Shower with me Trish. (Trish knew exactly what he wanted to do. Before she could reply, his hand slipped off her waist and into her panties. He rubs circles on her clit, making her finally give in to his attempts to seduce her. Her breathing increases slightly as he places his free hand over her mouth, and pulling her head back against his chest. He starts sucking on her neck and she moans a bit under his hand.)

John: Let's go. (He whispers in her ear once more and backs them up towards the shower. He pulls his hand out of her panties and turns the water on as he lets go of her mouth.)

John: After we shower, we're going out to eat because I'm starving. (The water starts shooting out of the nozzle and John cups Trish's chin in one hand and pulls her into a kiss. His other hand finds its way to the back strap of her bra unclasping it. John pulls out of the kiss for a second to look down as the bra falls from her shoulders and onto the floor. John places his lips against her neck once again and slides his hands all over her breasts. Trish smirks.)

Trish: What are we gonna do after this shower? (John pauses from kissing her neck.)

John: Eat.

Trish: And? (John smirks against her neck because he knows where she was hinting at.)

John: And you'll do your make-up. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Good job. (She reaches down and grabs his chin, pulling him away from her neck. She pulls his face vertical to hers and pulls him into a kiss. She presses her hips against his and grinds herself against him a little before slipping her hands down to her panties and sliding them down her legs. She gives him one last peck before climbing in the shower with a smirk. John watches her and smirks himself. He slides his own boxers off before climbing in the shower with her. He eyes her up and down sensually as he closes the sliding glass door of the shower. Trish bites her lower lip and eyes him from head to toe, being pleasantly pleased with what she sees. John reaches out and grabs her around the waist pulling her closer to him. He smiles before dipping his head and catching her lips with his. His hand slowly slides down her abdomen and begins rubbing her again. They break their kiss and John angles his head down to focus on what he was doing below her waist. Trish clutches him around his shoulders and pulls her chest to his as she rests her head against the side of his. Her lips are directly parallel with his ear and he can hear her quickening breaths easily. He slowly enters her with 2 fingers. She lets out a low gasp against his ear. He starts thrusting them inside of her slow at first, before picking up the pace. Trish lets out low moans as he presses his chest against hers, pushing her up against the shower wall. He continues picking up pace with his fingers as a 3rd one is included into the equation. Her grip around his shoulders tightens.)

Trish: That's it John. (John picks his pace up and delves his fingers inside of her even faster and deeper. He wanted to get her to scream his name out again. Neither of them even cared about the fact that they just had sex last night. They didn't get enough of each other and they weren't sure if they ever would. Once John reaches the top speed with his fingers, Trish moans. He slows down and pulls his fingers out and places his hand on the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up to his waist. He lets go of her thigh and she keeps it where he placed it. He lifts his hand up and places it flat against the shower wall above Trish's right shoulder. He places his other hand on her hip and prepares to enter her. He leans his head against her shoulder. The hot water was pouring all over them, but they didn't care. It only added to their excitement. Trish places both of her hands on the back of his head.)

Trish: No teasing this time. (She whispers this in his ear and he just responds with a quick kiss on her shoulder and keeps his head against her collarbone as he slowly slides into her making her suck in between her teeth in approval. He slowly thrusts himself in and out, listening intently to the sounds escaping her lips against his ear. Trish slides her hands off the back of his head and wraps them around the top of his shoulders, locking his head and neck in between them. John picks his pace up a little bit igniting moans to escape a little louder from Trish. John lifts his head from her shoulder and looks at her face. She just smirks a bit before letting another moan out. John picks his pace up a little bit faster again and Trish moans a little louder once again.)

John: Hold on to my shoulders. (He waits for Trish to lock her arms much tighter around his neck before grabbing her thigh hiking her other leg around his waist, making him enter her deeper.)

Trish: John... (Trish starts panting as John grips her with both hands tightly on the waist and thrusts in and out. "Now this is my kind of woman. A woman who's not afraid of having a ton of sex.")

John: Lock your legs. (Trish listens to him and locks her legs around his waist, giving them much more control over their movements. John was able to keep her in one spot for the most part when she locked her legs. Even though John wouldn't admit it before, but when Randy kept talking about sex, John somewhat agreed with him. Of course John didn't go around sleeping with everyone like Randy did. But when he had a girlfriend and she was willing to, he liked having a lot of sex. And he was happy Trish was the same way it seemed. Seeing how they had sex not even 8 hours ago, and she didn't mind doing it again now, he found himself even more attracted to her than he was before. He hears his own breathing picking up as he continues pumping into her. Trish's nails dig into his trapezes muscles on each side of his neck. He bites his bottom lip and watches the pleasure generate from her face.)

John: Hold still. (Trish was beginning to squirm but John wanted her to stay still. Even though Trish felt like continuing to squirm because of the immense feeling, she forced herself to stay still so John could continue thrusting into her. And he does, all the while watching every satisfied moan slipping out of her curved lips. Trish was still surprised, even after last night, about how sexual he really was. Outside of the bedroom, he was calm and collected. But once temperatures rose, and arousal happened, he turned into a completely different person. Although this time John was being a lot gentler and calmer than he was last night. This time seemed more like making-love as opposed to last night which felt way more animal-like and wild. Or maybe he could sense her tenderness. She was slightly sore from the happenings of last night but she wasn't going to let that stop them from having some more fun. But whatever the reason was for his change in approach, Trish wasn't going to complain. She enjoyed this just as much, if not more than John. Plus, she still felt like she owed him something. With everything he's done for her, she felt like she owed him a lot more than just sex. But she was willing to give him that payback in anyway he wanted it. And right now he wanted her body, so she was letting him have it.)

Trish: That's the spot Johnny. (John feels her heavy breathes hitting his shoulder and he starts plunging as deep as he could making her scream out. He wraps his arms around her waist and bounces her up and down to meet each thrust of his hips.)

Trish: John! (Her breathing takes a huge increase of panting as she reaches her climax. Every second becomes completely clear to her and she feels all of the pleasure within her being caused by John. Her nails dig into his shoulder muscles hard as she throws her head against his shoulder and melts around him. John doesn't let up and goes harder and deeper rapidly to push her over the edge. It works as she bites down onto his shoulder with enthusiasm.)

Trish: Keep going Johnny!(He feels her walls clenching and throbbing and he knows she reached her peak. He finally releases himself as he had been holding it in until she reached her orgasm. He slowly stops bouncing her on his member and gradually slows down his thrusts, not wanting to end it too quickly. John takes one hand off from her waist and tangles it in her blonde locks on the back of her head. He pulls her head back off of his shoulder and looks at her with a look in his eye that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It wasn't a bad type of look, but more of a tender look, but Trish couldn't decipher what it meant exactly. John notices her almost trembling and breathing heavy. He takes his hand out of her hair and places it on her cheek.)

John: You alright? (Trish takes a deep breathe and exhales slowly. She nods.)

Trish: Yeah. (John smirks slightly as he rubs his thumb gently on her cheek as he places a soft, tender kiss on her lips.)

**END OF CHAPTER 19**


	20. Put Nothing Past The Viper

Leave me some reviews :)

p.s i'm so sad Amy Winehouse was found dead today :( i liked her :( R.I.P Amy

**Chapter 20: Put Nothing Past The Viper**

John sits on the edge of the bed and finishes pulling his shirt on. Trish is in the bathroom finishing up her make-up.

John: Trish, remind me, to remind myself to have you take a shower with me again. I never knew showers could be so fun. (Trish smiles and nods.)

Trish: We'll definitely have to do that again.

John: Yeah we do. (Trish turns her cheek to work on the right side of her face and notices a mark on her neck. She raises her eyebrows and smirks.)

Trish: John, come here. (He gets off the bed and goes to see what she wants.)

John: What? (He stands in the door way and watches as she points to her neck. He smirks when he realizes what she was referring to.)

John: Hickey? Nice. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: No, not nice Johnny. They're not classy. (John shrugs with confidence.)

John: But it shows you had a good time. (Trish smiles as she rolls her eyes.)

Trish: Yeah, but it makes me look slutty. (John gives her a dead face.)

John: You don't look like a slut. You just look like you got laid. (He wraps his arms around her shoulders and stands behind her.)

John: And you did. (He kisses her on the cheek as she blushes, knowing he was exactly right.)

John: I mean, if you don't like me sucking on your neck, I could always bite. (He presses his lips against her neck and nibbles igniting giggles from her.)

Trish: John. (He stops nibbling and gives her a kiss on the neck where he bit her.)

John: Just use cover up. God knows you're using that make-up shit anyways. Cover up couldn't hurt you any worse. (Trish rolls her eyes as he goes back and lays on the bed. Trish opens her cover up as his stomach starts rumbling. He hasn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon, and he was starving.)

John: Come on, babe. I'm starving here.

Trish: I'm trying John. But you had to give me a slut mark now I gotta cover it up.

John: Just make it quick. (He holds his stomach in pain from the grumbling. "It would have been smart if I ate something before I had sex again. That only made me hungrier." He smirks and puts his hands behind his head. "Oh well. It was definitely worth it." It's quiet for a few more minutes as Trish finishes putting her make-up and cover-up on.)

John: Can I ask you something? (She sighs.)

Trish: Like, twenty more minutes John. Be patient, I'm almost done. Geez.

John: That's not what I was gonna ask, but good to know I'll be starving til then.

Trish: It wasn't? Then what was it?

John: What did you see in him? (Trish pauses, shocked by his question.)

Trish: What?

John: What made you attracted to Orton? (Trish sighs, knowing it was only a matter of time before he asked this.)

Trish: I don't know John. I guess I liked his attitude or something. I don't know.

John: And you're not bothered by catching him?

Trish: Surprisingly, no. Like I said yesterday, I don't care about him. And I meant it. To be honest, it kind of pisses me off that I was so damn stupid and believed his lies for as long as I did. I mean, he treated me like...

John: Like shit. I know. He's a real jackass. I'll bet all my money on it that he was only with you so he could sleep with you.

Trish: I wouldn't doubt it John. And I thank-you for having the balls to come tell me what was going on because, I'm just gonna be completely honest, yesterday I was feeling a bit edgy as you seen, and if you never said anything to me, I never would have found Randy with Kelly and the Bellas and I would have probably slept with him. And that would have been the worst mistake I could have ever made. (John nods, realizing she was probably right.)

John: Let's both be happy that didn't happen. You're far too classy and just... perfect to be treated like a piece of meat. Because you're more than that. (A smile is forced to her lips as she closes the tube of cover up. She examines her neck and she has successfully hidden the hickey John was so proud he gave her. She steps out of the bathroom and places her hand on his stomach, getting his attention.)

Trish: Let's go. (He smiles.)

John: It's about time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The waitress hands them the bill for their meal at the locally owned restaurant. John pulls out his wallet but Trish snatches the bill from his hand. He looks at her.

John: What are you doing? (She shrugs and stands up, walking to the 'cash-out'.)

Trish: Paying. (John gets up and puts his wallet back in his pocket and follows her as she pays for their meal.)

John: Why? (Trish smiles at the cashier.)

Trish: Thanks. (She heads out of the restaurant door and John follows.)

Trish: Why?

John: Yeah, I was gonna cover it. (Trish stops walking and turns around to face him in the dark parking lot as the sun had already set.)

Trish: I think I owe you a lot. You've done me a ton of favors and I haven't really given you anything back. So I'm trying to pay you back. (He furrows his brow.)

John: With money? (He was completely confused about what she was trying to say or do.)

Trish: In any way I can.

John: Payback? You don't need to pay me back. I don't care about that stuff. Honestly, just being with you is payback in itself. And besides that... (He leans towards her ear to whisper.)

John: That sex was more than enough payback. (Trish smiles as his words slide off his tongue with ease.)

Trish: Which is another thing I gotta return the favor for. (It was her turn to whisper in his ear.)

Trish: Your sex is amazing. (John looks at her and bites his lower lip.)

John: Is that what you're paying me back with? (Trish nods innocently.)

Trish: Is that what you want?

John: I can definitely see why I fell for you in the first place. How about this? You keep your money to yourself, and pay me back in anyway you want. It's up to you. (Trish nods, knowing exactly what kind of payback he had in mind.)

Trish: Sex? (He grins.)

John: Now, you're my kind of woman. (He gives her a quick kiss before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking towards the car to finally leave.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Trish climb out of the taxi and head into the arena. They just got off of a two hour flight from Chicago to Richmond. Trish was able to successfully convince him to fly with her, even though he hated planes. The only thing worth while the whole time was being with Trish. He wasn't able to say no to her even if he wanted to. She had a spell over him, and he knew it, but didn't mind. Justin quickly approaches John.

Justin: Cena, Stephanie wants you in her office right now. (John looks at Trish.)

John: Go back to the locker room. I'll see you in a bit. (Trish nods and heads off to the locker room as John follows Justin to the Raw General Manager's office. Trish takes a deep breathe before opening the door. She was really hoping Randy wasn't already in there, as Fusion still shared their locker room. To her joy, The Viper was nowhere to be found, and his travel bag wasn't even in there. "I got here first. Thank-God." The locker room door opens and closes as someone drops their bag to the floor. Before Trish was able to turn around to see who it was, they had wrapped their arms around her shoulders in a embrace. She smiles, knowing exactly who it was.)

Trish: That was quick. What did Steph want? (Without a response, the lips kiss her shoulder, and she realizes that the lips didn't belong to who she thought they did. She looks down at the arms, and her heart drops. "Tattoos? … Randy.")

Randy: Stephanie? Who said I was over there? (Trish quickly brushes him off of her shoulders and turns to face him.)

Trish: What the Hell do you think you're doing? (She twists her eyebrows into that of an angry look, and Randy shrugs.)

Randy: What the Hell is your problem? I'm giving my girl a hug.

Trish: I am not your girl. (Randy narrows his eyes at her.)

Randy: What did you just say? (His voice is menacing, but Trish doesn't seem to notice.)

Trish: We're not together.

Randy: Since when?

Trish: Since I seen you with your whores.

Randy: And I wasn't informed of this break-up?

Trish: You just were. ("I don't know who this bitch thinks she is." Randy feels his blood begin to boil.)

Stephanie: I don't know if you've been watching WWE Superstars for the past couple of months, but that new tag team Priceless, are doing very well for themselves. (John rests his elbow on the arm of the chair as he looks at his boss.)

Stephanie: Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. have made quite the name for themselves in the tag team division. Now, seeing how you and Orton are the tag team champions, I thought it'd be appropriate to inform you that on Sunday at the Hell In A Cell Pay-Per-View, you and Orton will be defending your titles against Priceless in a Hell In A Cell match. (Randy takes a deep breathe trying to contain his anger.)

Randy: When were you planning on telling me?

Trish: It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together.

Randy: That's how it's gonna be Stratus, huh? You're just gonna kick me to the curb like that? After everything we've been through?

Trish: We? Randy, you mean me. You've put me through Hell. You weren't put through anything. I had to deal with your constant temper tantrums, you leaving me to your opponents because you're too much of a damn coward to stop them from hurting me, I had to listen to your constant degrading, and on top of that, you were running around with anything with a pulse. I'm not gonna stay with a repulsive jackass like you. (Randy closes his eyes and counts to ten in his head. "I wanna punch her fucking teeth out.")

Randy: Is that how you feel? (Trish nods intently.)

Trish: Yes it is. (Randy eyes her up and down, thinking of all the ways he could please himself. As bad as he wanted to ram her face into a wall, he wanted to sleep with her a hundred times more. He was willing to do anything, even if that meant being nice to someone he hated. "I guess I could always be nice until I screw her. Then I can kick her ass.")

Randy: I'm sorry you feel that way. And I guess you're right. (Trish eyes him curiously, surprised by his response.)

Randy: What?

Trish: I just thought you'd be mad.

Randy: I'm not mad. I am hurt though. I really care about you. But it's my fault. I fucked up, and I admit it. I just hope we can still be friends. (Randy holds his hand out to shake. John looks at Stephanie, who is still talking.)

Stephanie: Now concerning tonight, you will be facing Rhodes, as Randy will be facing DiBiase. Trish will take on their lady friend, Maryse. None of these matches are for the titles, just to let you know. Now go tell your partners, and give me a five star match on Sunday champ. (Stephanie shakes John's hand before he leaves.)

Randy: What do you say? (Trish hesitates, obviously not trusting him, but shakes his hand. It takes all he has not to squeeze her hand and break it from how angry he was feeling. He lets go of her hand leaving her unharmed. "I'll get her back.")

Randy: I'm happy you agreed. (The locker room door opens and John walks in. As soon as he sees Randy alone with Trish, jealousy takes over. Randy smiles at John.)

Randy: Hey champ. (Randy holds his hand out to shake John's hand, and John eyes him suspiciously before eying Trish as well. He notices that nothing appeared to have happened, and unwillingly shakes The Viper's hand.)

Randy: What's up Cena? (As much as John hated Randy, he knew he had to set it aside. Randy may have been a prick, but he was still John's partner, and despite how much John hated that fact, he couldn't change it. They were tag team champions, they couldn't just break up.)

John: Steph told me on Sunday we're facing Rhodes and DiBiase for the tag belts. And tonight, all of us are in singles action. Trish and Maryse, me and Cody, and you and Ted. (Randy smirks.)

Randy: Sounds good to me. (Half an hour later, Trish comes back into the locker room after defeating Maryse in a match. She sits on the couch and sighs. John slides his shirt off to replace it with his WWE merchandise shirt. Randy looks at John and notices quite a few scratches on his back.)

Randy: It's about fucking time! (Both Trish and John look at him with attitude.)

Randy: I'm proud of you John. You're finally growing up.

John: What the Hell are you talking about Randy? (Randy smirks and points to John's shoulders and back.)

Randy: I'm talking about these. (He points out each and every scratch.)

Randy: It's about time you got yourself some pussy. (John opens his mouth to speak but Randy pats him on the back proudly.)

Randy: Did she scream your name out? (John sighs, obviously not wanting to talk to Randy about it.)

Randy: I'll take that as a yes. (Randy looks at Trish with a smirk.)

Randy: Now when are you getting some? (Trish immediately shoots John an uncomfortable look, and John opens his mouth to tell Randy to shut up, but Randy gives him no time.)

Randy: I'm kidding Trish. But John, not so much. How was she? Wait, wait. First, do I know her? (John shrugs and glances at Trish and sees the anxiety on her face.)

Trish: I'm going to take a shower. (She quickly gets up and rushes to the showers. Randy checks her out, much to John's dismay.)

Randy: Can you believe she dumped me? You weren't around John. But she saw me with Kelly and the twins, and she flipped. She threw beer on me, at my own party. _My_, party and she throws beer on me. Can you believe that? I mean, what does she expect me to do? She wasn't putting out and I needed sex from someone. ("Ignore it John." John wants to grab Randy by the throat and never let go, but after spending as much time as he did with Randy, he learned to contain his anger. If he didn't, Randy would have been dead a long time ago.)

Randy: I mean, seriously John. I bet she hasn't gotten laid for a long time. She's too stuck up. She needs to get fucked real hard and good, then she'll lighten up. But she's too much of a damn prude to let that happen. I could certainly give it to her...

John: Could you shut the Hell up? (Randy looks at the annoyance written all over John's face. After a second, he busts out into laughter.)

Randy: What's your problem man? You got laid, chill out. Trish is the one who needs it. I mean, just look at her. She gets irritated over every little damn thing I say.

John: Maybe it's just you.

Randy: You know what, it probably is? I bet if she had my dick she wouldn't be like that anymore. She'd be all over me then.

John: I don't think she'd sleep with you. (Randy looks at John, and laughs it off thinking John was joking.)

Randy: You're a funny guy, John. Every woman wants a piece of me. Some women take longer than others. But in the end, I always get them. Trish is no exception. She'll come to her senses eventually and fuck me. It's just a matter of time. (By now John's head is throbbing through the anger.)

Randy: Let's forget about Trish. Tell me about that bitch you fucked.

John: She's not a bitch. (Randy sighs.)

Randy: Fine. Tell me about that 'girl' you fucked.

John: I don't kiss and tell Randy.

Randy: Don't tell me about the kiss, tell me about her ass. How was she? (John leaves out a low frustrated growl as he finishes tying up his shoe. "Shut the fuck up already.")

John: I'm not telling you.

Randy: I bet I know her that's why. Who was it? Eve? Kelly? Maria? (John rolls his eyes.)

Randy: I know. Mickie. She's your type right? (John places his right hand over his face in extreme annoyance. He wanted to beat the Hell out of Randy.)

Randy: No? How about Torrie then? No, probably not. Was it Melina? Michelle? Layla? One of the Bellas? (John ignores him.)

Randy: Well damn John. Say something. Was it a diva?

John: I'm not going to tell you. (Randy can hear the annoyance in John's tone and found it amusing.)

Randy: I'm taking that as a yes. Who else is there that I didn't name? Tiffany? Gail? Natalya? Wait, we hate her. Oh, I know. Lita. She's a whore. I bet it was her. (John knew Randy would flip out if he knew it was Trish. John didn't feel like dealing with that drama. Or dealing with the aggravation of Randy period. He couldn't wait for Randy to shut up.)

Randy: It wasn't Lita? Hmm, Kaitlyn? AJ? Aksana? Ashley? Maryse? Don't tell me it was Beth...(John keeps quiet, knowing if he said anything, they would only be insults.)

Randy: Tell me who it was. It better not have been one of those ugly ass Kharma or Tamina bitches. If you slept with either of them, I'll kill you. They are repulsive...

John: Shut. The. Fuck. Up. (John stands up from the couch finally having enough.)

John: I'm not telling you who I sleep with or not. You might think it's fine to tell everyone your business, but I don't. (Randy furrows his brows.)

Randy: Calm down Cena. It's not a big deal. (John rolls his eyes.)

Randy: Don't have a titty attack champ. Now, I have a match. Try not letting that thong get too much more in a knot while I'm gone. (Randy smirks at John before leaving for his match against Ted DiBiase Jr. Once he leaves, John grunts out of anger.)

John: What a jackass. (John rubs his hands over his short hair before sitting back down on the couch. He closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down. A minute later Trish comes out of the showers. She looks around the room and is relieved to see Randy is gone.)

Trish: Thank God. (John knows exactly what she was referring to.)

John: I'm telling you Trish, it's only a matter of time before I flip. There's only so much a man can take. Randy is a fucking asshole, and I'm reaching my breaking point. (Trish sits next to John on the couch.)

Trish: Just take a breathe John. Calm down.

John: Calm down? You want me to calm down? How the Hell do you expect me to that when I'm forced to be stuck with that asshole. I don't even know what to call him anymore because he's even worse than an asshole now. He's annoying, disrespectful and I can't stand him anymore. One more thing, and I'm gonna wring his neck. (Trish places her hand on his chest and looks at him sympathetically. She knew he was really stressed out, and she didn't blame him.)

Trish: Johnny, it's gonna be fine. Don't let him get to you.

John: How can I not? Do you have any idea the kinds of things he says? You haven't heard them. Let me fill you in on what he said about you. 'She needs to get fucked real hard and good, then she'll lighten up.' (Trish's face twists into shock.)

John: That's not it. 'I bet if she had my dick she wouldn't be like that anymore. She'd be all over me then.' Those are just a few things he said about you, not to mention what he says about the other divas. I'm gonna end up fucking him up. (Trish takes a long deep breathe and shakes her head.)

Trish: Just ignore it John. That's how he is. He's not gonna change. (Trish feels extremely bad for John and rubs her hand over his short hair, liking the way it pricked her palm.)

Trish: It's gonna be alright. (John sighs and looks down at his feet. Trish can tell her words haven't changed a thing. John was still stressed and angry, and Randy was still an ass. Nothing's changed. She hated seeing John like this.)

Trish: John, look at me. (He shakes his head.)

Trish: Look at me. (She grabs his chin and turns his face to look at her.)

Trish: I don't like seeing you upset Johnny. (She gives him a quick kiss.)

Trish: Things will work out. (She rubs his cheek with her thumb showing him her support.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy walks into the locker room grinning ear to ear. John lets a sigh escape his lips upon seeing the one person he truly hated.

Randy: You see my match? That's how you wrestle. (Randy defeated Ted DiBiase, but Trish and John didn't bother turning the monitor on. They didn't want to see Randy anymore than they had to. They were lucky they didn't see the match. Randy destroyed poor Teddy. With all the pent up anger towards Trish stored in Randy's mind, he took all of his frustrations out on an unsuspecting number one contender. Randy looks at them, and notices the hickey on Trish's neck. The cover up came off when she showered. Randy narrows his eyes, and it doesn't take long for him to add things up. "John has scratches on his back, and now this bitch has a hickey? No wonder John wouldn't tell me who he fucked. It was this slut here." Randy feels his temperature rising with anger. He eyes John like his prey. One second was all it would take, and John wouldn't be breathing anymore. Randy knew exactly where, and how to hit a person to cause them harm. That was part of the reason why he was called The Viper. "Take it easy Randy. You have to play it cool, then you'll get your revenge." A sly smirk appears on Randy's lips.)

Randy: And I expect you to win as well John. Now your match is next, so go on. (John rolls his eyes and stands up. He trudges to the door not wanting to leave Trish alone with Randy. Somehow Trish senses this, and stands up as well.)

Trish: I think I'm gonna go talk with the girls. (John opens the door and leaves, relieved Trish wasn't staying with Randy. Trish closes the door behind her, and sighs.)

Trish: I hope we don't see him until Sunday.

John: Let's hope we don't. (They continue walking down the hall as Randy opens the locker room door and watches them.)

Randy: They think they're gonna play me like a fool? I don't think so. If that slut doesn't sleep with me soon, all Hell is gonna hit the ceiling.

**END OF CHAPTER 20**


	21. Brutality

Leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 21: Brutality**

Trish and John stop outside of his hotel room. It was midnight, and John had successfully defeated Cody Rhodes in the main event of Raw.

Trish: I'm gonna go back to my hotel room John, I'm pretty tired. (John nods and gives her a kiss.)

John: Good night.

Trish: Good night. (He gives her another quick peck before going into his room. Trish sighs and walks down the hall going to her room. She was tired, and just wanted to sleep. She slides her keycard through the slot on the right of her door just as her cell phone rings. She sighs and pulls it out of her pocket. "Randy?")

Trish: Hello?

Randy: Hey Trish.

Trish: What?

Randy: Can you come to my room?

Trish: For what?

Randy: I just... I need someone to talk to. I have no one. Everyone hates me. I just need a friend. (Trish feels bad for him.)

Trish: Alright. I'll be right over. (They hang up. "Poor Randy. I kinda feel bad for him." Trish opens her hotel room door and tosses her gym bag in before closing it again. A couple minutes later, Randy smirks as he hears a knock on his door. He opens it up to see the exact person he was expecting. He makes sure to have his saddest and pathetic look he could make stowed upon his face.)

Randy: Come in. (Randy steps aside, and motions for Trish to come in. She eyes him cautiously, not trusting him. "John wouldn't like that too much.")

Trish: I don't know...

Randy: It'll be fine. I just need someone to talk to. (Trish looks at Randy and sees the saddest set of eyes she's ever seen. She crosses her arms against her chest, and feels the lump still to the side of her boob against her skin. Mace. She always carried mace in her bra no matter where she went. She crossed her arms to not make it obvious that she was checking for something. She takes a deep breathe and goes in. Randy closes the door behind her and takes a seat on the edge of the bed. He pats the spot next to him and Trish wearily joins him, making sure not to get too close.)

Trish: What is it? (Randy's bottom lip starts quivering.)

Randy: I'm lonely. (Tears start pouring out of his eyes catching Trish off guard. Was he really crying?)

Randy: Everybody hates me. And the only person who didn't, I pushed away. (He grabs her hand and holds it as he tugs on her arm.)

Randy: I'm sorry Trish. I'm sorry. Will you find it in your heart to forgive me? (Trish blinks her eyes several times, trying to figure this all out. She was still shocked that he was crying.)

Randy: Please? I'm begging you. I need you to be my girl again. I'll stop messing around with everyone. I'll be a one woman man. (He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it gently.)

Randy: I need you Trish. I love you. (Even more shock rushes over her as she brings her eyes away from his face. She couldn't look him in the eyes.)

Randy: I'm madly in love with you. I don't see myself with anyone else but you. (He grabs her face in his hands and pulls her into a kiss. She puts her hands on his chest and pushes him away.)

Trish: What are you doing? (She stands up and wipes her mouth.)

Randy: I love you. (Trish looks at him wide-eyed, and creeped out.)

Randy: Say it back. (Trish shakes her head no.)

Trish: No. (Randy starts breathing heavy like he's hyperventilating and cries even harder, this time releasing pouting sounds.)

Randy: I'm never good enough. (He buries his face in his hands and continues to sob to the horror of Trish. She had absolutely no clue how to deal with this. She had the feeling that she should just leave now.)

Trish: I'm tired. I'm gonna go... (She turns to leave but Randy jumps to his feet and grabs her hand.)

Randy: No. Don't leave. You're never gonna leave me. (She tries to pull away from him but he tightens his grip on her.)

Trish: Let me go. (He places his hand over her mouth.)

Randy: Shh. You'll wake the others. (He looks around like a spy, and Trish becomes scared. She knew he was up to no good. She tries pulling away once again but he pulls her against his stomach and keeps his hand over her mouth.)

Randy: Don't fight it. (He takes his hand off her mouth and smiles.)

Randy: You know you want it Trish.

Trish: You're crazy. (She tries getting away again, but he squeezes her wrist tightly, hurting her.)

Trish: Randy...

Randy: Come on Trish. (He places her hand between his legs and bites his lip.)

Randy: You know you want this. (She once again pulls away only to be kept confined.)

Randy: Stop fighting it. I see that hickey on your neck. You're quite the slut now aren't you, Trish? (He seems to be taunting her, and she's becoming increasingly worried.)

Trish: Fuck you.

Randy: Ok.. (He grabs both of her hands and forces her onto the bed back first and lays on her as he holds her hands above her head against the mattress. She squirms to get away but he presses himself harder against her putting his entire 245 pounds on her, trapping her. He presses his lips against hers hard, swallowing her screams and pleas for help. He grips both of her wrists in one of his hands and quickly places his other hand against her mouth, keeping her from screaming.)

Randy: Come on Trisha. It's not hard. Just open your legs. I know you did it for John. Just fuck me, and you finished up Fusion. (She shakes her head no, trying to deny it.)

Randy: Don't deny it bitch. I know you fucked him, I'm not stupid. Don't fucking lie to me. It's not like you haven't done this a million times before. (Trish spits in his face, and he becomes enraged. He takes his hand off of her mouth and punches her straight in the mouth as hard as he can. He grits his teeth as he wraps both of his hands around her neck and squeezes. Trish starts coughing and pulls on his hands to pry them off, but he was too big and strong. And with his anger added to the equation, she was completely helpless.)

Randy: Who the fuck do you think you are! (He squeezes even harder making her cough some more. He takes one hand off of her neck and socks her in the side of the face three times. He sees the pain and terror written all over her face and eyes.)

Randy: You brought this upon yourself you stupid selfish bitch! (He slaps her across the face.)

Randy: You'll fuck John but not me! Huh! (He tightens his grip on her neck, cutting off all of her oxygen. Randy pulls at her shirt and rips it on the left side, exposing her bra.)

Randy: That motherfucker has nothing on me! You hear me! NOTHING! (He pulls her off the bed and slams her hard against the wall and watches as her face turns from red to a reddish-purple as her feet dangle inchesw above the floor as he continues strangling her against the wall.)

Randy: Don't you ever fuck with me again! (He tosses her to the floor hard and watches her grip her throat coughing, trying to get oxygen back in her lungs. John sits up in his bed startled by the loud thumping sound.)

John: What the Hell was that? (He looks around his room and listens intently, but doesn't hear anything else. He lays back down in bed. Randy stands over her with a heaving chest as he listens closely for any signs of anyone out in the hallway. Trish hit the floor pretty hard and he didn't want to get caught. Once he's sure that no one heard it, he continues his assault. He sprawls himself over her prone body and repeatedly strikes her with left and rights. She tries her best to protect her face with her hands, but it wasn't doing much to prevent anything.)

Randy: Don't you ever in your fucking life play me like a fool! (He kicks her in the stomach and she wrenches into a ball out of pain.)

Randy: Fucking whore! (He kicks her again then grabs her by the chin and yanks her to eye level as he leans on one knee.)

Randy: You're dead! You hear me! DEAD! (He rams the back of her head against the floor and watches as her eyes slowly close as she fades into unconsciousness. He stands up and eyes her with his cold, evil eyes.)

Randy: Stupid cunt. (He spits on her as he storms from the battered body and goes out on the balcony. He looks over the edge, then back at Trish, and back over the edge again. "I'm raping her dumbass, then she's going over this fucking edge." Randy looks back over the railing, a 10 story fall. He knew that Trish would die on impact, no questions asked, and that's exactly what he wanted. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He lights one up, and takes a puff.)

Randy: What a pathetic stupid broad. (He takes a long puff of his cancer stick. He blows the smoke out and watches as it disappears against the dark night. "This is gonna look like suicide." He glances over the edge once more confidently. He takes one last puff and rubs the end against the cement railing putting it out. Trish forces her eyes open, and a sense of desperation kicks in. "He's gonna kill me." Trish slowly reaches up and slides her hand under her bra. Her entire body was aching from The Viper's assault. She pulls her mace out and tucks it in her hand to conceal it as she hears his footsteps edging her way. She closes her eyes to make him think she was still out cold. He looks down at her and shakes his head out of disgust.)

Randy: You just had to spit in my face didn't you? You couldn't have just spread your legs like you usually do right? You had to be a bitch about it. This is what you get. (He wraps his hands in her hair preparing to yank her from the floor by it. With a courageous jerk of her arm, she successfully sprays Randy's face full of the burning poison unexpectedly. He immediately lets her drop back to the floor and rubs at his burning eyes.)

Randy: Ah! (He coughs as he inhales it and it burns his throat and lungs. Trish wills herself to the door through all of her pain and unlocks it. Randy rushes up behind her and puts his hand over her mouth and his hand to her throat.)

Randy: Move and I'll snap your fucking neck. (Trish stops moving and closes her eyes, knowing Randy would do it. She swallows hard, knowing she would be screwed either way. Taking a huge risk, she swings her leg up backwards, and connects right between his legs with her calf. He lets go of her and falls to his knees in pain. Trish sprays him once more in the face with her mace and he starts writhing in pain on the floor. Trish jerks the door open and stumbles down the hall in pain. She grips her side not able to breathe because her ribs were hurting so bad.)

Trish: Ow. (She grunts in pain some more as she slowly trudges down the hall and stops against a door. She raises her arm, barely, and knocks twice. This took all of her energy and she could feel her knees beginning to buckle. The door opens just as she collapses. John catches her in his arms with widened eyes of horror, worry and shock.)

John: Trish? (He swoops her up in his arms and brings her almost lifeless body into his hotel room and lays her on his bed.)

John: Trish? (He's frantic and taps the side of her face trying to get her to come to.)

John: Trish? (She keeps her eyes shut but grunts out in pain. He's a bit relieved to hear this, but is growing increasingly worried. She was only gone for about twenty minutes and this is how she returned? Beaten and battered.)

John: Trish? (He brushes the hair out her already bruising face with trembling fingers.)

John: Say something.

Trish: John?

John: Yeah. (Trish sucks in between her teeth in pain. John examines her face and sees the welts, bumps and bruises already beginning to form. Her lip was badly busted and her nose was bleeding as well.)

John: What the Hell happened? (Trish grunts from pain again.)

Trish: Randy...

John: Randy. Of course. (John grits his teeth as hatred fills his heart.)

John: What kind of man does this? (Trish coughs and John feels helpless. It killed him seeing her like this. He notices red marks all over her neck and realizes Randy was strangling her. John sighs and closes his eyes, fighting back tears. He knew he could have lost her easily. Randy could have killed her and John knows this. John swallows hard fighting back the lump in his throat and clears his throat.)

John: I'll be right back. (He climbs off the bed and goes into the bathroom. He grabs a washcloth, a cup of water, and a Tylenol. He comes back to Trish's side and pulls her lip down and puts the pill in her mouth.)

John: This is Tylenol. (He places the cup to her lips and tilts it back slightly, allowing her to drink some water to down the pill. He places the cup on the dresser and looks down at her. She still hasn't opened her eyes, and he knows this is because of the immense pain. John wants to kill Randy for what he's done.)

John: Let me clean you up. (He places the warm washcloth damp from warm water on her face and cleans the blood from her lip and nose. Blood from her lip and nose was spattered a little over her entire face. John just now notices her ripped shirt and comes to conclude Randy was trying to sexually assaulting her as well as beating the Hell out of her. A bruising impression formed on the inside of her cleavage from where Randy's fingers dug in to rip her shirt, catches John's attention. More sorrow creeps into his heart. John tosses the blood ridden rag to the floor and wraps her up in his arms in an embrace. He feels her body begin to shake and he knows she's crying against his shoulder.)

John: Shh, shh, shh. I got you. It's gonna be alright. (He was trying to calm her down but she was hysterical.)

John: I got you. (Her grip around his broad shoulders tightens as he rubs his hand up and down between her shoulder blades trying to comfort her. He holds her tight because that's all he could do at this point.)

Trish: Oh my God... (She cries even harder.)

John: Shh. (He pats her on the back. She tries pulling away from him, but he holds her tight.)

John: It's me Trish. It's ok. You're safe now. I got you. (Slowly, her crying subsides and John is finally able to get her to calm down.)

John: What happened Trish?

Trish: Randy asked me to come to his room because he was sad and so I went and he just... (Trish starts crying again and John holds her even tighter. He didn't need her to explain herself any further. He knew exactly what happened. "Randy must have wanted to sleep with her and she denied him and he flipped. What a low life, pathetic, piece of shit.")

John: I know Trish. I know. It's ok. (John turns his head slightly and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. He pulls out of the hug and looks at her tenderly, with a slight hint of worry in eyes.)

John: It's alright. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. Ok? (Trish nods slightly.)

John: Come on. (He rests his back against the headboard of the large bed and wraps Trish in his arms as she places her head directly over his heart. He can feel her entire body trembling, and more anger gets installed in his heart. This wasn't the first time he felt her trembling, but this time he didn't like it. The previous times she was trembling under him, from joy. From the joy and pleasure he was giving to her. He knew the reason why she was shaking this time, and it wasn't because of him. It was because of Randy. Trish was extremely shaken up and John feels like leaving Trish here and going to rip Randy to shreds. But he stays put. He didn't want to leave Trish alone for a second in her tender condition. John rocks his body slightly and slowly back and forth trying to soothe Trish.)

John: It'll be alright. (He kisses her on the top of the head as he continues rocking her gently.)

**END OF CHAPTER 21**


	22. Literal Hell

Leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 22: Literal Hell In A Cell **

John wakes up and rolls out of bed feeling a huge weight on his shoulders. He goes into the bathroom and stares at himself in the mirror. He sees the pain in his own eyes. He washes his face and leans against the door frame, watching Trish sleep. The beginning to form bruises from last night were now dark, ugly black and blue marks. Both of her eyes were blackened, her lip was swollen with a bad cut on it from being busted, her cheek bone was swollen under her left eye, and around her neck were even worse, dark blue and purple bruises where Randy was grabbing her. Both of her wrists were bruised, and on her cleavage under the rip in her shirt were bad bruises and a scratch, probably from Randy's nails. John can feel his blood boiling. He wanted nothing else than to find that serpent and beat the living Hell out of him. John eyes Trish again and shakes his head.

John: Poor Trish. (He hated how her beautiful features were being corrupted with bruising and swelling. He looks down with dread. A second later he looks back up to see Trish sitting up in bed.)

John: How are you feeling? (Trish shrugs and climbs out of bed, in a lot of pain. If she thought she was hurting last night, today was ten times worse. All of the adrenaline had cleared from her system, and now she was feeling everything Randy did to her last night.)

John: He didn't try to, you know? (Trish looks down and sees the bruises around her wrists and closes her eyes with a sigh. She knew what John was asking and shakes her head no.)

Trish: He tried to and when I spit in his face, he did this. (She points to herself. John wanted to make sure Randy hadn't raped her, and was relieved to hear he didn't.)

John: You spit in his face? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: He had me pinned down. I didn't know what else to do. (She rubs the back of her head in pain. She didn't feel it last night, but her head had a bump on the back of it where Randy bounced her head off the floor.)

John: Are you ok though? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: Not really, but I'll have to be. (She makes her way over to him wincing in pain as her legs burned with each step she took. John opens his arms and takes her in his arms. She was a strong willed woman, and John appreciated that.)

John: At least you're not permanently injured. (He kisses the top of her head gingerly. After a second, Trish pulls out of his arms and walks past him to the bathroom. She stops dead in her tracks and slowly directs her attention to her reflection. She really didn't want to see how she looked, but she knew she had to. Her heart drops to her stomach and she squeezes her eyes shut as tears roll down her cheeks.)

Trish: God. (She slowly opens her eyes again and looks past the blurry tears and sees the bruising on her neck, cleavage, and all over her face. John feels even worse than he did before knowing that this killed her seeing herself so battered. Trish covers her eyes with her hands and cries even harder.)

Trish: I'm ugly. (John puts his hand on her shoulder soothingly.)

John: You're not ugly. (Trish removes her hands from her eyes and stares at John.)

Trish: I'm fucking hideous. (She looks in the mirror and scrunches her eyebrows.)

John: You aren't hideous Trish. (John wouldn't admit it to Trish, but her face wasn't as beautiful as John always thought it was. He secretly hated seeing her like that because it definitely didn't do her any justice and seeing all the marks on her killed him. He didn't think she was ugly or anything, but definitely not as attractive as she was. But he was determined to make her feel beautiful because he didn't want her feeling any worse than she already did.)

Trish: Don't lie to me John. I know damn well you don't think this is beautiful. (She points to her raccoon eyes.)

John: You're always beautiful to me. (Trish sighs, knowing that John was just trying his best to make her feel better.)

Trish: John, a face isn't supposed to look like this. I mean, look at me.

John: I am looking at you. Sure you're beaten up, but that doesn't make you ugly or hideous. In time, this will all go away. Either way, I still think you're fine. (She looks at John and nods.)

Trish: I wish I could believe that myself John. (John eyes her sadly wishing that she would believe him because he didn't want her feeling ugly. Trish winces in pain a bit as she presses on her sore ribs.)

Trish: Ow. (She raises her already torn shirt and notices a big, very bad bruise on her rib cage from Randy kicking her.)

Trish: Shit. (John looks away not even able to look at anymore marks on her. With each passing second, he felt even worse. So did she. She hated her reflection in the mirror with all the bruises on her. And with every passing second, his hatred for the Legend Killer grew.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They climb out of John's rental car arriving to the arena for the Hell In A Cell Pay-Per-View. The same PPV Stephanie McMahon told John he would be teaming with Randy against Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes at. John definitely didn't want to team with Randy, let alone even look at him. John starts walking to enter the arena, but Trish trudges, obviously procrastinating.

John: Come on Trish. (She looks at worried, and he knows she was self-conscious with the bruises on her face.)

John: You look fine. You can't even tell. (Trish had to put a ton of cover up all over her face, neck, shoulders and chest. It seemed like every time Trish looked at her reflection, a new black and blue mark or scratch appeared somewhere on her body. The cover up was hiding it perfectly, but she was still hesitant. John grabs her hand.)

John: Come on. (He starts walking and Trish follows him. Thankfully, Trish wasn't scheduled to compete at all tonight, and she was grateful this was an extreme pay-per-view therefore divas weren't on the card. She knew she wouldn't be able to compete even against the weakest of competitors in any type of match, she was too battered and hurt. They enter the building and instead of turning left like they usually did, they turned right.)

Trish: Where are we going?

John: You don't think I'm actually gonna share a locker room with him do you? I called up Morrison and Melina this morning. They said it was fine that we shared the locker room with them. (Trish sighs from relief. She was dreading today all week because she knew was going to see Randy. "Thank-God for Melina and JoMo." Trish was thankful she had Melina and John Morrison in her life.)

Trish: Smart move Johnny. (Trish was hoping all week that they would find a way to avoid Randy, and John found a way. She was happy John knew her so well. She sensed he could tell what she was thinking most of the time. She was really hoping to avoid Randy, but didn't want to mention it to John because she was trying to keep John from worrying about it. He had enough things to worry about and she didn't want to get him any more stressed than he was. And seeing how he did the exact thing she was too scared to ask him to do, she knew that he knew what she wanted. John knocks on Melina and Morrison's locker room, and Morrison answers it.)

Morrison: Hey guys. (He lets them in and Melina immediately embraces Trish in a sympathetic hug. Trish knew John had told them what happened because Melina was never like this to her. They joked around with each other more than anything. They were hardly ever like this with each other unless something bad had happened. Trish returns the hug and Melina looks at her with compassion.)

Melina: How are you feeling? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: I've been better. (Both Johns look at their respective girlfriends and sigh. Morrison puts his hand on Cena's shoulder and brings him aside to talk with him privately.)

Morrison: Cover up? (John glances at Trish and nods.)

John: Yeah.

Morrison: Man, I'm sorry to hear what happened with your girl. Randy's a real dick.

John: You're telling me? (Morrison sighs and turns his back to the girls who are talking amongst themselves and talks even lower than before.)

Morrison: So what're you planning for tonight?

John: I'm gonna walk out on him. I'm not staying partners with a jackass like him. I don't even care if I lose the tag belts. I'm tired of him.

Morrison: You're not gonna give him a beat down?

John: I probably will.

Morrison: Well you know what, I'll be watching and I've got your back. If anything turns for the worse, I'll be out there. (John nods.)

John: Thanks man. I may just have to replace Orton with you. (Morrison smirks.)

Morrison: Maybe you will. (He pounds fists with John.)

Morrison: Just be careful out there John. You see what he's done to Trish. And you know what he's done to tons of people in the past. He's capable of anything, he's a loose cannon. (John nods, knowing Morrison was exactly right.)

John: I know John. (Morrison nods and looks back at Trish and Melina who are still talking.)

Morrison: You know, you can't really tell she's messed up. You only see a bit of swelling on the cheek bone and that's it. But I only notice that because I know what happened. I bet no one else suspects a thing.

John: You should have seen it man. She was hysterical and scared. She was trembling and crying and... (John looks down and sighs as he shakes his head.)

John: And her face is fucked up. I mean, she has her eyes blackened and a big nasty bruise on her ribs that's like the size of a boot. The mark left from Randy kicking her probably. Her lip isn't bad anymore, but for a couple days her lip was real swollen. Now she's feeling all insecure and I have to keep reassuring her that she's beautiful. She didn't even wanna come here tonight because she was scared and thinks she's ugly.

Morrison: It's a shame John. It is. I mean, she's not ugly. She shouldn't feel that way.

John: She thinks she is with her face being like that. I didn't tell her this, but she looked real bad the morning after. And I mean, _real_ bad. Everything was swollen and bruised. We didn't leave the hotel room at all, that's how bad it was. (Morrison shakes his head.)

Morrison: I'm sure she'll feel a lot better once the bruising heals up.

John: I hope so. It kills me seeing her like this. (John looks at Trish with sympathy and compassion. She turns her head and sees how he's looking at her, somehow knowing that he and Morrison were talking about Randy.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilian Garcia: Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the WWE Tag Team Championship match, contested in the Hell In A Cell! (Lilian crawls out of the ring as the 20 foot tall, 5 ton enclosed cage is lowered to surround the ringside area. The only way to win this match would be by pinfall or submission. Disqualifications were ruled out, since the match had no rules. There was no way to escape either as there was a huge fenced roof. Chain link fencing engages the ring and ringside area.)

"Priceless!

Oh baby I'm priceless!"

Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes make their way down the ramp arrogantly.

Jerry: This match is going to be highly dangerous with these two. Not to mention Randy Orton, the angry Viper and the amazing strength of John Cena.

Cole: I don't see Orton or Cena walking out with the titles tonight King. They have nothing on these two young, up and coming challengers in Rhodes and DiBiase. (Ted and Cody walk through the small door to the Cell and goes in, looking around at Satan's Structure.)

Lilian: Ladies and gentlemen, the challengers, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes! (The WWE Universe boo at the contenders already in the ring.)

"You can't see me!

My time is now!"

John comes out and stares down the ramp at the huge jail cell-like structure.

Lilian: Now introducing one half of the WWE tag team champions, representing Fusion, the United States Champion, John Cena! (He takes a deep breathe and climbs into the ring. He hands his tag team title to the ref and waits for Randy to come out.)

"I hear voices in my head

They counsel me, they understand

They talk to me!"

John watches the entrance with dread waiting to see the Viper slither out. After a couple of seconds, Randy's music dies down and he doesn't come out.)

Lilian: Ladies and gentlemen, Randy Orton! ('Voices' begins playing again, but still no Viper. The music fades away, and the referee looks around disgruntled. He goes over to the edge of the ring and calls for Lilian. She stands by the side of the cell and listens to him through the fence. She nods and brings the microphone to her mouth.)

Lilian: Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to try this one more time and if Randy Orton doesn't come out, we will have no other choice but to start this match as is. It will become a handicap match with John Cena taking on the team of Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. (John rolls his eyes, and knew exactly what was going on. Randy was intentionally not coming out because that's how much of an unprofessional prick he was. 'Voices' rings out once more, and Randy still doesn't come out.)

Lilian: I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, but due to Randy Orton's inability to come out, this will now be a handicap match. (Ted and Cody laugh arrogantly because they would have the numbers advantage over John.)

Jerry: It looks like Randy Orton isn't going to be a part of this match Cole.

Cole: Maybe he realized he had no chance and didn't want to embarrass himself.

Jerry: Cole, Orton and Cena had a great chance in this thing. You're only saying that because you don't like Cena.

Cole: You're right King, I detest Cena. He shows up on Raw and starts acting like he runs the place. Who ever told him he could compete in championship matches and join forces with Randy Orton? Nobody, that's who. I'm surprised he didn't bring Orton down.

Jerry: Cena is the United States champion Cole. I'm sure he wouldn't bring anybody down.

Cole: He's only champ because of Trish Stratus. Cena has nothing on Orton. Orton is the WWE Champion, he's the best in this company. Instead of teaming with that chump Cena, Orton should reform his team with DiBiase and Rhodes. Legacy is a thousand times better than that trash Fusion.

Jerry: I'm not going to argue with you about this Cole. Just shut up and do your job, and call this match.(The ref signals for the bell and before any action can happen between the competitors, someone climbs out from under the ring.)

Cole: Oh my God! It's Randy Orton! King, that's Randy Orton! (Randy slides under the bottom rope and stands up behind John menacingly. Ted and Cody notice this and laugh. John has no clue what is going on behind him.)

Jerry: Uh-oh. (John gets an overwhelming feeling of worrisome, and slowly turns around only to be met with a devastating RKO. The entire arena is quiet from pure shock.)

Jerry: Did Orton just RKO his own tag team partner? What's going on here? (Randy points to Ted.)

Randy: Cover him! (Ted scrambles over to John's prone body and goes for the pinfall. The ref drops to his knees and counts.)

Ref: 1... 2... 3! ('Priceless' begins playing and Ted and Cody get their hands raised in victory as Randy stands over John like he was his prey. The referee wasn't able to stop Randy from RKOing John because that was his own partner, and there was a no-DQ clause in this match. Cody and Ted hold their newly won tag team titles above their heads proud of themselves.)

Jerry: Why are they so proud? They didn't do a thing to deserve those titles.

Cole: You're just mad because your precious John Cena got what was coming to him. I'm glad Orton finally realized Cena was holding him back. I hope this is the reforming of Legacy. (Randy drops to his knees over John and starts pounding away on his face. The referee grabs Randy by the arm to pull him off of John but Randy shoves him away and continues his assault. The referee begins to make his way back over to Randy but Ted grabs him by the shirt and yanks him backwards stumbling into Cody, who works as a wall to keep the scared ref on his feet. Ted takes a step closer, trapping the ref in between them. Cody grabs the ref around the back of his neck and yanks on the back of his black officials belt, and sends him flailing over the top rope and crashing into the steel chain links of the cold Cell. The ref collapses on the outside of the ring hurt. Randy lays in a few more good hard punches into John's face before standing up and stomping on his shoulder.)

Jerry: What the Hell are these guys doing! They're beating everybody up!

Cole: There's no way anyone is going to stop these three! The cell is closed and locked! No way in, and unfortunately for Cena, no way out! (Randy stomps on John's arm as John grips it in pain. Randy makes his way slowly and calculating around John's body, stomping on any exposed limbs. With each stomp, John writhed in pain. Randy stomps hard on John's abdomen, and looks at Cody and Ted angrily.)

Randy: Get him up! (They immediately move in and lift John under the shoulders to a sloppy standing position. Randy takes this time to slide out of the ring and look under the ring for any foreign objects to cause bodily harm. He pulls out a steel chair and slides in the ring with it. John sees Randy sizing him up with the steel chair and tries pulling his arms out of Priceless' arms but they are restraining him too well. Randy charges at John and at the last minute John is able to raise his foot and kick the steel chair back into Randy's face. Randy falls to the mat back first and John pries his right arm out of Ted's grasp and sends a fist right into his mouth. John retaliates and hits Cody with a right, freeing his left arm. John hits Ted with a furry of fists before turning his attention to Cody and doing to the same.)

Jerry: Cena's coming back! (Before John is able to go back to Ted, Randy hits him in the back of the head with a hard elbow.)

Jerry: The numbers game caught back up! (John falls face first and Randy points at both Cody and Ted, directing traffic. They follow his commands and immediately drop to their knees and start mauling John. Randy lifts the chair back up and Priceless lift John to his feet and Randy connects the metal with John's skull creating a sickening thud. John falls back first to the mat out cold. Backstage, Trish's eyes widen in horror as Melina places her hands on Trish's shoulders trying to comfort her. They were standing in their locker room watching the TV monitor in horror. Melina looks at her boyfriend with strain.)

Melina: Get out there John! (Morrison quickly leaves the locker room to go help John. In the ring, the reformed Legacy lift John to his wobbly feet and toss him over the top rope like a bag of garbage. Randy slides out of the ring, and lifts John up, and presses his face against the metal chain-link fencing of the Cell.)

Randy: You're nothing Cena! Nothing! (Randy grinds John's face against the metal, causing immediate blood to drip from John's forehead. John presses his hands up against the cell and pushes his face away from it, over-powering Randy. He throws an elbow back and connects with Randy's chin. Before John is able to go on the offensive, Ted and Cody have swooped in to help their leader and shoves John into the cell, causing him to fall. The audience jump to their feet in wild cheers as John Morrison runs down the ramp but stops before the door of the cell. He pulls at it, but there was no way that he would be able to break the lock or chain. Legacy watch Morrison like a hawk as John lays face down on the mat outside of the ring. Morrison grabs the referee who was in charge of locking and unlocking the cell by the collar.)

Morrison: What are you doing! Open it! (Randy slides in the ring and leans over the ring rope and points at the ref.)

Randy: You better not! (The ref looks at Randy being much more afraid of what he would do than of Morrison. Morrison grabs the ref by the back of the neck and shoves his face towards the lock.)

Morrison: Unlock it! (The referee unlocks it much to the dismay of The Viper. Morrison wastes no time in yanking the door open and entering the cell. Randy slides out of the ring and gets into a fist fight with Morrison. Cody and Ted see this, but also see John trying to get up. They quickly stomp on him a bit before rushing over to aid their evil leader.)

Cole: Legacy are like a pack of mad dogs! (They successfully beat Morrison down for his efforts. They lift him up and toss him into the door of the cell, making it open and him spilling out onto the hard concrete floor. Randy yanks the door back shut and locks it as quickly as he can to keep anyone else from entering. Randy wisely takes the only key and drops it into his wrestling trunks, being the only one capable of letting anyone in or out. John pulls himself up holding onto the ring apron and holds his head in pain. Randy shakes his head out of disbelief. "What more do I have to do to keep this motherfucker down?" Randy walks angrily around the ring and raises his fist to punch John, but is beaten to it. John hits him with a hard right but feels extreme pain shoot through his entire right arm.)

Jerry: Oh my God! DiBiase threw Cena into the steel ring steps! (John clutches his arm in pain as he grunts in pain. Ted DiBiase had Irish-whipped him into the steel steps. Randy holds his chin with anger spewing out of his every pour.)

Randy: Get him in the ring! (Ted and Cody pull the dead weight of John up and rolls him into the ring. John tucks his right arm against his stomach, knowing something wasn't right in it. Randy lifts up the 100 pound steel ring steps and slides them into the ring. He slides under the bottom ropes and lifts the steps up, and waits for John to stumble around in a circle until he faces him. Randy lifts the steel steps eye level and runs at John, bouncing them off his head knocking him out. John slumps to the mat unconscious as Randy drops the steel steps to the mat. He picks the steel chair up that he left in the ring, and tangles John's leg up in it. Randy points to Cody, and Cody climbs up to the top rope. Cody takes a deep breathe then jumps off, landing on the chair with an elbow drop, crushing John's ankle.)

John: Ah! (He grabs at his ankle grunting in pain. He knew it was broken, no need to second guess it.)

Randy: Hit him with Dream-street! (Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes pull John to his feet and Ted sets him up for his signature move. The back of John's head bounces against the mat as his back buckles from the impact. Randy points to Cody once again and Cody pulls John back to his feet, and hits him with Crossrhodes, his own finisher. John lays on the mat, not even able to try and defend himself anymore. Randy eyes his prey, then looks at the steel steps. He motions for Cody and Ted to get John to his feet, and they do. Randy locks John's head in a headlock and steps on top of the steel steps.)

Jerry: Don't tell me he's about to do what I think he is. (Randy jumps in the air and brings John's face down onto the steel steps with a devastating RKO. John slumps over the steps and falls off the side of them back onto the mat.)

Jerry: Orton's gone mad! (The blood was now pouring out of John's forehead more than it was before as his right arm and ankle throbbed from the intense pain. Randy rubs his hands over his face, and backs himself up into the corner. The audience start booing, knowing that Randy was going to Punt Kick John in the skull. Randy became famous by doing that punt to so many people, each time putting them on the shelf for months if they were even able to return. Being punted was a guaranteed concussion, something John was sure he already had.)

Jerry: Come on Randy. That's enough. (John uses his left arm and tries pulling himself up. Cody quickly latches onto John's legs in a Figure Four Leg Lock, putting excruciating pain on John's already injured ankle.)

John: Ah! (He uses his good arm to try to pry Cody off of him but to no avail. Ted grabs John's right arm and twists it behind his back, putting an indescribable amount pain on his injured shoulder. John screams out in pain. There was absolutely no way now that John would be able to defend himself against the inevitable. The last thing he sees before his eyes go black is Randy's black boot being swung in what seemed like slow motion, connecting with his temple at full speed.)

**END OF CHAPTER 22**


	23. Amnesia

Leave me some reviews :)

A/N: I've never written in anybody's POV before, so this is something knew. I think it came out pretty well though, so let me know what you guys think. Love you :)

**Chapter 23: Amnesia **

**John's Point Of View**

I tried opening my eyes but they felt like they were glued shut. "Am I dead?" is all I could think. I couldn't even remember what had happened to put me in this situation. After a minute of struggling, I was able to squint my eyes and see nothing but a bright light. "Yep, I'm dead." I thought to myself. An unbearable ringing sound began screeching in my ears as the light drew brighter.

"I'm _not_ giving up that easy." I forced my eyes open the rest of the way and saw dozens of faces surrounding me. Slowly, their voices replaced the horrible ringing sound and now all I heard was scattered voices all talking at once. I couldn't make one word out.

My eyesight was of course still blurry, as I tried to focus on the person hovering over me. It was a man, that I knew. But who? I had no clue, but I was determined to figure it out. After what seemed like a century, the colors he was wearing finally became clear. Mint green. A suit.

Mint green suit? Who the Hell would wear that God awful color on a suit? Then it hit me. It wasn't a suit. Men in suits don't wear face masks. He was a doctor. I was in the hospital. My heartbeat picked up from pure panic and it wasn't until it did that, that I felt like I was being choked. I needed to get up. I wasn't about to lay here on whatever the Hell I was laying on and choke to death.

I tried as hard as I could to sit up, but of course the doctor held me down. The rest of the surrounding faces immediately rushed over and helped restrain me. They must have seen the panic on my face, because for the first time I could hear his voice clearly.

Doctor: John, it's ok. I'm here to help. (Here to help? Help by choking me? Fuck that, I was getting up. I'm John fucking Cena. I wasn't about to let someone 'help' me. I was getting up, and walking out on my own accord. No one was going to help me. I didn't need it. Besides the choking feeling, I felt fine.)

Doctor: John, relax. I said relax. (His voice was beginning to get more stressed obviously from me not listening to him.)

Doctor: Cena, calm down. (Calm down were the last words I heard before a horrendously painful sensation shot up my right leg, crippling me. I crumpled to the cold hard linoleum floor in agony. Now not only was my leg killing me, but now my head and right shoulder were as well. What the Hell happened to me?)

Doctor: Damn it. (I wanted to look up at him but I couldn't. I was in too much pain. Fortunately, the only good to come from this was that the choking discomfort subsided. I was able to spot something plastic and see through on my right side. Was that a tube? A feeding tube? I was beginning to think that was the same exact thing that was choking me seconds before. It must have been down my throat to help me breathe or something. Yeah right. It wasn't helping my breathing at all. Maybe they were using it to feed me. Whatever the reason they were using it, I didn't exactly care. I was just glad it was out.)

Doctor: Get him up. (If only I had listened to the stupid doctor, I wouldn't be feeling this way. I should have just kept my dumbass on the bed. The doctor and nurses hoisted me off the cold floor and sat me down on the bed. I winced in pain as it shot through my entire body.)

Doctor: John, listen to me carefully. (He bent and got eye-level with me which was pointless. I couldn't look at him even if I wanted to. I was too focused on the pain I was feeling.)

Doctor: You are in the operating room in St. Luke's hospital. (Operating room? Why? I tried to remember, but I couldn't. The only thing I could remember was waking up to that damn bright light shining in my eyes.)

Doctor: You were beaten up pretty badly earlier tonight. Can you remember what happened? (Do I look like I remember doc? No. So fucking tell me. I opened my mouth to curse him some more but nothing but a grunt of pain came out.)

Doctor: I'll take that as a no. Today is Sunday. Do you know that? (I rolled my eyes. No, I had no clue what day or time it was. I just woke up you dumbass. How do you expect me to know anything if you're beating around the bush?)

Doctor: Today was the day of the WWE Hell In A Cell Pay-Per-View. Does this ring a bell John? (Hell In A Cell? Seemed familiar. I had definitely heard of it before, but I couldn't make out what it was. And what the Hell is a WWE?)

Doctor: You were supposed to team up with Randy Orton against Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes. Is anything coming back now? (Randy Orton. I know I definitely heard that name before. And once I heard it, negative feelings towards it appeared. But why? What did it mean? I couldn't put a face or even a reason of negativity to it.)

Doctor: Do you remember anything John? (I shook my head no, which only caused my already aching head to throb from pain.)

Doctor: Well that match never went as planned. (It didn't? I wished he would just hurry up and tell me what happened. I was beginning to get irritated with him.)

Doctor: Randy Orton was your tag team partner John. (Was? What happened to make him stop being my partner?)

Doctor: I know this may be hard to accept, but Randy turned his back on you earlier tonight and with the help of Rhodes and DiBiase, he beat you down. (He did? I only remembered the name. So I had no way of telling if the doctor was lying or not. Since when do tag team partners beat their own team members up this bad?)

Doctor: John, are you with me? (He must have seen the confusion written on my face. I just looked at him with a blank stare.)

Doctor: John, take a minute and look around. Look at yourself. This is serious business. (For the first time that I could remember, I obeyed him. I looked around the room and saw the stoic faces of the rest of the hospital staff. The same hospital staff responsible for getting me off the floor earlier. I looked down at my legs, and my right leg was bandaged from ankle to knee heavily. That would explain why I couldn't support my own body weight.)

Doctor: John? (I looked down at the rest of my body and realized I was in a hospital gown. Then something caught my eye. My right shoulder. Heavy bandaged as well. I slowly brought my left arm up to my head and felt a bandage on my forehead. The doctor wasn't kidding when he said I was beaten down. I wasn't just beaten down, I was assaulted. Damn it, I was brutalized. Shock over took my entire body.)

John: Doc? (Was all I could say. I knew I was beaten up, and I knew I was in the hospital, but I needed more than that. I needed an explanation. I needed to know what the Hell was wrong with my body.)

Doctor: You were just operated on John. (Operated on?)

Doctor: Your right ankle was shattered. We needed to put metal plates in it. Your right shoulder was broken as well, and we needed to reattach it so it could heal properly. And the reason you can't remember anything is because you suffered a bad concussion. We needed to give you 13 stitches in your forehead because you were busted open pretty badly. (I swallowed hard. I was no longer brutalized, I was dismantled. This Randy Orton guy, whoever he was, was definitely a threat if he was able to cause this much bodily harm.)

Doctor: You don't remember anything John? (I shook my head no once again only for the doctor to sigh heavily.)

Doctor: Do you remember your name son? (Yeah, I'm John Cena.)

John: Yes. John.

Doctor: John what?

John: Cena. (The doctor eyes me, not seeming impressed.)

Doctor: Do you know what city you're from? (Birth place? I closed my eyes and forced myself to remember, but I couldn't.)

John: No doc, I can't remember.

Doctor: John, tell me what your favorite color is. (My favorite color? Why the Hell does he need to know that?)

John: I can't remember. I can only remember my name. (The doctor looks down, solemnly. I knew this wasn't a good sign.)

Doctor: Nothing at all? You don't remember anything?

John: No. (The doctor scribbles down a bunch of letters as I watch him.)

Doctor: What's this? (He holds the clipboard up to my face and I see the American alphabet.)

John: That's the alphabet. (The doctor points to a letter.)

Doctor: And this letter is?

John: Q. (The doctor points to another letter.)

John: T. (I'm not a damn first grader, I know my alphabet. The doctor tucks the clipboard under his arm and holds his fingers up.)

Doctor: How many fingers am I holding up?

John: 3.

Doctor: Can you give me 2 numbers that add up to equal 3?

John: 1 and 2. (The doctor nods and I just stare at him, not sure of what to think.)

Doctor: What country are we in?

John: United States. (The doctor nods once again and I just roll my eyes. He was really starting to piss me off. I didn't know why, I had no clue really who I was besides my name.)

Doctor: Do you remember what you do for a living? (I strained to remember, but again my mind was blank.)

John: No.

Doctor: John, you're a WWE Superstar. Does this bring back any memories? (I wish it did.)

John: No. (And what the Hell is a WWE? I was really starting to want to know that answer. This was the second time the doctor said something about this WWE, and I wanted to know what it was.)

John: What's this WWE you keep mentioning?

Doctor: It's where you work John. It's a professional wrestling company. (Now I remembered. It was my job. The job I used to dream about having. I'm not too sure what I exactly did there, but I knew I was a wrestler and that was it. It did however explain a bit on why I was hurt. It must have been during a match.)

John: I'm starting to remember some-what. I just know that I've always wanted to be in WWE. So I'm guessing that I'll be missing quite some time from the ring, huh?

Doctor: John, you're going to miss anywhere from 6 months, to a year. (My heart ached from hearing that. I had basically no clue who I really was, but hearing that I'd miss some action stung. Wrestling was my life. I could tell.)

Doctor: But the worse news is, I think you're suffering from amnesia. (No shit, really? Like I couldn't figure that out for myself. Was this guy a doctor or Captain Obvious?)

Doctor: I need to step out for a minute, I'll be back. (He turned and left through the door, followed by the rest of the nurses and staff. I looked around at the blank, white walls trying to figure my life out. All I knew was that I was a wrestler named John Cena who got his ass kicked during a match. But that wasn't good enough. I yearned to know more. More about myself. More about what caused me to be here. More on what this Randy dude did, and why. What did I ever do to him to cause him to act this way? Sure I didn't even know much, but I didn't think I was an evil nasty man who would deserve this. But then again, maybe I was. I didn't know, but I wished I did. As far as I was concerned, I was a man with no past. All I knew was that I had a lot of negative feelings toward this Randy character. The doctor opens the door back up and comes back in.)

Doctor: John, there's someone here to see you. Would you like to see them?

John: Sure. (I had nothing to lose. I may as well see whoever it was. Maybe they could help me remember something. The doctor opens the door and in walks the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Well, for now since the only women I've seen are these nurses here. I don't even remember seeing anyone else besides who were in this room. But she was still beautiful. A warm feeling emanates from my heart, and I knew that I must have known her.)

Doctor: I'll leave you two alone. (The doctor leaves and I look at the blonde woman, who has a worried expression.)

Woman: John? Do you know who I am? (I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I had no clue who she was.)

John: No, sorry. (She looks down sadly, and sighs. She slowly makes her way over to me and sits down next to me.)

Woman: The doctor said you didn't remember anything. (She sighs and holds my left hand in both of her tiny hands. I had absolutely no clue who she was, but feeling her skin against mine just felt so right.)

Woman: Johnny, I'm your girlfriend, Trish. (Trish. I knew that name better than any other names the doctor mentioned. I knew now she was my girlfriend, and I definitely liked her. But I didn't know anything else.)

John: Trish, I don't wanna hurt your feelings, but I really don't remember you. I mean, I know you're my girlfriend and I like you, but I don't know anything else. (She sighs, and I felt a bit bad. My brain didn't know her, but my heart definitely did.)

Trish: That's fine. You'll remember in time. I'm just happy you're ok. (She wrapped her arms around me, and my heart skipped a beat. Yep, my heart definitely knew her. I was happy I was able to find someone like her. Having her arms around me hurt my already aching body, but I wasn't going to stop her. I wanted to hug her even if that meant I had to deal with a bit of pain. I take a deep breathe through my nose and smelled the sweetest thing. Lavender. How did I know that scent? I couldn't remember anything else, but I could remember that scent. Then it hit me. Lavender was my favorite smell. A flashback runs through my head.)

_I_ _was sitting in a hotel room and Trish was in the bathroom in the shower. All I could smell was the lavender scent floating from the bathroom. Trish was using lavender shampoo and conditioner. At that __very minute, lavender became my favorite smell. Trish came out of the shower shortly after that, and I couldn't keep my hands off of her. That was the day I fell in love with the smell of lavender. _

I smiled for the first time since I've been in the hospital and whispered into Trish's ear.

John: You smell like lavender.

Trish:You told me you liked it. (I did tell her that.)

"_Johnny, what's gotten into you?" are the words Trish said when I kissed her as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom. My reply was simple and sweet. "I love how you smell." She just smiled against my lips as my hands caressed every part of her body. And since that day, she continued wearing lavender. And I continued loving her scent._

I was happy I could remember that. It wasn't too long ago either. It was just a couple of days ago. Slowly, my memory started to become clearer. We stayed in the hotel room all day for a specific reason. But what was it? I knew it wasn't a good reason. Something bad had happened to keep us in. And somehow, I had a feeling that Randy had something to do with it. I just wish I could figure it all out.

John: I remember saying that. (She pulled out of the hug with a huge grin.)

Trish: You do?

John: Yeah. (Her smile grew and she grabbed me by the cheeks and pulled me into a kiss. 'Damn' was all I could think. I loved how her soft lips felt against mine. No wonder I fell for her. She was perfect. And so far she was the only person capable of getting me to remember anything. And it was this moment that I got the feeling that we had a deep bond. My brain had no clue who she was, but my heart did. And seeing how just the smell of her hair made me remember that much, I knew my feelings were deep. Extremely deep.)

Trish: So what did the doctor tell you Johnny? (Johnny. I liked it. It must be her nickname for me.)

John: Not only am I suffering from amnesia, but I have a broken shoulder and ankle, and a bad concussion. I'm gonna be missing a lot of ring time. (I watched as her bottom lip quivered. I knew what was coming. I wanted to prevent it, but before I could attempt to stop her, the tears started. My heart grew heavy with dread. I remembered feeling this way before. It was helplessness. Another flashback crossed my mind.)

_I stared down at the small blonde in my arms as she trembled full of fear. Randy had just beat the living Hell out of her, and she was shaken up. I couldn't do anything but hold her close, hoping and wishing she would feel better. It killed me seeing her this way. Speaking about killing, that's exactly what I wanted to do to Randy at that moment. Who the fuck did he think he was putting his hands on Trish like this? I didn't care how angry or violent he was. I knew exactly the types of things he was capable of. But I didn't care. I wasn't about to let another man think he can put his hands on my girl. I was seen as the nice guy, but fuck that. I wanted to rip Randy to pieces. He deserved to suffer for what he did, and I was going to make sure he did. No wonder I harvested negative feelings towards him._

John: Shh. (That's all I could say as Trish leaned her head against my good shoulder and cried. I couldn't tell why she was crying. Maybe it was because of my condition. I had the feeling it was.)

John: Don't cry Trish.

Trish: I can't help it John. You're hurt. (I was right. She was crying because I was hurt. I wasn't going to blame her. I felt like crying when I seen how bad Randy had hurt her. And I was never the type to get choked up at all. That was the only time I remember getting choked up. Of course I didn't cry, I had to be strong for her. But I sure as Hell felt like it. I didn't blame poor Trish for crying now.)

John: I'll be alright. (I knew that was a bit of a lie. How the Hell was I going to be alright in this condition? The doctor told me I wouldn't be able to wrestle for at least six months. This wasn't just some broken nose or busted lip. I had broken bones and a concussion. Concussions were definitely serious business. No wonder I couldn't remember anything.)

Trish: I hope so John. (My heart wrenched. I didn't want her crying. And then I finally remembered Randy's next move after attacking poor Trish. Assaulting me. No wonder I was in here. He beat the Hell out of me worse than he did Trish. Once again, things became clearer with a flashback.)

_My right shoulder slammed hard against the steel steps. I clutched my arm in pain as Cody and Ted pushed me back into the ring. I knew they were going to inflict more punishment, and I wasn't going to be able to stop it. I was too much in pain. I was just going to have to take it. The cell was down and locked. Randy had the damn key in his wrestling trunks. No body was going to be able to save me. I had to tuck my right arm in against my abdomen to relieve some of the pressure as I stumbled to my wobbly feet. _

_Then I felt tremendous pain shoot through my head. I fell backwards and shook my head to keep my eyes from rolling. Randy had just smashed me in the face with the near hundred pound steel steps. I felt wetness dripping down the sides of my face. I was busted open. Before I was able to shake the pain in my head, horrendous pain shot through my leg. I writhed in pain and grabbed at my ankle. A steel chair was surrounding it. Cody had just elbow dropped the chair, clamping it around my ankle. I was almost sure it was broken._

_I was being yanked to my feet, and before I knew what was happening, I was being slammed hard back first to the mat courtesy of a Dream-street delivered by Ted. My head bounced back against the mat, the last thing I needed right now. I was being hoisted to my feet again, and my face ate the canvas. Cody had just given me a taste of Crossrhodes. I seen the blood dripping from my face onto the mat underneath me creating a pool of blood._

_The worst thing had just happened. Randy Orton successfully made me lay in a pool of my own blood. And all I could do was lay there helplessly. I hated myself so much right now. I was John Cena. I wasn't supposed to let people do this to me. I was as touch as they came. _

_Once again, I was pulled to my feet. My head was locked under Randy's arm in a headlock. He pulled me with him a little until I was staring down at the shiny metal steps. I knew exactly what was coming. My face smashed off the stairs just as I suspected and I slumped over the edge of the steps. Randy just RKO-ed me on top of the steps._

_I heard loud screams from the ringside fans and I had a bad feeling. I knew Randy was about to do something even more terrible, so I tried getting up to escape. I was so hurt and beat down that this wasn't exactly easy. Then pain shot through my leg again as I looked down to see Cody had me in the Ric Flair-made-famous submission hold, the Figure Four Leg Lock. The pain was unbearable. I tried to pry Cody off, but Ted locked my already injured arm into a hammerlock._

_I felt light headed. I wasn't far from passing out due to the pain. I gritted my teeth and wished my body would just give out already. I'd rather be passed out and unconscious than have to deal with another second of this torture. Then it hit me like a train. My head shot to the left and my eyes started rattling. I seen it coming, but I couldn't prevent it. Randy ran too fast, and kicked me too hard to stop it. That signature punt of his took many legends' careers. I was just another statistic. Then it went black, thank-God._

No wonder Trish was so worried about me. I was worried for myself. If Randy was capable of doing this much damage, I could only imagine what else he could do.

John: I will be. (Of course I was lying to her. I didn't want to tell her I was scared out of my mind. I barely wanted to admit that to myself. I was fearless. I wasn't afraid of anyone. I wasn't afraid of Randy particularly, but I was scared of what he was capable of. I knew if I told her how scared I was myself, she'd be even more terrified and that was the last thing I wanted. She pulled away and I brushed the tears from her hazel eyes.)

Trish: John, we didn't even get to enjoy our relationship. We had like what, a day. Then Randy had to just go and ruin everything. And now look what he did to you. I hate all this drama John. I just wanna enjoy time with you and I can't. (I know she was right. I was gonna be out of action for a while, which meant I wouldn't be traveling at all. Which meant, we wouldn't be seeing each other too much. Probably only once a month, if we were lucky and that definitely wasn't enough. I only knew a couple of things right now. One was that Randy had intentionally injured me, and he would have killed me if millions of people weren't watching. The second thing, the thing that really got me heated, was how Randy put his hands on _my_ girl. The last thing you do is mess with another man's woman. That was a huge no-no. Thirdly, that Trish was my caring girlfriend. Granted I couldn't remember how I met her, or how we got together, but I knew I liked her. A lot actually. And I would do anything for her. Maybe that's the reason Randy attacked me in the first place. Who knows? Oh wait, that's right. Everyone knew except for me.)

Trish: You're gonna be gone for a long time. I'm gonna miss you. (My heart wrenched again. I was going to miss her too. I wished I could still travel with her, but I wouldn't be able to. I was going to need rehab to get myself back in to shape. I wouldn't have time to travel with her even if I tried. I had no memory from my old life, but I knew being away from Trish would be the hardest part of these injuries. Oh yeah, I was calling anything that happened before I woke up my old life. I had to start over now since I had no clue about myself or anything else for that matter. Like I said earlier, I only knew the few things Trish had told me.)

Trish: And I'm worried about you Johnny. (She leaned her head on my chest. I felt really bad for her. Here was a woman that up until twenty minutes ago, I had no remembrance of. All I even knew about her was that she was my girlfriend, I like her, Randy beat her up, and that she was the only one to make me remember anything from my old life. Oh yeah, and that I loved how she smelt. So why was I going to miss her if I wasn't even really familiar with her? Well, sure I was familiar with her, my old self was at least. I wanted to get that back. When was this damn amnesia going to run it's course and give me my life back?)

John: You don't have to worry about me. I'm gonna be fine. I promise. (I never should have said that last sentence. Promises are almost never kept. Screw it. I wasn't going to be another statistic again. I was going to keep that promise to her. It's the least I owed her. She seemed to be the only person from my old life to come in here and see me. I wonder how many friends I actually had.)

Trish: Are you sure you'll be ok?

John: I'm positive. Broken bones heal with time. (I seen a small smile crack the corners of her lips before she placed another kiss on me. I don't think I would ever get tired of that feeling. I felt like a new man. Damn, my old self must have been one lucky dude. How the Hell was he capable of getting a woman like Trish? A perfect ten wouldn't even describe her. Double that and that would equal how hot Trish was. I wonder how far he got with Trish. Even if it wasn't much, he was a lot luckier than me. Well, at least I didn't get my ass handed to me on a silver platter like the old guy did. But if he got in Trish's pants, then he was damn lucky. She was stunning. I wonder when I would be getting a piece of that.)

I rolled my eyes. I was still the same person from before. So why the Hell was I referring to myself like I was two different people? Randy must have really kicked me hard if I was thinking in first and third person at the same time. Or maybe I had just become a total wackjob. I must have obviously had sex with Trish if she felt this way about me. I just wish I could remember it. That would definitely make all this pain go away.

Sex released endorphins, and endorphins made you feel better. I was in such tremendous pain, I needed those damn endorphins to feel better. But I wasn't about to ask Trish to have sex with me. It was wrong in so many ways. Not only did I feel like I was meeting her for the first time, but she was upset. I wasn't going to ask her to have sex when she was in that state. And even if she said yes, I wouldn't be able to perform at my best. I was too tired, hurt, and battered. My body wouldn't keep up with me.

I was just going to have to deal with this pain. I wasn't going to ask a stress ridden woman for sex. I had better morals than that, I think. Well the new me did. I don't know much about the old guy, but I hope he did. I don't wanna leave this hospital and have tons of enemies because of unknown reasons on my behalf. I hope he was a nice guy.

And I was doing it again. First person and third person don't go together you dumbass. I needed to stop. I was still the same man, with a couple of memories difference. No, screw that. As far as I was concerned, I had no past at all. I couldn't remember anything. I had no friends, except for Trish. I had no family. I had no life. The only thing I knew for certain that I had was a beautiful, loving girlfriend.

I tightened my arm around her shoulders and hugged her. Something I really needed. I had no past and no life. I felt empty. A hug from Trish seemed to be the only thing to make me feel better. Screw the endorphins, just holding her made all my pains and troubles dissipate. I kissed her on the forehead. Yep, she was exactly what I needed. I didn't care if I never got my mind back. As long as I always had her by my side, I wouldn't need it.

**END OF CHAPTER 23**


	24. The Truth

Leave me some reviews :)

A/N: Oh man. I would have had this chapter up a lot sooner if my computer wasn't being dumb. It loaded everything up half way. Even documents that weren't online. I was actually trying to decide whether to send it into a shop or not. Then today I woke up and turned it on and it was magically working right. I don't know what happened there considering not only did I do everything I could to get it to work, but so did my mom and uncle and nothing worked. And it started working on it's own. But it's whatever. I'm not going to complain. Sorry for the wait guys. Here's the new chapter :)

**Chapter 24: The Truth**

John tightens his arm around Trish's shoulders in an even tighter hug. He wouldn't admit it, but he was in tremendous pain. The door opens up and the doctor strolls back in with paperwork.

Doctor: Sorry to interrupt guys, but I have some information on John's condition. (Trish takes her arms from around John and looks at the doctor intently as John sighs.)

Doctor: After studying John's charts, and looking over his brain scan again, I've come to the conclusion that he is suffering from Retrograde Amnesia, or the loss of pre-existing memories to conscious recollection, beyond an ordinary degree of forgetfulness. (Trish and John both look at each other narrow-eyed, obviously being confused by the doctor's wording. The doctor sighs.)

Doctor: Or in other words, the person, John, may be able to memorize new things that occur after the onset of amnesia, but is unable to recall some, most, or all of life or identity prior to the onset.

Trish: So you're saying he isn't able to remember his past.

Doctor: Not consciously no. For example, Trish, where were you born?

Trish: Toronto.

Doctor: Now John, where were you born? (John shrugs.)

John: I don't know.

Doctor: See. You and I are capable of gathering information from our memories but John isn't.

John: So you're telling us that I can't remember anything? I remember Trish, sort of.

Doctor: Here's the thing guys. Consciously, you're not able to recall certain events, people, memories, so on and so forth. But subconsciously, you may be able to. Certain things may trigger specific memories.

John: I'm not understanding what you're trying to say.

Doctor: Ok. What do you know about Trish here?

John: Well, I know she's my girlfriend, I know that. And I know that I must have liked her before I got my head messed up.

Doctor: How do you know she's your girlfriend?

John: She told me.

Doctor: And how did you know she was telling the truth?

John: The way my body reacted to seeing her. I got a little nervous and got butterflies a little.

Doctor: And that's how you knew that you like her right? (John nods.)

John: Yeah.

Doctor: That was all subconsciously. Your brain couldn't recognize her face, but your body did. Do you understand what I'm saying? Your conscious brain isn't capable of pulling memories up, but your subconscious brain is.

John: Well, I smelled lavender in her hair and I remembered quite a bit about her. Does that also correspond with what you're saying?

Doctor: Exactly. See, certain smells, or phrases people may say, or um... places you might see will trigger that subconscious and in turn bring that specific memory back to your conscious. (John and Trish both nod, finally understanding what he was telling them.)

Doctor: As time goes on, memories will flow in and you'll start to gather your memories back into your consciousness. But, there is always that chance that you may never fully recover as well.

Trish: What?

Doctor: Well, he may just remember events up to within the past month, but nothing before hand.

John: So I might never get my life back?

Doctor: Unfortunately, that is an option. (John becomes irritated.)

John: Unfortunately? Unfortunately? What do you mean unfortunately? You think this is a game? This is my life we're talking about! (Trish looks at John with wide eyes, almost telling him to calm down.)

John: You're a damn doctor! Do something about this! (John grabs the doctor by the collar.)

John: Don't fuck with me doc!

Trish: John, stop. (She puts her hand on his shoulder and he takes a deep breathe as he stares into the scared eyes of the doctor. John glances at Trish.)

Trish: It's not his fault Johnny. Let him go. (John bites his lower lip from frustration and slowly lets go of the doctor. The doctor fixes his collar and takes a deep breathe, obviously being scared.)

Trish: It's gonna be ok John. (She puts her hand on his lap to be supportive.)

John: Sorry doc. (John looks down almost ashamed.)

Doctor: Look, it's completely understandable guys. I don't mind. John is irritable. Believe it or not, but this happens quite a bit. It's actually very common in people suffering from amnesia. Yes, there is a chance that John may never get his full memory back, but then again, it's completely plausible he will recover just fine.

Trish: How are we supposed to know if he will or not?

Doctor: Well, seeing how he doesn't remember anything now, I think you should help him remember things. Tell him important past events, answer his questions, whatever need be. That way he knows what's going on, just in case his memory never returns. You understand? (Trish looks at John who is visibly upset.)

Trish: Yeah I understand. (She holds John's hand.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**John's Point Of View**

I was laying on the soft hotel bed in tons of pain. I couldn't move my right arm at all. The doctor had put it in a sling because he doesn't want me moving it. He said movement could cause it not to heal correctly.

Not only was my right arm and shoulder killing me, but my right ankle was as well. I could feel the pain throbbing through my entire foot, up my shattered ankle, and all the way up my calf to my knee. I wasn't capable of walking too well.

I had crutches but they didn't do much good since my right arm was immobile. I put as much weight as I could on the crutch to my left and with Trish's help, I was able to get around slowly, but it was still better than nothing.

And to top it all off, my head was ringing. That concussion was definitely getting the better of me. With all of the combined injuries nagging at once, my entire body was in pain. The doctor gave me pain killers, which normally I wouldn't have taken, but now I needed them. I had taken them about half an hour ago and I could feel them slowly kicking in.

The only thing seemingly to help was the smell of lavender. Sweet, sweet lavender. Trish was in the shower, and of course the aroma of her shampoo, conditioner, and whatever else she used in the shower, was creeping out into the room.

I think this would easily become my favorite time of day; when Trish was in the shower. She knew I loved lavender, and made it a point to use it. I didn't know what it was about that smell. Did I like it before I met Trish? I didn't know.

All I knew was that a couple of days ago when I smelled she was using it, I fell in love with it. Maybe it was just Trish though. I'm sure that I would love any scent she decided to use. But for now, lavender was doing the job just fine.

Before I knew what was happening, disappointment took over my mind. How the Hell could I let Randy do this to me? When was this damn amnesia going to wear off? I wasn't sure if it was going to. The doctor said I may never be back to normal.

At this point, I didn't really care either way. I had nothing. My career was being put on hold. I was physically beaten down. And mentally, I was the same physically. I couldn't do anything on my own because of these injuries. I couldn't even function normally because of this stupid amnesia.

I didn't know much about myself, or life, but there was one thing I knew for sure. When I was better, I was going back to work, and I was going to beat the living Hell out of Randy. He basically ended my life. The only thing I had, was Trish. And she wasn't going to be around for long.

Either she was going to go back to work, or she was going to leave me. I hoped it was the first option. But somehow, I had the feeling she wouldn't stay with me for long. I was a nuisance after all. Who would want to stay around and take care of someone?

She was going to have to be my brain, and body. She was extremely beautiful, and once someone who was better than me came along, I knew she was going to leave. And I didn't blame her. She deserved better than me. I was just going to be holding her back, and she didn't deserve that.

I wanted her to stay with me because she was all I knew. But if she decided to stray and find someone better, I wasn't going to blame her. She was young and needed to live her own life.

But right now the lavender floating from the bathroom was just the thing to keep my mind busy from focusing on all the negatives in my life. I wasn't going to just lay around and feel sorry for myself. I was going to lay here, and enjoy this smell. I loved it.

And speaking of love, I may have just fallen in love with something else. Trish. She came out of the bathroom in nothing but her pink bra and matching panties. I know she didn't notice me watching her, but I was. She was gorgeous.

I couldn't even believe that she ended up with me. Me of all people. She could clearly have anybody she wanted. I didn't understand what she saw in me. But then again, I didn't understand myself. So how was I supposed to be able to understand her? She knew things about me I didn't even know.

I think she thought I was asleep because she climbed into the bed next to me quietly and softly. She even glanced over at me at one point to check if I was asleep as she pulled the covers up over herself.

John: I'm not asleep. (I can hear the relief leaving her lungs.)

Trish: I wasn't sure if you were awake or not. (There was something that I needed to ask her. I really didn't want to, but I needed to.)

John: Can I ask you something?

Trish: Sure. What is it?

John: You're not gonna leave me are you?

Trish: Well, yeah. I mean, tomorrow I have to go for Raw. (I couldn't help but smile. She obviously didn't get my question.)

John: That's not what I meant. What I meant to ask was, you're not going to... break up with me are you? (I heard her chuckle and I had no clue what she thought was so funny. I wasn't trying to be funny. I'm dead serious and here she was laughing at me.)

John: It wasn't a joke. (She placed her hand on my chest.)

Trish: I know it wasn't Johnny. But I still find it funny. I mean, you're actually asking that? (I rolled my eyes. No duh, Trish. What does it look like?)

John: I'm pretty sure I am.

Trish: John, Johnny, listen to me. No, I'm not going to leave you.

John: You're not?

Trish: No. What makes you think I am?

John: Because I'm useless... (She put her finger over my lips cutting me off.)

Trish: Stop. You're talking nonsense. Randy must have really kicked you hard if you think you're useless. (She took her finger off of my mouth and rested her hand against my cheek. I knew she wasn't lying.)

Trish: I mean, yeah you are hurt. But that doesn't mean you're useless. Because you are definitely not.

John: Come on Trish, look at me. I can't do anything for myself. I can't even remember who I am. That's pathetic. You can have any guy you want, and I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to stay with me. You deserve better. If you wanna leave me, go ahead. I don't wanna hold you back. (She sighed and I knew she was getting annoyed a little bit.)

Trish: John, I am looking at you. And I know I can have pretty much any guy I want, and I have the guy I want. I have you. You're who I want. I don't care if you're injured and you have amnesia. That doesn't make me like you any less. (She gives me a kiss.)

Trish: And you're not pathetic. You're perfect. (She gives me another kiss and I could tell she was enjoying it. She leaned on my chest a little too hard because she was so into it. As bad as I wanted to just ignore it and hide it, I couldn't. Her leaning on my chest hurt and I guess I let out a grunt because she quickly pulled out of the kiss with a worried expression.)

Trish: Oh God. I'm sorry John. I'm sorry. You ok? (She cupped my cheek in her hand and I couldn't help but smile again. It was cute how she cared so much about me.)

John: I'm fine. (She smiled and rested her head on my chest. I liked having her around. I definitely wasn't looking forward to being away from her for 6 months or longer.)

Trish: Are you tired? (Surprisingly, I wasn't.)

John: No. Are you?

Trish: No. You know what I wanna do?

John: What's that?

Trish: I wanna stay with you while you're hurt. I don't wanna leave for Raw in the morning.

John: You have to don't you?

Trish: Yeah, but you're way more important than work. I can always call Vince and...

John: I can't let you do that Trish.

Trish: But I'm gonna miss you.

John: I know. I'm gonna miss you too, but I'm not gonna have you stay around and probably lose your job. I know it'll be hard, but we'll get through it. You're my inspiration. I'll work even harder to get back to see you. (She sighed and I knew she was a bit disappointed but I couldn't allow her to miss work to stay with me.)

Trish: Let's stay up all night then.

John: Don't you have to catch an early flight?

Trish: Yeah. But seeing how we're not gonna see each other for a while, I'd rather lose some sleep then lose a second of being with you. (And again, I just couldn't help but smile. I was happy I had her as my girlfriend rather than somebody else. I was pretty sure a lot of other women would have used this to their advantage and told me lies so they could get money and things out of me. Thank God Trish wasn't like that.)

John: I was thinking the exact same thing.

Trish: This is gonna give me time to help you get some of your memories back. (I was actually forgetting all about my amnesia, ironically. All I was interested in was Trish. But now I could have the best of both worlds. I could have Trish, and I could have some of my memories back.)

John: Good. Because I wanna get to know you all over again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, both John and Trish are in the airport since they had to catch separate flights. Trish needed to go to Denver for Raw, and John had to go to Boston because his mom wanted him to come home so she could help him out. They stayed up all night like they wanted to and Trish was able to get John to remember a lot of things. He now knew everything about their job as pro wrestlers, all about Randy Orton, how he and Trish met, and much more. Trish told him everything she knew. It was now time for Trish to get on her flight to Denver, and they both found it was extremely hard. Trish throws her arms around his waist and hugs him tightly. He returns the hug with his only good arm.

Trish: Bye John. (She pulls his face close to hers and kisses him.)

John: Bye. (It was his turn to kiss her. Trish turns around and slowly trudges off to get on her plane. "I never thought it would be this hard to say good-bye." John sighs and watches Trish disappear into the crowd of people also getting on the flight to Denver. He dreaded this moment all night, and it finally came. He knew he wouldn't be seeing Trish for a long while.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John is sitting on the couch at his mom's house. Raw was just about to come on and he was going to watch it and see how Randy looked since he couldn't remember on his own. His mom comes in and sees the Raw intro on the TV.

Mom: John, why are you watching this? (She takes the remote from him and turns the TV off.)

Mom: I don't think you should be watching it.

John: Mom, I'm a grown man. I think I can handle watching wrestling.

Mom: John, no. Watching it is just going to make you sadder and angrier. (John rolls his eyes with a sigh.)

John: Come on Mom. I'll be fine.

Mom: No. It's not healthy. (She puts the remote down on the table making sure that it was far from his reach and leaves the room. "Damn it. That's a far reach." Normally, John would have no trouble getting the remote. But since he was hurt, every little bit of movement wound up hurting. "I'm watching it if she likes it or not." John extends his left arm and reaches for the remote but it was far from reach. "I'm getting that remote." He slides up on the couch which put a huge strain on his injured ankle and shoulder, but he didn't care at this point. After a second of stretching his arm out, he finally grabs the remote. He sighs and rests back into the couch and turns the TV on. Randy Orton had already made his entrance and was now standing in the middle of the ring with both Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr to his left and right.)

Randy: John Cena, the same man that turned his back on me. I hope you're watching John. (The audience begin to boo Randy.)

Randy: I don't know why you're all booing me. I did nothing wrong. Last night at Hell In A Cell, I did the right thing. John deserved what we did to him. (John's mom comes back in after hearing the volume.)

Mom: John!

John: Mom, I need to watch this. I need to know what happened last night.

Mom: You wanna know what happened last night? You were beaten down, and knocked into unconsciousness and forced into emergency surgery. Now you know. (John sighs and his mom sits on the couch next to him and holds his hand.)

Mom: John, why do you wrestle? I seen what happened to you last night. It killed me. You're my baby, I don't wanna see you get beaten up like that. Why won't you just call it quits, hang up your boots, and stay home with me?

John: Mom, I can't do that. I don't remember much about how I used to be, but when that doctor told me I was gonna miss 6 months to a year, my heart broke. This is what I was born to do. I love it.

Mom: But I love you.

John: I love you too mom, but if I retire, that's just gonna give Randy even more reason to gloat.

Mom: Don't tell me he's your target when you return? (John stays quiet and looks at the TV and Randy is just standing in the middle of the ring arrogantly as the fans boo him loudly.)

Mom: John, you're gonna get yourself killed. You could have been killed last night. Don't you realize that? He's a dangerous man.

John: Mom, honestly, I already know this. I mean, look at me. I'm battered. I know all the risks to wrestling. But I love it. And Randy deserves his ass kicked. Do you know what he did to Trish? He beat her up in his hotel room a couple of days ago. She's wearing heavy make-up to cover the bruising. Mom, I think I'm in love with her, and I'm not going to sit back and let someone put his hands my girlfriend like that, then turn around and think he can end my career. Come tomorrow morning, I'm starting rehab, and I'm gonna return, and Randy is going to get exactly what he deserves, and I'm taking that WWE Championship from him. (His mom sighs knowing that no matter how much she pleaded with him, he wasn't going to change his mind.)

John: But until then, I'm gonna watch Raw so I know what to expect when I return.

Mom: I just hope you know what you're getting yourself in. (His mom leaves again and John places his attention back on the TV, and a highlight of Hell In A Cell was showing how Randy and Legacy beat John up. Randy starts laughing cockily.)

Randy: All of you people think I'm the bad guy here. I'm not. John deserved it. He was the only person in the world that I considered a friend. I don't like anybody. Granted, I didn't like Cena, but I seen him as a friend. And what he did to me was completely against what friends should do. Because I'm such a good friend, unlike Cena, I'm not going to tell you what he did to me. That would ruin his reputation and a certain diva's as well. But let's just say that all of you men out there would have done the same thing I did. (John narrows his eyes, unsure of what he even did to Randy. He still couldn't remember why Randy had attacked him.)

Randy: He thought he could disrespect me. If you disrespect The Viper, you're going to get your head kicked in. (Randy looks directly at the camera.)

Randy: Hey Cena, right now I bet you're sitting on your mother's couch confused out of your mind feeling sorry for yourself like the pathetic back-stabber you are. (John looks around because Randy was right. He was sitting on his mom's couch confused out of his mind. But he wasn't feeling sorry for himself.)

Randy: I want you to listen to me Cena. You're probably planning on returning and coming after me aren't you? I advise you not to do that. Because if you do, you will be making the biggest mistake of your life. I'm warning you now Cena. If you ever show your face to me again, I'm not gonna just injure you, I'm going to end your career, and your life. What I did last night was a warning to you. Next time, I'm not going to be so nice. (The audience erupt into a frenzy of cheers as the very familiar theme song 'No Chance' echoes though out the arena interrupting Randy Orton. John watches closely to see the Chairman and CEO of the WWE, Vince McMahon come out and strut down to the ring like he means business.)

Vince: Randy Orton. The WWE Champion. The same guy responsible for forcing tons and tons of legends into permanent retirement. (Randy glances at Ted and Cody.)

Vince: I remember when you tried forcing me into an early retirement. Then you attacked my daughter Stephanie. Do you remember that Randy? (Randy just rolls his eyes.)

Vince: And it looks like you've struck again. You put one of my top stars on the shelf. Are you proud of yourself Orton?

Randy: Actually, yes. Now what the Hell do you think you're doing coming out here interrupting me?

Vince: Hostile huh Randy? I don't care if you're the big bad Viper. Damn it, I'm your boss.

Randy: I've RKO-ed you before and I'll do it again. Don't push it old man. (Vince starts laughing.)

Randy: What do you want?

Vince: What do I want? I don't want anything. I am however out here because I have some business to tend to. I've come to the conclusion that I need to strip somebody of their championship. (Randy glances at the WWE title resting on his shoulder, then back at Vince. "This motherfucker is not stripping me of my championship." Randy gets in Vince's face.)

Randy: If you think you're going to strip me of my championship, you have another thing coming. I won't hesitate kicking you in the skull again.

Vince: Stripping you of the championship? Who said I was going to strip you of the championship? I wasn't talking about you Randy, I was talking about the guy you injured last night. (Randy narrows his eyes and looks at Vince unsure. Vince shrugs and John sighs.)

Vince: Last night I got a call from the trainers, and they told me John Cena was going to be out of action from anywhere between 6 months, and a year. You really did a number on him Orton. Now seeing how the board of directors state that a champion needs to defend their title at least once every 30 days, I have no choice but to strip John Cena of the United States Championship since he will not be able to follow that procedure. (An arrogant grin spreads across Randy's lips as John sighs. "Damn it. In 24 hours, I've lost everything.")

Vince: I'm sorry Cena. But you are no longer the U.S champion. Now tonight, there will be a fatal four way to determine the new champion. It will be Alberto Del Rio, vs Rey Mysterio, vs R-Truth, vs The Miz. Get well soon Cena. (Vince turns to leave the ring and Randy smiles. John can't even look at them anymore and shuts the TV off. He didn't even know he was United States champion, so being stripped didn't bother him too much. He was more curious about what he did to make Randy hate him. He picks up his phone and calls Trish.)

Trish: Hey John. (John didn't waste any time with small talk.)

John: Trish, why does Randy hate me?

Trish: Because he's a jackass.

John: No, seriously. I know he beat you up, and beat me up. But what made him hate us? (Trish can hear the eagerness in John's voice and can tell that he was borderline irritated.)

Trish: We all used to be part of Fusion, and we were unstoppable. We had all the Raw titles. Well, Randy and I ended up dating and he was cheating on me and talking down to me and you told me what he was doing. So I broke up with him. And from there we just started dating and I guess Randy became jealous and did what he did.

John: So we had an affair? (Trish hears the increase of irritation in his voice.)

Trish: An affair? John, that's such an ugly word. We didn't have an affair, because I wasn't with Randy when we got together.

John: No wonder Randy is so mad at me. If we were friends like he said we were, I broke bro-code by being with you. A man isn't supposed to date a friend's ex.

Trish: John, listen to me. I know it seems bad, but it's not. You hated Randy, and he hated you. You weren't friends, trust me. He's saying you were because he knows you have amnesia and he's trying to confuse you. (Trish sighs.)

Trish: He only wanted me for sex and that was it. You got mad because I didn't see it. So you opened my eyes and we realized we both liked each other. Randy was just jealous because we had sex. That's why he flipped out on me and on you. (John takes a deep breathe.)

Trish: All he cares about is sex. He doesn't care about me, and he doesn't care about you. So don't you believe a word he says.

John: Are you sure? (It was all becoming clear to John now. Slowly, his memory was beginning to come back.)

Trish: Yes I am. If you don't believe me, you can ask any of the divas. I wouldn't lie to you Johnny. (He can hear the anxiousness in her voice and can tell she's not lying. "I don't even know Randy, but I hate him. He needs to pay for what he's done." John nods seemingly having an idea.)

John: When is the Royal Rumble?

Trish: In 2 months. Why?

John: You'll be seeing me a lot sooner than you think.

**END OF CHAPTER 24**

**P.S I know this isn't my best work. Hope you guys still like it though.**


	25. Let The Games Begin

Please leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 25: Let The Games Begin**

After a week long of treacherous rehab, John is feeling a lot better physically and is hoping to return to the ring in a couple of months. It was Monday night again so Raw was going to be coming on in a couple of minutes. John was at his own home in Boston preparing to watch Raw. John was on the phone with Trish.

John: So you have a match tonight?

Trish: Yeah against Maryse. She's a part of that stupid Legacy nonsense with Orton and the other two.

John: Did Randy send her after you or something?

Trish: Probably. You know how much of a jackass he is. I'm not worried about it though. I can definitely take her.

John: I don't even know who she is but I'm sure you can beat her. (Trish sighs.)

Trish: I wish your amnesia would go away already.

John: Trust me, so do I. It's like I have no past. The only things I really remember are what people have told me. But I'm pretty sure it'll wear off. I mean, I am starting to remember a few things I couldn't before.

Trish: I hope so Johnny. There's things we did that are way too hot for you to forget about. (John smiles.)

John: Really? Like what?

Trish: Well if you don't remember, we'll just have to relive them.

John: I like the way you think. (They both laugh for a second before Trish takes a deep breathe.)

Trish: But seriously, I don't like seeing you like this John. It's only been a week since I've seen you but it feels like forever. I miss you. I wanna wake up tomorrow and have you call me saying you're coming back. (John feels bad because Trish is sad and he misses her too.)

John: I know Trish. I miss you too. But I'm working my ass off in rehab so hopefully I'll be back sooner than expected.

Trish: I hope so. I never realized this before, but being on the road like this is really lonely. Yeah I've traveled by myself before I even met you and I had no trouble. But now that there's someone in my life that I can't live without makes everything extremely hard. Work isn't the same without you. And the bed sure as Hell isn't the same.

John: It's gonna be fine Trish. I'll be back before you know it. If you get lonely just give me a call anytime. I'll always pick up. I love talking to you and hearing your voice. (Someone knocks on Trish's locker room door.)

Trish: Oh, hold on John. (She lowers the phone from her ear.)

Trish: Yeah?

Man: You're on in five. Let's go. (Trish sighs and rolls her eyes as she places the phone back to her ear.)

Trish: John, it was a producer. Look, I gotta go. My match is next. I'll talk to you later. Bye.

John: Bye. (They hang up and John sighs. He felt really bad because he wasn't able to be there with Trish. 10 minutes later, a huge smile is emanating from John's face as he watches Trish get her hand held in victory. She hit Maryse with a Stratus-Faction and won the match. Trish looks at the TV camera and blows a kiss, and John knows it was for him. Just as Trish goes to leave the ring, she is interrupted by the last person either of them wanted to see.)

"I hear voices in my head

They counsel me, they understand

They talk to me!"

John takes a deep breathe as he feels his heart begin to pick. Trish looks at the referee confused and he just shrugs. Randy walks out onto the stage with the WWE Championship draped over his shoulder with an evil, arrogant sneer. John feels so helpless. Here Randy was coming out to do God knows what to Trish, and he couldn't do a thing to stop it because he was 1,000 miles away injured. Randy waits for his music to subside before speaking on the mic.

Randy: Hey Trish. I didn't realize you were out here. Wait, wait. Yes I did. You just beat Maryse. (Randy shakes his head in disappointment as he starts to slowly walk down the ramp towards the ring. Trish looks around and notices Maryse standing on the outside of the ring. Trish was trapped. If she left the ring, Maryse would get her. If she stayed in the ring, Randy would get her.)

Randy: You do know that Maryse is my friend right Trish? She's part of Legacy. And Legacy, sticks together. (Randy slowly climbs up the stairs obviously trying to intimidate Trish.)

Randy: I told Maryse to come out here, and dismantle you. (Randy climbs through the ropes.)

Randy: But seeing how she didn't get the job done, I'll have to do it myself. (Before Trish can react, Maryse hits her from behind with a hard elbow. John's blood begins to boil. Randy looks down at Trish and shakes his head.)

Randy: Get her up Maryse. (Maryse bends to pick Trish up, but Trish hits her with a swift elbow and rolls out of the ring quickly, avoiding any physical altercations. Maryse goes to slide out of the ring after Trish but Randy stops her.)

Randy: Hey, let her go Maryse. I have an entire year to get her. It's not like Cena is gonna be back any time soon. (Randy starts chuckling cockily as Trish backs her way up the ramp holding the back of her head from where Maryse elbowed her. John places his left hand over his face from being so frustrated.)

John: Damn it! (John grunts out of anger. "Stupid fucking body. Hurry up and heal already." John takes a deep breathe to calm himself down. He looks back at the TV and Randy winks directly at the camera, obviously knowing John was watching and was just trying to get under his skin, something he was succeeding at. John found himself hating Orton even more than before. "When I get back to Raw, Randy better be nowhere to be found because I'm gonna tear him to shreds." Randy and Maryse climb out of the ring arrogantly and go backstage. A couple minutes later, John's cell phone rings and he answers it. The voice on the other end makes John's skin crawl.)

John: What the fuck do you want Orton?

Randy: I know you're watching Raw Cena. Doesn't the WWE Championship look good on me?

John: Listen to me you son of a bitch. When I return...

Randy: You mean if you return Cena. I kicked you as hard as I could and knocked your ass into an early retirement. Live with the fact that you joined numerous other has-beens. You said you always looked up to guys like Hogan, HBK, and Foley right? Well now you're in the same category as them. Useless, washed up, pathetic pieces of shit that got their ass handed to them by me; The Viper, Randy fucking Orton.

John: Say what you want now, but in 6 months when I return, you're not gonna be saying anything when you're the one knocked out cold. (John hears Randy laughing cockily on the other end of the phone and wishes he could punch him square in the mouth.)

Randy: You think I'm scared of you Cena? I'm not. Look where I am, and look where you're at. I'm the WWE Champion, I'm the king of the mountain. While you on the other hand, is at home sitting on your ass in pain. Pain, inflicted by me. You're the least of my worries Cena. You're not on my level. And to think I used to consider you a friend. (John rolls his eyes.)

John: I was never you're friend Orton.

Randy: That's obvious because friends wouldn't sleep with another friend's ex-girlfriend. Speaking of that, did you see that bitch Trish a couple of minutes ago? She's scared shitless of me.

John: I'm telling you Orton, if you do anything to her...

Randy: You're gonna kick my ass. Blah, blah, blah. I'm not afraid of you. You're all talk. If you're so big and bad, why won't you show up to Raw next week and do something? (John stays quiet knowing that no matter how bad he wanted to, he couldn't because he was in no physical shape to do so.)

Randy: That's right. You can't. You're too much of a pussy to show up and do anything. So you just sit there on your couch, and shut the fuck up. I've had more than enough of you're smart mouth. You're making it hard for me to contain my anger. Since you're not here, I'll have to go for the next best thing; you're precious little whore. (John knows exactly who Randy was talking about.)

Randy: I fucked her up already with ease. I won't hesitate doing it again.

John: Stay away from her Orton.

Randy: Did you see her face? She was uglier than usual. I loved how bad her face looked. Maybe I'll do it again. (Randy laughs proudly.)

Randy: It's funny because you had a couple of days to try and get your revenge on me for that tramp, but yet you didn't. You're more of a coward than she is. You know what else is funny? The fact that I'm outside of her locker room right now. (John's heart skips a beat. He knows that Randy could easily go in Trish's locker room and do whatever he wanted to.)

John: I'm not fucking around with you Orton.

Randy: Save the threats Cena. I'm not worried about you... Did you know that she leaves her locker room door unlocked? What kind of stupid broad is she? Let's see what she's up to.

John: Leave her alone you son of a bitch. (Randy turns the knob on Trish's locker room door and looks in. Trish's eyes shoot open as she covers herself from Randy.)

Trish: Randy! What the fuck! Get out! (The rage in John shoots sky high. Randy starts laughing again and closes the door, leaving Trish in her locker room. Randy starts walking down the hallway.)

Randy: Aww. Did you hear that John? She screamed my name. Did she ever scream yours? I doubt it. You have nothing on me. I bet if I went back in there I could get her to scream it again.

John: You sick fuck. If you try anything...

Randy: Don't worry about it Cena. I wouldn't touch that dirty slut if my life depended on it. I will admit that she has a pretty nice rack though. You should tell her she really needs to start locking doors. She's lucky it was me and not somebody else. Anybody else would have capitalized on her vulnerability. But not me. I wouldn't want any broad that you had. You disgust me to the point I feel physically sick. I can't even believe there was a time I wanted to screw her. God, I must have been blind, deaf and dumb.

John: Shut the fuck up or...

Randy: Or what? Or you're gonna curse at me some more? Face it Cena. You're a sorry excuse for a man. You're sitting on a fucking couch threatening me over the phone. A real man would show up, and do something about it. So no, I won't shut the fuck up. You take you're own advise, shove a dick down your throat like the bitch you are and shut the fuck up. (Randy hangs up on John and John throws his phone across the room sending it sailing into the wall out of anger.)

John: I don't know who the Hell he thinks he is. Wait til I get my hands on him.

After Raw is off the air, John and Trish are on the phone and John is pissed. Trish has been trying to get him to calm down for the past 5 minutes.

John: I don't care Trish. When I get my hands on his scrawny little neck, he's gonna wish he never fucked with me. You should have heard what he was saying to me.

Trish: I know the kinds of things he says. It's Randy. You know how he is.

John: Yeah, he's a prick. Just thinking about him gets my blood boiling. I don't know who he thinks he is walking into your locker room like that. He needs his fucking teeth knocked down his throat.

Trish: John, just calm down. Randy is trying to get in your head. That's what he does. He plays mind games. Just ignore him and let your actions speak louder when you return.

John: I don't know. (Trish sighs and knows the one thing that would make him feel better.)

Trish: Guess what? I just got done talking with Steph, and I have a couple days off around Christmas. You know what that means right? I'm coming to see you. (All at once, the anger and hatred for Randy fades and happiness replaces it.)

John: Seriously?

Trish: I'm serious. I'm dying to see you. (John was excited.)

John: I'm dying to see you too. It's been too long.

Trish: It definitely has. I can't wait. I want you to meet my family Johnny.

John: You do?

Trish: Yeah. Why? Is that a problem?

John: What? No, no. It's cool. I just... I didn't know we were that serious. You know, all I really remember is from the hospital til now. (Trish sighs.)

Trish: I know you don't remember John. I wish you did. It's kind of frustrating having to start all over again with you. But it's not your fault. If you don't wanna meet my family then you don't have to. (John can hear the disappointment starting to grow in her voice.)

John: No, I would be honored to meet them. I just... well you know. Amnesia and everything makes my mind blurry. But I'll meet them if it means that much to you. I have no problem with it.

Trish: You're the best Johnny. Don't worry though. My family is completely cool. I told them about you and they wanted to meet you. It was actually my mom's idea.

John: Your mom? Oh man. (Trish laughs a bit.)

Trish: No, it's cool Johnny. My mom is real chill, don't worry about her. It's my dad you have to worry about. But he's a complete softy once you get to know him. And speaking of getting to know someone, you should really meet my nephew Danny. He's your biggest fan.

John: Is he? I thought you were. (John laughs.)

Trish: Well, yeah of course I am...

John: Nope, it's too late. My feelings are hurt. And to think I was your biggest fan. That's it. Now I'm gonna jump ship and become Lita's biggest fan. (Trish giggles.)

Trish: Fine, be that way. I'm gonna be Batista's fan then.

John: My competition? Damn Trish.

Trish: Well, Lita is my competition.

John: That is true. Okay, fine. I'll join Team Fox.

Trish: Ewww. Why?

John: I don't know. She's the first person to come to mind.

Trish: Ok. You have Alicia, and I'll join the Zack Pack.

John: Zack Ryder? Not a bad choice. Kids got potential.

Trish: Exactly. That's why he's my new favorite superstar.

John: Well, Fox is fierce. That's why she's my favorite diva.

Trish: Fine.

John: Fine. (After a second of silence, they both start laughing. They were only kidding.)

John: What if they don't like me?

Trish: Are you serious? John, they're gonna love you. Trust me.

John: And your dad will too? (Trish sucks in between her teeth unsure.)

Trish: I hope so. I mean, they watch WWE, so they see you on TV all the time. My dad is pretty harsh though. He'll probably give you a bit of a hard time, but he's nothing to worry about.

John: Oh man. Now you got me worrying. I know how fathers can be with their daughters.

Trish: John, I'm a grown woman. My dad needs to realize that. I tell him _all_ the time. I'll make sure he doesn't give you any grief.

John: Well since you put it that way, I look forward to it. I bet we're gonna have an awesome time.

Trish: Hell yeah we will.

**END OF CHAPTER 25**


	26. Christmas

Please leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 26: Christmas**

**Trish's Point Of View**

So here it was, Christmas day, and I was super excited. Not only was this my favorite holiday ever, but after a month of not seeing my Johnny, I was finally going to be able to. I knew I've always liked him, but being away from him for so long definitely made those feelings grow. I guess that old expression was true. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Boy, it sure did.

I found myself missing him way more than I anticipated. Even as friends, I liked seeing him, but I wouldn't have missed him if he were gone like this. I think by being with him only made me like him that much more.

I actually think that I only had a crush on him before. A major crush at that. Then when he told me how Randy was, that's the moment I started liking him. Even though I so hated him at that moment, I think that's the moment I developed feelings for him.

And what really got me into him was that same exact night. I can feel myself blushing now just thinking about it. God, that was amazing. I never felt that good in my entire life. I could have done without his teasing though. I wanted to kill him for doing that to me. But it made everything he did that much more pleasurable.

And the next day in the shower was just as good. All that steamy, hot water running over our bodies made the whole experience even sexier than it already was. He really knows how to handle his women. I'm not an easy woman whatsoever, but he made it seem so. Without even attempting to, he could turn me on. Just thinking about him could get my juices flowing.

I loved how he was always calm and collected. Hell, there's been times I would have slapped some sense into myself if I were him. But he was extremely respectful in that manner. Any other guy would have told me way before John did about how Randy was acting. But John respected his boundaries, and let things ride out making sure I didn't get hurt.

After all, we were besties. He didn't want to overstep his limits. He stuck up for me when he needed to. He was definitely a better boyfriend than Randy was by a hundred percent. Randy didn't even try. He was actually nicer to me before we started dating. It's obvious now that he only wanted sex. Thank God for my Johnny.

Any body else would have told me I was acting like a stupid broad or something along those lines. Or worse yet, they would joined in and helped Orton. I know every time Randy stepped out of line with me, John said something. I could tell he was itching to give Randy a bitching. But of course he wasn't going to act that way in front of me. He was such a gentleman.

God, I'm starting to sound like a love-struck high school chick. Oh well, I don't even care at this point. I liked John, and that is all that matters. I know he doesn't mind my intense feelings one bit. I was almost positive he felt the same, if not more. No, I think he definitely liked me a lot more. But I certainly had strong feelings for him. These butterflies proved that.

That's right, I had butterflies. I was crushing hard like if I were 14. I don't care though. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I was really starting to second guess what I ever seen in Randy. I wasn't even sure if I liked him when I dated him. What horrible judgment on my behalf. I was happy John intervened when he did. He saved me from a lot of humiliation and embarrassment.

Enough talk about Randy. Today was Christmas, and I was intent on making this the best day of my life. I helped my mother Alice finish setting the table before I heard the doorbell. I couldn't help but smile big. It was John. I've been craving to see him.

Trish: Mom, I'm gonna get the door.

Alice: Ok hun. (I brushed the hair out of my face and let out a long controlled sigh to try and brush some nerves away. I turned the doorknob and seen someone I wasn't expecting. My sister Traci, and her son Danny. Before I knew what was happening, the 8 year old threw his arms around me in a hug.)

Danny: Aunt Trishy! (I hugged him back. He was always excited like this when he seen me. He loved watching wrestling, and was completely proud I was his aunt. He let go of me and ran into the house to see everyone else. Traci looked fabulous as always.)

Trish: Hey Traci. You look good. (She gave me a quick smile before hugging me.)

Traci: Don't I always honey? (I giggled.)

Trish: Of course you do girl. (Traci was married to a very successful plastic surgeon here in Toronto. Perhaps the best in the world, and never went anywhere without looking dressed to kill. Sometimes I was even jealous of her. She was smoking hot, I wasn't going to deny that fact.)

Traci: You look great too Trishy. I see you're still holding onto that ugly belt. (Here she was again. She hated the look of the Women's Championship for some unknown reason.)

Trish: Come on Traci. It's not a belt, it's a championship title. And it may be ugly for you, but for me, it's beautiful.

Traci: Not even close Trish. Now that Diva's belt is beautiful. You should drop that big ugly gold thing and exchange it for the butterfly one.

Trish: Are you kidding me? I love the Women's title. It defines me as the best female wrestler in the world. The Diva's title is a distant second. (Traci shrugged, knowing I was right. The Women's championship had so much prestige to it and had a huge lineage of great female wrestling legends that held it. The Diva's championship had nothing to my title. Traci was all about looks, while I looked more into things. Sure the Diva's title was cute, but the Women's title, in my opinion, was far better. I just couldn't take that purple butterfly garbage seriously. After all, the Women's championship had so much history to it than that joke of a title Traci was so fond of.)

Traci: I suppose you're right Trishy. I'll have no problem redesigning that belt for you though.

Trish: I'm good Traci. I like it the way it is. Thanks anyways.

Traci: Suit yourself. (She passed me and went into the house. Just as I was about to follow her, I heard a car door closing. I looked up and my heart skipped a beat. There he was. My dream guy walking a lot better than he was the last time I seen him. His arm was still in a sling, and he must have had his ankle bandaged up real tight to be able to walk that well. Of course he still had a slight limp, but other than that he was doing great. I closed the door to the house and threw my arms around him as soon as he stepped up on the porch.)

Trish: I've been waiting forever for this. (I could feel him tightening his hold around my waist with his only mobile arm.)

John: So have I. And by the way, you look amazing. (He kisses me on the cheek and my heart skips again. At this rate I was going to end up with a heart attack.)

John: I see someone has been using lavender. (I pulled my face away from his shoulder and looked at him. He has the most amazing eyes. I wanted to stare into them forever.)

Trish: I know you like it.

John: Like it? No, I love it. But not as much as I love doing this. (He pulled me in even tighter and pressed his soft lips to mine. I felt myself almost melt against him. Just as things were beginning to pick up, he pulled away with a smile.)

John: I don't think I'll ever get tired of that. (He leaned his head down and kissed me again, this time much more passionately. I placed my hands on the back of his head to hold him in place. There was no way I was going to let him pull away until I got my fix of his addictive kisses. Time seemed to stand still as our tongues playfully wrestled. I never was one for having an addictive personality, but if John was a drug, I was helplessly hooked. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted to stay this way forever. After what seemed like forever, I heard an arrogant throat clearing noise coming from behind me. John pulled away against my requests, and I could almost feel awkwardness rising in the air. He dropped his hand from my waist and stood up tall, almost nervously.)

Trish: Johnny, what's... (Before I could even finish my sentence, I turned my head slightly and seen none other than my strict, sometimes annoying father standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and eyebrows peeked. He didn't look happy one bit.)

Dad: All done? (I've never felt this embarrassed in my entire life. How long was he standing there watching us? I didn't want an audience watching me make-out with my boyfriend. And I sure as Hell didn't want my over-protective father to watch either.)

Dad: If you're done shoving your tongue down my daughter's throat, I think it would be nice if you joined the rest of us inside the house.

Trish: Dad...

Dad: Don't 'dad' me Trish. (I can see him peeking over my shoulder at John with a death stare. I knew this wasn't going to be a pretty night.)

Dad: Do you have a warranty on that tongue there boy? You might break it using it like that. (Nope, it definitely wouldn't be pretty.)

Trish: John, this is my dad. His name is also John. (I reached out and grabbed John's arm pulling him forward, and he was hesitant. I didn't blame him. My dad was a pretty intimidating man.)

Trish: And Dad, I want you to meet my tag team partner, my boyfriend, and my dream guy, John Cena. (I seen the glimpse in Johnny's eyes. He wanted to make friends with my dad.)

Dad: I know who he is. (Of course Dad was going to act like a jerk to John for no reason. I decided to just ignore it for the time being. I hoped John would as well. I knew how he took to being disrespected, and it wasn't kindly.)

John: You know sir, I've often said that only the greatest, and wisest men were named John. (He held his hand out to my dad. Thank God John wasn't an ass. After eying John's hand for ages, Dad finally speaks up.)

Dad: Are they now? Then I really hope your only called 'John' short for Johnathan. I wouldn't want to be in the same category as you. You're definitely not a wise or great man. More like a joke. (And just like that, John lowered his hand having just been disrespected not once, not twice, but three times in 2 minutes by Dad. I kind of expected him to say a few insults, but not shaking John's hand? That was real disrespect if I ever saw it. I couldn't help but look at John wondering what he was thinking. The look in his eyes showed frustration. But his body language told a completely different story. He was cool as always. John looked up into my dad's eyes. I really hope he doesn't flip out.)

John: It's an honor to meet you too sir. (I can see the frustration growing in Dad as well. He loved getting negative reactions out of people, and he was beginning to get annoyed that he couldn't get John angry. I had a feeling tonight was going to be ugly.)

Dad: What's wrong with you son? Why is your arm in a sling and your foot messed up? Be a real man and take the pain. What happened? Your body finally break down after all those steroids ran out?

John: I was injured sir.

Dad: Yeah, yeah. I know. That Randy Orton really beat you up. And you just took it. What a pathetic gesture. How could you just let another man do this to you? Didn't your roid rage kick in?

John: I've never taken steroids sir. I hate to inform you but wherever you got that rumor from, is wrong. (I can hear the insult in my Johnny's voice. He's only met my dad 5 minutes ago and I could tell they already hated each other.)

Dad: Is that so? There is no possible way that a man will get as big as you without using some form of performance enhancing drug. So which one was it? (I couldn't take it anymore. My dad was being a complete jackass right now. Sure people have said John took steroids before, but they say that about every athlete. Even I've been accused of taking steroids before. Rumors were rumors and that was it. Just a bunch of haters sitting at their computers typing up lies to sell. I've never seen John take any form of performance enhancing drugs. I really hated when people accused others of things like this. I knew damn well John didn't take any steroids.)

Trish: Dad, it's called hard work and determination. Just because someone has muscles doesn't mean they take steroids.

Dad: Look at him Trish. You can't tell me you honestly believe that he hasn't taken any drugs like steroids.

Trish: Dad, for your information, I've been accused of steroid use as well. They accuse everyone of it. I know for a fact he doesn't. (I wasn't lying about this either. Steroids had a tendency to mess with men's reproductive organs in horrible ways. The 'roids would shrink a few things to say the least. Steroids would have that effect on him if he were indeed taking them. I've seen the entirety of John's body, and there wasn't anything small about him. I knew how much hard work John put into his body to keep his image, and performance drugs weren't part of that criteria. He worked his ass off in the gym every single day and it really got me angry when people continually accused him of things like this.)

Dad: Is that so Trish? What proof do you have to back this up? (I sighed. Of course I didn't want to tell my dad how I knew. I wasn't exactly comfortable with telling him my sex life. I looked over at John who was visibly upset. I knew he hated when people accused him of taking drugs. And rightfully so, he should be.)

Dad: Wait, let me guess, you don't have proof, just hope.

Trish: As a matter of fact Dad, I know the effects steroids have on men. And John isn't on them. Let's just keep it at that. (I couldn't help myself. Dad was really starting to piss me off and on Christmas day. I thought this was the time of year to be nice? Daddy wasn't being nice at all. He was being an ass. And now his irritating nature got me to say something embarrassing. Now he knew that John and I had sex. That wasn't a very smart move because now he was going to be even meaner to poor Johnny. But I couldn't control myself. This was the only way it seemed that he would even listen to me. I couldn't even look either of them in the face, it was too humiliating. But I could feel the hole being stared through me by my dad.)

Dad: So you two had sex huh? (I stayed quiet, as did John. I just wanted to go back inside and eat already. It was cold outside and Dad was extremely annoying. The tension in this cold Canadian air couldn't even be cut with a chainsaw.)

Dad: I hope you used protection. I don't trust this disgrace to our family that you just had to bring around. How could you let this repulsive excuse of a man touch you Trish? I'm disappointed in your lack of judgment.

Trish: Dad, shut up. What I do with my boyfriend is none of your business. (I felt bad telling him to shut up, but damn it he got me pissed. I felt so bad for John for being treated like dirt. I grabbed John's hand and seen the anguish in my annoying father's face.)

Trish: My judgment isn't lacking. John is a huge improvement from what I had previously.

Dad: Are you kidding me? Are you kidding me? You think this, this, blemish on society is an improvement? Seriously? I know Orton was no saint but I mean come on Trish. Cena here isn't an improvement, he's a downgrade to the lowest of low.

Trish: Dad, I've had enough. Your insults are demeaning, and inaccurate. None of that is the least bit true. He's a great man, and he makes me happy. And he isn't a disgrace to our family. I think he'll be a great addition to this family and I think you'll see it too if you just gave him a chance. I'm happy with him. Isn't that enough for you? Of course not. You just have to open your big mouth and talk down to him.

Dad: Watch your mouth when you're talking to me. I'm your father, and you will respect me.

Trish: No Dad, you watch your mouth. I'm your daughter, yes. But I'm not 13 anymore. I'm 25, and I have a right to see whoever I want. I'm your daughter, and you need to respect my personal life. Who I choose to be with, is none of your business. John makes me happy. And if you don't like it, then too bad. This isn't high school. So suck it up, and deal with it. (For once, my dad was speechless. I felt like having a party. I didn't want to put him in his place, but I had to. He was being a disrespectful jerk. John didn't deserve this treatment one bit. Of course Dad was standing in the doorway, so I pushed him out of my way. And of course he needed to have the last word. While passing him, he just needed to have a stare down with John.)

Dad: I do not like you Cena.

John: I'm aware of this sir. (I pulled John completely into the house and away from that jackass. I hated to say it, but yes, my dad was a jackass. He was disrespecting John left and right and John was still respectful to him. I thought any second there John was going to lay him out, but thankfully John was collected and passive. Before I could even introduce John to anybody, my mother was all over him.)

Mom: Oh my goodness! You're even more handsome in person. You're as cute as the dickens Mr. John Cena. (I couldn't help but grin as my mom squeezed John's cheeks. She was so sweet and funny. Thank God she liked John. She seemed to like him a little too much as she almost squeezes the life out of him from a hug. I glanced over at my dad who was just coming back in through the door with a smug sneer. He hated seeing Mom all over John and it was killing him. Rightfully so. He deserved to suffer a bit for how he treated John.)

Mom: I've heard so much about you from Trishy here.

John: Ouch. (Of course my overzealous mother had to hurt my already injured boyfriend.)

Trish: Mom, I think you're hurting him. (She gasps dramatically and lets go of John who takes a deep breathe from being deprived of air from her bear-like hug.)

Mom: I am so sorry John. I seen what that maniac Orton did to you. Poor, poor baby. (She cupped his cheek in her hand gently and John shot me an awkward, confused look. I just shrugged. My mom was completely harmless. She just happened to get a bit excited over the smallest of things.)

Mom: I hope my cooking will make you feel better. (She turned and went into the kitchen just as the rest of the family came out of the living room to greet us. Danny was the first to give John a hug. He was super excited to meet his hero.)

Danny: I have all your posters John Cena. (John placed his hand on Danny's shoulder.)

John: You do buddy?

Danny: Yeah. You're my favorite wrestler ever. I wanna be just like you when I grow up. I'm happy Aunt Trish married you. (I laughed to myself. He was just 8. He obviously didn't know the distance between being married and dating.)

John: I'm glad your Aunt Trish married me too. (John glances up at us with a smirk. He was just going along with what Danny said, not wanting to correct him and make him feel bad.)

John: So what do you wanna be when you grow up bud?

Danny: I wanna be like you. I'm gonna beat up Randy Orton and win the WWE championship like you will one day.

John: You wanna be my personal body guard then? (Danny just smiles and runs back into the living room shyly. I guess he was nervous.)

Traci: Don't mind him. He's just nervous. He talks about you all the time. You're like his hero. I'm Traci, Danny's mother. It's nice to finally meet you. (They shake hands.)

John: It's nice to meet you too.

Traci: Well, usually I question your taste a bit Trish. But I do have to admit, you got yourself a nice guy here. Cute, strong, successful, and great with kids. A lot better than that God awful belt you carry around. (For once, Traci wasn't criticizing my taste.)

Traci: Excuse me. I'm going to go call Matt. He should have been here by now. (Traci pulls out her cell phone and walks away.)

Trish: Matt is her husband. (John nods.)

Trish: And this is Michelle. Danny's older sister. (John looks down at my niece.)

Trish: She's 10.

John: 10 huh? You hit double digits now.

Michelle: Yep. Now I can be a big girl like Aunt Trish and be a Diva like her.

John: Yes you can. You just have to work hard.

Michelle: Yep. Just like Mommy says Aunt Trish does to look good. (Did she just say that? I seen John shoot me a confused look. Traci must always talk bad about me and now her kids were over-hearing her.)

Michelle: Mommy also said that Aunt Trish's boobies aren't real. She thinks you're a Barbie Auntie Trish. (John raises his eyebrows. It was obvious to me that Traci thought she was better than me. She always has. I couldn't believe Traci actually said these things in front of Michelle. She didn't know any better but to repeat what she hears.)

Michelle: But don't worry Aunt Trishy. I like your boobies. They are big and I hope mine look like yours when I grow up. I know John must like them too since he likes you. (I sighed and put my hand to my forehead. Did I mention how this night was going to be a disaster? Well it already was turning into one. This was a very awkward situation for John.)

Michelle: What does being a Barbie mean John?

John: Um... I don't know. (Of course he knew. He was just saying he didn't because the answer wasn't so nice. It meant someone was a fake, artificial, plastic Barbie wanna-be. I definitely wasn't a Barbie. If anything, Traci was the Barbie. She had Matt give her over a dozen of plastic surgeries already. I think she was his main customer.)

Michelle: Is being a Barbie bad?

Daisy: Being a Barbie means you're fake like a Barbie. (Of course my big mouthed cousin Daisy had to open her mouth. Daisy was the slut of the family. I know it's not nice to say, but saying any differently would be a major understatement. She was just 20 years old, and growing up with her as a neighbor meant she was around a lot. On more than one occasion she had tried to hook up with either mine, or Traci's boyfriend. With me being 5 years older, and Traci being 7 years older than Daisy, our boyfriends should have been the last guys in her sights. She was grounded for 6 months after loosing her virginity at the age of 12 to a boy that was 15. She's had tons of pregnancy scares and was even forced into STD testing by my mother. She's clean so far, but I knew it wouldn't be long before she got knocked up and caught something.)

Michelle: Are you a Barbie Aunt Trish?

Trish: No sweetie. Now go off and play. (Michelle turns and runs off much to my relief.)

Trish: Why did you tell her that Daisy? Now she's gonna teach the other little girls this.

Daisy: I don't care. They aren't my kids. I don't want kids. Not unless they're from him. (She places her hand on John's shoulder and winks. She was going to try and pick him up. He shoots me another awkward look.)

Daisy: If Trish here doesn't please you, give me a call. (She winks and bites her lower lip and I sigh. Tonight was going to be more than a disaster, I knew it.)

Trish: What do you think you're doing Daisy? Get off him. (I push her hand off of John's shoulder and he sighs from relief. I knew he was creeped out by her.)

Trish: You're 20 years old Daisy. How about you find a guy your age for once? And leave mine alone.

Daisy: Fine Trish. Be that way. I don't want your sloppy seconds anyways. (Daisy walks off and John eyes me unsure. I knew what he was thinking. 'Trish, your family is crazy.' I could tell that's what he was thinking just by the stunned and scared look on his face.)

Trish: I know Johnny. I think I'm the only normal one out of the group. (John opened his mouth to say something but my mom returned with a smile.)

Mom: Sorry guys. I had to check the turkey and it was done. How are you feeling now John?

John: Well I've been better.

Mom: Oh, you are so fascinating. I want to know more about you. Come, come. (She grabs John by the arm and starts yanking him towards the dining room.)

Mom: Tell me all about yourself over some delicious Christmas dinner Trish helped me prepare. (I followed them into the dining room knowing that the night was just getting started.)

**END OF CHAPTER 26**


	27. Dinner

Please leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 27: Dinner**

**Trish's Point Of View**

I looked around the table at my loving, yet crazy family. Food had been served, and everyone was enjoying their meal. My cousin Daisy, my niece and nephew Danny and Michelle, and of course my sister Traci were all happily eating. Well everyone except for one man. Yes, my dad. He had his eyes narrowed so much to the point it looked like he was sleeping. Of course he was staring a hole right through John. Wouldn't he give John a break? It was Christmas for God's sake. He needed to get an attitude adjustment and soon. I think Mom noticed this, and of course was ignorant to the truth behind Dad's almost shut, angry eyes.

Mom: Dear, you're at the dinner table. Try to stay awake. (Yep, she was clueless about Dad's hatred for John.)

Mom: So tell me how you met my daughter John. I'm curious.

John: I think it was when I got drafted over to Raw. (Poor John. His stupid amnesia still didn't go away. I felt even worse for him. Things didn't seem to be going too well for him lately.)

Dad: You think? (And it was starting again.)

Trish: Dad, he has amnesia. Cut him some slack.

Dad: I bet Randy Orton wouldn't get amnesia. (I sighed. This crabby man just wouldn't let up.)

John: I am no Randy Orton sir.

Dad: No kidding. I can clearly see that Einstein. Thanks for helping me figure out that brain twister.

Mom: John, stop it. Leave Trish and the other John here alone.

Dad: I feel disgraced just sharing a name with him.

Mom: That's it. No dessert.

Dad: What?

Mom: You heard me. I said no dessert. Insults aren't allowed at this table.

Dad: But...

Mom: No buts. (Danny started giggling.)

Danny: Grandma said no buts. (Everyone except for the bitter man laughed. Danny was cute.)

Danny: Everybody has butts Grandma. (My mom smiled.)

Mom: Of course they do sweetie.

Dad: Alice, this is my house and I have a right to say whatever I like. (Why couldn't he just let it go? Damn, he was so stubborn.)

Mom: Not when you are insulting our guests you can't. I mean, just look at him. He's so handsome. (She looks at John with a smile. I could tell he wasn't sure on how to react.)

Dad: I don't care how handsome you say he is. I don't like him. (Now that I thought about it, there was no plausible reason as to why my dad didn't like John.)

Trish: Why not?

Dad: Because I don't. (I rolled my eyes with a sigh. There was no talking to him. And to think I told John everything would be fine. What a huge miscalculation that was.)

Dad: Don't roll your eyes at me Patricia. (Patricia? Why the Hell was he using my real name? Nobody did. Not even my own mother. I bet he was just doing this to get me more mad than I already was.)

Trish: Why are you calling me that?

Dad: It's your name isn't it?

Trish: Well yeah but...

Dad: Well then. (How the Hell is Mom able to deal with him on a daily basis? I've only been here for about half an hour and I wanted to rip his head off.)

Mom: John, knock it off. You're acting like a bully and I won't have it. Leave poor John and Trish alone.

Dad: I'll leave them alone once they're gone. (I was starting to wonder how I survived 18 years of this. I was happy I got my own house and away from him. He was unbearable.)

Mom: Well they aren't going anywhere until after dessert. So sit back, and keep your big mouth closed. (I couldn't help but take a peek at John. He was so calm and collected. After all these insults anybody would have flipped out and killed Dad by now. But John was just sitting there quietly, ignoring all the bashing my father was doing to him.)

Mom: You're just a hater as the kids say.

Dad: Hater? What the Hell is that?

Daisy: Get with the times Grandpa. A hater is someone who a hatred for someone or something without any apparent reason.

Traci: Much like you're doing to Trish and John right now.

Trish: Exactly. I don't see you hating on Traci and Matt.

Dad: Because Matt isn't a pathetic douche-bag like Cena. (Tonight was turning from bad, to worse quickly. And I was reaching my breaking point.)

Trish: He's not a pathetic douche-bag Dad.

Dad: I disagree.

Mom: Let's just all agree to disagree.

Dad: No, because I don't approve of this man being with my daughter. (And I think I just lost it.)

Trish: What the Hell did he ever do to you to make you hate him? Nothing, that's what. And he's not a pathetic douche-bag like you said he was. You don't even have a reason to hate him.

Dad: I have plenty of reason. For starters, he's pathetic because he let Randy Orton beat him to within an inch of his life. I mean look at him. He's a lot stronger than Orton and could easily break him in half but he lets Randy do that to him. I can name a couple things wrong right now. One, he has his arm in a sling and can only move his left arm. Secondly, he walks off balance and limpy. And thirdly, he has amnesia. Who gets amnesia anymore these days? I mean seriously, come on. Grow a set.'

Trish: In case you didn't notice it, Randy came out of nowhere and attacked him with 2 other men. I'd like to see you fend off 3 men at once after a sneak attack. They broke his shoulder almost immediately. You can't properly defend yourself with one arm. They broke his ankle too. There wasn't much he could do to stop anything. And his amnesia came from his concussion.

Dad: I bet Randy Orton wouldn't let that happen to him.

Trish: Randy Orton this. Randy Orton that. Why do you like him so much? You are aware of the fact that he beat me up and was planning on killing me right?

Dad: Actually yes. I am aware of that. Maybe you shouldn't have been messing with this idiot and Orton wouldn't have done that. (I couldn't take it anymore. How much more of an arrogant, insensitive asshole could he get? I was his daughter and he was taking the side of the man who wanted to kill me. Not only did this piss me off, but it hurt my feelings. I pushed myself away from the table and left before anyone saw the tears. On my way to the bathroom, I could hear what was happening in the dining room.)

John: Sir?

Dad: What? (Dad was being nasty.)

John: That wasn't nice. I think you hurt her feelings?

Dad: I never claimed be nice. I blame you for everything Orton has caused to Trish. I hope you're happy with what you've done. (I heard a chair scrape across the hardwood floor and footsteps heading my way. Then I heard Mom scolding Dad. I figured it was John who was coming to see me.)

John: Trish? (I opened the bathroom door and he was looking at me with sympathy.)

John: Don't listen to your dad. He hates me so he's just saying things out of hate. I'm sure he doesn't mean any of it towards you.

Trish: I wanted things to be nice and he had to ruin everything.

John: Just forget about it. It'll be fine. (He wrapped his arm around me in a caring embrace and I instantly felt better. He had the magic touch.)

Trish: I'm sorry for how my dad is treating you.

John: Don't worry about it. I've been treated way worse. I don't blame your father either. I know that if I had a daughter, I'd probably be doing the same thing. If your dad wasn't being this way towards me, I'd actually be a bit worried.

Trish: Are you sure he's not bothering you?

John: I'm sure. (I could now hear everyone else joining in and lecturing my dad.)

Traci: Dad, you know I hardly ever agree with Trish on anything, but I think John is good for her. He seems like he cares for her and seeing how he hasn't ripped your throat out proves that. Cut them some slack.

Dad: No, I won't. I hate that man and I want him nowhere near my daughter.

Daisy: It's not up to you Grandpa. It's up to Trish. And if she likes him, I think you should respect that and let them be.

Dad: You're one to talk Miss. Almost Pregnant 10 Times. Mind your business.

Danny: Grandpa, I like John Cena. He's my hero and nice to Aunt Trish. Randy Orton is a big fat meanie.

Michelle: Yeah. Randy Orton hurt Aunt Trishy. I don't know why you like him and not John.

Mom: John, you're going to sit there, and keep your mouth shut. Am I clear? Because if you don't, you will not watch the Cowboys and 49ers game on Sunday.

Dad: But I wanna see that game.

Mom: Then shut up. (I think John heard this as well because he let go of me.)

John: Let's go back and finish our meal. Don't let your dad get to you. (He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the dining room. I peered over at my Dad who is watching us. John being the gentleman he is, pulled my chair out for me and then pushed it in for me. I seen a bit of softness in Dad's eyes seeing how well John treated me. John takes a seat next to me and gives me a quick smile before looking back at the rest of my family at the table.)

John: I'm sorry everyone. Let's hope we can all get along for the rest of dinner. (For once, my dad wasn't a complete ass. He actually let John finish a sentence without cutting him off or insulting him afterward. He sat there and stayed shut just like Mom told him to. The rest of the night went smooth without Dad picking any fights. Even at one point, he halfheartedly agreed with John on some football stats. I had no clue what they were talking about since I knew nothing about football. But John said something about the Steelers having the most Superbowl victories and my dad agreed. I bet he didn't want to, but I guess he had no other choice because it must have been true. After dessert, we hung around and talked a bit. It was finally time to leave, and John was going to come back to my house.)

Danny: By John. I hope you come back soon and beat up stupid Randy Orton. (John bends over and hugs Danny.)

John: It won't be much longer buddy. (And with this, Danny runs off again. I guess he wanted to talk to John, but was just too starstruck or shy to stick around for too long.)

Traci: That boy I tell you. Nice meeting you John. (She shakes his hand.)

John: Same here Traci.

Traci: Oh my phone is vibrating. That must be Matt. (She pulls her phone out of her bra and answers it.)

Traci: Matt. Where are you? You missed dinner and dessert you moron. (Traci continued to insult her husband as she left the room. I didn't know why they stayed together. All they ever seemed to do was argue. They were perfectly fine when they were dating but once they got married, the conflicts arose. If that's what marriage did to everyone, I didn't want to be married. I'd rather stay happy and dating than be angry and married. I watched as Daisy threw her arms around John in a hug. I was a bit worried at this. Daisy was too loose for her own good.)

Daisy: I hope I see you again Johnny. (Okay, I've seen enough. I was the only person allowed to call him Johnny.)

Trish: Okay Daisy. Thanks. Now good-bye. (I pushed her off of John and she rolled her eyes.)

Daisy: You really need to lighten up Trish. (She walks away arrogantly. She thinks she's all that but she's not. I think her and Traci have been hanging out too much because they had almost identical personalities. They both thought they were so much better than everybody else. I'm famous, rich and on TV every week and I don't act like that. They definitely needed to be humbled and soon. Now it was turn for my mother to say bye to us.)

Mom: Oh my goodness John. You are just too handsome for your own good. (And again, she was squeezing the life out of him.)

Mom: Please do come back again. (She lets go of him and pinches his cheeks.)

John: Ow.

Mom: You're just so adorable John. Best of luck to you two. (She turns and heads off into the kitchen probably to do the dishes. I looked down and seen Michelle peering up at us with her giant blue eyes.)

Michelle: Where are you going Aunty Trishy?

Trish: I'm going home honey.

Michelle: What about John?

Trish: He's coming with. (Michelle looks down like she's in thought. I didn't know what she was thinking about. Then she looked up at me.)

Michelle: Are you going to go make love? (I couldn't help but widen my eyes in shock. She was only 10 years old, she shouldn't be thinking like this. I couldn't help but notice John had his eyebrows pitched into confusion.)

Trish: Where did you learn such language Michelle?

Michelle: My mommy always talks this way. (I sighed. Traci was a wreck in my opinion.)

Michelle: Are you going to though Aunt Trish?

Trish: No sweetie. That's only for married people like mommy and daddy.

Michelle: But Mommy told me marriage was Hell.

Trish: Hey hey hey. Watch your mouth young lady.

Michelle: Sorry Aunt Trish.

Trish: It's ok honey.

Michelle: One more question.

Trish: What's that?

Michelle: Do you like making love to John?

Trish: No more questions. Bye bye. (I pushed her gently and she took the hint leaving the room. I sighed and looked at John.)

Trish: Kids these days.

John: By next Christmas, they'll be asking even crazier things.

Trish: I wouldn't doubt it. (And speaking of doubting, I seen my dad heading our way with a scowl. I highly doubted he'd even come and say good-bye to us.)

Dad: I wanted to apologize to you Trish for getting you upset earlier. (I was shocked. Was he actually apologizing to me?)

Dad: I didn't mean to make you cry. You're my daughter, and I love you. I don't wanna hurt your feelings. (He opens his arms for me to hug him.)

Dad: You forgive me? (I didn't even have to think about it. Of course I forgave him, he was my father after all. I threw my arms around him returning the hug.)

John: That was very kind of you sir.

Dad: I said I was sorry to Trish. Not to you. I never gave you permission to speak to me.

Trish: Dad, seriously?

Dad: Aw, look at this. The big bad John Cena is getting his girlfriend to stick up for him again. What's the matter with you boy? Cat got your tongue?

Trish: Dad, come on. Cut us some slack.

Dad: Cut you some slack? I'm cutting you some slack, but I'm not going to be nice to this moron at all. (He wouldn't even let John alone for a minute. He wanted John to flip out that way he could say something about how John is a terrible person or something.)

Trish: Dad, come on. Just stop.

Dad: No I won't stop until you stop seeing him. I forbid you to continue dating him.

Trish: Dad, I'm 25. I'm a grown woman. I'm gonna date who I want. I'm not a stupid 14 year old little girl. You need to accept that fact already. (I looked at my dad and he seemed a little hurt by this. I didn't care. I know he cared about me and didn't want me to get hurt, but I needed to live my life without him trying to control me.)

Dad: I hope you're happy John. You single handedly ruined my Christmas. I hope you're happy.

Trish: Dad...

Dad: Trish, shut up. For once, let him defend himself. Just like you told me, he's not a stupid 14 year old boy. He can handle himself right. (He turned his attention to John who was just standing there not seeming to be affected by my dad's insults.)

Dad: Are you happy you're going to ruin my daughter's life?

John: With all due respect sir, I think I'm the last person that'll ruin Trish's life. I know you don't like me, and that's perfectly fine. I'm used to being hated. But for you to say I'm going to ruin Trish's life, is a complete load. See, the same man you're so fond of, is the same man who beat the living Hell out of your daughter here. I don't know why you hate me, but I think Randy should be the one you hate. He could have killed her. You are aware of this right? (I was shocked that John was actually telling my dad off.)

John: Hate me all you want, I don't care. But I saved your daughter from Randy on numerous occasions. You're welcome for keeping your daughter safe. Now, I like Trish and I'm gonna be with her whether you like it or not. As long as I keep her happy, I think that you and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other. So you can either be a man, and shake my hand or continue being a whiny brat. (John holds his hand out to shake my dad's hand, and Dad stares at him like he's going to kill him. I was beginning to wish John just kept his mouth shut.)

Dad: Is that how you feel?

John: Yes sir.

Dad: It's not sir, it's John, or Dad to you. (My dad cracks a smile and shakes John's hand. I couldn't believe my eyes. My dad was actually being nice to my Johnny for once.)

Dad: You just earned my respect Cena. Come here. (My dad pulled John into a hug and I can see the surprise on John's face.)

Dad: Welcome to the family. (They stop hugging and I can see John is happy.)

John: Thank-you sir.

Dad: It's John.

John: John, thanks. (My dad smiles.)

Dad: I was waiting for you to say something like that. I was testing you to see if you were good for Trishy, and you are. Thank-you for being so good to my Trish.

John: No need to thank me John. It's my pleasure.

Dad: Good night guys. Merry Christmas.

John: Thank-you. (I was still in shock as my dad turned to head into the kitchen probably to make peace with my mother. John threw his arm around my shoulders and we left my parents house to go to my house which was uptown. I was extremely relieved that everything seemed to be fine now with my dad and John. I was a bit worried at first but thankfully everything panned out. But then again, with John, they always seemed to pan out in time.)

**END OF CHAPTER 27**


	28. Present Exchange

Please leave me some reviews :)

A/N: I had the weirdest dream last night. It was pretty funny too. So I'm pretty sure you guys seen Beth Phoenix's heel turn on Monday and attack Kelly right? Well I dreamed that Beth got Melina to join her side again when Kelly got Eve to help her. Then somehow Beth and Melina were beating Kelly up badly and Eve wasn't able to help her or something. Then Trish came out and acted like she was gonna help Kelly but then out of nowhere hit her with a Chick Kick and turned heel.

It was so funny because in my dream I was all hyper saying "oh shit this means Trish is gonna return full time" and blah blah blah. And I was more excited she was a heel because I love heels. And to top that off Trish is my fave ever and I hate Kelly. So that made it much better. Then later on in the dream Trish said she attacked kelly because Kelly thought she was the next Trish. Then Trish said nobody could ever be the next Trish and she was back full time.

I don't know where this dream came from actually lol but now I wish it was true lol me and my weird dreams haha Well one can only wish right? Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 28: Present Exchange**

Trish unlocks her front door to her beautiful home and lets John in. He looks around in awe.

John: Nice house. And you live here alone?

Trish: Yep. (She closes the door and locks it.)

John: Why such a big house for one little woman like you?

Trish: I like having room. I can't help it your house is a one room apartment. (John smirks.)

John: One room apartment? You're funny Trish. My house has 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms.

Trish: Mine is 6 rooms and 4 and a half bathrooms. (John claps.)

John: Fine, you win. Your house is bigger than mine, but for no reason. (Trish rolls her eyes.)

Trish: Whatever Johnny. Come here. I wanna show you my living room. (She grabs him by the wrist and pulls him out of the front hall into the living room. He looks around and nods approvingly.)

John: Nice. Everything flows together. Did you get a designer to do it or something?

Trish: Nope. This was all me.

John: I should hire you to redo my house then. How much do you charge? (Trish thinks about it for a second as John takes a seat on her soft couch.)

Trish: A million bucks an hour. (John raises his eyebrows at her.)

John: I like you, but not that much. That's a little steep don't you think? (Trish shrugs and sits next to him.)

Trish: Not at all. I don't come cheap Johnny. But for you, I'll charge in sex. Lots and lots of sex. (She snuggles up closer to him and he smirks.)

John: That's one payment I'll be happy to make. (John pulls Trish into a kiss and she happily accepts it and kisses him back. After letting their tongues dance for what seems like an eternity, they both simultaneously pull away.)

Trish/John: I got you something. (They both smile from saying the same thing at the same time.)

Trish/John: Jinx. (And again they smile.)

John: That's funny.

Trish: Yeah I know. You go first.

John: No you. Ladies first.

Trish: Ok, I got you a little something for Christmas.

John: You did? Well I got you something too.

Trish: Awesome. I'll be right back. (Trish gives him a quick kiss then gets up and goes into the next room. John watches her with a smile. "She's amazing." John takes a deep breathe as Trish returns with a long jewelry box. She cuddles up next to him and looks at him.)

Trish: I hope you like it. (She goes to open the box but stops.)

Trish: Wait. Close your eyes. (John closes his eyes and Trish opens the box and pulls out a gold Rolex watch. Trish slowly puts it on his wrist.)

Trish: Ok, open. (John opens his eyes and his eyes shoot open from shock.)

John: Rolex watch? Damn Trish. (He examines it knowing that these watches didn't come cheap.)

John: It's beautiful. I'm speechless. Thanks.

Trish: No problem.

John: No, seriously. I've always wanted one of these. I appreciate this.

Trish: Check the back of it. (John turns his arm over and lifts the strap up a bit and looks at the back of it. His name was engraved into it.)

John: Come here. (He places his hand under her chin and pulls her into a kiss.)

John: You're the best. (Trish shrugs with a smile.)

Trish: Thanks. (John smiles.)

John: Alright. Time for your gift. (John reaches in his pocket and pulls out a purple jewelry box of his own.)

John: I hope you like it. (John hands Trish the box and she bites her lower lip as she slowly opens the box. Inside is 2 pure diamond earrings that had 3 stones vertically on top of each other to give them some dangle. Along came a matching necklace made of nothing but pure diamonds as well. Trish is in awe.)

Trish: Oh my God John. They're so beautiful.

John: I'm glad you like them.

Trish: I _love_ them Johnny. (Trish closes the box and plants another soft kiss on his lips. She pulls away with a smile and John can see the passion emanating through her eyes. )

Trish: Follow me. I have something else for you. (She grabs his hand and pulls him into her bedroom.)

Trish: I'll be right back. Have a seat. (John takes a seat on her bed and looks around as Trish heads into her bathroom. Her room was huge and had a humongous walk-in closet, its own bathroom, and a sliding door leading to her back patio. "I wonder what she's doing." John doesn't have to wait any longer as Trish comes out of the bathroom wearing a red lace Christmas themed lingerie set with a bow on her lower back. John licks his lips.)

John: Damn you look good. (Trish makes her way over to him and he can't take his eyes off of her curves.)

Trish: You like it? (Trish turns in a circle referring to her lingerie.)

John: Yeah but I think it'll look a Hell of a lot better if it were on the floor. (Trish smirks and nods.)

Trish: We can make that happen. (Trish straddles him and kisses him as she runs her hands over his hair. After a second John places his hand on her hip.)

Trish: I missed your touch so much Johnny. (She places soft kisses on his neck.)

John: I missed yours. (He slides his hand up her back and unfastens her bra. A second later, her red lace bra was on the floor. John takes a moment to examine Trish's bare chest for what feels like the first time since he was still under the spell of amnesia.)

John: Did I mention how great you look? (Trish smiles and before she's able to respond, John had one of her breasts in his mouth as he fondled the other one with his hand. Trish sighs.)

Trish: Oh John. (Trish bites her lower lip as she rubs her finger nails gently through his hair. John's tongue licks sensually at her peak inciting another sigh from her. Trish carefully unfastens the Velcro on his sling causing it to fall from his arm. His shoulder was still in the healing process, but he was able to use it a little bit. He just couldn't do any strenuous activity with it and was supposed to keep it in the sling for the most part to heal it properly. John ignores the slight discomfort in his surgically repaired shoulder as he wraps it around her tiny waist. Trish slides her hands under his shirt and pulls it off in one quick motion. This causes him to turn his attention from her chest to her face. She kisses him briefly before catching a glimpse of the nasty scar horizontally across his collarbone from the incision the doctors had to make to fix his shoulder.)

Trish: Poor baby. (Trish places a couple of soft kisses on his scar. She felt bad for him seeing how much he must have been suffering. John knows exactly what she was doing. She was kissing him where he hurt to try and make him feel better. )

Trish: You still in pain at all? (John looks into her hazel eyes knowing that she was feeling bad for him.)

John: Yeah a little bit. (Trish places her hand on his chest and pushes him back against the bed.)

Trish: Then I'm gonna make you feel better. (Trish kisses him softly on the lips, then on his neck and moves slowly down to his chest. John rests his head against her soft velvet pillow as he feels her lips slowly pecking soft kisses on his chest. Trish rubs her hands down his abs loving the feeling of his hard stomach. Something about muscles really turned her on and she loved how John was built. She's always said 'I like my men like my cars, strong and built like horses.' John definitely fit that criteria. Trish kisses each of his 8 perfectly sculpted abs gently.)

Trish: You have an amazing body John. (Trish slides her hands all the way down his stomach and unfastens his belt. A second later, she tosses his leather belt to the floor and pulls his pants down. John watches her with a smirk. He knew exactly what she wanted to do. He feels his temperature rising and becoming more turned on. Trish looks up at him with seduction written all over her face as she slides his boxers off finally relieving him. Trish grips him softly in her hand and rubs him up and down. John sighs out of pleasure. Trish kisses the base of his member, then slowly kisses her way up to the tip, causing him to crave her even more. Trish opens her mouth and slowly takes him in only to cause him to let out a low moan. John watches as Trish bobs her head up and down on him. Trish angles her head so she can look up at him and watch his reaction.)

John: That feels amazing. (Trish uses this an encouragement to add suction to each motion.)

John: Aw shit. (John takes a deep breathe. He looks back down at his girlfriend and sees her hair beginning to fall into her face breaking their eye contact. John brushes the hair out of her face and she repays him by taking the entirety of him in her mouth. John sucks in between his teeth enjoying every second of this. He can feel himself tensing up knowing he was about to let loose and he couldn't remember if Trish liked this or not.)

John: Trish... (He tries to sit up but Trish places her hand on his stomach and holds him down. She knows he was about to cum by the way his meat was tensing up. To John's excitement, she keeps bringing him in deep and causes him to lose control. Trish feels his juices leaking into her mouth and she gladly welcomes it with a swallow. John can't help but crack a smile upon seeing this. Trish gives the tip of his member a quick kiss before pulling her head away from his lower region.)

John: You're perfect. (Trish smiles up at him.)

Trish: I'll show you exactly how perfect I am... (All the while she is sliding her only remaining piece of clothing in her red lace panties off.)

Trish: While I let you lay there... (Trish crawls up onto his lap and he looks up at her with eyes full of lust.)

Trish: And for once, I'll do all the work. (Trish wasn't lying at all. John was always doing all the work, and for once she wanted to let him sit back and enjoy this amazing pleasure as she was the one to do the work. Trish places her hands on his chest and positions herself directly above his stiffy. Trish slowly lowers herself causing him to slowly enter her. He places both hands on her hips and holds her there as she begins to slowly grind herself on top of him. It was at this exact moment that his entire past became crystal clear to him. All his past memories that were previously forgotten by his amnesia were back. Who would have thought that Trish would be the only person able to get him to overcome his amnesia? He instantly became much more grateful for the beautiful Canadian.)

John: Trish?

Trish: Yeah babe?

John: I don't think I have amnesia anymore. (Trish pauses for a moment from riding him.)

Trish: Really? (John is a bit disappointed that she stopped so he shifts his hips a bit trying to get her to start up again.)

John: Keep going. (Trish starts up again and John gives an approving smile.)

John: But yes, really. And I owe it all to you.

Trish: Me?

John: You're the only one who got me to remember anything. (John lets out a low moan.)

Trish: Then I guess tonight is all worth it huh?

John: Every moment with you is worth it. (Trish grins and continues grinding on him. He tightens his grip on her hips and it's taking all he has not to buck his hips to match her movements.)

John: Mmmm... Trish, that's good. Don't stop. (Hearing his words of encouragement, Trish goes a little faster sending pleasure shooting throughout both of their bodies. John feels her hands pressing a bit harder against his chest and knows that it wouldn't be before long her nails were going to come out like a cat. He knew exactly how she reacted to extreme pleasure since he was able to remember the times in the past they got intimate. He wanted to get a response from her. He slowly starts to buck his hips to match her strides and he can instantly feel the difference from her.)

Trish: Mmm... (She presses harder against his chest and he could feel her nails beginning to press against him. The pleasured expression on her face intensifies. She starts going even harder on him, causing him to hold her in place as he bucks even faster and harder.)

Trish: Oh... (Trish takes in a deep breathe and John feels her nails beginning to dig into his chest. More moans escape her lips before she screams John's name out in ecstasy. Simultaneously, they reach their climaxes and Trish gradually slows down her thrusts and John rests both hands on her thighs. They both try to gain their breathe and John can feel the slight discomfort in his still-broken shoulder come back. Trish slowly lifts herself up off of him and lays next to him in bed. The discomfort in John's shoulder was slowly starting to increase and he knew it was from using it to hold Trish in place while he matched her thrusts. He rubs it with his left hand and Trish notices this.)

Trish: You alright Johnny? ("I don't think so." He contemplates giving Trish this answer and figured it would be best not to tell her this because then she would worry.)

John: Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I will be after this... (He rolls over and gets on top of her. He places his right hand on her breast rubbing at her nipple sensually and starts kissing her on her neck. She starts giggling a bit.)

Trish: John, what're you doing?

John: You're my natural medicine. I'm a bit in pain, cut me some slack. I haven't seen you in awhile and I'm gonna make every minute we have tonight you count. (He plants soft kisses on her collarbone and she just smiles unsure of how to react.)

John: Besides, we're not gonna see each other for a couple of months after tonight so let's make it memorable. (He kisses along her entire collarbone then kisses the other side of her neck.)

John: So lay there looking good like you do and let me give you what you deserve. (John pulls away from her neck and looks her in the eye. Trish can see the passion radiating out of his eyes and can tell that he had strong feelings for her. Trish can't help but smile and wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips against his. After a second she pulls his head down so that his ear was right next to her lips.)

Trish: I'm all yours Johnny. (John gets a huge smirk of accomplishment and feels like the king of the world. He loved how Trish would let him have his way with her anytime he wanted. He places a quick kiss on her cheek and slowly slides himself inside of her only to feel her hot breathe on his injured shoulder, immediately causing the pain to soothe. She definitely had the magic touch to make him feel better. Trish sighs as he slowly starts thrusting himself inside of her. John can feel Trish's chest heave from seduction and with each breathe, her chest presses harder against his and the skin on skin contact felt great for both of them.)

Trish: Can you go all night? (Her voice is a soft whisper against his ear. He raises his eyebrows.)

John: Can you? (His voice is also soft against her ear and this turns her on even more.)

Trish: Let's find out. ("She really is perfect.")

John: And this is one of the reasons I'm hooked on you. (He thrusts himself in her deeper igniting a low moan and he knew there were definitely more from where that came from. And he was planning on making them all come out since they had all night with each other. They didn't care about the expensive gifts or money or any of those material things. All they knew was that just having the opportunity to be together on Christmas would beat any price range. Nothing could ever amount to the mutual attraction between these two. Money would never be able to substitute true feelings like John and Trish shared because moments like these are truly priceless.)

**END OF CHAPTER 28**


	29. Stealing

Please leave me some reviews :)

A/N: Okay, there's something I really need to say before I write this chapter. For the past couple of weeks Gail Kim has been expressing her frustration with WWE for not using her properly. And Melina actually got her back & joined in saying the WWE Divas needed more TV exposure which is 100 percent true. And now I wake up Friday morning and get their tweets sent to my phone and both are gone -_-

Are you fucking kidding me! Okay, well Gail practically quit. But Melina? Melina? She was released for what reason? Speaking her mind? This really pisses me off because I am a huge fan of both & Melina has been my fave Diva since forever. Even when she had her feud with Trish I loved her.

This is complete bullshit. If WWE doesn't know how to properly use their talents, and would rather let a Barbie bimbo like Kelly parade around with the championship, then you know what, fuck you WWE. All I hope is that Gail and Melina 'Cross the line' and go to TNA Impact. Hopefully just like Mickie James. All three deserved better than WWE. Thankfully Mickie is getting her real respect in TNA now.

Well I really needed to say this. You guys can follow me on Twitter, brittanyborrelli add me on Facebook Brittany Bee-Flii Borrelli subscribe to me on YouTube Lilbebe50 and expect a video in the coming days talking about their releases. Anyways, here's chapter 29, enjoy :)

**Chapter 29: Stealing**

**Trish's Point Of View**

I couldn't help but feel a bit lonely as I made my way through the arena. It's been only 2 days since I seen my Johnny, but it felt like months. I'm not the type of woman to be a drama queen, but I think if John doesn't return soon, I was going to die.

Okay, maybe that was pretty dramatic. Maybe I won't die, but I'll go crazy. No wonder people say long distance relationships are hard. Hell, they are more than hard. They're almost impossible to deal with. Right now I was on my way to the diva's locker room to get ready for my match against Maryse, but all I wanted to do was lay in John's arms again.

Just thinking about Christmas made me hot and bothered again. I've never been so attracted to a man in my entire life. I just wanted to get in a time machine and skip to the future so he was back on the road with me. This separation made me almost want to cry.

Not only did I miss his amazing sex, but I missed him. Everything about him. His muscles, his perfectly sculpted muscles. The way his hair pricked my hands when I run them over his head. His smell was intoxicating. I don't know what cologne he uses, but I was getting addicted to it. His sense of humor especially added to his charm. I loved how he played along with me in our jokes.

His favorite diva was Alicia Fox. Still made me chuckle thinking back to it. And who could forget the way we used to tease each other and flirt when we were friends. He was so tempted to sleep with me back then. I could tell. He was respectful when I said no though unlike a certain Legend Killer I unfortunately have the non-privilege to know.

I had to giggle when I think back to charging him a million bucks to redecorate his house. He didn't want to spend that much. Pfft, neither do I. That was way too much for a home make over. You may as well just buy a new house. Buy a couple of new houses with that much cash. Good thing we agreed to make it payable in sex. I can't wait to make those payment arrangements.

And most importantly, I missed the way he made me feel. I've never ever in my entire life felt this strongly for anyone. I am extremely happy I fell for my best friend. Now when I'm hanging with my best friend, I don't have to worry about my boyfriend becoming jealous. He was definitely the best of both worlds.

And why is it exactly that I was facing Maryse again? I beat her already. Oh yeah, that's right. Because Randy and his clone boys Ted and Cody demanded it and Steph is too scared to deny them. All because Randy thought he was a tough guy and RKO-ed her a couple years back, now she's too scared to turn him down on any offer.

These were exact 'shaking my head' moments that people have been referring to for years over text messages. I've defeated Maryse already and here she was getting another match against me. Oh well, I'm a professional wrestler, I love the competition. I just wish I'd get different opponents instead of the same old people. First it was Alicia that was up my ass and now Maryse?

I let out a frustrated sigh which I probably shouldn't have. It was pretty quiet in the arena and the sigh echoed louder than I thought it could. And to my annoyance, Eve poked her head around the corner to see what was making noise.

Wait, it was Eve. Not to my annoyance on second thought. I've been needing to talk Ms. Torres for a while now.

Trish: Hey Eve, got a second? (She looked back at who I guess was a producer and something then made her way over to me with a huge smile. She was extremely beautiful and a sweetheart. This made me feel even worse for being rude to her a couple of months ago at the bar.)

Eve: What's up Trish? (She just gained a lot of respect from me. I know that if I were in her shoes, I'd be fuming and probably slap the taste out my mouth. But Eve was too much of a sweetheart to do that.)

Trish: I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you and the other girls a couple of months ago. You ladies were right. Randy is a complete jackass and I should have listened to you.

Eve: Hey, we all make mistakes right? Let's just move past this and you know, maybe become friends. I have to admit, you're a huge influence on me. I'm a huge fan and it would be an honor to be friends with you. (I was flattered, no doubt about it. Here was a blue belt in Jui Jitsu, and a 2 time Diva's Champion and I was an influence on her? And she was a huge fan of mine? I couldn't help myself but smile at her compliments.)

Trish: Thanks girl. Sure, we can become friends.

Eve: That's awesome. I see you're facing Maryse later on. I've had a pretty intense feud with her. Need some tips?

Trish: Sure. Lay it all out there for me.

Eve: Alright, I will. (Eve grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the diva's locker room as she elaborated on Maryse's in-ring work. Sure I defeated Maryse before, but I had really no clue on the way she worked. Eve did since Maryse was the same woman she beat for her first title reign with the Diva's title. Eve was the expert on Maryse.)

End of Trish's POV

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy knocks on Stephanie McMahon's office door.

Stephanie: Come in. (Randy opens the door and goes in. Stephanie rolls her eyes upon seeing him.)

Stephanie: What do you want Orton? (Randy takes a seat across from her.)

Randy: Is that how you welcome your WWE Champion?

Stephanie: No, it's how I welcome the man responsible for putting my father in a coma and RKOing me.

Randy: Come on Steph. That was what? 2 years ago? Get over it.

Stephanie: No, I will not get over it. Now what do you want? I don't have all day. I have a show to run. A show that has you in the main event against the man you screwed out of the championship, Batista. (Randy's eyes shoot open in anger.)

Randy: Batista! Are you fucking with me Steph!

Stephanie: No, I'm not. Don't talk to me in that manner. I'm your boss, not one of your Legacy lackeys. You will keep your dirty language with your friends, lower your tone and talk to me in a respectful manner. ("I'll show you respectful when I RKO your ass again you stupid broad.")

Stephanie: You have something to say Mr. Orton? (Stephanie can tell by his body language that he has something to say and she wanted him to say it so she could punish him.)

Randy: Not at all boss.

Stephanie: That's what I thought. ("What you thought? You won't be thinking shit once I punt your skull into the next dimension.")

Stephanie: Now what can I help you with?

Randy: I have an offer that you can't refuse.

Stephanie: I can't refuse huh? Does this have anything to do with you? Because I'm pretty sure I can refuse anything from you seeing how I can't stand you. ("You're really pushing it bitch.")

Randy: Not all to do with me.

Stephanie: Lay it on me so I can decide if I can't refuse or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephanie: What? Are you serious right now? You're ridiculous for thinking I'd agree to that. The answer is no.

Randy: But...

Stephanie: I said no Randy. Now if that's all you have to say, then good-bye.

Randy: Fine Steph. (Randy stands up and looks at his championship resting on his shoulder.)

Randy: Just know that I'm your WWE Champion, and I always get what I want.

Stephanie: Well you're not getting this. Now get out of my office.

Randy: Suit yourself. (Randy leaves feeling extremely annoyed about Stephanie's refusal. "That bitch wants to be like that, then fine. I'll go out to the ring later and make my presence felt.")

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish's Point Of View

I walked out onto the stage and the audience were going wild for me. I think I have officially become the most popular diva on the roster. Not even Kharma got this big of a reaction and the crowd loves her. And of course Maryse was standing in the ring staring at me.

She has great charisma and can really get the crowd behind her. But she instead wastes her talent and joins forces with Randy and Legacy and becomes more hated than she already was. If she would stop being nasty and mean to the fans, then without a doubt she could become a top face on any brand she wanted to be on. Nobody likes a stuck-up, conceited woman like Maryse makes herself out to be. She could easily come out and cut a nice-guy promo and become instantly loved.

But nope. She decides to let Randy brainwash her and now she's become evil instead of just annoying and cocky. I was planning on changing that all tonight and making her realize her wrong doings.

I climbed into the ring and handed my Women's Championship to him. He gave it to Lilian Garcia and she carried it out of the ring. My music died down and Maryse being her normal cocky self, just had to do her famous hair flip against the ropes. Boy did the crowd hate that. All at once they started chanting "You suck" to her.

Maryse could definitely get the crowd into the match. I was beginning to think that maybe she loved being hated. That would explain why she used her talents for bad instead of good.

I couldn't resist. I threw my signature pointer finger up in the air taunting the French-Canadian right back and the fans went nuts. They loved me. This only angered Maryse more. I could tell by her facial expressions. And the bell sounded.

I've had enough taunting and flaunting. I wanted to get down to business. Less fooling around meant more time on the phone with John. And that's what I truly wanted. I stepped up to Maryse and shrugged.

Trish: Let's do it. (Maryse made a smug look and wouldn't even look me in the eyes. Instead she turned her attention on the fans and began mocking both myself, and them.)

Maryse: I can take her. (A fan in the crowd shouted "Shut up and wrestle!")

Maryse: No, you shut up. (With the fans becoming increasingly annoyed like I was, they began shouting insults at her.)

Maryse: I said shut up!

Trish: Come on. (Maryse placed her hand in my face as a 'whatever' and walked over to the ring ropes. I know she was trying to get the fans involved and annoyed, but giving me a 'whatever' was a big no-no. I wasn't going to let her disrespect me like that. She did her signature hair flip again but on her way up, she got yanked to the mat courtesy of a hair take-down by me. Maryse gripped at her long bleach blonde locks with a look of surprise and pain. Before I was able to deliver more of a beat down, I got extreme goosebumps by the music playing.)

"I hear voices in my head

They counsel me, they understand

They talk to me"

I shuttered and looked up at the ramp to see The Viper slithering out onto the stage. Of course his Abercrombie and Fitch models Ted and Cody were with him. They were practically attached at the hip. But Dolph Ziggler was with them along with Vickie Guerrero. What were they doing with him? What the Hell did he want?

Randy: Trish, Trish, Trish. I'm very disappointed in you. Do you see all of this? I am the WWE champion, and Cody and Teddy are the Tag champs. And as you can see, I've acuired the new United States champion since John dropped it. Dolph picked it right back up like he should have. Cena should have never won that title. Just like Evolution, and Fusion, the Legacy have all the Raw belts now. And to think you could have been a part of all of this if you didn't turn your back on me. (I rolled my eyes. Did he always have to have every championship in his group? And I was the backstabber? I wasn't the one choking and assaulting people with an intent on killing them. And I wasn't the one climbing out from under rings attacking their own tag team partners putting them on the shelf. That was all Randy.)

Randy: We could use that Women's Championship in our group to complete this pattern. What do you say? (This was a no brainer. I shook my head no. There was no way I was going to join a group run by Hitler's reincarnation. I've been down that road and I wasn't about to repeat it.)

Randy: Is that a no? Well, suit yourself. Expect to have that title stripped from your waist by either the lovely Vickie Guerrero here, or your opponent, Maryse very soon. (Maryse? Oh yeah. Damn it, I completely forgot I was in the middle of a match. I couldn't afford to get distracted by Randy so I turned my attention back to the match. No sooner than I turned around, I got my teeth kicked in by Maryse. I fell back first to the mat in a daze. Before I came back to reality, I can hear "Pourquoi" blasting out of the loud speakers. That jackass Randy distracted me and gave Maryse the win. Man, I can't wait for John to come back and beat Randy's ass. I've had just about enough that I can take from him. I sat up and held my jaw in pain. Damn, Maryse sure kicked hard.)

Randy: Aww, tough luck Trish. (And now to add insult to injury, Randy was going to brag.)

Randy: Maybe that'll teach you a lesson about saying no to me. Maryse, do it. (Maryse bounced off the ropes opposite of me and hit me with another well placed boot before I could stop her. I fell back first onto the mat with my head reeling. I blinked my eyes repeatedly trying to shake the blur and seen Maryse standing over me with the Women's Championship all the while her frame being pixelated.)

Maryse: You see this Trish! I'm going to be the new Women's Champion very soon! (Then I felt a sensational stinging in my left cheek. Maryse slapped me right in the face. I couldn't do anything about it. I was loopier than Fruit Loops.)

Randy: Nice touch Maryse. You've made me proud. (And with that, Maryse left the ring with my championship. What the Hell? This match wasn't a title match. She was stealing my title now. She's been hanging with Orton too long. Wait until I get my hands on her.)

Randy: Oh, don't worry Trish. We'll take perfect care of this title. See you at the Rumble. Well, Maryse will, inside of that ring. (I sat up and shifted my jaw. It wasn't broken but I was pretty sure it was going to be sore for awhile. I looked up the ramp and seen the entire Legacy mocking me. Maryse patted the Women's Championship sitting on her shoulder. I knew this wasn't going to end unless somebody got hurt. And somebody already did. Well two people did. Myself and poor John. I have the feeling Randy wasn't going to stop until he ended our careers or even worse, our lives.)

**END OF CHAPTER 29**


	30. Royal Rumble

Leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 30: Royal Rumble **

3 months have passed since the WWE Hell In A Cell Pay-Per-View and it was now time for the annual WWE Royal Rumble match. 30 men, 1 ring, 1 winner. In order to win this match, a WWE Superstar would have to outlast 29 other superstars by throwing their opponents over the top rope. Once thrown over the top rope, both feet must touch the floor to be eliminated. Whichever superstar outlasts all the others, they will be granted the automatic main event at the Show Of Shows, WrestleMania for whichever title they choose. But backstage, Randy is nothing but smiles as he sits in a chair across from Stephanie McMahon in her office.

Stephanie: Congratulations on your win against Sheamus earlier tonight Randy.

Randy: You know me Steph, I'm all business when I'm in that ring.

Stephanie: Yes I know this Randy. Now obviously you know the Royal Rumble match is on after Edge and The Undertaker have their match for the World Heavyweight Championship.

Randy: I am aware of that.

Stephanie: And you do know that the winner can choose to either go after the WWE Championship here on Raw, or the World Heavyweight Championship over on Smackdown correct?

Randy: Yes.

Stephanie: And that means that there is a 50/50 chance they will choose you to face at WrestleMania.

Randy: And I say they're stupid if they choose me. They'll just lose like everyone else.

Stephanie: About that Randy, I've seen enough shenanigans from you and your posse. On the road to WrestleMania, I want you to be on your best behavior. Am I clear? ("My best behavior? I have no good behavior so you'll get what you get.")

Randy: You have my word that I will be as well behaved as I can be.

Stephanie: Good. Now that's all I wanted. You can go on your way and do whatever it is you do.

Randy: Wait, before I go, I wanted to discuss that offer. It's still on the table you know? (Stephanie sighs.)

Stephanie: And the answer is still the same. No.

Randy: Come on Stephy. You know that would be a great business move. With Trish as my personal valet, it'd be the days of Orton and Stacy Keibler all over again. The fans loved that angle.

Stephanie: How do you figure? The fans will hate Trish after that. The fans were beginning to not like Stacy because she was dating you. If you hadn't RKO-ed her, she would have been hated within a few weeks. (Randy shrugs.)

Randy: They felt sorry for Stacy that's why they didn't hate her. And after I laid her ass out, they loved her even more than they ever did. I'm sure I could get the fans crying for poor Trishy. That'll definitely draw some ratings in. Everybody loves a good damsel in distress.

Stephanie: No. I am not going to give you full custody of Trish's contract. You're out of your mind for even asking. (Randy stands up and sighs.)

Randy: You know Steph, I wasn't going to take it without giving you something in return. (He slowly sets his WWE Championship on the table in between them.)

Randy: Remember my days as the Legend Killer before I became The Viper? (He makes his way around the table.)

Randy: Well, I wasn't just called the Legend Killer. I was also called the Lady Thriller as well. (Stephanie rolls her eyes.)

Randy: And well, I just wanted to apologize to you for everything that I have put you through. I'm sorry about beating your father up, I'm sorry for punting your brother Shane, I'm sorry for fighting with your husband, and I'm sorry for RKOing you.

Stephanie: It's gonna take a lot more than an apology to make me even consider your offer Orton.

Randy: This isn't about Trish's contract anymore. This is about you and I. I just wanna be friends. You wanna know why I was called the Lady Thriller? (Randy spins her office chair around and makes her face him. He leans both hands on the arms of her chair, trapping her.)

Randy: Because I kept em' up all night screaming my name. I kept them wanting more. You know, I'm still capable of doing that. (Stephanie looks at him for a second and pulls her head back away from his face.)

Stephanie: What are you trying to do Orton?

Randy: Nothing. It's just that, well, I know Triple H is on Smackdown now, so obviously you aren't seeing much of each other. I bet you're on edge huh? You want sex don't you? (Randy places his hand on her thigh. She takes a deep breathe. Although she hated Randy with all her being, she wouldn't deny the fact that she was majorly attracted to him. She found him to be extremely handsome, yet annoying and intolerable. She knew exactly how he was with the way he treated women. But he was right. She hadn't seen her husband in at least 4 months and she was craving a man's touch.)

Stephanie: No. (She clears her throat and Randy can tell he was getting to her. He slides his hand up higher on her thigh.)

Randy: What's wrong Steph? Getting turned on? (Randy places his lips on her neck and nibbles gently. Stephanie closes her eyes, having a hard time fighting the urge.)

Stephanie: No, I'm not.

Randy: Really? (Randy slides his hand higher and slides under her skirt.)

Randy: How about now?

Stephanie: I think you need to leave... (Randy slides his hand all the way under her skirt and discovers she isn't wearing any panties. He starts rubbing on her clit and she bites her lower lip holding in moans.)

Stephanie: Randy, stop. (Randy knows she is just saying that. He can tell by the juices escaping her that she wanted him. He pressed his lips against hers and to his surprise she welcomes his kiss. He lifts her up and lays her on the office table and continues rubbing circles on her clit. He knows that she has completely surrendered to him and he was in full control of this situation, just how he liked things.)

Randy: You want me?

Stephanie: Yeah. (She fumbles at his shirt trying to undo the buttons.)

Randy: You gonna give me Trish's contract?

Stephanie: Probably not. (Randy stops pleasing her with his fingers and stops kissing her. He pulls away from her grasp and stands up straight.)

Randy: Then I think we're through here. (He turns to leave but Stephanie grabs him by his wrist stopping him.)

Stephanie: Fine, fine. You get her contract. Just don't leave me hanging here. You already started, you better finish. (Confidence beams out of the already arrogant Viper. "Is there anything that I can't get? I'm the fucking man." Randy grabs both of Stephanie's hands and pins them above her head on the desk as he starts sucking on her neck.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephanie finishes adjusting her skirt as Randy zips his pants up.

Stephanie: No wonder you get all the women. You're fantastic.

Randy: I know Steph. No need to tell me. Now, I kept my end of the bargain, are you keeping yours? (Stephanie sighs and thinks about it. She wasn't particularly too fond of the Women's Champion, but she didn't want to see her acting as Randy's slave. But she had no choice. A deal was a deal and she respected that.)

Stephanie: Fine. But you better not speak a word about how you got it. If you do, you're so fired. (Randy smirks as Stephanie opens her filing cabinet and searches through it.)

Stephanie: If anybody found out about this, it'd be Hell on Earth. Hunter would kill us both. (Stephanie pulls out Trish's contract and places it on her desk as she signs it off to him.)

Stephanie: Do I have your word not to say anything? (Randy signs his name as well.)

Randy: Don't worry. You're not that good looking or great in the sack. I'm not going to think twice about you. As a matter of fact, I'd be embarrassed to say I slept with you. I don't know how Triple H can do it for all these years. (Randy snatches the contract from her hand and turns the door knob to leave all the while making Stephanie feel cheap and used.)

Randy: Nice rack by the way. Maybe you should get a plastic surgeon to repair those scars left from putting your implants in. (Randy smirks and leaves and Stephanie closes her eyes tight. "This was the biggest mistake of my life." Not only was Randy a total tool who just seduced her into giving him what he wanted, but she was married and had 3 kids. She wanted to fire Randy right now but she knew that if she did that, this would all become public and her life and career would be ruined. "This never happened. Just keep telling yourself that Steph and you'll get past this." Stephanie sighs and looks around her office.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now time for the Diva's match of the night. Trish would be defending her Women's Championship against Maryse. Pourquio begins playing and Maryse comes out holding the Women's Championship.

Cole: Haha! Look at Maryse! That Women's Championship looks good with her.

Jerry: She stole it on Raw Cole. It's not hers.

Cole: Possession is nine-tenths of the law.

Jerry: Not when you blatantly steal things it's not.

Cole: You're just upset because your beloved Trish got her ass handed to her on Raw. And tonight, Maryse will become the official Women's Champion. Just you watch.

Jerry: I'll watch alright. I'll watch Trish Chick Kick her. (Maryse flips her hair and holds up the Women's title arrogantly like it was hers. After a second, Trish's music began playing and she didn't waste any time pandering to the crowd. She meant business and made her way into the ring without any hesitation. Trish steps right up to Maryse's face and shoves her. Maryse stumbles backwards and the ref signals for the bell. Maryse shoves Trish back only to be met with a hard slap from Trish. Maryse falls to one knee and holds her cheek. She begins yelling insults to Trish in her native tongue of French.)

Trish: You mind saying that in English so I can understand you? Or are you too afraid of what I'll do? (Maryse stands up and looks around, obviously contemplating her next move. Maryse looks back at Trish eying her up and down. Trish raises her hand in the air, offering a test of strength. Maryse steps up to Trish and grabs her hand accepting the test. Before Trish can even attempt to get it started, Maryse slaps her hard across the face. Trish lets go of Maryse and places her hands on her hips. She looks at Maryse with an annoyed expression.)

Trish: Really? (Maryse replies with another hard slap. Trish takes a deep breathe. She wanted nothing more than to pounce on Maryse and smash her face into the mat, but doing so would probably cost her the match. If Trish learned one thing while wrestling, it was to never lose your cool. Being frustrated would cause you to make a mistake. A mistake, your opponent could capitalize on easily. Trish looks back at Maryse who was now parading around the ring proud of her disrespect. As a veteran, Trish knew Maryse was making a mistake by not keeping her focus on the match, and she was definitely going to use this opportunity to her advantage. Trish patiently waited as Maryse did her signature hair flip against the ropes, and once her head was back up, Trish nailed her with a Chick Kick. Maryse falls to the mat like a sack of potatoes knocked out cold. Before Trish can attempt a pinfall, 'Voices' begins echoing out through the arena. "Are you serious right now?". Randy, Cody, Ted, Dolph, and Vickie all come out on the stage.)

Randy: Kiss your title good-bye Trish. (And with that, Randy and the rest of Legacy began their walk down to the ring. Legally, they couldn't interfere in the match as this would lead to a disqualification. But they were allowed to stand on the outside of the ring. Doing so would obviously mean they were going to cause distractions to cause Trish to lose. She knew exactly what they were planning. "Uh-uh. I refuse to go down like this. There is no way I'm gonna drop my title this way. I'm putting up a fight regardless who it is." Trish looks back at Maryse as Legacy spread out and surround the ring. Maryse is still out cold on the mat from the Chick Kick Trish gave her. Trish goes for a pinfall only to have Vickie jump up on the apron on the count of 2, causing the ref to stop the pin. The ref begins yelling at Vickie to get down.)

Vickie: Excuse me! Who are you talking to ref! Do you know who I am! ("You're knocked out." Trish runs at Vickie hitting her with a hard back elbow knocking her right off the apron and to the hard floor. Vickie lays there in pain as she isn't a trained wrestler and can't take the hits. Dolph becomes enraged seeing his girlfriend and manager being beaten up.)

Dolph: Who the Hell do you think you are! (He jumps up on the ring apron.)

Dolph: You wanna put your hands on Vickie! How about you try that with me! (Trish hits Dolph with a Chick Kick knocking him off the apron as well. Trish spins in a quick circle to make sure nobody else is trying to interfere in the match. She sees Randy, Cody and Ted standing on the outside calmly. Trish redirects her attention back to Maryse who is now getting to her knees. Trish grabs her by the hair to pull her to her feet only to be reversed by a swift kick in the abdomen by Maryse. Trish bends over in pain. Maryse bounces off the ropes and goes for a clothesline which Trish dodges with her matrix move she called the MaTrish. Maryse stomps her feet in frustration as Trish gets back to a standing position. Maryse turns around only to be met with another Chick Kick. But of course Cody jumps up on the ring apron to distract Trish and the ref.)

Cody: You're a has-been Trish! (Without a second thought, she kicks Cody right between the legs making him fall from the apron in pain. Ted becomes angered seeing his own tag team partner being embarrassed by a woman so he jumps on the apron. Trish kicks him between the legs as well making him suffer the same fate as Cody. But what Trish doesn't notice is a Viper slithering in the ring behind her. The ref is too busy yelling at a frustrated Cody and Ted to notice this either. Trish turns around and Randy jumps for an RKO. Trish is able to push him off at the last minute sending him into the ropes. He bounces off of them and towards Trish. She kicks him with all her might right between the legs making him drop to his knees in pain. Trish hits him with a Chick Kick and he rolls out of the ring in pain. Trish was quite proud of herself. She just fended off 5 people on her own and 4 of which were men. "Now back to the task on hand. Maryse." Maryse was now slowly trying to get to her knees. Trish grabs her in a tight headlock. Trish throws her pointer finger up in the air and everyone knew what was coming.)

Trish: Say goodnight Maryse! (The audience start cheering as Trish jumps up and hits the top rope with both feet. With a little spring, and a twirl in mid-air, Trish forces Maryse's face into the mat via Stratus-Faction. Trish rolls the unconscious Maryse onto her back and covers her for the 1... 2... 3. Trish stands up as the fans go wild for her. The ref hands Trish her Women's Championship, and Trish climbs out of the ring with a huge smile proud of what she was able to do. She felt awesome being able to give Randy a little bit of the payment he deserved.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Rumble match has been going on for 64 minutes, and Randy Orton was standing ringside to watch his Legacy members Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase who are in the match. By now, all three men have been able to recuperate after Trish gave them the low blows earlier in the night. Randy has the WWE title draped over his shoulder as he yells at Legacy to eliminate Santino Marella, which they do. Randy wanted either Cody or Ted to win the Rumble because that would guarantee him an easy victory at WrestleMania. There was just one more person left to come out as entrant 30, and the buzzer was ticking down. 3... 2... 1.

"You can't see me

My time is now!"

Utter shock and panic overtakes The Viper as the audience erupt into ear shattering cheers. John Cena steps out from behind the curtain with a huge smile. Randy's eyes shoot open like he's seen a ghost. Every participant in the ring stops and stares at John who is basking on the top of the ramp in the roar of the Madison Square Garden crowd. Randy jumps onto the ring apron.

Randy: Cody, Ted! Make sure you eliminate him! (John darts to the ring and the chaos starts. Both Ted and Cody go directly for Cena but he fights them off. Every second that passes, Randy becomes even angrier because John is still in the match. He didn't expect John ever to return let alone this early. With John easily tossing out everyone else in the ring, he turns his direction back to Cody and Ted who just moments ago he laid out with a double F-U.)

Randy: Don't just stand there! Get him! (Cody and Ted charge at John but he sidesteps them and they go sailing over the top rope. Randy squeezes his eyes shut. John's theme song begins playing as he has just won the Royal Rumble. "Fuck!" Randy was livid. John lowers his arms from his victory stance slowly and looks at Randy. John quickly slides out of the ring to attack him but Randy is able to slither out of his grasp unharmed and dart through the audience to the backstage area. John watches him and shrugs with a smile. "There's always tomorrow." John slides back in the ring to continue his glory. Randy storms backstage looking for a specific person. "Where the fuck is that stupid broad at?". Meanwhile, Trish seen the match from her locker room with Melina and John Morrison.)

Melina: Did you know he was returning?

Trish: No, it was a surprise to me.

Morrison: Everybody is surprised.

Melina: Well what the Hell are you still doing here? Go find your man. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: See you guys later. (Trish opens the locker room door and makes her way down the corridors excited more than ever. John was finally going to be back on the road with her. She turns a corner going to meet him at the gorilla position. She's stopped dead in her tracks by a huge hand around her throat. She looks up into the evil eyes of the bitter WWE Champion.)

Randy: You think all of this is a joke! Huh! (He shoves her against the wall. She tries to pry his hands off of her but to no avail.)

Trish: Get off me...

Randy: You think kicking me in my balls was funny huh! How funny is this you stupid bitch! Not too funny right! Well it's a Hell of a lot funnier for me. You wanna know what else is funny? It's funny that you can't be with your precious little backstabber.

Trish: You say that now. You weren't saying that when you ran from him you prick. (Randy tightens his grip around her neck.)

Randy: You're so funny. Listen carefully to me you fucking slut. I said you're not going to be with him. Got it? (Trish places her hands on his chest and pushes him away. He lets go of her, but not on her terms, but because he wanted to.)

Trish: You're not the boss of me Orton. I'm not your girl, so what I do is none of your business. Now would you get the Hell out of my life already? (Trish tries to walk away but he grabs her by the arm and pushes her back against the wall.)

Randy: No I won't.

Trish: I'm not gonna sleep with you! So leave me the fuck alone.

Randy: I don't wanna sleep with you. Your used meat. I don't want what that jackass Cena had. But what I do want, is your career. But then again, I already have that.

Trish: Bullshit.

Randy: Bullshit? Bullshit! (He gets in her face again.)

Randy: I have full control of your contract you dumb broad. I'm your fucking boss. Want proof? (Randy goes in his back pocket and pulls out Trish's contract.)

Randy: Look. (He holds it up to Trish's face and sheer horror comes over her as she sees he's not lying.)

Trish: What... How? (Randy rolls it back up and places it back in his pocket.)

Randy: It doesn't matter how. What matters is that I'm in charge of your ass. I guess I could be called your pimp now. That's what you whores call the man in charge of you right?

Trish: Fuck you.

Randy: No thanks, I'll pass. Like I said, I don't want your dirty pussy. (Trish rolls her eyes and feels like giving him another kick in the balls.)

Randy: Now on our first business move, I need you to do me a favor. (Meanwhile, John makes his way backstage looking for Trish. Josh Mathews stops him for an interview.)

Josh: John Cena. Can I get a quick comment on your Royal Rumble victory? (John stops.)

John: I'm gonna make this quick because I really gotta go. My Royal Rumble victory is just another step closer to realizing my dream of becoming WWE Champion.

Josh: So this means you're challenging for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania then?

John: Yes, Josh, it does. (John goes to leave but Josh stops him. On the other end of the arena, Randy is still intimidating his employee.)

Randy: What I need you to do is dump that trash Cena. (Trish furrows her brows with attitude.)

Trish: What? No. Are you out of your mind?

Randy: Why the fuck not?

Trish: You have no say in what I do with my personal life.

Randy: I'm not asking you bitch. I'm telling you. (Trish takes a deep breathe.)

Trish: Listen, it's bad enough that I'm stuck with your dumbass. I can do without all the name calling.

Randy: What? Does it bother the little diva when I use foul language?

Trish: No, I don't want you talking to me like a dog.

Randy: Dog? Really? That's funny. I used to have a little poodle named Cherry. And that bitch did everything I told her to. That's just the thing bitches do. I speak, and they listen. I expect you to follow these rules, bitch.

Trish: I've had all I can take from you. (Trish goes to slap Randy but he catches her hand and twists it.)

Trish: Ow.

Randy: I said dump Cena, and you're going to listen to me. If you don't, I hope you're able to qualify for unemployment. (He lets go of Trish's arm and she rubs her wrist in pain.)

Randy: Do I make myself clear? (Trish sighs, and rolls her eyes. Randy grabs her viciously by the jaw and gets in her face.)

Randy: I said, do I make myself clear? (Trish hesitates for what seems like forever.)

Trish: Fine.

Randy: Say yes sir.

Trish: No. (Randy shakes her head.)

Randy: Say it bitch. (Trish looks down insulted.)

Trish: Yes sir. (She grits her teeth angrily.)

Randy: Good girl. (He pats the top of her head like a dog. Trish smacks his hand away.)

Randy: One more thing. Say nothing to him but the break-up. (Trish sighs. She was planning on telling John about Randy owning her contract.)

Randy: Got it? (Trish knew that idea was out of the window now.)

Trish: Whatever. (She yanks away from him and walks angrily away.)

Randy: I'll be watching you bitch. So don't fuck it up. ("Does he have to call me a bitch?" Trish rolls her eyes for the millionth time.)

Josh: John, one more quick question. Weren't you supposed to be back later this year? Are you even medically cleared?

John: I assure you my shoulder and ankle are good to go. Now if you don't mind, if you need anything else, you can find me tomorrow on Raw. I have someone I need to see. (John turns and leaves Josh behind as he goes to find Trish. He turns the corner and sees Trish. A huge grin radiates off him.)

John: Trish. (He grabs her in a tight hug lifting her off the ground.)

John: Damn I missed you. (He pulls her into a kiss and after a second he can tell something isn't right. He pulls out of the kiss and sees the saddened and confused look on her face.)

John: What's wrong? Don't worry, I'm fine. I was cleared to compete this morning. (Trish swallows hard and takes a deep breathe. "Say it, and leave Trish.")

Trish: I don't think this is gonna work out John. (The smile vanishes from his face and is instead replaced with confusion.)

John: What? (Trish looks down, not even being capable of looking him in the eyes.)

Trish: I'm breaking up with you. (John furrows his brow in confusion.)

John: Trish? What are you talking about?

Trish: I'm sorry. (She turns to leave but he stops her.)

John: Trish, wait. Everything was fine just this morning when I talked to you on the phone. What changed from then until now?

Trish: John, don't make this harder than it already is. I said I'm sorry. Take it as it is. (And with that John watches the only woman he's ever even considered falling in love with walk out of his life. Trish tries as hard as she can to keep the tears in, but she can't. John watches her turn the corner then looks down at the dirty arena floor. Trish sighs as she notices Randy standing against the wall with a smug smile. She looks at him with hate.)

Trish: I hope you're happy.

Randy: Trust me, I am.

Trish: You're an evil son of a bitch. (Trish shakes her head in disbelief and walks away from him. He smiled even bigger at being called evil. That's exactly what he wanted to be called. John looks around the empty hallway with a heavy heart.)

John: So much for this being the best night of my life. (John rubs his hand over his face and shakes his head out of disappointment before turning in the opposite direction to head back to his hotel room alone, and heartbroken.)

**END OF CHAPTER 30**


	31. Different Attitude

Leave me some reviews :)

Here are the links. Fanfiction won't allow the actual links, so I put a space between the period. Just remove the space in the url and you should be fine.

Facebook: Facebook .com/#!id=100001962406136  
>Twitter: Twitter. com#!/brittanyborrell  
>Youtube: Youtube. comelilbebe50

**Chapter 31: Different Attitude**

**Monday Night Raw**

"I hear voices in my head

They counsel me, they understand

They talk to me"

Randy Orton comes out on the stage with Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler, Maryse and Vickie Guerrero by his side. Randy didn't make Trish come out with him because he wanted to keep the fact of him owning her contract a secret for now. He knew he could use that against John in the future to get the upper hand by psyching John out. Cody and Ted hold the ring ropes open for Randy.

Jerry: What is this guys motives? Does he think he's King Tut?

Cole: King, that's Randy Orton. You better respect him before he RKO's you. (Maryse grabs a microphone from the ring announcer.)

Maryse: Welcome your WWE Champion, and the proud leader of The Legacy, The Viper, Randy Orton. (The fans boo Maryse throughout her entire heavy French accent. Randy looks around at the crowd trying to intimidate them to shut up as he takes the mic from Maryse.)

Randy: Thank-you Maryse. At least someone around here has some respect for me. (The audience boo Randy louder than they booed Maryse.)

Randy: Shut up. (The boos grow increasingly louder and Randy tries talking on the mic but is drowned out. Vickie Guerrero takes the microphone from Randy.)

Vickie: Excuse me! He has something to say! (The fans boo Vickie more than they booed Randy. Vickie stomps her feet angrily and continues yelling and screaming at the fans as Dolph takes the microphone from Vickie.)

Dolph: You people need to learn some respect. This man is a future hall of famer and you're all sitting here booing him? (The boos continue flowing.)

Cody: You people are pathetic!

Ted: If you slept with your sister last night continue booing. (For a brief moment the fans continue booing until they register what Ted said then they pipe down.)

Randy: Thank you Teddy. Now like I was going to say, I stand here, your WWE Champion after I defeated your beloved Sheamus last night at the Royal Rumble. You should all show me the respect I deserve. (Randy takes a moment as the fans boo a little bit.)

Randy: Speaking of the Royal Rumble, last night I was almost assaulted by the Rumble winner, that coward John Cena. (The crowd erupts into cheers hearing John's name.)

Randy: I put him on the shelf. You people would rather cheer for a has-been like Cena, than to cheer for greatness like me? (The WWE Universe start chanting Cena's name.)

Randy: Chant his name all you want for now. Once I get my hands on him again, his career will be over. (Now the fans start chanting 'you suck'.)

Randy: I suck? I suck! Apparently you haven't been watching for the past 6 months. I carried Fusion on my back while the other two lost matches. I have become the WWE Champion, while Cena became the United States Champion thanks to Trish. If it weren't for me or Trish, Cena would be like he's always been, a title-less, washed up, wanna-be main event, backstabbing loser! (Again, the crowd reacts negatively towards Randy's insults.)

Randy: Just because he returned last night doesn't make him any better than what he's been before. He's still a talentless, Hogan copycat without any wrestling skill. I am, and always will be better than Cena. (The entire Legacy shake their heads in agreement.)

Randy: John Cena, I know you're backstage somewhere watching, so listen to me very carefully. If you choose to face me at WrestleMania in 3 weeks, you will be making the worst mistake of your life. If you think Cody, Ted and myself hurt you back at Hell In A Cell, you haven't seen anything yet. What we did was a warning. Next time, it'll be real. (The audience begin cheering wildly and Randy smirks, thinking that they were finally on his side. But before Randy can see why the fans are actually cheering, he is being knocked to the ground ferociously by John who came in through the audience. Randy isn't able to protect his face from John's fists because he is too shocked. Maryse and Vickie wisely climb out of the ring to safety. Dolph, Cody, and Ted drop their titles and grab John, pulling him off Randy. Randy grabs his nose and slides out of the ring. John pushes Dolph off of him and gives Ted a hard elbow then punches Cody in the face with a hard jab. Dolph charges at John but John throws himself to the mat and out of harms way. Dolph hits Cody hard not being able to stop his momentum and both men go sailing over the top rope and out of the ring. Ted swings at John with a clothesline but John ducks. He grabs Ted and lifts him in the air and slams him back-first courtesy of an F-U.)

John: This is gonna be you Randy. (John grabs an unconscious Ted's leg, traps it in between his own, and locks in the STFU submission hold. Ted screams in agony as his hand repeatedly slams against the mat in submission. Dolph and Cody walk around the side of the ring joining Randy. Maryse and Vickie are halfway up the ramp watching in horror as Ted tries to free himself from the pain. Randy slaps the edge of the ring angrily as the blood drips out of his nose. None of the Legacy members want to enter the ring afraid that they will suffer the same fate as poor Ted. John finally lets go of Ted and stands up. John grabs the microphone Randy dropped during their scuffle.)

John: I'll see you at WrestleMania! (Randy turns and walks to the back angrily holding his nose as John's music begins to play.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Backstage, Trish, Eve, and Melina are standing in the hallway outside of the Diva's locker room. They seen what just transpired with Legacy and John and find it amusing.

Eve: Randy deserved every bit of what he got out there by Cena.

Melina: He deserves a Hell of a lot more.

Trish: Tell me about it. You girls know what he did? He... (Trish notices Randy stalking down the hallway angrily so she stays shut. His chest is heaving and his eyes are an icy cold blue. He stops next to them and looks at them with hate.)

Eve: What do you want?

Randy: Are you bitches talking about me?

Melina: Bitches? (Melina steps up in his face.)

Melina: The only bitch I see around here is you. I mean, if you were half the man you say you are you wouldn't have ran away from John two nights in a row. (Eve and Trish begin chuckling, making Randy even angrier.)

Randy: You think this is funny! (Randy puts his hand in Melina's face and mushes her. Melina shakes her head no and steps up to fight him but Eve and Trish hold her back. They knew Randy would destroy all three of them if Melina hit him back.)

Randy: Since you whores think John attacking me is so funny, Trish you're gonna be facing Maryse tonight for the Women's Championship.

Trish: What? No. I beat her last night fair and square.

Randy: I don't give a flying fuck who you beat last night. That jackass Cena put his dirty hands on me.

Eve: You can't punish Trish for something John did. (Randy turns his attention to Eve.)

Randy: I can and I will. You have a problem with it? My hands never grew tired of being around your scrawny neck. You wanna make me happy, keep running your fucking mouth. I would nothing more than to choke you out again you stupid broad. (Eve eases up and swallows hard. She was scared because she knew Randy wasn't lying.)

Randy: And Melina you're the only one here I didn't beat the Hell out of. You wanna join your precious little friends, keep fucking with me. (Randy turns to leave but stops.)

Randy: Oh, and if you think you can go tell your boyfriend, think again. Because if you think that asshole Morrison can stop me, I'll love to prove you wrong. (Randy turns and walks off and simultaneously all three divas roll their eyes.)

Melina: What the Hell is his problem?

Trish: I don't know. But I've had just about enough that I can take from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish is backstage in her locker room warming up and stretching before her match against Maryse.

Trish: Stupid Randy. I hope John kicks his ass. Who does he think he is owning my contract? How''d he even get it? And making me break up with John? What a jackass. (Trish stands up and sighs. Out of everything Randy put her through, making her stop talking to John was the hardest thing she had to do. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, Randy opens her locker room door and comes in.)

Randy: Hello hello.

Trish: Randy, what the fuck? Don't you know how to knock? Get out. I don't wanna see your stupid face. (Trish points to the door but he closes it, locking them in the room alone.)

Trish: I'm serious Orton. I don't trust you and I'm not gonna be stuck alone with you. (Trish walks towards the door to leave but Randy puts his hand on her shoulder and pushes her back into the center of the room with a smirk.)

Randy: Don't worry, there's zero sexual attraction to you, so I'm not gonna try anything. (Trish looks at him unsure if she should believe him or not.)

Randy: I told you this before, so I'm not going to repeat myself. You're not all that and not every single man wants you. So get your ego in check before I knock it into line. (Trish rolls her eyes.)

Trish: Are you done insulting and threatening me now? I'd like to go have my match, so good-bye. (Trish goes to leave again but he once again stops her. Her fear increases even more.)

Randy: I'm your boss, so you're going to listen to me and respect me. Now, to make things completely clear to you, I forbid you to have anything to do with Cena. Am I clear?

Trish: Come on Randy. That's not fair. So what if you own my contract. You can't control my personal life.

Randy: Who's gonna stop me? You? Your bitchy friends? Oh, let me guess. Melina's boyfriend John Morrison? Newsflash bitch, I'm un-fucking-stoppable. Nobody can lay a hand on me without suffering serious consequences. So let that Spiderman reject Morrison try something and he'll be suffering the same fate Cena did. (Trish sighs being extremely annoyed by him.)

Randy: If I find out that you and Cena have been talking at all, I'm going to hurt you so much more than last time. Do you understand me? (Trish remains quiet being too annoyed to respond. Randy grabs her roughly by the cheeks.)

Randy: I said am I fucking clear?

Trish: Yes, yes. Now get off. (Trish pushes him off of her annoyed and rubs her cheeks.)

Randy: I'm serious bitch. I'll kill you. Now, onto other business. You are now an official member of the Legacy. (Randy smiles and claps sarcastically. Trish rolls her eyes.)

Randy: You should be proud Trish. You are now eligible to take orders from everybody in Legacy. (Trish furrows her brows.)

Trish: What!

Randy: Don't raise your voice at me you slut. I will knock your teeth down your throat. You will talk to me with respect. I said you will be taking orders from everyone in Legacy from here on out. If Vickie tells you to do something, you do it. If Dolph gives you an order, follow it. You may be in Legacy, but your ass is at the bottom of the Legacy food chain. You're our servant.

Trish: No. No. I'm not gonna be anybody's servant. You're out of your mind. (Trish goes to leave, but he grabs her by the throat and pushes her against the wall.)

Randy: You're gonna listen to me or you're fucking dead! Got it! (Trish tries to push him off but he only tightens his grip.)

Randy: Now you're going to go out to that ring, and lay down for Maryse. Do I make myself clear?

Trish: No. (Randy squeezes harder causing Trish to cough.)

Randy: You're used to laying down on your back. So do it. Or I swear to God I will snap your neck and then I'll snap your backstabbing fuck buddy's too. (Randy lets go of Trish and pushes her towards the door.)

Randy: Now go out and lose. (Trish rubs her throat and opens the door.)

Trish: I hate you.

Randy: Good luck... bitch. (Trish slams the door hard causing Randy to smirk. He loved making her miserable.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish climbs in the ring and looks at Maryse who is standing across from her arrogantly. The referee signals for the bell and the match is underway. Trish knows Maryse is well aware of Randy's demand for Maryse to walk away new Women's Champion. Maryse leans against the top rope and smiles at Trish, obviously waiting for her to lay down. Trish contemplates attacking Maryse, but after thinking it over, decides it's best to comply with Randy to save her, her friends, her family and John further humiliation and pain. Trish takes a deep breathe and looks around at the crowd. A little girl in the front row is cheering for Trish while holding a sign saying 'When I grow up I'm going to deliver Stratus-Faction'. Trish can feel a ball begin to form in her throat. For over a year, 456 days to be exact, Trish has been carrying the Women's Championship with pride. She's fended off each and every opponent to retain the title, and did not under any circumstances want to lose it, let alone give it away.

"Let's go Trish!

Let's go Trish!

Let's go Trish!"

The WWE Universe were definitely behind Trish one hundred percent, making it even more difficult for her to come to accept the fact she was going to drop her title in a dishonorable fashion. She didn't want to disappoint her fans, and she knew if she laid down for Maryse, she was going to lose a lot of respect from every single fan around the world. She loved her fans, and didn't want to disappoint any of them. She knew young girls looked up to her, and she didn't want to let them down most of all. "But I don't want Randy messing with the people I love either. What's more important? My loved ones, or my pride in retaining this championship?" Trish looks back at Maryse who is of course beaming with arrogance. Trish takes a deep breathe and lays down in the center of the ring. Trish can hear the hushed surprise by the audience in attendance and knew she may be ruining her career with this decision.)

Jerry: What the? What is Trish doing?

Cole: Laying down like the pathetic loser she is. She knows she doesn't stand a chance against Maryse. (Maryse walks non-nonchalantly over to Trish and adds insult to injury. Instead of making the usual pinfall, Maryse places her foot on Trish's abdomen for the pinfall attempt. Maryse gives a little hair-flip to humiliate Trish much more. The ref drops to the mat and counts. "I can easily push her foot off me right now and beat her ass." The ref's hand hits the mat twice. "What should I do?" Trish has made her decision, and closes her eyes as the ref hits the mat for the third time.)

Jerry: Am I seeing this correctly? Did Trish Stratus just lay down and give Maryse the victory and Women's Championship? (Maryse runs laps around the ring mocking the fans as her theme music echoes out over the arena. Trish sits up disappointed and glances over at the little girl in the front row.)

Girl: Why! You let me down Trish! (Trish looks down at the mat ashamed of herself. She can feel the lump in her throat hardening and growing bigger and decides it's best to leave the ring. She gets up and walks towards the ropes but Maryse puts her hand on her shoulder and stops her.)

Maryse: Raise my hand. (Trish sighs and places her hands on her hips and looks around. The crowd is still in shock because Trish laid down for Maryse. Trish shakes her head no. She already lost tons of respect and wasn't going to lose anymore by raising Maryse's hand.)

Maryse: I said raise it, or you'll be fired. (Trish doesn't budge a muscle and continues staring right back at Maryse, who becomes angered by Trish's disobedience. Out of anger, Maryse shoves Trish. Trish takes a deep breathe to contain her anger because she was ready to knock Maryse's teeth out. Maryse holds her arm out.)

Maryse: Raise it. (Trish bites her tongue to prevent herself from slurring Maryse with unkind words and grabs her wrist. Trish raises it in the air for a second before leaving the ring and walking up the ramp with her head down. She felt naked without leaving the arena with the Women's title. Maryse waves bye to Trish to mock her and raises the Women's Championship in the air with confidence. The whole arena boo Trish out of the building for her actions and Trish holds the tears in before she steps backstage.)

Jerry: I'm speechless ladies and gentlemen. Trish Stratus, the now former Women's Champion, laid down practically giving Maryse the championship, then raised her hand in victory.

Cole: It seems like Trish is a completely different person here tonight.

Jerry: And now look at Maryse. She's standing in the middle of the ring like she pulled out some sort of amazing feat or something.

Cole: She did King. She pinned Trish Stratus to become the new Women's Champ.

Jerry: Yeah but only because Trish laid down. I wonder what the deal is with her. I've never seen Trish act this way. (Backstage, Trish is walking as quickly as she can with her head down to hide the tears as she makes her way to the locker room. All she wanted was to grab her bags and leave. She makes the mistake of looking up for a brief second to see John standing there with a solemn look.)

John: Trish? (Trish sighs and continues to walk away. John takes a big step and steps in front of her stopping her in her tracks. Trish keeps her head down and focuses on a stain on the cement floor caused by someone spilling something probably.)

John: What's going on? (Trish takes a deep breathe and wipes a tear away from her eye.)

Trish: Nothing. (Even though she isn't looking at him, she can feel his disbelieving eyes on her critically.)

John: Nothing? These tears don't look like nothing. (John lifts her face up to look at him and wipes the tears from her eyes. Just looking him in the eyes brings even more sadness to her already screwed up life.)

John: You haven't been the same woman I fell for. What's wrong?

Trish: Nothing.

John: So do you care to explain to me exactly why you dumped me last night? Or why you went out to the ring and laid down for Maryse? Or why you're crying right now? There's definitely something up. (Trish wanted nothing more than to come clean and tell John it was all Randy's fault, but she knew if she told John she would be jeopardizing both of their lives and careers.)

Trish: It's nothing. Now excuse me. (Trish pushes past John and walks off. He watches her walk away and feels helpless. He had no clue what her problem was and he wanted to help her but she wasn't allowing him to. Trish opens her locker room door to see Randy sitting on her couch. She ignores him and grabs her bag so she can leave.)

Randy: What? No shower?

Trish: I'll take one at the hotel.

Randy: You're not even changing out of your ring gear?

Trish: Nope.

Randy: Why so hostile Trish? You should be happy. Fellow Legacy member Maryse became the new Women's Champ.

Trish: Yeah, at my expense.

Randy: You took one for the team. (Trish looks at him with narrow eyes.)

Trish: The fans booed me out of the arena.

Randy: Now you know how I feel. Well, no you don't. I love being booed and by the looks of it, you hate it. Look at those tears. (Randy laughs at Trish and she loses her cool.)

Trish: Don't you have anybody elses life to destroy!

Randy: Nope, just yours.

Trish: What's your fucking problem! It's bad enough you're ruining my life! Can't you just give me one fucking break! (Randy raises his eyebrows because he's never seen her this angry in his life.)

Trish: I'm tired of your selfish bullshit! Leave me the Hell alone! (Trish goes to leave the room and Randy grabs her hand to stop her. She retaliates with a hard slap connecting with his cheek and she storms out. Randy rubs his cheek angry.)

Randy: That stupid bitch just made the worst mistake of her pathetic life.

**END OF CHAPTER 31**


	32. Contract Signing

Leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 32: Contract Signing**

**Monday Night Raw**

Tonight John Cena and Randy Orton would be having their official contract signing for WrestleMania, which was set to take place in a week from Sunday. Stephanie McMahon is already in the ring with a table in the middle of the ring. She knew the hatred between Randy and John and was prepared to make sure this contract signing ran smoothly and according to plan.

Stephanie: Ladies and gentlemen, you are about to witness the official contract signing for the WWE Championship match between John Cena and Randy Orton at WrestleMania. Please help me welcome the challenger, John Cena. (John's music hits and he comes out with a smile. The fans warmly welcome him with a huge ovation. John walks down to the ring and slides under the bottom rope. He walks around the table and stands opposite of the ramp. He smiles at Stephanie and shakes her hand.)

Stephanie: And now welcome the WWE Champion, Randy Orton. (Randy's music hits and the crowd boos horrendously. Randy steps out onto the stage with the entire Legacy, a lawyer, and 2 security guards of his own. Randy takes a step to head down to the ring but stops. He points at John and smiles cockily, then points at the entrance. A second later, Trish trudges out onto the stage rocking a Legacy shirt with her head down. John's heart drops and he looks at Stephanie searching for an answer but she just shrugs. Randy can see this move has gotten under John's skin so he places his arm around Trish's shoulders and walks down to the ring. "So this is why she's been acting weird? She's back with him." John fights the urge to climb out of the ring and shake some sense into Trish. Randy, Legacy, the lawyer and his security guards climb into the ring.)

Stephanie: Welcome Randy. (She holds her hand out to shake his hand but he just looks at her. She wasn't too fond of him because of how he treated her at the Royal Rumble, but she was the GM of Raw and she needed to stay professional. Despite the urge to slap the taste out of his mouth for not shaking her hand, she lowers her hand and sighs hoping that this contract signing wasn't going to turn into chaos like they usually did.)

Stephanie: Please take a seat men. (John sits down first and watches Randy whisper something to his lawyer. The lawyer checks the chair out and looks under the table cautiously. He nods and Randy takes a seat. It was clear Randy didn't trust anybody but himself, and his team he brought out here.)

Stephanie: Now can we all try to get along, and make this easy on everybody. Let's sign the contract, and get on our way. John would you mind... (Randy picks the microphone up from the table in front of him and cuts her off.)

Randy: I have something to say. ("When don't you?" John rolls his eyes. Stephanie opens her mouth to say something but Randy doesn't allow her.)

Randy: Don't worry Steph, there isn't going to be any chaos. As you can all see, I brought my own lawyer and security guards out here because quite frankly I don't trust any of you. (John leans back in his chair because he knew Randy was very long winded.)

Randy: Last week, Cena broke my nose. (John smirks proudly.)

Randy: Laugh all you want now Cena, but if you put your hands on me before WrestleMania, you will be stripped of your match. (John stops smiling and looks at Randy sternly.)

Randy: Don't believe me? Gary, care to fill him in? (Randy hands the mic off to his lawyer.)

Gary: Mr. Orton is right John. After reviewing footage of last weeks assault on Mr. Orton, we have come to the conclusion that you were not provoked at all. (John was going to just sit back and ignore Randy, but he just couldn't. He grabs his mic from in front of him and sits up.)

John: Unprovoked? I guess blind sighting me, injuring me, and continually berating me verbally doesn't count as provoking somebody right?

Gary: Correct. (John throws his hands up.)

Gary: See, Orton never laid a finger on you since your return, and yet you've attempted to attack him at the Royal Rumble, and last week you did attack him. An attack that resulted in breaking his nose.

John: And I say he deserved it.

Gary: Then I say you deserve this physicality ban. (The lawyer lays his own contract out on the table.)

Gary: Stephanie, this is the contract Randy and I made up over the week. It is the same as the one in your hand, but we've added the ban in it. This is the official contract for WrestleMania, not that contract you have. (Stephanie sighs. "These men couldn't have made this easy on me?" She picks up the contract and looks over it. Gary wasn't lying. It was exactly the same as the other contract but with an added bonus of the no physicality law. She did have to admit it, the ban was exactly what she needed to make sure the show ran smoothly until WrestleMania. She knew John would stop at nothing to get his hands on Randy, and with this new ban in place he would have no other choice but to comply or lose his spot at the biggest Pay-Per-View of the year.)

Stephanie: You got yourself a deal. (John furrows his brow.)

John: What? Is everybody out here against me? (Stephanie shrugs.)

Stephanie: John, this is best for everybody involved. I can't risk having you two fighting and hurting each other before WrestleMania. You two are my biggest stars here on Raw, and I'm not going to risk losing one of you to injury again.

Gary: Not to mention, if you put your hands on Randy, you _will _be missing out at WrestleMania. (John places his hand over his face and thinks it over for a second. No matter how much he complained, the law seemed to be locked in already. He knew he had no say in the matter, so he had no other choice but to comply.)

John: Fine. (Stephanie lets out a long breathe of relief. She thought John would never agree to their terms and was grateful he did.)

Stephanie: I cannot thank you enough Cena for...

John: Save it Steph. I don't wanna hear it. Just give me the damn contract so I can sign it and get on with my business. (Stephanie slides the contract across the table and John lifts the pen to sign it but stops. All eyes were on him and he still had something to say before he signed the contract.)

John: But before I do, I have a quick question. (Randy and the lawyer start whispering back and forth to each other.)

John: Take it easy you two half men, it's not for you. (Randy sits up in his chair annoyed by John's insult.)

John: This question is for... Trish. (John looks at Trish and she looks up from the mat startled. John leans both elbows on the table and shrugs.)

John: What the Hell are you doing? (Trish looks away from John's face. She can't even look him in the eye because it hurts her too much.)

Randy: Don't talk to her. Half of a man? You think I'm half of a man John Cena? I am more of a man than you will ever be. (John looks back at Randy with an irritated expression.)

John: Is your name Trish? No, so stay out of this Orton. This is between Trish, and myself. It's none of your business. (John looks back at Trish and opens his mouth to say something but Randy cuts him off.)

Randy: No, it is my business Cena. Trish is a part of Legacy now. Not none of this sissy Fusion crap. Legacy is far greater than Fusion ever will be and that is due largely to the fact that you're not associated with us. (John sighs and looks at Trish.)

John: Why are you placing yourself with these people Trish? I thought you were better than this. ("I wish I could tell you Johnny." Trish hides her face because she's completely ashamed of herself.)

Randy: I told you not to talk to her Cena. You have something to say, say it to me. (John is becoming increasingly frustrated with Randy. All he wanted was to get an answer out of Trish but Randy was making it all about himself like he always did.)

John: Sit over there, and keep your mouth shut. I'm trying to have a conversation with somebody who isn't a complete jackass. (Trish closes her eyes knowing exactly what was coming. Randy stands up angrily.)

Randy: I've had enough of your bullshit Cena! Who the Hell do you think you are to disrespect me! I am the WWE Champion! (John lays the mic down and sits back in his chair. He claps sarcastically and this only angers Randy more.)

Randy: Show me some respect as your champion you son of a bitch! (John looks Randy up and down. He knew Randy was livid and John didn't give a damn.)

John: Respect? You wanna stand there and try to tell _me _about respect? The man responsible for ending the careers of the exact same men who paved the way for him is going to try teaching me about respect. (John laughs out of disbelief.)

John: That is the true definition of irony, and hypocritical. If it weren't for Trish, you wouldn't be the WWE Champion Randy.

Randy: Yeah well if it weren't for Trish your entire career here on Raw would be shit. You never would have won that United States Championship from Dolph here at TLC. You were clearly beat and she came out and helped your sorry ass. And you damn sure as Hell would have never teamed with me to become the Tag Team champs. You owe your entire Raw career to her. So don't you sit there and tell me how I won championships because you've relied on everybody else to get you this far. (John looks at the fuming eyes of Randy knowing he was right. After all, Randy was a huge help in winning the tag belts, and even saved them from losing them on a couple of occasions. Trish was also responsible for helping John win the United States Championship because Vickie and Dolph were fixed on cheating but she came out and evened the odds. Usually John was a smooth talker and could come back after any verbal assault, but this time he was stumped. For once, Randy was completely right.)

Randy: What? You stumped Cena? Does the truth hurt?

John: Randy, you know damn well we were a team in Fusion. We had each other's backs. I helped you out plenty of times against people and Trish knows I helped her too. It was all a team effort.

Randy: Team effort huh Cena? By the looks of it, Trish and I carried your pathetic ass the entire time.

John: Carry? If it weren't for me, Batista would have beat the living Hell out of Trish because you're too much of a coward to defend her yourself. You were supposed to be her boyfriend...

Randy: That's it Cena! (Randy flips his chair over angrily.)

Randy: You wanna bring relationships into this! How about the fact you used to be my best friend! Huh! You were the only person I considered a friend and how do you repay me? By stabbing me not only in my back, but in my heart. (John rolls his eyes.)

Randy: You try making me out to be the bad guy here Cena. When in reality, you're the one who screwed everything up. I didn't turn my back on you at Hell In A Cell, you turned your back on me way before that. (Randy stands back up straight and clears his throat regaining his composure.)

Randy: Unlike you, I'm a good friend. I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but damn it you made it this way. I tried not to reveal the personal reasons behind this because it'll ruin all of our reputations, but you leave me with no other choice. (Randy pauses and looks at John, then back at Trish.)

Randy: Ladies and gentlemen, these so-called best friends slept together behind my back. (An eerie silence falls over the arena as everybody in the ring look back and forth at each other. Trish puts her hand on her forehead and sighs. She was completely embarrassed with him putting her personal business out there like that. It was bad enough the fans already lost respect for her last week because he forced her to lay down for Maryse giving her the win. But now they were going to think she was a trashy whore as well. John is as well in utter shock.)

Randy: Now it's all out there and in the open. Are you two proud of yourselves? I was with Trish way before Cena was, and he wants to disrespect me like that? This isn't even about Trish anymore. I don't give a damn about her sorry ass. This is all about respect now Cena. (John looks at Trish and can tell she's upset by this.)

John: And you still wanna hang with him Trish?

Randy: I'm here Cena. Leave her out of this. I deserve some damn respect, so stop paying attention to some whore like her!

John: You want some respect Orton? How about earning it. You wanna put our personal business out there? Fine, then so will I. You guys wanna know why me and Trish slept together? (John looks out over the audience.)

John: It's because Randy here was the worst, most pathetic excuse for a boyfriend. Not only does he sleep around and cheat, but he physically beat the Hell out of Trish to the point she had bruises she needed to mound make-up on to hide. Is that the type of man you want to represent your company Steph? (Stephanie looks at John and knew he was exactly right. She knew first hand how mean, and nasty and plain out evil Randy could get and she was well aware of the fact that he wasn't the best person to represent her and her brand. She found John to be the perfect person to make her look good as a promoter but she of course just found about how he and Trish ran around behind Randy's back and she wasn't sure of who's side to take if any.)

John: He beat her so bad she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror. Sure, I'll admit it. Maybe going behind Randy's back and being with Trish wasn't the most classy move. But damn it, he was treating her like garbage, and I couldn't stand seeing that. She deserved so much better, and I liked her. I still do, but if this is the kind of people she wants to be friends with, then I'm done here. (John looks at Trish and shakes his head.)

John: I expected better out of you Trish. But you can have your Legacy bullshit. I'm disappointed in you but I'm done with you. And you... (John points at Randy.)

John: I can't wait to get my hands on you. Come WrestleMania, you better have some medical insurance because you're gonna need it. (John lays his microphone on the table and lifts up the contract. He quickly signs his name and goes to leave.)

Randy: Where the Hell do you think you're going? I'm not done here Cena. You think you're gonna call me out and leave like that? Think again. (John stops and looks at Randy.)

Randy: I beat Trish up?

John: You did.

Randy: Fine, I admit it. I did. (The fans begin booing him.)

Randy: Wait, wait, wait. You wanna know why though? She cheated on me. Yeah, that's right. We weren't officially broken up when these two here had sex. I was extremely disrespected and insulted that they think they could play me like a damn fool. I didn't just beat Trish's ass, I beat Cena's as well. I don't discriminate. If you disrespect me, you get your ass kicked. Plain and simple. (A few fans in the audience cheer for Randy and John looks around with disgust.)

John: What? How the Hell could you people cheer him knowing what he did to Trish? Love her or hate her, your opinions on us as individuals shouldn't matter when it comes to the fact that he put his hands on a woman. (Trish looks up slightly and feels a bit better knowing that there was at least one person who still cared about her and didn't turn their back on her. But at the same time she just wanted to leave because Randy humiliated her in front of the entire world. Someone in the front row yells 'slut' directing it towards Trish and Randy nods.)

Randy: That's right buddy. She is a slut. It's about damn time somebody agreed with me on something. (Trish rolls her eyes and a second later, half of the arena begins chanting slut. The other half begins chanting 'woman beater' and all chaos erupts. Fans in the audience grow louder and wilder and Randy encourages the 'slut' chants. The entire WWE was split in two. John glances at Trish who is trying to hide her negative feelings but John can tell exactly how she's feeling. This angers him and he loses his cool. He didn't care that she was aligned with Randy right now. He still didn't want to see her hurt and Randy definitely just hurt her reputation a lot.)

John: I'm done talking to you Orton. (John flips the table and immediately the fans in the stands begin brawling with each other. This feud was able to stir up so much emotion causing the fans to get into it and start rioting along with the wrestlers. John goes to attack Randy but he shoves Trish into John causing a distraction long enough for him to escape. Randy's security guards jump out of the ring joining Randy on the outside to protect him. John catches Trish in his arms and looks at her. Their eyes lock for a second before John is knocked to the floor by an attacking Cody Rhodes. Trish falls against the turnbuckle and watches as Ted DiBiase and Dolph Ziggler join into the assault. Randy's lawyer Gary scrambles out of the ring. Security guards all over the arena rush to the audience to break up some of the fighting. Randy grabs Trish by the ankle and she looks down at him.)

Randy: Let's go! (He practically trips her forcing her out of the ring. He grabs her around the wrist and pulls her halfway up the ramp watching the other members of Legacy jump John on the mat. Maryse and Vickie are standing in the corner of the ring too stunned to react. John shoves Dolph off of him and knocks Ted on the ground with a clothesline. He elbows Cody right in the jaw and for a moment gets a breather. Vickie screams angrily and gets in John's face.)

Vickie: Excuse me! (John looks at Vickie with attitude. He knew there was no way she could cause him any harm. She wasn't even a wrestler but just a manager and TV personality. Maryse joins Vickie and takes her heels off. She tosses them to the mat and hits John with a hard right slap. John rolls his tongue over his bottom lip annoyed and grabs her by the wrists. He lifts her up and in a second tosses her onto Vickie and taking them both out with ease. Dolph charges at John but he lifts him on his shoulders and sends him through the table making his back crumble in pain via F-U. Cody runs at John now but John F-U's him on top of Dolph and there was only Ted left to take care of. John lifts him off the mat and sends him flying over the top rope making him land on top of Maryse and Vickie who were in the process of leaving. Cena rips his shirt and tosses the shredded thread out of the ring angrily.)

John: Get your ass back in here Orton! (Randy becomes even more scared and backs further up the ramp. He didn't care that his entire stable except for Trish had just been decimated by John. All he cared about was himself. John climbs out of the ring and Randy yanks Trish by the arm pulling her up the ramp with him as he runs away. John stops and takes a look around the arena. It was still chaos. Steel chairs were flying, fists were swinging, curses were being yelled and violence was everywhere. He looks back into the ring to see Dolph and Cody a mangled mess in the shredded shards of wood from the broken table. While Maryse, Vickie, and Ted were laid out on the outside of the ring. Backstage, Trish shoves Randy off of her.)

Trish: What the Hell is your problem? You're gonna break my arm you idiot. (Trish rubs her wrist in pain.)

Randy: I'm not in the mood for your smart fucking mouth. Did you see what just happened? I made history once again. I was just able to turn half of the WWE Universe against you and that jackass Cena. Ten minutes ago I was the most hated man in the entire WWE, but now I'm finally getting some damn respect like I deserve. And I owe it all to your legs that can't stay closed.

Trish: You're a real prick you know that. I'm getting to the point that I don't give damn if you fire me. You're making me miserable and I can't take it. First you make me lose John, then my title, then my fans and respect. But now you've crossed the line. I had my reputation to live for and you fucked that all up.

Randy: No, you fucked it all up when you opened your damn legs. It's not my fault you're easy.

Trish: Ugh! I really wish John would have gotten his hands on you! I can't stand your stupid ugly face. Just fire me already and get it over with. I can't deal with your shit anymore. (Randy stares at her and a thought crosses his mind. Trish rubs her temples to try to rid herself of the headache Randy gave her. She looks up and notices him staring at her.)

Trish: What?

Randy: You really wanna lose your job?

Trish: That would be a Hell of a lot better than being stuck with you.

Randy: Okay, fine. How about this? At WrestleMania if I happen to lose, you're fired. If I win, you keep your job and you're free from me. (Trish looks at him unsure if she should trust him or not.)

Randy: You have my word. I'm getting tired of your ass as well. All you do is nag, nag, nag. I don't see how the fuck Cena puts up with your sorry ass. I would have beat your ass already if I were him. (Trish rolls her eyes.)

Trish: You know I'm really getting tired of you insulting me. I'm not a piece of dirt you jackass. I'm a human-being and you need to treat me like one.

Randy: Aw, did I hurt the slut's feelings? Too bad. Now get out of my way bitch. (He pushes her aside and walks off down the hall and Trish grunts out of frustration. Right now she wished she could just tackle him to the floor and bash his face in. "I really hate him.")

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Trish's Point Of View**

All I have to do is tell John that it wasn't my choice of being in Legacy. Randy owns my contract and I have to listen to him or I'll be fired. I'm sure John will be able to help someway. He always knew exactly what to say and do. I just hope he listens to me and believes me.

I hesitated for what seemed like an hour before I finally built up the courage to knock on his door. He said he was disappointed in me, and that was the last thing I ever wanted to hear him say. And he said he was done with me? What did that mean? I didn't know, but I knew I was about to find out because he opened his door. I can see the expression on his face immediately flip to annoyance.

John: Oh, look who it is. Trish Stratus. Trish Stratus knocking on my door. What a surprise. I wonder if she's here to break my heart again. (I felt terrible. He was extremely hurt by everything that Randy forced me to do and I could sense it.)

Trish: John, we need to talk.

John: Talk? I tried talking to you and you blew me off. And now I see you're with Randy again and... no. I'm done talking to you.

Trish: I'm not with Randy again.

John: And you expect me to stand here and believe you? How do I know you're not trying to set me up?

Trish: I'm not trying to set you up John.

John: Whatever. I don't care why you're here. I don't wanna talk to you. (I could feel a lump beginning to form in my throat. I knew I definitely hurt him and he was trying to protect himself from further pain.)

John: Good-bye. (He went to close the door but I couldn't allow him to do that. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled on him.)

Trish: John wait. Just listen to me for a second. (He stopped and pushed my hands off of him.)

John: No Trish, for once you listen to me. I'm not gonna play your damn mind games. Do you have any clue how the Hell I felt when I seen you walking down the ramp with Orton tonight? No, you don't. You've been acting weird as Hell lately and I thought maybe you were upset by something. But no, come to find out you realigned yourself with the same man that injured me and assaulted you. Are you fucking stupid? (I couldn't even respond to him. This man was hurt and that was clearly evident. The only time I ever heard him speak like this and contain so much anger was with Randy. And seeing how he was talking like this to me only confirmed my suspicions. He wasn't just hurt, he was heartbroken. I didn't know what was coming over me, but I couldn't help myself. I felt the tears staining my cheeks before I could attempt to stop them.)

John: No, don't. Don't you stand there and cry. You did this. It wasn't me. If anything, I should be the one crying. Damn it Trish, I stuck my neck out for you and this is what I get in return? Heartbreak? I lost 3 months of my career and I could have lost my life for you. For two months, I had nothing. I didn't even have my memory. I risked everything because the only thing I had was you. And I thought what we had was perfect.

Trish: It is John.

John: No it's not. It never was if you could just throw it all away like that. You were there when I needed you the most and now you're not when I'm better? That doesn't even make sense. You promised me you weren't gonna leave me Trish. (More tears drained from my eyes and I was feeling even worse than I was before.)

Trish: I'm sorry Johnny...

John: That's not my name. My name is John. There used to be a time when I loved when you called me Johnny but not anymore. My name is John, no to you, it's Mr. Cena. Better yet, how about you don't call me anything because I don't want anything to do with you.

Trish: John? (I could hear the pleading in my own voice and I didn't intend it to come out that way. It just happened that way because I didn't want him to be upset with me. This killed me and he wasn't even giving me a chance to explain myself.)

John: You wanna be in Legacy, go right ahead. Just don't come crawling back to me when you get screwed over again by Orton. And I mean it this time. Don't come knocking on my door because I'm not gonna answer. So lose my number, don't talk to me anymore, and get out of my life. I'm fucking done with you. It's all over. (John turned to go back in his room and I knew he was heartbroken. I grabbed his wrist out of desperation hoping that this would keep him in my life long enough for me to explain myself but he yanked his arm out of my grasp with anger and hurt.)

John: Don't touch me. (Those were the last words I heard him speak before I seen his face twist into an expression of hurt as he slammed the door in my face. I closed my eyes as more tears made my entire face wet with sorrow. I wanted to knock on his door again to make him listen to me but I knew this wasn't the best idea. He was grieving over the fact of seeing me back with Orton again but he had it all wrong. He thought I was dating Randy again but of course I wasn't. I was forced to be a member of the stupid Legacy. I wish I could tell John this but I knew it was best if I let him have his time to vent. I'm pretty sure that after a couple of days he would be cooled down and allow me to talk to him. It was just the waiting period that was gonna kill me. I couldn't stand not being around him. But what if he truly was done with me? What if he never spoke to me again? These were questions I didn't have an answer to, and honestly didn't want the answers to. I didn't even want to think about it because John has been a big part of my life for too long to let him go that easy. Even if we wound up breaking up for good, I didn't want to lose him as my best friend. Of course I didn't want to lose him as my boyfriend over anything, but I would settle with best friends if that was the only way I could keep him in my life. I just hope he was speaking out of heartbreak and anger when he said he was done with me because I would never be done with him.)

**END OF CHAPTER 32**


	33. Don't Cross The Boss

Leave me some reviews :)

**Chapter 33: Don't Cross The Boss**

**Monday Night Raw**

Stephanie McMahon is standing front and center in the ring at the start of Raw.

Stephanie: Ladies and gentlemen, last week was the worst week in Monday Night Raw history. Not only was the contract signing a complete disaster, but three of my top stars were humiliated. And on top of that, now the WWE Universe is split in two. Half of you guys want Cena, the others want Orton. This is the most drama filled situation I have ever witnessed. (Half of the arena starts chanting 'Let's go Cena' while the other half responds with 'Cena sucks'. Stephanie sighs.)

Stephanie: That's exactly what I mean. I am out here to let you all know that if there is a riot again tonight, every single person in this arena will be thrown in jail. (The fans boo her.)

Stephanie: This isn't hockey where everybody fights. This is the WWE and I will have order in my arena. Now, WrestleMania is this Sunday and I plan on making tonight run as smooth as possible. I expect you fans to be on your best behavior. Now I need to order the champion and challengers opponents for tonight to make sure they're all warmed up for Sunday's big show... (John's music hits and he walks out onto the stage and the audience are raging louder than his music.)

Stephanie: What're you doing Cena? (John shrugs and Stephanie rolls her eyes with a sigh. She was The Billion Dollar Princess and wasn't about to let John or anybody else interrupt her. John pauses on the stage awaiting for her permission to come down to the ring. After a second of thinking about it, she waved her hand for him to come.)

Stephanie: Let's go. (On his way to the ring some fans were shouting words of endearment as others were cursing him. At one point he felt like knocking some drunken moron's teeth down his throat. The man said 'I hope that slut was worth it all you backstabbing jackass.' All John could do was stare him down because he didn't want a lawsuit on his hands for assault. Although he was extremely angry and upset with Trish, he wasn't going to stand around and let people call her dirty names. John climbs the steel steps and crawls into the ring.)

Stephanie: What do you want? (The ring announcer hands a mic off to John and he takes it.)

John: Steph, I don't mean to come out here and interrupt you but I have something to say.

Stephanie: Then say it. (She liked John as a person and performer, but she was just beyond irritated by everyone lately. With Randy going around sleeping with anyone and everyone, and taking advantage of her so he could terrorize Trish, just put the nail in the coffin and she was reaching her breaking point with the wrestlers. It wasn't John's fault but with him coming out and interrupting her, he was definitely quickly adding fuel to the fire.)

John: I wanted to come out here and publicly apologize to you. (Stephanie narrows her eyes from surprise.)

John: After watching a replay of last week's show, I think I can be mostly attributed with causing that entire riot. If I never flipped the table, none of the fans would have acted out. And I know you got in major trouble with the WWE execs, the network and the arena staff. So I just wanted to let you know that if you get any lawsuits or court actions against you, I'll deal with it. (Stephanie was blown away. Usually the superstars would destroy things and cause chaos without having to suffer the aftermath. On more than one occasion Stephanie was left to pay for repairs, enter courtrooms, pay fines and be reprimanded for the actions of the Raw Superstars. So in this rare case of chivalry from a superstar, she couldn't help but be shocked.)

John: I'm not gonna stand here and make excuses for my behavior. I lost my head and caused a huge problem for everybody. So I'm sorry for ruining the show last week. (John holds his hand out to her to shake and make amends for everything and she gladly accepts it. John nods and motions to her with his hand open.)

John: Please, continue with what you were saying. (John goes to leave the ring but is stopped dead in his tracks by 'Voices' blasting out of the arena speakers. John sighs and looks up the ramp to see The Viper with Legacy strolling out onto the stage arrogantly. John never noticed before, but with all the Raw gold with them, it made the entire group look amazingly good. The only people in the group without gold was Vickie and Trish. Vickie, of course, wasn't a wrestler so that was understandable. Randy's music dies down and he smirks with confidence at half of the arena cheering for him.)

Stephanie: What do you want Orton?

Randy: What kind of welcome is that to the face of your brand? (Stephanie sighs annoyed. All she wanted to do was come out to the ring and address the audience to make sure they knew to be behaved during the broadcast. This should have been easy and fast but with everybody coming out and interrupting her was making the simplest of jobs a living Hell.)

Randy: You're one of the people that need to show me some damn respect Stephanie. (Randy starts making his way slowly down to the ring and John wasn't about to leave the ring now. He was at first, but seeing how Randy seemed to be trying to pick a fight with Steph, John decided to stay. It was now that John noticed his now ex-girlfriend slowly following Randy and his posse. As much as he wanted to try and convince Trish that her decision of joining Legacy was wrong, he was intent on sticking to his word. He told her he was done with her and he was. After all, you can't help somebody if they didn't want the help. Randy stops outside of the ring and eyes both John and their boss up and down.)

Randy: You know, I've been called a prick, jackass, asshole, evil, any negative name you could think of probably describes me. But one thing I have always been and always will be are three things. A leader not a follower, an amazing performer in every aspect of the word, and lastly, I've always been true to my word. (Randy starts to slowly climb into the ring.)

Randy: That is, up until last week. See, I made it a point to keep business, and personal problems out of this but being provoked by Cena here I had no choice. With the option that was forced on my shoulders, I revealed to the entire world the affair that Cena, and Trish were having behind my back. (Stephanie takes a quick glance at John but neither of them knew where Randy was going with this.)

Randy: I thought I was going to gain more hate than I ever had, but I actually got some fans. Where's my fans at? (Half of the arena cheer loudly while the other half boos. Randy smirks ear to ear.)

Randy: For my entire career I've been hated and it's refreshing to get a different reaction for once. And the only reason I got this support is because I revealed the truth to these people. (The entire audience go wild because they loved getting the actual truth for once instead of scripted, acted out storylines.)

Randy: Since the truth is getting me popular, I picked up my check this morning from Johnny Ace and it was bigger than it's ever been because my merchandise sales skyrocketed. Which lead me to think; if these fans loved the truth last week, then they'll love the truth this week. Which is why I'm out here. (The arena erupts into cheers again and Randy basks in the cheers directed towards him.)

Randy: I think I may even make this a weekly thing. Coming out here and revealing a little bit of truth to the backstage antics of fellow WWE Superstars. What do you guys out there think? (Randy looks around as more cheers come his way. The WWE fans were craving for more truth and behind the scenes scoop and Randy was willing to give it to them if it meant more TV time and money for him.)

Randy: Luckily for all of you, I don't care who I have to walk over to better myself. Telling the truth equals more money. And more money equals more honeys. So if that means ruining more reputations, so be it. (Stephanie begins shaking her head no obviously not going to allow Randy to expose everybody.)

Stephanie: No, no, no. What you did last week was against regulations and immoral. What superstars and divas do behind closed doors is none of your business, or any of these people's business either. (The fans boo her because they wanted to be nosy along with Randy.)

Randy: Come on Steph, you know you don't care about anything but the money and power. Admit it. I know you don't care about your wrestlers or you wouldn't have given me... (Stephanie's eyes shoot open and she shoves her hand over his mouth making him shut up. She knew that he was about to reveal the truth about how he managed to get Trish's contract and she wasn't going to become his first victim of his new public humiliation campaign.)

Stephanie: I think that's enough Randy. (Randy's already cocky smile grew because he now had new found power. All he had to do was threaten Stephanie with exposing the truth about her cheating on her husband and she would comply to his every demand.)

Randy: Are you worried about your reputation Steph? (She shakes her head slightly hoping this would make him just shut up, but of course it didn't do any good.)

Randy: Don't worry Steph. I'm not going to say anything about you this week. This week, I'm going to reveal the truth behind the entire diva's division. (Trish's eyes shoot up in shock.)

Randy: You see, these women you see every week coming out here and wrestling aren't the people you think they are. Let's start with the Barbie herself, Kelly Kelly. Everybody loves Misses K2 right? Well, not only do you fans love her, but so do the boys in the back. You see, I have close sources that tell me Kelly has had sex with at least 15 men since she was 18. (John just glared at Randy in disbelief. Sure John and Kelly never even had a conversation with each other, but she was a young 22 year old woman who's reputation and quite possibly life was just ruined because Randy opened his big mouth.)

John: Really? You're really gonna stand there and talk about a woman who has absolutely nothing to do with this whole situation just to get cheap cheers from these fans? You wanna reveal things about people? Then how about I join in. (Randy narrows his eyes at John unsure of what he was going to say.)

John: You talk about Kelly's personal business, then I'll talk about yours. Ladies and gentlemen, Randy Orton here has slept with at least 100 women within the past year. (Randy rolls his eyes and the fans who have taken Randy's side begin cheering him on proud that he was able to get that much action. Randy looks around being a bit caught off guard because he was still getting cheers.)

Randy: You hear that Cena? No matter what you do or say, you will never win against me. I will always come out on top. I mean, just look at me. You've busted your ass for years to come to the WWE, and after all that, you almost didn't make it. While I on the other hand was offered a golden contract from Mr. McMahon himself. (Stephanie shrugs because that was true.)

Randy: You're working as hard as you can, struggling and crawling to come into the main event scene while I easily got it handed to me with Evolution. After all your hard work and sacrifice, you're only seen as an upper mid-carder who is capable of pulling off main event matches here and there but I, now I'm seen as a constant main-eventer. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be in WrestleMania this year. (John lets out a frustrated sigh.)

Randy: I'll be the first to admit this, but you are probably the hardest working man in the WWE and you are where you are because of your drive and desire to be the best. While I just am the best without any hardwork. (John wanted nothing better than to knock Randy flat on his ass but knew if he did he would lose his match at WrestleMania.)

Randy: I'm better than you by default. I'm better looking, I have more talent without even trying, and I get everything handed to me. While you, you have to bust your ass and you always come up short. And I bet it's killing you, and eating you from the inside out seeing me as the best and I don't even have to lift a finger half of the time. (John looks away from Randy because if he looked at him for another second he was going to flip out and beat him up.)

Randy: It must suck being a pathetic loser like you Cena. You can't hold a candle to me. Everything I have, you want.

Randy: After all your hard work, and it still doesn't pay off. I mean, Trish is walking proof of that. You gave your entire heart and soul to her and where does she wind up? Back with me. (Randy smirks arrogantly.)

Randy: Even Ms. Trish Stratus here, will agree with me. (Randy lays his arm around her shoulders and she sighs. She knew he was only doing all of this to get under John's skin and to get him angry.)

Randy: You can't do anything right Cena. Last night when I was banging her, she told me you were nowhere nearly as good as me. Isn't that right Trish? (Randy looks at Trish and licks his lips seductively and she furrows her brows. Of course he was lying just to get John more mad. Trish wouldn't sleep with Randy if her life depended on it. But John has seen and heard enough.)

John: I'm done talking Orton. (John drops his mic and takes a step towards Randy. Stephanie's eyes shoot open from shock and she quickly steps in front of John as Randy grabs Trish and holds her in front of him as a shield.)

Stephanie: John, John, stop. (John looks straight ahead at Randy who is still cowering behind Trish.)

Stephanie: If you do anything you will lose your match at Mania. Don't do this to yourself. You've worked too hard to get this match, don't throw it away. (John looks at Stephanie and realizes that she was right. He's waited his entire life for this match and opportunity and wasn't going to throw it away because he couldn't control his anger. He knew how to contain himself unlike a certain Viper. He knew exactly what Randy was doing. He was trying to make him mad so he would hit him and lose his match at WrestleMania. John liked Trish a lot but even she wasn't worth losing his dream to compete in the main event of WrestleMania. So whatever Randy said about Trish was going to be irrelevant to him from here on out. Besides, he meant what he said when he told her he was done with her. John nods at Stephanie and takes a step back.)

Stephanie: Thank-you John. (Randy pushes Trish out from in front of him with a cocky grin.)

Randy: Yeah, be a good boy John. Be the ass-kisser you've always been and kiss the boss's ass like you always do. Steph tells you to jump and you respond with 'how high?'. (Stephanie looks at Randy with a stern glare.)

Stephanie: Randy, that's enough. If you keep provoking him and he hits you, you will be held responsible, not him. And I won't strip him of the match at Mania. Cut the crap. (Randy's eyes fill with fury.)

Randy: You can't do that!

Stephanie: I can, and I will if you and your Legacy don't get out of my ring right now. (Randy looks back at the rest of the Legacy as if he were contemplating to leave or not. Randy looks back at Stephanie menacingly.)

Randy: Make me leave. (Randy takes a step towards Stephanie and John puts his hand on Stephanie's shoulder and steps in front of her.)

John: That's enough Randy. Come on. Just, go. (Randy looks back and forth at John and Stephanie.)

Randy: I see. You're having an affair with her too? Of course you are. You two are out here acting like best friends sticking up for each other. (John furrows his brow in confusion.)

John: What the Hell are you talking about? She's our boss Randy! Don't get in her face and threaten her. (Randy nods and takes a step back. John glances back at Stephanie and lets his hand fall from her shoulder as he sees Randy retreating.)

Randy: You're right John. She's our boss, and a lady. I shouldn't get in her face or yell at her. I apologize.

Stephanie: Thank-you gentlemen for making this easy for me. Now...

Randy: What I do need to do is give her an RKO. (Randy drops the mic and in an instant Stephanie is laid out on her face thanks to an RKO from Randy. John gawks down at his unconscious boss in shock. Randy holds his arms out in confidence as everybody in the Legacy clap proud of their leader. Trish closes her eyes and puts her hand to her forehead embarrassed of Randy's behavior. John grits his teeth and can't contain himself anymore. He presses his forehead against Randy's fuming anger like a mad dog.)

Randy: Go ahead! Hit me! Hit me Cena! I dare you! (John takes a step back and looks around trying to decide on what to do. He glances down to see Stephanie placing her hand on her face in pain as she begins to stir a little on the mat. This gives John that extra boost sending him over the edge and he slaps Randy right across the face. The second he makes contact with Randy's cheek, Cody, Dolph, and Ted jump on him like a pack of wolves. Before John can defend himself he was on the mat being stomped on and punched from every angle. All he could do was cover his head in hopes they wouldn't beat him too bad. Before he knows what hit him, he was being thrashed back to the mat back first courtesy of a Dream Street by Ted. John arched his back in pain as the Legacy boys climb out of the ring proud of themselves.)

Randy: You dumbass! You just cost yourself your WrestleMania moment! (John rolled onto his side and watched the entire Legacy standing on the ramp looking down at him.)

Randy: I told you not to put your hands on me! It's all your own fault. (Sorrow creeps into John's heart as the reality of what just happened sinks in. Because he hit Randy, he had just lost his main event match at WrestleMania and his only opportunity he's ever had to become the WWE Champion.)

Randy: You wanna slap me in my face and disrespect me! I'm gonna teach you some damn respect. (Randy throws the mic down and begins to make his way back down to the ring to cause more suffering.)

Stephanie: Not so fast Orton. (Everybody redirects their attention on the GM as she holds her head in pain as she lays on her side on the ring.)

Stephanie: You think you can RKO me and get away with it? I don't think so. John, your match is still on at Mania.

Randy: What!

Stephanie: You heard me Orton. You put your hands on me you stupid son of a bitch. I am not going to punish John for slapping the taste out of your mouth. You deserve a whole lot more than a slap. Tonight, you will be facing The Great Khali! (Randy puts his hands on his head in dread. The Great Khali was a 7''3, 450 pound monster who was a former World Heavyweight Champion and an unstoppable force. The only man capable of beating him was The Undertaker, which meant that unless you were a deadman like 'Taker, you had no chance against the Punjab Monster.)

Stephanie: And the entire Legacy are banned from ringside. (Randy stomps his feet like a tantrum throwing 10 year old.)

Stephanie: And don't you dare think about leaving this arena. Because that match is right now! (Randy's eyes grow even angrier and Ted tries to talk to him to calm him down only to be shoved away. John lifts himself to his feet with a lot of help from the ring ropes and felt his surgically repaired shoulder aching. He winces in pain and holds his hand out to help his boss up to her feet. Stephanie grits her teeth in pain and clutches her head. By now, the entire Legacy have ditched Randy because he was being an ass to them. John helps Stephanie out of the ring and to the back. They stop on the ramp to glare at Randy.)

Stephanie: Good luck 'champ'. Hope you lose. (Randy opens his mouth to reply probably with curses but The Great Khali's music hits causing Randy to jump. Khali wastes no time on passing John and Stephanie on the ramp and clobbering him in the back with his huge fist. John and Stephanie walk backstage as Khali tosses Randy into the ring starting the match. John immediately grasps his shoulder in pain. He knew that the Dream Street Ted gave him must have really beaten his shoulder up. Stephanie looks at John concerned.)

Stephanie: You should go get that checked.

John: No, I'm fine. Just tell me who I'm facing tonight and I'll go get ready.

Stephanie: Match? No, you're not going to compete tonight. I know I said you were earlier, but I've changed my mind. You have the night off.

John: Are you serious? I wanna wrestle Steph. These fans came to see me and I'm going to give them what they want.

Stephanie: Cena, listen to me. You are the only hope for me, and this brand. At WrestleMania, I don't only want you to beat Orton, but I need you to beat him. If you don't, nobody else will. He's too powerful and has the strength in numbers. I can't risk for you to be injured 6 days before the biggest match of your life. You need to get it checked. I know you had it operated on not too long ago, and as your boss I'm ordering you to go have it looked at. (John rolls his eyes because he knew she was right. He was the only person who wasn't afraid of Randy and actually had a fair chance at beating him. If he messed around and ended up reinjuring his shoulder, Randy would reign supreme on Raw and would be unstoppable.)

John: Fine. Fine. I'll go have it checked. But no matter what the trainers say, I'm going to WrestleMania.

Stephanie: If your injured, I can't allow you to do that John.

John: I don't think you understand what I said Steph. I said I'm going to WrestleMania. Nothing's gonna stop me. This is my life long dream here. I need this. (Stephanie sighs and nods.)

Stephanie: Fine. Just don't go getting me a lawsuit Cena. (John smirks.)

John: No worries, I'm a good employee. (Stephanie nods in agreement.)

Stephanie: Let me know how it goes.

John: Will do. (John turns and heads off to the trainer's room as he can feel the pain throbbing in his shoulder. "God, I hope this damn thing isn't hurt again. I can't risk walking into Mania on Sunday not at my best. I need to be at the top of my game feeling 110 percent or I won't be walking out victorious." John sighs as he goes into the trainer's room.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**John's POV**

After seeing the trainer's as Stephanie requested, I was sitting on the edge of my bed ready to go to sleep but I was being delayed due to the fact I was on the phone with my boss.

John: Yeah Steph. I checked out fine. They told me to just ice it for two hours a day until Sunday and I should be good to go for the match.

Stephanie: Good, good. I'm glad to hear you're doing well. So I expect an incredible match out of you and that jackass. I hate to say it but he is extremely talented. I just wish he would stop his shit and use his skills for good.

John: Yeah I know what you mean. He has a sucky attitude but I'll knock it out of him at WrestleMania. Just like I wanted to do tonight. He really irks me.

Stephanie: By the way, I wanted to thank-you for sticking up for me out there tonight. I mean, sure I ate the canvas but you did your best. He strikes out of nowhere it's crazy. But I appreciate what you did out there.

John: No problem Steph. I wanted to thank-you for not stripping me of my match. You know Orton's lawyers are gonna be busting your door down at Mania for that.

Stephanie: Who cares? Let them. He put his filthy hands on me. He deserved that slap you gave him.

John: Yeah he did.

Stephanie: And what was even funnier was his expression when I said he had to face Khali.

John: I know. That was priceless. He was scared out of his mind.

Stephanie: Wouldn't you too? Khali is huge. It's crazy how Randy ended up winning anyways.

John: I know. That damn RKO. Man, he hits it out of nowhere from anywhere. It's hard to know when he's gonna use it.

Stephanie: I know. Look I gotta get going John. But just do me one thing and promise me you'll beat Orton on Sunday. You really are the only hope we have for Raw.

John: I promise you I will win.

Stephanie: Good. Well I'm gonna go so I'll see you Sunday.

John: Alright, see you Sunday Steph. (I hung up with Steph and rested my head against the soft pillow. I wanted to sleep but the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't allow me. WrestleMania wasn't even here yet and I already had butterflies. Sure I competed at WrestleMania last year against the Big Show for the United States Championship, a match that I won, but that wasn't the same as the privilege I earned myself this year.)

I was going to be competing in the main event of the biggest Pay-Per-View in all of professional wrestling. And it was going to be for the most coveted prize in pro wrestling as well, the WWE Championship. This was the biggest match and moment of my career. I won last year in the opening match, and this year I was planning on closing the show with another victory.

I looked to the left of me and of course the bed was empty. It was a bit disappointing that the biggest moment of my life was going to be enjoyed alone since the only woman I even paid attention to was too busy with Randy.

I wasn't going to lie, having the chance to share the moment with somebody else would make it a lot more enjoyable but I wasn't going go crawling back to Trish. She wanted Randy, then she could have him. I wasn't going to let her walk in and out of my life whenever she felt like it. I refuse to play second-fiddle to Randy. I have more respect for myself than to come second to anybody. Did I miss her? Of course I do. I was crazy about her. But I wasn't going to let her walk all over me.

I did everything in my power to keep her happy and stay with me. And what did she do? Turn on me in a heartbeat. If she wants to be beaten, and verbally tortured, then so be it. I'm done with her bullshit. Maybe I'll go hook up with Kaitlyn after WrestleMania. She's extremely hot, plus I heard she was single.

I met her once and she's into fitness and loves working out. Trish does too, but Kaitlyn was into it in a different way. While Trish focused mostly on cardio, and lifting came second, Kaitlyn loved lifting weights. And her body proved that. She had great muscles.

In our brief conversation, she told me she benched 200 and squatted 400. I found that a little hard to believe but after seeing her wrestle Kelly a couple weeks ago on Smackdown, I knew she wasn't lying. That woman lifted Kelly in the air and benched her twice before dropping her flat on her stomach.

Not only did she work hard on her body, but she worked hard in the ring as well. She's only been in WWE for a little over a year and she already out wrestled half of the divas. I could definitely see her being a future Diva's Champion. She had the looks, the skills, and the crowd support.

And did I mention she won the class clown category in high school? Well, she did. She had a great sense of humor. I could see myself having a great time with her if our personalities clashed well. She seemed like a fun lady and seemed to be into a lot of things I was. It might take a little while to get over Trish but I think Kaitlyn could help me with that.

Oh well. WrestleMania isn't here yet so I just had to wait to see what happened. Maybe by Mania time I won't even want to spend my time with anybody. I probably will but that's something I'll worry about when the time comes. Right now I needed to get some sleep. My shoulder was killing me and I wanted to sleep the pain off.

**END OF CHAPTER 33**


	34. Last Night

Leave me some reviews :)

Just a head up guys, this story will be ending in like the next few chapters. I think it's going to be up til chapter 36. Don't worry though, I'll be writing another Trish and Cena story. Which by the way reminds me, I think I wanna write the next fanfic in only first person point of views. Not sure though. Writing in POV allows much more intimate thoughts and allows us to see things through the characters eyes much better. So let me know what you guys think. Should I write it completely through 3rd person like the Perfect Gentleman story, mixed like this one, or make it completely POV? Give me your opinions.

If you want a more detailed convo, hit me up on twitter. My twitter name is brittanyborrell or just leave a review with your thoughts.

P.S I am LOVING the reviews :) Makes my day. I really love you guys. You're the reason I continue writing.

By the way, it was really hard for me to have Cena stick up for Kelly Kelly in the last chapter. I really can't stand Ms Barbie Bimbo Bitch. I'm really pissed she ended up beating Beth at Summerslam to retain her championship. Well, I don't wanna keep rumbling on about my dislike for K2. So I'm gonna end it here. Hugs&kisses

**Chapter 34: Last Night**

It is Saturday night, which meant that WrestleMania was tomorrow. The butterflies in John's stomach only grew with each passing day. Since he had nothing better to do, John figured he would go out to a club tonight and enjoy himself before the big day. John grabs the door knob to leave but his cell phone begins ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket to see his boss was the person calling.

John: Hello?

Stephanie: John, it's me. I have something to tell you. (John lets his hand fall from the doorknob and retreats back into his room.)

John: Alright. What's up?

Stephanie: You were right about Orton's lawyers. All week my phone has been ringing off the hook. They don't want this match to happen and it's in the contract. (John takes a seat on the bed.)

John: Are you kidding me?

Stephanie: No John, I'm not. I want this match to happen as bad as you do. Which is why I agreed to their negotiation.

John: What? Does Randy want more money or something?

Stephanie: No, he wants you fired. (John's heart skips a beat.)

John: So you're calling to tell me I'm fired?

Stephanie: No. See, Randy was planning on suing both of us if I forced him to wrestle you tomorrow. He said we were in breach of contract and refused to go through with the match unless I complied with his demands. (Stephanie sighs.)

Stephanie: The only way Randy will go through with the match is that if you lose, you would be fired. I tried talking him out of it but he wouldn't budge. It's this way, or no way. (John takes a deep breathe and collects his thoughts. This could be a huge reward, or a big risk. It could go movie perfect, or blow up in his face in a huge disaster.)

John: I'll do it.

Stephanie: You will?

John: Yeah Steph. I know for a fact that I can beat him. I wanna face him in the main event and have my WrestleMania moment.

Stephanie: Are you sure? If you don't wanna take this risk, I can always give you another opponent for tomorrow so you don't miss out.

John: No, I want Orton. I earned this match at the Royal Rumble, and I'm dying to get my hands on him. I'm going through with it. Win, lose, or draw, I'm going to WrestleMania.

Stephanie: Alright John. I trust in your decision. I'll let his lawyers know. I'll see you tomorrow.

John: See you tomorrow. (John hangs up and stands back up. He begins making his way back over to the door while placing his phone back in his pocket. "Now time for the club. Maybe Randy has a point about this whole woman thing. I fell for Trish and it only led to heartbreak. Maybe I'll pick some chick up and have a one night stand tonight. That way there's no room for hurt." John turns his door knob and opens it to see Trish about to knock. She pauses her fist in mid-air and seems surprised to see him. He sighs and rolls his eyes.)

John: What? (Trish drops her hand to her side.)

Trish: Are you going out?

John: I think that's pretty obvious isn't it?

Trish: Do you have a minute to talk?

John: Not to you. (John takes a step out of the door and goes to close it. Trish places her hands on his chest to stop him from attempting to walk away from her.)

Trish: Just hear me out.

John: What? (His voice was beginning to raise and become more irritated.)

Trish: I just wanna talk to you. (John sighs because he was really beginning to get annoyed with her.)

John: Why are you here bothering me? Didn't I already tell you I was done with you? Don't you have a new boyfriend to tend to? You should go annoy you're asshole boyfriend Orton and leave me the Hell alone.

Trish: He's not my boyfriend.

John: Fine then, sex buddy. God forbid you keep that asshole waiting. He might bash your face in again and we wouldn't want that now do we?

Trish: I'm not sleeping with him John.

John: That's not what he's been saying.

Trish: And you're gonna believe him over me? (John shrugs revealing that he wasn't going to count it out.)

Trish: How can you believe the man that injured you, beat me and hates you over someone who really cares about you?

John: You know, I can ask that exact same question to you. You wanna question my beliefs, then I'll question your judgment. So how can you sleep with the man who injured me and beat you?

Trish: Damn it John, I didn't sleep with him.

John: I don't believe you. (John tries to pass her again but she stops him once again.)

Trish: You know damn well I haven't had sex with anybody but you. I don't even know how or why you would believe Orton over me. (John rolls his eyes and looks away from her and begins bouncing his leg up and down out of frustration. Trish can feel a lump forming in her throat because she can sense them drifting apart and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. She swallows hard trying to force away the tears and rubs his shoulders with her hands.)

Trish: John, don't stand there and act like what we have doesn't matter to you. The love we make is beautiful and nobody else could make me feel the way you do. I cherish every moment with you. I don't wanna be with anybody else and I know you feel the same way. So stop acting like Mr Tough Guy because that's not who you are. I know the real you. And the real you doesn't act this way. Don't be this guy. Don't be like Randy. You're better than that. (John looks at her and for a second she can see the anger leave his eyes and be replaced with compassion. But as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared again into anger. He knocks her hands away from him and seems to have grown even angrier with her.)

John: Don't fucking compare me to Orton. You know damn well I'm nothing like him.

Trish: Well you're acting like him right now because you're being a total jackass. (She regretted saying this the moment she opened her mouth, but it was the truth. He was acting like a jackass for assuming things and not letting her explain herself to him. She watches a bit of hurt creep onto his already fuming face.)

John: Jackass? I'm the jackass here? Says the woman who dumped me on my return night after promising me that she wasn't going to leave me. If anyone's the jackass, it's you. (Trish can feel her bottom lip begin to quiver as the tears were edging closer to combustion. John notices this and sighs.)

John: Don't. Don't stand there and start crying. You brought this upon yourself. (John's tone hadn't softened a bit and was still stern. Trish knew he meant every word he was saying and without being able to stop them, the tears began running down her cheeks. Trish shakes her head out of disbelief and wiped her eyes which didn't do much good because the tears weren't slowing down.)

John: Don't make me out to be the bad guy Trish. In all fairness, you were the one who ended this. Not me. (Finally, John's voice was lower, and calmer showing a little compassion for her but still didn't seem forgiving.)

Trish: I was forced John. (John smiles sarcastically and shakes his head.)

John: Forced. What kind of stupid ass lie is that? You were forced? Nice excuse. I'll remember to write that down in my imaginary book of excuses. That should fit right in there with all the other bullshit made up out of thin air.

Trish: John, I'm not lying and making excuses. I'm telling you the truth.

John: You're a full grown woman. Nobody can force you to do anything. You're not a teenage girl anymore. Grow up, and admit when you're wrong instead of coming up with ridiculous lies and excuses.

Trish: I'm not lying. (By now her tone was showing signs of desperation for him to believe her, which he wasn't doing.)

John: Look, I'm going out to the club. So you can stand here and cry all night, I don't care. I'm leaving. (John turns around to lock his hotel room door.)

John: And maybe I'll take some of Randy's advice and screw some random chick tonight. After all, she wouldn't break my heart like someone I know. Maybe being a cold-hearted asshole has its props. (Trish can hear the hurt in his voice and was willing to do anything to keep him from going to the club. She didn't want him to turn out like Randy because he was too good of a man to end up like that. And she knew that if he did turn for the worse, it would be all her fault for breaking his heart so bad. There was only one thing she could do right now, and that was blurt out the truth, hoping this would make him finally listen to her.)

Trish: Randy owns my contract. (John's hand freezes before he locks the door and he furrows his brow.)

John: What? (Trish wipes the tears from her eyes again and sighs.)

Trish: He owns my contract. I have to listen to him or I'm fired. (John turns around and looks at her.)

John: Seriously? This isn't a joke or lie?

Trish: No, John. I'm honest.

John: Why didn't you tell me?

Trish: I've been trying to but you're being a hard-ass about talking to me.

John: Well, how did he get it? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: I don't know. But he forced me to join Legacy and lay down for Maryse and everything.

John: So all these behavior changes were him forcing you to do these things?

Trish: Yes, John. You don't think I'd act like this on my own do you?

John: So, I'm guessing breaking up with me was him, not you.

Trish: What do you think I've been trying to tell you? I wouldn't dump you on free will. And now he's talking about if he doesn't win tomorrow, I'm fired. (John eyes her for a second and sighs as he places his hand on the back of his head out of disappointment.)

John: God, I've been acting like an ass to you and it wasn't even your fault. (John lets his arm drop from his head and shrugs.)

John: I feel like an asshole. I've been treating you like shit... Is there anyway I can make it up to you? (Trish looks around and nods.)

Trish: Well, for starters, you can skip the club tonight. I don't want you going there and becoming Orton number 2. (John nods in full understanding of what she was saying. If he went to the club and did what he was planning on doing, he would have in fact became the same man Randy was, and John didn't want that.)

John: Deal.

Trish: And you can let me come in your hotel room before I get caught talking to you. Randy said he 'forbids' it and who knows what he'll do if he seen us together. (John nods and opens his hotel room door.)

John: Come on. (He goes in and Trish follows behind him.)

John: So what's this about him firing you? (John closes the door and looks back at her and she shrugs.)

Trish: I was getting fed up with him controlling me so I told him to just fire me because I couldn't take his shit anymore. So he said that if he won, I'd be free from him. But if you won, then I'd be fired.

John: That's weird. I just got off the phone with Steph a minute before I ran into you and she said Orton was bitching about a breach in the WrestleMania contract and that if I lost, I'd have to be fired. (Trish sighs.)

Trish: So it looks like one of us will be fired after tomorrow. (John looks down obviously being upset by this.)

John: Man I really wanna bash that son of a bitch's face in. (John grunts out of anger and Trish watches him knowing exactly why he was mad.)

John: I never thought I could honestly say I hated somebody because hate is a strong word, but I honestly hate him. (John sits on the edge of his bed and sighs with the words 'oh man' coming out with the sigh.)

Trish: Hey, it's alright.

John: No, it's not alright. Things are screwed up beyond repair. No matter what we do, one of us is gonna be unemployed by tomorrow night. I don't wanna win, and cost you your job. But I don't wanna lose, and be fired. (Trish sits next to him and puts her supportive hand on his leg. He was stuck between a rock, and a hard place and she didn't know what to even say. So she decided the best advice to give a man with this much pressure on his shoulders would be the advice of not worrying about it.)

Trish: Whatever happens tomorrow, happens. Don't think of the consequences. Just go with the flow. (John looks at her and knows she was right. Going with the flow was the best thing he could do right now. If he focused too much and stressed over it, things wouldn't go his way at all. John places his hand on top of Trish's and looks at her.)

John: You good now? I feel horrible for the things I said and how I acted. I didn't hurt your feelings with my tirade did I? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: At the time you did. But it's just dirt under the carpet now. You were hurt and you were just acting out on it. I understand entirely.

John: You see, that right there is exactly why you're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. Not only are you sexy, smart, and extremely beautiful, but you're understanding too. Not many women would understand a misunderstanding. Most would start bitching me out for the next month over it. Thankfully, you're not one of those women. It's really gonna suck after tomorrow when we won't see each other.

Trish: Yeah I know. I hate long distance romances. I couldn't handle it when you were injured and I couldn't see you. How am I gonna deal with forever that way?

John: I hate to say it, but we're gonna probably end up breaking up eventually over the whole long distance thing. (Trish nods.)

Trish: I know what you mean. Tonight is probably the last night we're gonna have together. (John looks down in sorrow.)

John: Yeah probably. (He sighs.)

John: But these things happen and unfortunately we're gonna have to deal with it.

Trish: So I guess after tomorrow it'll be over?

John: I think so. But let's look at the bright side, at least this way we're walking away on good terms, you know. And who's to say that in the future if the timing is right that we won't rekindle what we have now? (Trish looks at John and squeezes her lips tightly together like she's gotten an idea.)

Trish: John, since tonight is going to be our last night together, I'm willing to show you exactly how much you mean to me. (Trish grabs his right hand and holds it while he redirects his attention from the floor to her face.)

Trish: Which is why I'm going to give you every inch of my heart... (Trish brings his right hand up to her heart.)

Trish: … Body. (Trish moves his hand to her breast and he looks at her intently. At this very moment, any thoughts of any other women permanently faded from thought. He was no longer thinking about moving on to anyone else, including Kaitlyn like he had originally planned on. Nobody else would ever compare to Trish.)

Trish: … Mind... (Trish moves his hand to the side of her head.)

Trish: And soul. (She moves his hand to the center of her chest.)

Trish: Tonight... (Trish clutches his hand in both of hers.)

Trish: I'm gonna give you all of me. I'm all yours to have your full and complete way with. I'm here to serve you entirely. (Trish wraps her arms around his shoulders in a hug.)

Trish: John, I want you to make love to me for the last time. So do whatever you wanna do with me. I want you to take me entirely. (John looks into her hazel orbs and knew that he had full control over her and he could have his way with her anyway he wanted to. He could do anything he wanted to her, or he could make her do anything he wanted her to do to him. With a million options running through his head, there was only one thing he wanted to spend their last night doing, and that was making love. John pressed his lips against hers and pushed his body against hers to get her to lay down.)

He wasted no time on spreading her legs and getting in between them. He shifted his lips from her lips, to her neck and gently sucked. Trish fumbles on the buttons of his shirt and after a second frees him from the clothing. Trish rubs her hands all over his chiseled chest loving his rock hard pecs. John slides his hands under her tank top, and quickly pulls it over her head revealing her strapless bra.

John smirks up at Trish as he bends his neck and kisses her cleavage. Trish places her hands on the back of his head and runs her nails over his scalp. She knew he loved when she did this. John pulled the strapless cloth away from her skin and lowered his kisses to her nipples. Trish continued massaging his head with her nails as he sucked on her peak. John slides his hands under her to unfasten her bra which he does in an instant and pulls it away from her body.

He turns his head to her other breast and gives it the same treatment he gave the other one. He continues his assault on her nipple as his hands rub down her stomach, causing her skin to crawl under his touch. He stops on the zipper of her jeans and pulls the zipper down.

John brings his face back to hers and their tongues reconnect themselves. It was Trish's turn to fumble with his pants and she successfully unbuttons them. John grabs the pants by the waist and slides them off of him and goes back to kissing her.

A rush of seduction comes over her body as she feels his stiff tent against her through their underwear. All she wanted to do was reach down and grab him and push him inside of her but she was going to stick to her word. Tonight, she was going to be his which meant he had the complete control over where tonight led. So she was just going to have to lay back and let him have his fun. It wasn't about her, she was making it all about him.

John rubs his hands down over her shoulders pausing on her breasts groping them giving both of his hands a fulfilled feeling. John finally pulls out of the kiss and kisses her on her neck as his hands slide off her breasts and over her stomach down to her panties. John wraps his fingers around the top of them and slowly slides them off.

John kisses down Trish's neck as he lets his fingers play with her below the belt. He continues leaving small kisses on her body as his head travels lower and lower. He kisses between her breasts and pauses on her stomach to suck a little. Trish watches intently as his head begins to edge closer to her core.

Trish bites her finger in anticipation as John removes his fingers from her preparing to replace them with his lips. He looks up at Trish with seduction as he sticks his fingers in his mouth sucking her juices from them. This only turns Trish on more than before seeing him enjoying her this way.

John dips his head between her legs and goes to work. Trish sucks in a huge gust of air and holds it in being satisfied by his tongue. John lifts both of her legs up and places them on his shoulders giving him better access to her. Trish slowly lets the air out and lets out a low moan as well.

John gives her clit a quick kiss before thrusting his tongue out over it. Trish lets out another low moan as she clutches the sheets with her hands. John reaches up and sensually rubs on her breast with his right hand as he continues licking and sucking her clit like an ice cream cone.

Trish: Oh God, John that feels amazing. (Trish takes in a deep breathe and slowly lets it out once again. She can tell John is enjoying this as much as she is by the sounds he's making. They were sounds you would make while eating something delicious. John pulls his head away from her clit.)

John: You taste so good... (John bows his head again and inserts his tongue inside of her igniting an excited moan from her. Trish continues leaving out pleased moans of approval as John flicks his tongue in and out. Trish clutches the sheets harder when John slides his hand off her breast and places it on her clit, rubbing it and stimulating more pleasure for his lady friend.)

John was well aware of the fact that a woman's clit was the main spot to induce pleasure on a woman's body. Which was why he made sure to always give Trish's attention to add to her experience. He thrived on getting a response from his woman and he knew giving her double dosage would do the job.

After licking her dry, John licks his lips savoring her taste as he disentangles her legs from his shoulders. He brings his body back horizontally over hers. John lowers himself to his elbows giving them only about an inch from each other's face. This would give him better access to her lips. John gives her a quick kiss before leaning his head down to her ear.

John: Ready? (Trish sighs from anticipation and brings her arms up around his upper body.)

Trish: Yeah. (It was this moment that she realized that sometime during his time below her waist that he managed to slip his boxers off without her realizing it because he slowly slides into her. Trish gasps being surprised by the overwhelming sensation of pleasure he was bringing over her.)

John slowly thrusts himself back and forth into her causing her to clutch him tighter to her. John turns his head back to face her and sinks his lips into hers. For the first time in their relationship, it seemed like he was going to kiss her while he inserted himself in her. Every other time, he would give her periodic kisses but never continual kissing.

Trish knew this was because he was going at it like crazy the other times. And seeing this change in him had her to believe he wasn't going to pound away like he normally would. Tonight he was going to be slow and steady, which she had no problem with. She loved it anyway he would give it, which always seemed to be differently.

John continued lunging into her while his tongue remained attached to hers. She could feel all eight inches of his rod inside of her, something she couldn't completely feel the other times they were intimate. She would feel it inside her of course, but not in as much detail as tonight.

With him going slow and precise, she could finally feel all of him. She was amazed by the fact that he was the perfect size for her. He was exactly what she needed to make her feel good. He had the perfect size. Not so big to make it uncomfortable for her, and not small where she couldn't feel a thing. With his length, and girth, he filled her up leaving her amazingly satisfied.

Trish moaned a little against John's lips as she felt all of him inside her slowly. This was the gentlest he's ever been with her, and she knew it was because of their intense feelings for each other. This would be the last time they would ever be with each other, and it made her feel extremely special knowing John would rather spend it making it love rather than going at it like wild animals. Tonight, he was making her feel good and he could have easily made it all about him.

She would have been willing to do anything he wanted her to tonight. If it meant making him happy on their last night together, she wouldn't count anything out. He could have easily gotten her to give him all the pleasure, and she would have agreed. But he would rather make it a moment for both of them to enjoy and she was grateful that he wasn't selfish.

John pulled out of the prolonged kiss and dips his head against her neck and goes back to sucking softly. He had a thing for necks, she knew it. All she could do was let out a low moan with each and every slow pump inside her. She felt the pleasure rising and knew it wouldn't take long for her to reach her climax.

John lowers his head and plants soft kisses on her shoulder, and eventually collarbone as well. She closes her eyes and enjoys every second of this display of affection by him. With his lips and tongue exploring her entire upper body, and the pleasure he was giving her in the lower body, she couldn't help but feel as if he was taking all of her. He was the only man she knew she could trust with giving her entire self to. She put herself out there, and he wasn't taking advantage of her at all.

She felt herself on edge, and knew if he just penetrated a centimeter deeper and picked up a tiny bit of speed, she'd be in her orgasm. Somehow, she could sense that he felt this, as he doesn't change a thing. He was making her cling onto this moment because he didn't want it to end just yet. And she didn't have a problem whatsoever. She loved this feeling he was giving her.

Trish rubs her hands up and down his back, feeling his skin crawl under her touch. John continues being slow and steady, loving the low moans and sighs escaping her lips against his ear. He wanted to stay like this forever. He couldn't think of any better way to spend their last night together than to make slow, passionate love.

He loved the feeling he got from making love to her. From the way he felt her skin crawl under his fingers, to her soft skin against his. To the way his ego inflated hearing her moaning under him, to how great he felt for days afterward. From the way he could make the juices flow from her, to how delicious they tasted. To how amazing it felt to being inside of her, to the reactions he ignited out of her. Hearing her enjoying him only made everything that much better and satisfying for him. It wouldn't be half as much pleasurable or fun if she wasn't enjoying it as well.

John could feel her coming close to the edge, and made it a point to keep her clinging there. He was feeling the same as her, but wanted to cherish this moment for as long as they could. After all, they had come to an agreement that tonight would be their last night as a couple due to obvious reasons. They knew they wouldn't last long after WrestleMania since someone would be fired, and they wouldn't see each other.

It was no secret that long distance relationships were a huge strain on couples. Very rarely did they end happily. Seeing how it practically killed them being apart while John was injured, there was no way they could deal with separation for the rest of their careers. So they decided it would be best to end it now, and on good terms before the drama started and caused them to hate each other.

They were both young, and had their entire lives yet to live. There was no point on trying to cling onto something that was obviously not going to work anyways. It'd be easier, and better for them to just go their separate ways now to save themselves from eventual heartbreak in the long run. This way they'd still have that fire inside of them for each other and if things were ever right, they could easily rekindle their flame. And they both wanted it this way. They didn't want to wind up hating each other down the line and permanently losing each other.

John dipped his head lower and placed his lips around her nipple, sucking gently. Trish moans lowly, giving him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Just something about the way she reacted to him gave him goosebumps and butterflies. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though. All he knew was that it made him feel amazingly good about himself.

Trish clutches him tighter against her chest, never wanting to let go. Everything about this moment was perfect and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Everything else in their lives didn't seem to matter anymore. All that mattered was this moment.

The only sounds in the room were their low steady breaths, their soft moans of pleasure and the slow creaking sound of the bed with his slow movements in and out of her. She knew this wasn't just a physical interaction, but it was much more. They were connecting on every level possible. Physically, eternally, mentally, and soulfully.

No other time has it felt this entirely complete. She's never felt as close to him as she did right now in this moment. It wasn't just their bodies interacting with each other, but their hearts, and souls were as well. With their bodies pressed so close together, she could feel his heartbeat against hers. They were in tandem and she knew there was no denying this connection between them.

Trish: John? (John makes a 'what' sound as his tongue travels over her peak on her chest.)

Trish: I think I love you. (John pauses his tongue and thrusts as he slowly pulls his head away from her chest and looks into her eyes. There it was again. That same indescribable look he gave her when they were in the shower months ago. The first time they made what felt like love, he gave her that same exact look she couldn't pin point the thoughts behind.)

She swallowed hard, hoping she hadn't scared him away with her confession. But that was the only way she could describe her feelings for him as. And being 'in love' with him just felt so right. And she knew that love was exactly what she was feeling for him. She had absolutely no clue what this look from him could mean, and she was almost scared to learn the answer. Finally, after the most nerve racking 30 seconds of her life, John cracked a small grin.

John: I love you too. (Trish lets out a relieved sigh because for a moment there, she thought he was scared away from her. She cracks a grin as well and John interrupts her smile with his lips. Trish could feel all of him pushing inside of her deep, finally pushing her over that small extra edge into bliss.)

After clinging onto an intense feeling for what seemed like hours of enjoyment, she was being pushed to her limits with the deepness he was bringing. John parts lips with her only because this would lead to better leverage for him. He stared into her brown eyes as he pumped as deep into her as he could watching every emotion she was feeling cloud her eyes.

John pushed himself off his elbows, planting his hands on the mattress besides her head and pressed deeper into her causing her to moan out loudly. He picks his pace up, watching as she closed her eyes in joy. He could feel her grip tightening around his shoulders, and he wanted to bring her cat-like nails out once again.

He picks up more speed yet, quickly feeling the tips of her manicured nails against his skin. Since tonight was the last night they had together, he wanted to leave with a souvenir. He wanted her signature scratch marks on his back and shoulders.

Trish lets out moans with enthusiasm, and he knew she was in the middle of her climax. He goes as fast as he can, feeling her nails digging deeper and he smiled out of confidence. He can feel her walls beginning to clench around him, and this causes him to lose himself as well. An overwhelming sensation of pleasure takes over as his muscles contract, making him let loose his load he was holding in.

Trish: Yeah John... (Trish moans even louder with his name in it as she slowly comes back to Earth. John slows his pace and sighs with heavy breaths. Trish loosens her tight grip around his shoulders and rests her hands on his trapeze muscles. John pumps a couple more slow, deep thrusts to finish them both off. He wished he could continue all night long, but he knew that nothing else he did could make them feel anymore complete than they did right now.)

Being a perfectionist, after any session, he felt like he could have done something a little differently to make them feel better. And this was the one and only time in his entire life he knew he gave a perfect performance. And he wanted to leave it that way. He slowly pulled out of her and sunk his lips into hers. He was really going to miss her lips and kisses.

John plants one last kiss on her lips and pulls away from her face. Trish inhales deeply, and lets out a long exhale, trying to catch her breathe. John kisses her briefly on the cheek then lays next to her trying to catch his own breathe. He was completely satisfied with his approach and delivery, and knew Trish was as well. He felt entirely confident that he was going to send her off in the morning with a great impression about him.

Trish: Ugh, that was amazing Johnny. (Trish rolls over enthusiastically and places her hand on his stomach with her head on his chest with a small giggle.)

Trish: I've never felt this good in my life. I feel so... fulfilled. (John smiled proudly. Now he knew for a fact that he was leaving her on good terms. Break-up sex was the best sex he's ever had.)

Trish: That was perfect in every way. (This added to his already inflated ego. He didn't think his head would ever return to humble after tonight. How could his ego inflate? He just made the woman he loved, the sexiest woman he's ever seen, completely fulfilled by him. There was no way this wouldn't go to his head. The way he was feeling right now was indescribable.)

John: I'm happy you enjoyed it as much as I did. I really, really liked it. No, I loved it. I... I cherished it. (He wraps his arm around her shoulders and holds her. He loved cuddling after sex and couldn't understand why most men didn't. He couldn't see why you wouldn't want to be with the person you just shared a moment like this with.)

He thought it was almost mandatory to cuddle because it gave both people involved that extra feeling of love and want afterward. This way, neither person felt cheap or used. He felt that if two people didn't cuddle even a little bit afterward, that something was extremely wrong. He would see it as just casual sex and nothing more than that if he wouldn't cuddle with his partner.

Cuddling had so much meaning in it. For one; it meant that what they just did couldn't be described in words and cuddling was the only way to express that. Two; it meant that the two people actually did care about one another. And three; that it was the only way to end a night and fall asleep with the one you loved. You couldn't get any closer than this after sex.

Trish: So did I Johnny. (God, how much he loved hearing her call him that. She was the only person who did. Nobody else in his entire life called him Johnny, and coming from her just felt so right. He was making it a point at this moment that she would be the only person allowed to do so. If anybody else even as much thought about it, he was going to immediately correct them and tell them that his name was John to them.)

Trish: You know, I meant it when I said I loved you. It wasn't just an in-the-moment thing.

John: I know Trish. Trust me, I feel the exact same way. I meant it when I said it too. (Trish smiles and kisses his hand that was dangling from her shoulders.)

Trish: You're an amazing person Johnny. Don't let anybody ever tell you any differently.

John: Coming from you, I believe it. Thank-you.

Trish: No, thank-you. Thank-you for everything you've done for me. I don't know where I'd be right now if it weren't for you. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but right here, in your arms. (John swallowed hard, fighting back the tears. He didn't want to start crying right now in front of her. He was John Cena, he wasn't known for pussing out and crying.)

He was, and always have been, a tough S.O.B and crying wasn't in his repertoire. But he couldn't help but feel like it at a moment like this. This would be _the_ final night he was ever going to have with Trish. The same woman he fought tooth and nail to make his own, and he wasn't looking forward to the morning.

She was the only woman he's ever felt this way for, and it was going to be extremely hard to walk away and move on. But he had no other choice. Neither of them had a choice in the matter. If it were up to him, they'd stay together forever. And he knew she would pick the latter option as well.

He knew tomorrow was going to be a bitch. When reality would finally hit them, and they would have to say good-bye for good. Right now, he did want to think about that. He felt way too good to think about such an awful thought. He didn't want to ruin this perfect moment by negative and saddening truths about what the future would bring.

He wouldn't even break away from her if Randy walked in right now, handcuffed, unemployed, and with no legal action to worry about. John could easily beat Randy to within an inch of his life, a beating Randy deserved and John was itching to give him. But even if that were to happen right now, John would ignore it and continue holding Trish in his arms. His love for her far outweighed his hatred for his WrestleMania opponent.

He wanted to finish off this night the same way they had started it. And that was with love, and passion. He was going to whisper sweet-nothings in her ear all night until they passed out and wouldn't want, or have it any other way.

**END OF CHAPTER 34**


	35. WrestleMania Day

Please leave me some reviews :)

A/N: I'm writing this chapter on my sister's computer. No telling when mine will be fixed. It has a virus or something and my anti-virus isn't working. So I got to get my mom to try and help me out which is a tough task because she doesn't like going upstairs because my room is on the 3rd floor. Well anyways, right now I'm planning to end this on chapter 38. Although it was originally supposed to end on 24, then 25, then 30, then 32, then 34. So who knows if I'll add anything else. Hope you guys like.

**Chapter 35: WrestleMania Day**

**John's POV**

I was awoken from my deep slumber by the sound of the shower and some humming. I forced my eyes open to realize Trish was just stepping into the shower. And of course, lavender was floating out catching my nose. What was it about this scent that had me addicted? I could lay here all day and inhale this fragrance, and I would have if I didn't need to go to work later on.

Damn. I still had my match against Randy Orton later on tonight, in the main event of WrestleMania. I've been waiting for this match for the past 6 months. I couldn't wait to get my hands on that jackass Orton. He deserved to get his ass handed to him. And I couldn't wait until my music would hit later, and hear the buzz of the 80,000 fans in attendance. I would walk out onto that stage and get the hugest adrenaline rush I've ever had. The feeling would be amazing, and I was ecstatic.

There was one thing I wasn't looking forward to though and it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. That's right, the consequences of the outcome of the match. Either Trish or myself would be jobless. Who the Hell does Orton think he is that he can have this much power? It really pisses me off just thinking about it. The last time I checked, Stephanie was the boss, not Orton.

I was hoping I could find some kind of loophole in the contract that would allow both Trish and I to keep our jobs. I know we made an agreement last night to call it quits, but I really didn't want that. All I wanted was to be with her. I don't care about championships or revenge when it came down to her. As long as I had her, I didn't need material things to satisfy me. I just needed her.

But I knew that it would be best for us to just move on. It would save us from heartbreak in the future. I'd rather break-up on good terms, and still be in love than to drag our relationship out to the point we would wind up hating each other. And I knew she felt the same way. At least this way we would remember each other with happy thoughts and we could remain friends.

I finally sat up in bed and sighed. Man, last night was just tremendous. Trish gave herself away to me, and I knew that was a defining moment of our lives. She didn't just give her body to me, but she gave me her heart, and trust. Last night, I practically owned her. I couldn't help but feel honored. How many other men could say that? None. And I was damn happy I was the only one who could.

She told me I could do whatever I wanted with her. Like I said, I owned her. I could have been an asshole about it and made her blow me off all night, giving me all the pleasure. But that wasn't me. I wanted to please her, and make her feel loved and wanted. So I decided to make love to her. Real true love. Not some bullshit puppy love or just a screw. I wanted to connect with her on every level. And we did. I hadn't felt so close to anybody in my entire life.

Our bodies, minds and souls were in perfect sync with each other, I almost couldn't believe it. I never knew you could have such a connection with somebody else. She was no longer just my girlfriend, and somebody else. She became a part of me. A part of me I loved and cherished. I couldn't believe it would all be over tonight.

Thinking about the huge match later on, I had no idea what I was going to do. This was my dream since I was a kid. All I wanted to do was compete in the main event of the biggest Pay-Per-View in all of sports-entertainment for the WWE Championship. And I was finally about to realize that lifelong goal. But seeing how I was going to lose someone I couldn't live without was going to put a huge damper on the situation.

I wished I could win and still keep Trish. But no matter what the outcome of the match would be, we were still going to have to break-up regardless. And now it was a matter of me, or her. I had the most power I've ever had in my life. I had the power of determining not only the future of myself, but the future of Trish as well.

I knew going in to this match, there would be a moment where I would have to choose to let Randy get the pin on me, and allowing Trish to keep her job. Or kicking out, and keeping mine. I loved Trish, but I wasn't sure if even she was worth losing my job, and dream. I busted my ass for 20 years to get where I was, and I wasn't about to throw it all away for someone I've only known for 9 months.

Don't get me wrong, I was in love with Trish. But I was in love with my job a lot more. Sure it sounds selfish, but Trish feels the exact same way. When you work your whole life to accomplish something, and you finally do, somebody else could never get in the way of that. I knew Trish would choose her dream over me any day.

But I wasn't too quite sure if I would go through with it. It looks good on paper now. Defeat Orton, become WWE Champion, realize your dream. But when you bring it to life, it's a Hell of a lot more complicated than that. Try to beat Orton, get reinjured, lose match, lose dream; was more of a reality, and would probably end up happening.

I was carrying the entire WWE's future on my shoulders. If I didn't win tonight, Randy was going to permanently take over and there wouldn't be one person able to stop him. He's already taken out all the guys who were capable of stopping him.

All the legends and Hall Of Famers who could stop him, were already defeated, and beaten by him. Shawn Michaels, check. Rob Van Dam, check. Kane, check. Mick Foley, check. Triple H, check. Ric Flair, check. Batista, check. Jake 'The Snake' Roberts, check. The Undertaker, check. And many more than that to name. Hell, at one point he took his own father out with an RKO. Even the WWE Chairman himself, Vincent Kennedy McMahon had fallen prey to the Viper. The toughest, most hardcore sons of bitches to ever lace up a pair of boots were victimized by Randy. I was the last hope WWE had.

And now Trish's career was on the line as well. Damn, I have never had so much pressure on me. I wasn't sure if I could pull it off. Sure Randy was a sneaky, conniving snake, but when it boiled down to it, he was a true competitor. I've been in the ring with him before when we were still friends, and he defeated me. Now we were bitter enemies, I have a bad ankle and shoulder, and he knew all my weaknesses. He had the upper hand here.

All I could do was go out, and do my best. I was going to leave everything in the ring tonight. My blood, sweat, and tears were going to leave their mark. I wasn't going to give up that easy. Tonight, I was going to defeat Randy Orton no questions asked, or I was going to die trying.

I threw the blanket off my legs and swung them over the edge of the bed letting them meet the floor. With all the stress I was going through, it was a miracle my body felt so at ease. Every muscle in my body was relaxed, and soothed. Due to the fact of Trish's body interacting with mine last night probably. I knew she was still in the shower and would probably stay in there until midnight if I didn't kick her out. Why did women spend so long in the bathroom?

No matter what time of day it was, or what we needed to do, Trish would be in the shower for ages. The only reason she should spend more than half an hour in the shower would be if I was with her. Then of course it'd take longer because after she cleaned herself, I would just get her dirty again. If I were to join her, she wouldn't even focus on showering. She'd be too busy with me.

Smelling the lavender aroma, I felt the need to go into the bathroom. So I stood up, and walked to the door. I made sure to give two loud knocks, letting her know I was at the door. Then I opened the door and almost fainted. The hot steam smacked me in the face and for a couple of seconds I was stunned and unable to breathe.

John: What the Hell? How are you able to survive in here?

Trish: Easy. I'm used to it. (The steam drifted out into the air conditioned room and disappeared. At least with the door open the air was able to circulate and not trap the heat and steam inside the confined bathroom.)

John: How'd you sleep?

Trish: Like a baby. And by the looks of your face when I woke up, I think you did too. (She was right. I slept like a baby.)

Trish: You should have seen your face. It was hilarious. You looked all innocent and peaceful and you had your mouth wide open. I should have taken a picture and posted it on Twitter. I'm sure the fans would have loved that.

John: And make me look stupid? Don't think so Trish. I would just take a picture of you and post it up then.

Trish: Of what? I don't sleep with goofy ass expressions. (I smiled. She was right. She never had ridiculous expressions on her face. She managed to look good with any emotion, while I looked like a goof when I made certain faces. But I knew the one face she made that I could get her back with.)

John: I'll take a picture of your sex face. (She gasped and I knew I got her.)

Trish: You wouldn't?

John: I would. (Maybe she was right. Maybe I wouldn't post a picture of her sex face online, but saying I would could get me the win here, so I went with it.)

Trish: Ew, John. That's only a face a select few get to see. Not the entire world.

John: And my sleeping face is a face only nobody should see. (I could hear her chuckling through the glass shower doors. Of course the glass was steamed up and I couldn't see her. The only thing I could hear was her voice.)

Trish: Okay, Johnny. You win. I won't embarrass you.

John: Good. Then I won't embarrass you either. Anyways, how much longer are you gonna be? I wanna shower before the world ends. You take forever.

Trish: Take a chill pill. I'm just getting started. (Getting started? I've been up for about 20 minutes now and she's been in the shower the entire time, but she was just getting started? Good lord, this woman was a slow poke.)

John: How is it possible for somebody as small as you to take so damn long to wash herself? You don't have a big surface area to work with. Hell, I'm sure even Big Show takes less than half the time you do and he's like 4 times your size.

Trish: I like being clean. (Clean? How long could it possibly take to get clean? It's not like she had black tar all over her.)

John: Okay, there's a little problem here with your thinking. I'm like what, twice, maybe even three times your size and it takes me like 15 minutes to wash my body, wash my hair and get out. You take years.

Trish: I have longer hair than you.

John: Even still it shouldn't take that long. I've been around a lot of women in my life. And I've had to wait plenty of times for them to take a shower. And not one of them take as long as you. What do you even do in there?

Trish: Shower. What else would I be doing?

John: I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a salon in there with you. (And again she chuckled. I was going to miss her laugh, I could see that already.)

Trish: Salon? There's no salon in here Johnny. Just me, some soap, and some hot water. You could join and make it me, you, soap and the water. (I raised my eyebrows. Was she just teasing me, or was she really inviting me in the shower with her?)

John: Really?

Trish: Sure, if you want. I don't have a problem with you joining me. I am kinda lonely in here. (That was all I needed to hear. I pulled my boxers off and pushed them aside. Now she would have a reason to take forever in the shower. I was going to join her.)

John: Alright. (I pushed open the sliding glass doors and stepped in. The water was hot as Hell, I winced a little at it. Her skin was way softer than mine, so how was she able to deal with this temperature was a mystery to me. I let the water fall over my head and face and after a second my body had adjusted to the temperature. I opened my eyes and set them on Trish.)

Damn she looked good. I couldn't control my eyes. They examined every inch of her wet body. I tried to refocus my eyes to her face, but they weren't budging. My eyes traveled down her stomach, down her hips, all the way down her legs and back up again. I couldn't find one flaw on her entire body. Of course I wouldn't, she was perfect.

Against my will, I could feel myself getting a bit stiff down below. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. When it came to Trish, my body had a mind of it's own. My brain no longer controlled my impulses. As long as I kept my hands to myself, I should be fine for the duration of this shower. Or so I hoped.

Trish: See, no salons in here. (She was right. Unlike what I had previously said, there was no salon in this shower not that I had expected one anyways. I was just giving her a hard time.)

John: Just you and me. (Without being able to stop my hands, they shot out and pressed her against the shower wall. I didn't want her to think I was a pig who only cared about sex. We had sex last night, and it was supposed to be our last time. But I had no control over myself. I pressed my body against hers without any self control.)

Trish: John? (Of course she was confused. I was confused too. My mind was thinking 'No, it's okay. You can handle this.' But my body was screaming, 'Take what you want'. And I definitely wanted Trish, no doubt about it.)

John: I can't help myself. (My lips drew theirselves to her neck and I couldn't stop them. I tried to pull away, but I had no power over myself.)

Trish: John, stop. (She put her hands on my chest and pushed me away. I took a deep breathe trying to gain control back over my body and I could see she was clearly eying me confused.)

Trish: I thought last night was supposed to be our last time?

John: So did I. (And I wasn't lying. I was completely content with leaving last night as our last intimate moment. So why was my body killing itself to be with her again?)

Trish: Apparently not.

John: No lie Trish, but I don't know what came over me. I tried stopping myself but I couldn't.

Trish: Look, lets just try to shower without sex, okay. (I nodded. That was fine with me. That's what I had originally planned on anyways.)

John: Alright, fine. (Trish cracked a small grin and nodded.)

Trish: Okay. (Trish opened up the bottle of shampoo on the ledge and squirted some in my hand before placing some in her own. I placed it in my short hair and began washing my hair with it. A strong gust of lavender captured my nose and I knew it was the shampoo. I looked over at Trish who was using both hands to lathe the shampoo in her blonde hair.)

John: This is your shampoo?

Trish: Yeah, why?

John: Nothing. I like it.

Trish: Good, so do I. But you're gonna smell like a girl. (I didn't care. It was lavender and I loved the scent. It probably wasn't the most manly smell in the world, but then again I could care less.)

John: I don't care. (Trish shrugged then placed her hands in my hair, and lathed the shampoo in some more. I loved it every time she ran her fingers over my head. Her nails seemed to massage my scalp and it felt good. Then she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me under the jet stream and I could feel the shampoo running down my shoulders and body. She made sure to run her hands over my head helping to rid the shampoo.)

Once that was done, she stepped under the water herself and rinsed her own hair out. I thought we were done there with our hair but of course she pulled another bottle from the ledge and put some in my hand.

John: What's this? (Trish placed some in her own hand and began rubbing it through her hair.)

Trish: It's conditioner. It helps get rid of tangles and knots.

John: I don't get tangles. I barely have hair. (She gave me a dead face.)

Trish: Just use it. It's like lotion for your hair. (I shrugged and put it in my hair. It _was_ like lotion for your hair. I could feel the immediate change on my hands and scalp. They felt softer. If I had long hair, I was sure I wouldn't have knots. No wonder Trish's hair was so damn soft and silky. I was now beginning to realize why it took so long for her to shower. It was a long process.)

I wanted to have my hands in on something so I reached out and began rubbing the conditioner in her hair like she had with the shampoo in mine. She seemed pleased by this gesture. The strands just seemed to glide through my fingers. And once again, my body was beginning to take over.

My hands slowly seemed to migrate from her hair, to her shoulders and began their decline to her breasts.

Trish: Hands Johnny. (I realized what was happening and just smirked. I lost all control and thought and my hands had a mind of their own. I shrugged and placed my hands back in her hair. Once I finished, she stepped back under the water and rinsed her hair.)

I could notice an immediate change in the way her hair looked. It looked more silkier and shinier than it previously did. I washed the conditioner out of my own hair and I could feel my hair was softer. I watched as she picked up her bottle of body wash and squirted some into a spongy wash cloth.)

Trish: Turn around. (I didn't know what she was doing but I listened to her. I turned my back to her and I felt her rubbing the cloth over my back, and in turn massaging me as well. I sighed and let out a deep breathe. This felt amazing.)

Trish: Turn back around. (And I did. She began rubbing the sponge over my chest and abs and I watched her. The soap was running out and covering my body.)

Trish: Your body is amazing. (I was happy she liked my body. I busted my ass in the gym every single day for hours on end to keep myself in this condition. I was glad it was paying off. Having her compliment me on it made me feel good. Women weren't the only ones who enjoyed compliments.)

She was basically giving me a full body massage right here in this shower. And I wanted to return the favor. I waited for her to finish me up, then I held my hand out for the sponge. She knew what I wanted to do. She handed it over and I smiled. I placed it against her chest and began washing her entire abdomen.

It was extremely hard for me to keep my hands from wandering onto her breasts and every time they began to trail off, she would grab them and redirect their direction. At least she had some bodily control. I sure as Hell didn't.

If I had it my way, I would have been banging her against the shower wall right now. She wouldn't let me though and I guess that was a good thing. We still had to go to the arena later today and if she didn't have control, and kept me in track, we would stay here all day and have sex.

That would be awesome, but bad. We would probably both wind up in trouble for missing WrestleMania. Especially since I was headlining it, I couldn't afford to miss out.

I finished her front, and put my hand on her shoulder and turned her around. I began rubbing the sponge over her back and watched as the suds seeped out. I don't know what it was, but I was getting extremely turned on by this. All I wanted to do was to give it to Trish right here, right now.

I was once again becoming hard and I couldn't stop myself. I dropped the sponge and wrapped my arms around her waist. I took a step forward and pressed her against the wall, with her back against my stomach. I began kissing and sucking on her back and shoulders.

Trish: I thought we agreed to no sex?

John: We did. I'm just kissing you. (Who was I kidding? We both knew I wanted more than to just kiss her.)

Trish: Not another repeat John. (Repeat? Repeat of what?)

John: What do you mean? (I moved my lips up to her neck and begin to suck.)

Trish: We did this before. The first time we had sex, we took a shower in the morning and did it again. (I smiled. She was right. I was too caught up in this moment to think back, but now I could remember. Damn, that was extremely hot. She had both of her legs wrapped around my waist and I was bouncing her up and down on me. That was the first, and only other time we showered together. I was starting to see a pattern here.)

Me plus Trish plus a shower equaled sex. I wasn't any good at math, but this was all adding up. Last time was sexy as Hell, and I wanted a repeat. But apparently Trish didn't, so I wasn't going to push the issue. But maybe, just maybe, she would give in on her own free will.

John: You know that was hot. (I placed my lips against the back of her neck. I could feel goosebumps against my lips and I knew she was definitely getting in the mood.)

Trish: Yeah. It was hot. Which is why I'm not gonna blame you now. But you gotta save your energy for tonight against Randy. (I hated to admit it, but she was right. If we had sex right now, that would take away from some energy I would need to face Orton. But I didn't give a damn about the match at this point. All I wanted was to be in her and make her scream my name. All I would have to do is drink a 5 hour power later to do the match.)

John: I really want you right now though. And I know you want me too. I don't care about the match. All I care is about is you. (Trish was quiet for a second and I knew she was thinking it over in her head.)

Trish: Then give it to me big boy. (Just hearing those words got me even harder. My heartbeat picked up and she placed her hands flat against the shower wall I had her pinned against. I reached down between the small space between us and pulled her legs apart.)

She was still facing away from me with her back to me. This would be extremely interesting. I never hit her from behind, and today was my lucky day. Trish arched her back slightly giving me better access. I placed my hands on both of her hips and slid into her. I felt her convulse against me and I smirked.

I started rocking my hips back and forth and she began panting. I was happy she finally gave in. Technically, we didn't lie last night. We both said that last night was our last night together, and it was. We never said anything about the morning. So we could have sex all morning, and it wouldn't be against any of our deals or agreements.

We weren't going to actually break-up until later on tonight, so we still had all day to be together. Last night we made pure love. And right now, I was going to let my inner freak come out. This was the freakiest we have been so far because we never really had a chance to try too many things. This was only about the 5th time we've had sex, and one out of the four I was injured so we couldn't do much with that.

The only other time I could consider freaky was the previous time we messed around in the shower. But this was freakier than that. I have her pinned face first against the shower wall and was giving it to her from behind. If that wasn't freaky, I didn't know what was.

Trish put her forehead against the wall and moaned. I tightened my grip on her hips and gave a quick, deep thrust inside of her causing her to jerk her head up with a groan. I returned back to my original pace and she moaned again. We could have sex a million times, and I wouldn't ever get tired of hearing her reactions. I loved the feeling of being in her, of touching her, of feeling her body tremble against mine and the way I felt afterward.

Not only was she like medicine to my body, but she was like a natural high. She gave me an ego trip every time she moaned, groaned, panted, said my name, dug her nails in my skin, everything you could name. Any kind of emotion I got from her made my head swell.

My hands kept slipping off her wet hips and I had to continually readjust them. Me clinging to her hips was the only thing controlling us. If I let go, she would smack her head right into the wall and I would slip backwards and bust my ass. So I clung on for life.

Trish: Don't let go Johnny. (I wasn't planning on it. If I let go, not only would we get hurt, but we'd disconnect from each other. I wanted to stay inside of her for as long as I could. This felt too damn good to interrupt.)

John: I'm not going to. (Trish continued panting and I let out my own low grunts as well. Trish must have felt my hands slipping again because she reached down with one hand and pulled my hand tighter around her waist. Now my hand was under her belly button and it was a lot easier to hang on. She put her hand back against the wall and I hooked my other hand around her waist and placed it next to my other hand. This pulled me closer against her and pushed me into her deeper.)

Trish: Mmmm yeah. (She let out another moan and pressed her hands against the wall even harder. She was bracing herself so we wouldn't move as much and I could get her better. I let go with one hand and spanked her ass real quick. She moaned on contact and I felt her walls throb around me.)

That's when I realized spanking her gave her more pleasure. I did it again and she moaned once again. Yep, there was a connection. She throbbed again which in turn caused me to throb as well. It still amazed me how our bodies reacted to each other. I spanked her one last time before I put my hand back around her waist.

I knew what else I could do to make her moan. I slid my hand down south and rubbed on her clit. She immediately perked her hips up in a higher arch and I had even better access than before. I hooked my other arm all around her waist holding on as tight as I could. I rubbed on her sensitivity as hard as I could and drove myself into her roughly.

Trish: John... (I loved it when she said my name. She kept moaning from feeling so good as I did as well.)

John: You feel so good Trish... (My voice was broken and out of breathe, something I didn't realize until just now. But I couldn't help it. I was feeling extremely good and was driving myself into Trish. There wasn't any other way I could sound.)

I heard the clattering of her nails against the plastic shower walls and looked up to see she was scratching the walls. She was going to mess up her manicure but neither of us cared right now. I dipped my head and sucked on her shoulder as I continued thrusting and rubbing.

Although we were both dripping wet from the water in the shower, I could feel more wetness coming from her and onto my fingers. I knew it wasn't the wetness of the water, it was her delicious juices. She began letting out loud moans that echoed off the shower walls and I knew she was in bliss. I was pretty close myself, and once I felt her insides clenching around me, I lost my edge.

With one last deep thrust, I let go in her and she moaned with my name in it loudly. I pumped in her a few more times, making sure to give her all she needed to finish her climax. I stopped rubbing on her clit and placed both hands back on her slippery hips. Holding on was no longer an issue because we were just about done.

I spanked her once more before slowly pulling out. As soon as I let go of her knees began to buckle. I grabbed her back around the waist and held her up. She stood up straight and I held her against the wall. She turned her head and I could see the side of her face. A smile was emanating from her lips.

Trish: I can't feel my legs Johnny. (I smirked once again as I held her up.)

John: Good. I'll hold you til you do. (I knew if I let go again she would sink to the floor. My stomach was against her back and she raised her nails to her face and rolled her eyes, realizing what I already had.)

Trish: Shit. (She shook her hand and I knew she was upset she had messed up her nails. She put her hands back against the wall and pushed her self away from the wall and I still clutched onto her waist not sure if she could stand yet or not on her own.)

I could feel she was still wobbly so I didn't let go just yet. She rested her head back against my shoulder and looked up at me with a smirk.

Trish: You're awesome. (This made my ego blow up even more. I loved it when she let me know I did good. It was one thing to feel it, but another for her to say it. Reassuring me with both, I knew I blew her mind. And I was damn proud of it. I dipped my head and kissed her on the cheek and she lifted her head back up and looked at her nails again.)

Trish: Damn it. (I took one hand from around her waist and grabbed her wrist. I held her hand up to eye level and seen the airbrush of her nails were scratched off at the tips and the nails themselves were rough and uneven. They weren't just messed up, they were fucked up. And I made her do it. I smiled because I knew she had to have been feeling some immense pleasure to do that much damage to expensively manicured nails. I let her hand go and shrugged.)

John: Don't worry. I'll pay to get them fixed. (Trish took one last glance at her nails and let them drop to her side. I knew that me offering to pay for them made her feel a lot better about her destroyed nails. After all, getting your nails done cost a lot of money. I felt the need to treat her to them since I caused her to do it. I could feel that her legs weren't trembling like they had been so I figured she had come completely down from her orgasm.)

John: You good to stand? (Trish thought about it for a second then nodded.)

Trish: Yeah. (I let go of her and took a step back from her. She took a deep breathe and let it out with enthusiasm. She turned around and threw her hands around my shoulders and kissed me. I kissed her back obviously. I felt incredible. Not only did we just have hot sex, but now her chest was against mine and it felt good. She pulled out of the kiss and looked into my eyes. She scratched the back of my head and I felt as if she were thinking of something. I just looked back down at her waiting for her to say something, because I knew she wanted to.)

Trish: You look sexy with your hair wet. (I knew what she meant. Whenever my hair got wet, it would flattened out and look like I combed it down with gel. The front of my hair would go over my forehead just a tiny bit and it gave me a different look. I guess she liked this look on me. Normally I would just let it alone since it was short enough I couldn't even spike it if I wanted to.)

Trish: That's a good look on you. (She let go of me and stepped under the water spraying from the nozzle and closed her eyes under it. I took this moment to check her out again. Out of all the women I've ever seen, Trish was no doubt the hottest. Her curves were perfect, and she wasn't a pound too much, or too less. She was exactly how I loved my women. I don't know what the Hell I was thinking before. How could I even think about moving on to Kaitlyn? Sure she was hot in her own right, but nobody would be able to amount to Trish. She was the only women I seen as completely perfect. And not even Kaitlyn could contend with her. Right now, all thoughts of moving on and other women were far from mind.)

Then I noticed slight red marks on her hips from where I was gripping her to hold on. Maybe I should have loosened my grip a bit. But then again, we were both soaking wet and I had nowhere to hold on. I just hoped they wouldn't turn into bruises, but I didn't think they would. Then again, I didn't know if she bruised easily or not.

Trish reached her hands out and grabbed mine. She pulled me directly under the water with her and I squinted my eyes so the water wouldn't get in them. Trish squints up at me with a smile.

Trish: I still love you. (Her words warmed my heart.)

John: I still love you too. (She bit her bottom lip then kissed me on mine. She clung on for a second before pulling away and throwing her arms around my neck. I put my own arms around her waist and held her tight. She turned her head and rested it against my shoulder. I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking about us having to go our separate ways later tonight. I sighed and kissed her on the forehead. I wasn't looking forward to it. I wanted to hold onto this moment forever.)

**END OF CHAPTER 35**

I wasn't originally planning on making this chapter. It just came to me the moment I got on the computer so I went with it. I hope you guys liked it.


	36. Last Few Hours

Please leave me some reviews :)

A/N: Yes I'm still using my sister's computer. I had to literally kiss her ass and promise I would listen to 3 songs by My Chemical Romance, her favorite band. Not my type of music, and I really didn't wanna agree to that. But I wanted to keep writing chapters, so I have to sacrifice. You guys should love me for this, because I hate it. Anyways, I think this is a good chapter. Let me know what you all think.

P.S Not only is my computer messed up, but my TV has officially broken, along with my bike, Xbox 360, and fan. Oh, and did I mention that my foot is messed up now too? Not a very good feeling. I can't do shit now -_- I'm so bored. Sine like everything I own is broken and I can't do anything physical, I gotta lay around and listen to my Ipod. I bet it won't be long until that breaks too :( At least writing this chapter has made me feel better. :)

**Chapter 36: Last Few Hours  
><strong>

**Trish's POV**

I was finishing my make-up for the day and I felt so relaxed. I didn't even care at this point if I lost my job later tonight. I still had about 7 hours until I had to be at the arena, and I wasn't going to stress at all. I bet by now Randy was going mad trying to find me. He called my phone at least 10 times in the past hour.

After I had gotten out of the shower with John, I had 6 missed calls, and 12 text messages from him alone. I ignored them all. I had absolutely no desire to talk to him. Boss or not, he was a complete jackass and I wanted nothing to do with him.

And of course his voice mails consisted of curses, insults, and threats. I was sure I could get him jail time on that alone. If I were to show a police officer the nasty and insulting messages, Randy would be facing some serious jail time but seeing how he was completely nuts, he'd probably be thrown in an asylum for eternity.

I can hear John out in the room pacing back and forth. He wasn't very patient when it came to my girl time. I was a woman, what the Hell did he expect? Well at least he wasn't a jerk about it. He would joke around instead of bitching me out. Man I was really starting to regret agreeing with him on breaking up. I didn't want to break up with him. He was exactly what I wanted in a man. I wouldn't ever be able to replace what we have.

I gave a quick overview of my looks, and I think I was done. I walked out of the bathroom to see John throw his hands in the air.

John: It's about time.

Trish: It didn't even take that long. Damn, your impatient. (John stands up from the bed and made his way towards the door. My phone started ringing again and it was a no brainer of who it was. John stopped in his tracks and looked at me.)

Trish: Just ignore it. Lets go. (John shook his head no and held his hand out.)

John: Give me your phone. I'm answering it and telling him to leave you the fuck alone. (Was he crazy? I wasn't going to let him answer my phone. Randy would know I was with him and flip shit. It was bad enough I was going to have to deal with his annoying ass later on at 'Mania. I wasn't going to deal with his drama before I had to.)

Trish: No. He'll know we're together. You know he said he 'forbids' it. (My phone stopped ringing and John sighed. I could tell he had enough of Randy, so did I. I was just happy it would all finally be over tonight.)

John: Come on. (John opened the door and looked out through the halls. Then he stepped out and I followed him. We were going to go to the salon like he promised me. We were in Los Angeles, and I was going to the best nail salon in the country, Salon Republic. Tons of celebrities get their nails done there on a daily basis. I definitely needed to check it out for myself. I wasn't sure if I was really going to have John pay for it though. It didn't come cheap, and it was my decision to get them done there.)

John: What's this place called again? (We were stepping into the elevator now to go to the first floor to go to the car.)

Trish: Salon Republic. It's on the west side, um... I'm trying to think of the street. (I looked down trying to remember the address. I called Melina and asked her earlier about it because she was a regular there since she lived in L.A. But for the life of me, I couldn't remember the street or address.)

John: We'll just call Melina when we get to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John pulled up in front of the downtown mall and we got out of the car. I was under the impression that the salon was it's own store outside on the sidewalk. But after talking with Melina, I learned that it was inside of the mall. The same exact mall that had a Gold's Gym, the gym John worked out at. But he didn't know that yet, and I wasn't going to tell him either. He'd wanna ditch me and workout then.

Yes, I was being selfish. I wanted him all to myself. He had his workout for the day with me in the shower. That was more than enough in my mind. But knowing Johnny, he'd want to go and lift weights. He had an obsession, and although it made him go away for hours on end, I wouldn't complain about it too much. Of course I wanted him to stay with me but at least he was doing something productive with his time by hitting the gym. He worked out to make himself look good, and damn he did.

We went into the mall, and followed the directions Melina gave us. We found our salon easily and we went in. Immediately John covered his nose.

John: It stinks in here. What the Hell?

Trish: It's normal John. Now shhh. I don't want people to think we're rude. (If he kept blurting things like that out, then people would think we were ignorant. Yes, I was aware of the fact that nail salons didn't smell too good. But I was used to it and apparently John never even been in a nail salon before. He scrunched his eyebrows up in disgust as a bright red head came over to the counter to help us. I peeked at her name tag and it said Mandy.)

Mandy: Hey guys. What can I help you with? My name's Mandy.

John: I'm John, and this is Trish. What ever she wants, give her. I don't care. (John looked at me then back at Mandy.)

Mandy: Alright no problem. What can I do for you today Trish?

Trish: I need my nails done. They got messed up big time this morning. (I held my hand out to let her have a look and her eyes shot open once she seen them.)

Mandy: Girl, what did you do to them? (I smirked and looked at John who was smirking as well. Obviously I wasn't going to tell her I messed them up when I was getting screwed by John. Who would tell a stranger something like that? Who would tell anybody that? I couldn't just say 'Oh well you see, what had happened was my boyfriend here was giving it to me from behind and it felt so good I scratched the rough walls of the shower and messed them up'. I hoped nobody would ever tell anyone something like that and I sure wasn't. So I just shrugged and had to come up with a quick lie on the spot.)

Trish: I was doing weeding in the garden. (Mandy let go of my hand and somehow I could tell she didn't believe me.)

Mandy: Well, you want any designs? (I had to think about it for a second.)

Trish: Well, what do you have? (Mandy walked away from the counter and around the side.)

Mandy: Come with me. I'll show you some airbrush. (I followed her and we stopped in front of a glass case. There were hundreds of airbrush designs I could choose from. I looked back at John who took a seat on a chair. I felt bad for him. He hated these womanly things and he said it stank in here. I couldn't keep him in here against his will.)

Trish: Mandy, can you give me a second?

Mandy: Sure. (I walked back over to John and knelt in front of him.)

Trish: Miserable?

John: Yeah but do whatever it is you do. Take your time, I'll wait. (I smiled. He must really love me if he was willing to suffer this misery to make me happy. Even though it killed me to say it, I was going to tell him there was a gym here.)

Trish: Do you have your gym bag?

John: Yeah, it's in the trunk. Why?

Trish: There's a Gold's Gym here. (I saw the delight radiate off his face.)

John: Seriously?

Trish: Yeah. (He sat up in the chair and smiled.)

John: I'm definitely going then. That is, if it's cool with you. I don't wanna just ditch you.

Trish: No, it's cool. Go ahead. (He stood up and I stood up as well.)

John: Call me when you're done. (I nodded.)

Trish: Alright. (He gave me a kiss and headed to the door, then stopped.)

John: Hey. (I turned back around to look at him.)

John: This is my treat. Get anything you want. Get designs, or whatever. Get your hair done if you want. I don't care. Money isn't an issue. (As bad as I wanted to say okay, I had to deny it.)

Trish: No, it's fine. I'll cover it. (He sighed and walked back over to me.)

John: No. I insist. We have like what, 6 more hours together. Indulge yourself. Nothing is too expensive when it comes to you. Go crazy and enjoy yourself.

Trish: But... (He put his finger over my mouth and made me shut up.)

John: No buts. (He replaced his finger with his lips.)

John: Hey Mandy?

Mandy: Yeah?

John: Make sure she has a good time and doesn't hold back.

Mandy: Sure thing. (He gave me another kiss and winked before he walked off. I smiled and made my way back over to Mandy. She smirked at me.)

Mandy: Girl, you're pampered. (I smiled. I guess I was. There wasn't anything I couldn't get John to do for me. He just told me I could spend his money on anything I wanted. And he was even willing to stay here and be bored instead of doing something he loved just to be with me.)

Mandy: You're lucky. My man is a cheap ass. I wish my man told me to not hold back with his money. I'd be looking like Mariah Carey by now. Your man certainly loves you. (I laughed a bit. Other people were noticing his love for me too. I guess I really was lucky. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. This made me wish even harder that we wouldn't have to break-up tonight. I knew that when the time came, I was going to be a complete wreck.)

Mandy: Okay, so what can I do for you? (I focused my attention back on what I needed to be done. My nails were a disaster and they needed fixed fast.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was now sitting in the salon chair getting my hair permed. My nails were already done, and they looked fabulous. Melina was right about this place. It was the best salon in the world. And Mandy was awesome. She was cool, and down to Earth.

Mandy: So really, how did you mess your nails up? (I knew she didn't believe me earlier. I sighed.)

Trish: You don't wanna know.

Mandy: Oh, I see. Sexual ties? (Damn, she was good. Was I that easy to read?)

Trish: Um... no.

Mandy: Girl, I know it was. Nails don't get beat up like that from a little weeding. I see how he looks at you and how he carries himself. You two seem to be in an extremely good mood. What'd you do? Have a little fun this morning? (She wasn't as dumb as I hoped. She was quickly putting everything together and I didn't even give her a clue.)

Mandy: I knew it. Girl, you're bad. (She started laughing.)

Mandy: Well, at least you had some fun this morning. If he was able to cause you to mess your nails up that bad then he's definitely doing something right. I envy you. (I nodded. She already figured everything out. There's no point in denying the truth anymore.)

Trish: Yeah, you're right. It wasn't weeding. I don't even have a garden. It was John. (She laughed again, which in turn made me laugh as well. Her laugh was infectious.)

Mandy: Girl I knew it. There's no way you could mess them nails up from weeding and still be in this good of a mood. Trust me, I know from personal experience. (She finishes up my hair and spins the chair around making me face her.)

Mandy: Girl you look good. I think your man is gonna swoop you up and take you home for round two. (I wouldn't put it past John. He would probably do something like that. I climbed out of the salon chair and called John.)

John: Hello?

Trish: Babe, I'm all done.

John: Alright. Give me a few minutes to shower off and I'll be there.

Trish: Okay. (We hung up and I checked myself out in the mirror. Mandy wasn't lying. I looked damn hot. My nails were perfection and so was my hair. And I made sure she used lavender scented hair products just for my Johnny. I wouldn't be surprised if he passed out when he came through the door and saw me. He already couldn't keep his hands off me when I was in the shower and I wasn't even done up nice. I was all natural and if he thought that I looked good then, wait until he saw me now.)

A few minutes passed and John still wasn't here. So I told Mandy to ring it up and I would pay her. She rang it up and my eyes almost popped out of my head. The total was 250 bucks. Money may not be an issue for John, but it definitely was for me at this moment. This was outrageous. That meant it was like 100 for my nails and 150 for my hair. That was way too much. Sure my job paid well, but this was just ridiculous.

I sighed and dug in my purse for my credit card. I tried to hide my outrage at the prices so I didn't embarrass myself. There was no way I was going to let John pay for this now. I held my credit card out for Mandy to take but someone snatched it away. I looked over my shoulder to see John smirking.

John: Uh-uh. I told you I got this. (John gave me my credit card back and looked at Mandy with a smirk.)

John: How much is it?

Mandy: 250. (I watched as he looked at me. I was waiting to hear his mouth about how expensive it was.)

John: 250 Trish? (Yep, I was going to hear his mouth. If I knew it was going to be this much, I wouldn't have came here. I blame Melina. She said this was the best spot, but she didn't tell me they stole your money.)

John: That's it? I told you to enjoy yourself. (I was shocked. He wasn't mad?)

John: I thought you would have went crazy. I was expecting to come in here and pay for something over 500 bucks. (John hands Mandy his own credit card.)

John: Come to find out you only spent 250. But I do have to admit, you look good. (He gave me a quick kiss and Mandy handed him his card back. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. He handed it to Mandy.)

John: All yours. Thanks.

Mandy: Thank-you. (John held his hand out and I grabbed it. He took me towards the door and opened it. We stepped out into the mall and he smirked at me.)

John: You look beautiful. (He told me this often, but I still couldn't help but blush.)

John: Maybe if we get out of here on time I can take you for round two. (Damn, was there anything Mandy didn't know? She said John would see how good I looked and want a round two. And he did. I was shocked at her precison.)

John: Come here. (John pulled me in towards him and started kissing me. He placed his lips against my ear while he held me around the waist.)

John: I wanna take you right here. (Talk about a sex drive. John had one that stretched from here to the moon. I didn't mind having sex, but I wasn't going to have sex with him right here in the mall. People were around and we'd be caught before we even started anything.)

Trish: Not right here John. People will see us.

John: So let them watch. (I grinned. I had already let him seduce me this morning when we weren't supposed to do anything. But maybe that was my fault for inviting him into the shower with me. I should have known better but I wasn't going to complain. It felt really good and it put me in a good mood for the rest of the day. But I wasn't going to let him persuade me into having sex in the mall. I was classier than that.)

Trish: Sorry. No go babe. Not here anyways. (John kissed my neck real quick then pulled away from me. I can tell he knew I was going to say no. Maybe if we weren't in the mall then I would sleep with him again. But I wasn't some horny little teenager who had sex anywhere they pleased. I had more self respect than that and I kept those things behind closed doors. It was now that I smelt lavender, and it wasn't coming from only me.)

Trish: Is that you? (John smirked and I knew he was the one who smelled like lavender. But I was confused. He went to the gym, and took a shower while he was there. He shouldn't still smell like lavender even though he washed in it this morning. Was I missing something here?)

John: Yeah, it's me. I stopped by Bed, Bath and Beyond and picked this up. (He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a sample size of a lavender bath soap.)

John: I didn't have any soap to use in the gym showers so I figured I'd use this.

Trish: John, that's for women. (He shrugged.)

John: So what? I like how it smells. And now we smell the same. (Oh God. He was becoming obsessed with lavender. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.)

Trish: You're addicted.

John: Maybe. I was gonna give this to you, but I changed my mind. I want this to myself. (He stuffs the small bottle back in his pocket and I couldn't help but smile. Men weren't supposed to smell like lavender, and yet John wanted to. I didn't know if I should be weirded out or happy. But I did find it funny anyway.)

John: Lets put how I smell aside, and go get something to eat. I haven't eaten anything all day and I've exerted a ton of energy. I need to refill and refuel. (I was starting to get starved as well.)

Trish: Alright. Lets go. (We walked together to find a good spot inside the mall to eat. We still had 5 hours until WrestleMania, and I was happy we were spending it together. We found a pizza spot and went on in. Pizza wasn't the healthiest thing to eat but I didn't care. I was starving and pizza sounded delicious right now. John ordered us a two topping medium pizza and we took a booth by the window.)

John was explaining to me the workouts he did while at the gym and I was impressed. I have no clue how he was able to have sex, workout, and still have energy to wrestle a match. I've been exhausted ever since the shower. He was always fired up for some reason. Sometimes he just needed to relax and take a break. He was always on the move and hated waiting around. That was probably the reason he hated waiting for me to get prettied up.

Trish: I don't see where you find the energy for all of this. You're always hyper.

John: I don't know either. But I've been this way since I was little. I used to get in trouble in school for fidgeting around.

Trish: When you're an old man, you're gonna be lazier than anyone else. Just watch. (John furrowed his brow with a smirk.)

John: How do you know?

Trish: My grandfather was the same way. When I was like 5, he would climb trees with me. Then once he hit 60, he went downhill. He hardly moved at all. He said it was because he used all of his stored energy when he was young and had none left when he got older. You're gonna be the same way if you don't cool your jets.

John: I hope not. I hate sitting still and lazing around. (I opened my mouth to respond but my words got caught in my throat when a shadow passed by the window. Make that 6 shadows. 6 shadows I didn't want to see until 7 tonight. I could tell John didn't see the Legacy and he looked at me concerned.)

John: Are you choking? (I forced my head to shake no because I was still speechless. And my heart sank when I heard the door open and Randy walk in followed by Vickie, Maryse, Cody, Ted, and Dolph. John had his back to them and I seen Randy look over at us with fury in his eyes. How the Hell did he find me? Has he been stalking me this entire time?)

I think John noticed that I was looking past him with fear because he looked behind him. He looked back at me for a split second before taking a double take. Of course Randy wouldn't leave us alone, and he started to make his way over to us. He was going to be pissed. I can already see the anger in his cold eyes.

Not only am I disobeying his orders by being with John, but I had been ignoring his calls, and texts all day and night. He probably wanted to kill me more than he already did. John watched Randy come over and sighed.)

Randy: Well, look what we have here. Trish Stratus, the runaway employee. Call off the Amber-alert guys. I found what we were looking for. I should fucking fire you right here on the spot.

John: Come on Randy. We don't want any problems.

Randy: You don't? Then you should have listened to me. You are doing exactly what I said not to. I told you to ditch him, and yet you're here crawling up his ass. (He looked at me and I rolled my eyes.)

Randy: Who the fuck do you think you are to ignore me and blatantly go against my demands? I'm your boss and you will listen to me. (I didn't even want to speak to him. Thankfully, John spoke up again.)

John: Dude, chill. We're trying to eat here.

Randy: Eat? (Randy grabbed a hand full of napkins and slammed them against our pizza destroying it.)

Randy: Eat now motherfucker. (It was taking all I had inside me from jumping across this table and attacking Randy like an animal. He got me so pissed off I don't care if I went to jail.)

John: What's your problem with us Orton? Are you that fucking miserable that you won't even let other people enjoy theirselves? We're not doing anything to you, so leave us the Hell alone. (I felt so bad for John. He was trying to stand up for us but it wasn't doing too much. If he stepped out of line, the Legacy wouldn't hesitate on beating him down again. He seemed like he was almost pleading with them to leave us alone.)

Randy: Aww, poor John Cena. Am I hurting your feelings? Too damn bad. I don't give a fuck how you feel. You didn't think of how I would feel when you fucked this slut. (I couldn't control myself anymore. I was tired of him calling me names. I'm not a dog, and I wasn't going to be treated like one.)

Trish: Stop talking to me like I'm a piece of shit.

Randy: You don't want me to talk to you like what you are? Because you are a piece of shit you worthless whore. (John stood up and I knew this wasn't going to be good.)

John: Listen man, watch your mouth. I'm not gonna let you talk to her like that. You just need to leave. You're getting what you want, so cut the shit. One of us is going to fired, and we're gonna break up. So go away. Let us actually enjoy ourselves for once. We only have a couple of hours together, just relax and let us have a little bit of happiness. (Randy rolled his eyes and I knew he wasn't going to listen. He didn't listen to anybody.)

Randy: Sit your ass down. I don't care how happy you wanna be. This is between myself, and my employee. Trish, lets go. (I just sat still. I wasn't going with him anywhere.)

Randy: I said lets go.

Trish: No.

Randy: You stupid fucking cunt... (Randy took a step towards me and I knew he was going to ring my bells. Thankfully John stepped in between us.)

John: Randy, please. I'm asking you nicely. Leave us alone. (I heard a slapping sound and looked up. Randy had slapped John across the face. Seriously, that wasn't necessary. John didn't do anything wrong. For once, he was actually talking to Randy nicely and he got smacked in return. I knew John was going to kill him for that. John looked back up at Randy and Randy was smirking.)

Randy: Hit me you stupid son of a bitch. I dare you. (John clearly wanted to beat Randy lifeless. I can see the anger shooting out of his eyes.)

John: Save it for 'Mania Randy. I'm not gonna hit you back. I'm trying to enjoy my last day with Trish. All I'm asking is for you to have a little bit of decency and go away. (Randy Orton have a bit of decency? That was like asking Satan himself to stop being evil. It was never going to happen.)

Randy: You're a weak, pathetic excuse for a man and you will never beat me for the WWE Championship. And what the Hell is that smell? Is that you? (He must have realized that it was John and looked at him in disgust.)

Randy: What the fuck are you wearing? You smell like a bitch.

John: It's lavender Randy. It smells good. Now I wanna sit back down and try to enjoy what's left of our pizza that you fucked up. So go the Hell away.

Randy: Lavender? What are you some type of fucking fag? (Fag? That was the insults Randy was going to use against John? How much of a douche could one man be like seriously. Fag wasn't just insulting, but it was a prejudice slur against gays. Randy really made me sick to my stomach.)

Randy: That shit is for women you fucking moron. Wear something that would actually make you seem like less of a pussy than you already are.

John: Seriously, man, we're trying to have a good time. Stop trying to bring us down. (I could tell John was really getting irritated with Randy. I had no clue how he was able to control his anger for this long.)

Randy: You two make me sick. Here you are like love sick teenagers wanting to spend your last day together happy. Screw that. Go have rough sex or something at the very least. The whole world knows that's what you're both good at. Who cares about all these pathetic feelings bullshit? If I were you Cena, I'd push this bitch on all fours and fuck her like no tomorrow. After all, a woman is good for sex, and that's it. But knowing this stupid broad here, she probably can't even give a guy a good screw right. (The rest of the Legacy laughed at Randy's insults. I was at my breaking point. Who does he think he is? Women are good for nothing but sex? I was a stupid broad who couldn't screw right? He was just mad because I never had sex with him and he was jealous John did. Maybe if he wasn't such a jackass I might have slept with him. He had no morals and I wanted to beat them into him.)

John: I'm not going to ask you again. Get out.

Randy: Or what? Are you gonna cry?

John: No... (Randy slapped John again and I winced at it. I knew that had to have stung the Hell out of John. I was beginning to think maybe it would just be easier if I went with Randy. At least he would leave John alone.)

Randy: I know you're not gonna hit me because you're too much of a pussy ass bitch Cena. (John held his cheek and I felt even worse for him.)

Randy: You gonna hit me now?

John: No. I'm the bigger man Randy. You might think you're tough shit, but you're nothing but a bully, and a woman beater. I'm not gonna let you push me and Trish around. Unlike you, I handle business like a real man, inside of a ring. Come tonight, I'm gonna beat your ass. But until then, leave me alone.

Randy: Alright, fine. I will. But just after I taste what you're drinking. (Randy grabbed John's cup of fruit punch and took a sip. Then without warning, he sprayed it out of his mouth and into my face. I closed my eyes out of pure shock. A second later, I felt liquid dripping down my entire body and realized Randy dumped the punch all over my head, ruining my white sundress. I heard laughter from the Legacy as I tried to hold the tears in but I couldn't. They burst out of my eyes and I could feel everybody staring at me. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom.)

**John's POV**

I watched in shock as Trish ran away and burst into the ladies room. I looked back at Randy who had that stupid ass smug look on his face. I rolled my fist up and wanted to wipe it off his face permanently. I was beyond sick and tired of his bullshit. He could disrespect me all he wanted to, but I wasn't going to let him treat Trish like garbage. As her boyfriend, it was my responsibility to protect her. I already failed once when he assaulted her. And I wasn't going to just stand around and let him do it again.

John: What the fuck is your problem? (I got in his face and it was taking all I had not to choke him to death.)

Randy: Go ahead. Hit me. I know you want to. (I did. And I know he wanted me to do it too. But if I did that then I was going to lose my match. He was afraid to face me tonight, and that was why he was doing all these things to make me hit him. I was pissed off but I wasn't stupid. I shook my head in disgust and walked away from Randy. He yelled some insults my way but I didn't give a fuck. I needed to find Trish and make sure she was okay.)

I stopped outside of the ladies room and sighed. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I did what I shouldn't have, and walked in. I seen Trish crying with napkins in her hands against the sinks. It killed me seeing her this way. Randy really pisses me off. I walked over towards Trish only to have a woman come out of a stall in a panic.

Woman: Get out! (She slapped me across the face and I just looked at her. What the Hell is wrong with her?)

John: Ma'am, calm down... (She slapped me again then ran past me and out of the bathroom. I watched her and rolled my eyes. I shook it off and rubbed my cheek. That was the fourth time I was slapped today. My cheeks were stinging.)

I placed my hand on Trish's shoulder and looked at her. The punch had ruined her entire outfit, and newly done perm. I didn't know why she was crying exactly. Maybe from humiliation, or maybe because she was upset with how Randy talked to her.

John: Trish, look at me. (She half turned her head and I could see the make-up smearing her face.)

John: Don't cry. It'll be fine.

Trish: Today was supposed to be perfect and he had to come and ruin it. No, it's not going to be fine.

John: He didn't ruin it. Sure, he came and started shit, but no matter what happens when I'm with you, it'll always be perfect because you're here with me. He's a jackass, we should have expected something like that from him. Let's just continue our day. He can't ruin this feeling I have. I'm in a damn good mood and I'm not letting anyone ruin it. (She finally turned her whole head towards me and more tears stung her cheeks.)

John: Come on. Don't let Orton get you down.

Trish: John, it's not just Randy. Listen to what you just said. You said every moment with me is perfect. We're not gonna have much longer together. It's finally hitting me about later on... I don't wanna break-up John. I don't care if one of us gets fired, I wanna be with you. I'll travel with you if I have to. I'm not going to give this all up. That's exactly what Randy wants and I'm not gonna let him win. John, I'm in love with you. I can be myself with you and that's something I haven't been able to do before with anybody else. (I looked her in her eyes and she cupped my cheeks in her hands.)

Trish: You're my best friend. You know me better than anybody and I'm willing to do whatever I can to keep you in my life. I mean, how many people even fall in love these days? Not a lot, and we did. We shouldn't throw that away because of a couple of miles between us. As long as we love each other, that's all that should matter. (I didn't even know what to say to her. She's just pouring her whole heart out to me and I didn't know how to react. She put her arms around me in a hug.)

Trish: I just don't wanna lose you like this Johnny. I'm determined to make this work regardless of what Randy or anybody else says. I've never felt so close to anybody before. After last night, we connected on every level. I'm not gonna be able to just forget you like that. Nobody will ever be able to replace what I feel for you. I never knew I could feel this strongly for someone, but I do. (I nodded. I felt the exact same way for her. I didn't want to break-up at all. Especially after this morning in the shower, it made me realize a lot of things.)

For starters, just because we were going to be separated by distance didn't mean we had to break-up. I don't know why we agreed to that in the first place. I think we both thought that it was what the other person wanted but in reality, neither of us wanted it. Sure we'd miss each other but we could adjust our schedules to make time for one another.

And secondly, she was game for anything. Just last night, we made passionate love, and she liked it. Then this morning, we went crazy in the shower and she liked that too. I liked to have a lot of sex, and switch it up. She seemed to be the same way and I couldn't have asked for anything better than that. Sure we said last night was going to be the last time we had sex. That lasted a whole 8 hours. If we couldn't even last that long without having sex, there was no way we could last for the rest of our lives if we broke up.

And lastly, and most importantly, we were in love. Breaking up was a stupid idea and I shouldn't have agreed to it. There was no one else I could feel this way about. No matter how many times we had sex, I wouldn't ever get tired of it. If that wasn't love, then I didn't know what was. I would do anything for her.

Win, lose, or draw against Randy tonight, I was going to be happy if I got to stay with Trish. After what we've been through together, I couldn't just abandon her like that. So what if one of us was going to be fired. With the way I felt about her, I knew we would find someway to make it work. True love always prevailed.

John: I don't wanna break up either. I feel the same exact way about you. Look, lets take it one day at a time. Once we get WrestleMania out of the way, we can focus on us. Alright? (She nodded and I still felt bad about what Randy had done to her. I wanted to make her feel better.)

John: What do you say I take you shopping in that Chanel store across from here? I'll get you a new outfit since this one is ruined and then I'll take you back to Mandy and get your hair redone. (She seemed to perk up a bit. I knew she liked Chanel clothing because I kept noticing Chanel tags on her clothes when I was taking them off of her. Well, I guess our sex paid off for a time like this. At least I knew what brand of clothing she liked because of it.)

John: What do you say? (She nodded slightly and I instantly felt better. I hated seeing her miserable but at least she was beginning to feel better. I smiled and gave her a quick kiss.)

Trish: I say yes. (I held her hand and we left the bathroom. I was gonna let her buy anything she wanted to, and I was going to pay for it. When it came to her, there was no price limit. Seeing her happy made my day especially if I was the one making her happy.)

**END OF CHAPTER 36**


	37. WrestleMania

Please leave me some reviews :)

A/N: Everything is still broken :( At least my phone isn't completely broken yet so I can still go on twitter. Which reminds me, follow me lol But anyways, a couple of wrestlers have responded to me :) I don't know what else to say, so here's the new chapter. By the way, I hope you guys don't mind that I wrote it in first person again. I like writing POV's and I actually think they turn out better than most of my 3rd person chapters.

**Chapter 37: WrestleMania **

John's POV

Trish and I have just arrived to the arena for WrestleMania and I couldn't control my nerves at all. They were going haywire and I couldn't stop them. I had butterflies so bad to the point I felt almost nauseous. I hope I can make it through the match later on without throwing up.

Against my better judgment, I was going to have to turn Trish loose to Randy for the remainder of the Pay-Per-View. Good thing about it though, Randy was going to be too preoccupied trying to get ready for our match that he wouldn't harass her too much. Well, I hoped so anyways.

I gave Trish a quick kiss and sent her on her way. I felt like a terrible boyfriend for letting her go into harms way, but we had no other choice. She was the exclusive employee of Randy Orton, so at the end of the day, she had to listen to him.

I had a lot of down time before my match to think things over. And as much as I hated to say it, I had to thank Randy. If it weren't for him, I probably never would have even spoken twice to Trish after Justin had introduced us. If Orton never would have come out to save Trish from The Hart Dynasty, they never would have returned the next week for vengeance. Which meant I wouldn't have had to join in to even the odds.

And if it weren't for Randy, I bet that Trish and I never would have became friends. We would have had that one brief talk on my first night on Raw, and that would have been it. Randy did have a point that I owed my Raw career to him.

Joining up with him and Trish to form Fusion had been the best decision I have ever made in my career. That tag team partnership with them opened so many doors for me, and even gave me a run with the tag titles and my second time as the United States Champion. If it weren't for Fusion, I wouldn't have been given those opportunities.

But putting that aside, I still couldn't stand him. I plan on going out there, and defeating him to become the WWE champion for the first time. Winning this match would save the entire WWE, and cement my legacy as a top dog in the wrestling world. I wanted it all. I wanted the merchandise, the posters, the Pay-Per-View matches, the fan base, the job security, the money and the fame. Sure I had a little bit of all that, but this would rocket my career to super-stardom.

It was an option of winning, or failing. And I was never the one to fail a mission. That's right, I have made this a mission. I was going to defeat Randy, or die trying. Nothing and no one was going to stop me. It had gotten to the point that this wasn't just a grudge match for revenge anymore. It was a matter of defending Trish's honor, as well as keeping my job. This was as serious as it could get. It was now personal, do or die.

I also thought over Trish and my relationship. We said we were in love, and I tried to analyze it. Before we even started dating, we were best friends, and we told each other we loved one another then. But that was friendship love. I wondered if this love was just that friendship love with a lot of sexual attraction added to it. But after replaying some of our conversations and intimate moments, it was more than friend love.

When I was younger, I attracted a lot of women. A lot of which I slept with. I had a few female best friends, and I slept with them as well. I had a friends with benefits relationship with a girl named Courtney all through high school. We had sex tons of times, and I loved her as a friend.

But at the time we thought we were in love with each other romantically so we tried dating. A month into the relationship, it all went downhill. All we really were, was best friends who had a sexual attraction. I thought maybe this thing with Trish was a repeat of that.

After thinking over the sex Courtney and I had, and comparing it to the sex Trish and I had, I realized that with Trish it wasn't just sex. It was a lot more than that. It was love making. I got bored with Courtney, and the other women I had flings with. But with Trish, I never got bored. I knew I was truly in love with her.

I stopped by Stephanie's office to make sure the match was still confirmed since Randy's lawyers have been going crazy all week to get him out of it. Stephanie threw some paper work in her drawer and offered me to have a seat, which I did. She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly furrowed her brows in confusion.

Stephanie: What's that smell? Is that you? (I couldn't help but smile ear to ear.)

Stephanie: Do I smell lavender?

John: Yes you do Steph. I picked some up this morning from the mall. Smells good doesn't it?

Stephanie: You are aware of the fact that lavender is a female scent aren't you? (Geez, not another one. First Trish, then Randy and now Steph? Was it a crime to smell good? Damn.)

John: Yeah, I know. Why is everyone making a big deal out of it? I like how it smells.

Stephanie: Well, I suppose it's none of my business how you smell. Just a thought. Anyways, I'm glad you stopped by John. I have to let you know that I went to the liberty to ban the Legacy from ringside during your match tonight. (I smiled. With Legacy banned from ringside, I felt a lot better about my chances of winning. They wouldn't be able to use their numbers game against me to screw me out of the match.)

John: Thanks Steph. I was actually a bit worried about them trying to interfere tonight.

Stephanie: No need to thank me John. I'm the GM of Raw, and I refuse to allow Randy and his shenanigans to ruin the outcome of tonight's match. This match is drawing in a lot of money, and a lot of business is to be made from it, and I'm not ending this pay-per-view on a sour note. (I understood everything that Stephanie was saying. She was doing what was best for business.)

John: Well, I plan on leaving tonight with the title and since you banned Legacy, I think I will.

Stephanie: Good, good. That's what I wanna hear Cena. I'm sure you're aware of how big this is for the entire WWE and not just for you. (I sighed. Of course I was aware, I wasn't born yesterday. I have a lot of pressure on my shoulders and I could do without being reminded about it every 2 seconds.)

John: Yes, I know Steph. I'm the last hope. If I lose, Randy will take over. I know already. I'm trying to not think of that right now. It's pretty nerve racking.

Stephanie: I'm sorry John. I didn't mean to make you nervous, but I just wanted to make sure you knew.

John: Well I do.

Stephanie: Alright, and I needed to ask you something.

John: What?

Stephanie: What's going on between you three? I mean, I heard what you and Orton had to say over the past few weeks on Raw, and as your boss, I think I need to know exactly what went down between you two guys and Trish. (I was a bit caught off guard by her request for the truth.)

John: To sum it all up, Trish and Randy had a quick fling and he didn't treat her right. I had a thing for her and when she found out how Randy was and how he slept with everybody, I was there for her. One thing led to another and me and Trish became an item.

Stephanie: And did Orton really beat her up?

John: Yeah, he did. The week before the Hell In A Cell Pay-Per-View actually. She was relieved she didn't have to compete that night because she was in no physical shape for it. (I could notice the compassion for Trish in my boss's eyes.)

Stephanie: You know John, I'm sure you're no dummy and you know how Trish debuted in this company. (I nodded. Of course I did, everyone did.)

Stephanie: And you are aware of the fact that she had a relationship with my father, a relationship that myself, my mother and my brother Shane, weren't very fond of. I'm not going to sugar coat it  
>John, she was a gold digger to my father. (Stephanie folded her hands, and I watched her. She was right. After Trish ditched Test and Albert as their manager, she quickly caught the eye of Vince McMahon and began an affair with him, resulting in the entire McMahon family to become corrupted. With Trish and Vince's stunt, they were the biggest enemies to everybody in the company. No body liked either one of them, including the McMahon family. Linda even had to be sent to a mental hospital, Shane disowned his father, and Stephanie went berserk to get her hands on Trish.)<p>

Stephanie: It's no secret Cena that I'm not the biggest fan of Miss Stratus since she pulled that. I actually wanted her booted from the company and never to return because I am the most dominant female here in the WWE, not one of my father's play toys. She was trying to steal my roll and spotlight. (I sat back and crossed my arms. What was the point of all this? I knew well aware of Trish's past and her affair with Mr. McMahon. Anybody who watched the WWE in 2001 knew this. It was showcased every week on Raw because Vince loved flaunting her around. Everybody knew that they didn't love each other. Trish was with him because he was rich, and bought her anything she wanted. Plus, he's the chairman of the company. That meant she would be handed anything she wanted, and during that time, she was. And he was only with her because she was young, hot and blonde. It was very similar to what Hugh Hefner has going on with his Playboy model girlfriends.)

Stephanie: I still remember the matches I had with Trish, and honestly, I wish I could repeat those, and get my hands on her again for that. She almost broke my family apart.

John: What are you trying to say Steph? If you're trying to indicate that she's trying to mess with my head or help Randy win tonight, you're wrong. Sure she did some things when she first came here, but that's not who she is anymore. I know her. That's not her anymore. She hates them as much as you and I do. I know she did terrible things in the past, but she's changed now.

Stephanie: John, I know she's changed. I know that. Which is why I feel terrible for her. Unfortunately, I feel like a lot of this is my fault. I need to tell you something. Something about her contract. (If I was a dog, my ears would have perked up at this exact moment. Come to think of it, before any of this started it would have been wise of either Trish or myself to question Stephanie on how Randy got her contract. After all, Steph was in charge of contracts. I eyed her up and down, and she looked around a little bit fidgety like. I narrowed my eyes at her. I had the feeling that she had something to do with it.)

John: Speak up. You know something. Tell me. (She let out a long sigh of dismay.)

Stephanie: If I tell you, you better not speak a word to anybody. Or I swear Cena, I'll cancel your match with Randy and replace you.

John: My lips are sealed. Now open yours.

Stephanie: He came to me twice, asking for it. For her contract. And when I refused, he seduced me and demanded I give it to him or he would leave. (I furrowed my brows, knowing exactly where she was going with this.)

Stephanie: I hadn't seen Hunter for months and I craved a man's touch... (I couldn't control myself anymore. I was distraught learning this.)

John: You slept with him! (Her eyes shot open in annoyance.)

Stephanie: Shut up. (I shook my head out of disbelief. What the fuck is wrong with these women who sleep with Randy? They obviously know how he is and yet they continue falling into his trap.)

Stephanie: I'm not proud of it Cena. So shut up, you're making it worse.

John: Steph, you have 3 kids and a husband. What the Hell were you thinking?

Stephanie: I wasn't thinking John. That's the thing. So just shut up about it. You're the only person I told, and I don't want this out in the open. I just felt that you needed to know before going into your match with Orton tonight. (I looked at Stephanie, and in a way felt a bit bad for her. Randy was a mastermind of getting in people's heads. Even I have fallen victim to that. So I couldn't really hold her too much responsible here. Randy was to blame as always. It seemed like every time something bad happened, The Viper was the prime suspect.)

John: Don't worry boss, your secret is safe with me. (She seemed a bit more at ease. I wasn't going to tell anybody. I was a man of my word.)

Stephanie: Thanks Cena. Now, you might wanna go and get changed for your match. It's only an hour away. (My butterflies returned again. I stood up and pushed the chair back in. For a member of the McMahon family, Stephanie was different from the other family members. Her dad was an egotistical moron who seemed to have patched things up with Randy a couple of months ago. While Linda left WWE to become a senator, something that didn't seem to be happening. And Shane, well he's just Shane. He's always taking Vince's side on things even though Vince always messed things up and caused the trouble. Every once in a while he'll actually be smart like his sister and see how stupid his dad was. Stephanie hardly ever agreed with her father and it seemed like she was the only sane McMahon in the family.)

Stephanie: I'm rooting for you Cena, so don't disappoint me. (I nodded and shook her hand then left. This match was huge and I needed to regain my focus. Randy was a tremendous wrestler when he didn't try to take the easy way out. People seemed to have forgotten just how good he was because he always cheats and sneaks his way out of things. Tonight, was going to be different. This was going to be a match for the ages.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy's POV

I finished wrapping my wrist with tape when that stupid bitch Trish came into the Legacy's locker room. I could tell she was extremely scared of me. That's how I wanted it. Fucking Stephanie's stupid ass banned the Legacy from ringside. Fortunately for me, I had someone who I had complete control of that wouldn't exactly be counted as a member. And just for good measure, I was going to make sure she wasn't.

Randy: You're kicked out of Legacy. (I watched as a smile formed on her lips. Who the fuck does she think she is? No enemy of mine would be caught dead smiling. I thrived on other people's misery.)

Randy: Don't you fucking smile bitch. (The smile faded from her face.)

Trish: Come on Orton. I was waiting for you to kick me out since you forced me in. I'm happy. So thanks for the freedom. Hope Johnny whoops your ass. (She was the definition of a dumb blonde. She actually thought I was going to let her leave just because I kicked her out of Legacy. She needed reality to hit her. Or maybe me. I grabbed her by her wrist and jerked her around to face me. Her eyes were wide with fear, and I could almost taste her icing blood. This woman was terrified of me, and she should be. I grabbed her around the throat with one hand and pushed her against the wall.)

Randy: Who said you could leave? (She tried to push me away but I didn't budge. I couldn't even describe how stupid she was. Did she actually believe her dumbass would be able to move me? It wasn't like I was even choking her. All I was doing was holding her against the wall. She really was scared of me.)

Randy: I kicked you out of Legacy because Steph banned all members from ringside. You're the only person who I can control, who isn't seen as one of us. You're going to make sure I win tonight. (She shook her head no, and I knew where this was going.)

Trish: No. I'm not gonna do it. (I felt my blood beginning to boil. If I didn't need this broad to make sure I won, I would have snapped her fucking neck right here. My hand was tingling and wanted to strangle the life out of her, but I had to fight the urge. As bad as I wanted to kill her for disobeying me time and time again, I wanted to humiliate Cena that much more. After Cena was done, I could always get Trish. It would be two for the price of one. After I defeated Cena tonight, and I was going to to defeat him, I was going to come back here and finally, give Trish exactly what she deserved. To be in a coffin.)

Randy: I said you're going to make sure I win. If you don't, may God help your fucking soul. I swear to God I will kill your ass. (I felt her throat contract under my hand as she swallowed hard from fear. I loved making people fear me. It was the only thing I actually loved in life, well besides sex.)

Randy: Do you understand me bitch? (Bitch. That word described Trish perfectly. I liked calling her a bitch because she always got offended. Of course a bitch would get offended by being called a bitch. I only spoke the truth and she didn't like it. Too damn bad what she liked. I looked in her eyes and could see the fear and hopelessness in them.)

Randy: Look at this way, you'll still have your job and you'll be free from me. You just won't have your pathetic, 'Johnny'. (I was purposely mocking her to make her feel worse than she already did, and I could tell it was working.)

Trish: I don't care about my job! I wanna be with him!

Randy: Well too fucking bad bitch! You're lucky I even let you spend today with him. I should have done more than I did today in that pizza shop. I should have laid both of your asses out with an RKO for thinking I was stupid.

Trish: Damn it Randy. I love John, why are you so focused on trying to make us miserable? Can't you just for once let somebody be happy? (I thought about this. She actually had a point here. Why exactly was I so intent on making them miserable? Oh yeah, I know. They went behind my back and had an affair. I could have cared less about losing Trish. All I wanted was sex from her. But I wasn't going to stand idle by and let them think they could play me like a fool.)

Randy: You and Cena disrespected me. Now get over it. I'm tired of you and that motherfucker talking about all these feelings bullshit. You stupid bitch, love is just a train of thought. It's not real. It's no different than a dream.

Trish: You're wrong.

Randy: No, you're wrong, I'm right. If it weren't for 'love', you wouldn't even be in this predicament now would you? No. Love does nothing but cloud people's thoughts, and make them do stupid shit. I don't believe in love and look where I am. Nothing gets in my way and I'm the most successful man in the WWE. Who's wrong now Trish? You are. (I could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes.)

Randy: Since you seem to believe in love, then you better listen to what I'm saying. If you wanna save your precious 'Johnny', then you'll make sure I win. Because if he wins, I will stop at nothing to make sure he joins you 6 feet under. (I had her exactly where I wanted her. There was no denying the fact that she was going to listen to me now. She'd do anything for that jackass Cena and I was going to capitalize on that. Tonight, I was going to walk out of Atlanta with the WWE Championship still around my waist.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John's POV

My music hit and I came out on the stage. Time seemed to stand still as I looked over the sea of fans. Some were booing me, some were cheering. Earlier in the night Lilian Garcia announced that the final number of fans in the arena was 82, 456 making it a sellout.

I took a deep breathe, and saluted the crowd before running down the seemingly mile long ramp. I slid in the ring after what felt like forever in running and bounced off the ropes. I threw my hat into the audience and watched as a mother snatched it out of the air for her daughter.

I took another moment to look around the crowd and I seen thousands of pro-Cena signs. Against what Orton said, I did have a big fan base. Just because my fans weren't Orton's fans didn't mean anything. The only people who seemed to like Orton were men who either had drinking problems, or were assholes just like him.

I threw my shirt into the crowd only to hear the entire female population in the arena shriek in tandem. Trish wasn't lying when she said I had a great body. Every time my shirt came off, the husbands in the crowd grew jealous because their wives fell in love. Every woman in the audience would scream and shout. I couldn't help but feel proud.

I took a deep breathe as Randy's music hits. He came out on stage and even though he was half a mile away, I could feel his evil eyes on me. I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. Randy began to make his way down the ramp towards me and with every step I could feel butterflies growing in my stomach. My heartbeat picked up and I found myself breathing a bit heavily.

What was this? Was I actually... scared? My surgically repaired shoulder and ankle began aching as soon as Randy stepped foot on the ring steps. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and I knew it was true. I was actually scared. Randy smirked at me and I think he could sense what I was feeling.

He handed his title off the to the ref and Lilian Garcia went on to introduce the match, and the competitors. The entire time, Randy wouldn't take his eyes off me. He must have known I was scared. I didn't think I would be though. I thought going into this match I was going to be fine, and stand a chance.

But my body knew better. This was the man responsible for taking 3 months of my career, and knocking the memory right out of my head. I didn't realize it until now, but I was terrified of what he could do to me. All this time I thought he was the one afraid of me, when in reality, I was basically trembling just from standing across from him. He was playing mind games all this time, making me feel a false sense of security to lure me into the match.

He had me right where he wanted me. One on one in a match in front of the whole world. This was for everything I dreamed of, and loved. For him, this was just a matter of humiliating me. I was stupid and fell right into his trap. There was no way I could possibly beat him. He had the intellect advantage, he was more vicious, and he would stop at nothing to destroy me. Even if I did have the strength on him, he could easily reinjure me and take that away. He knew my every weakness, and I don't even think he had a single weakness.

I was just about to tell the ref I couldn't do it. I can't go through with this match. I was too scared and I was about to have an anxiety attack. My breathing picked up more and Randy could sense this. He mouthed the words 'Rest in peace Cena' causing a chill to run down my spine.

I was almost positive that the fans would see a yellow stripe down my back. Just the sight of him made my once injured body parts to ache again. My entire right arm went numb, the same exact feeling I felt when he first broke my shoulder. Then a painful sensation shot through my leg down to my ankle. The same feeling I had back in November when he shattered it.

I can't do it. I can't face him. I don't care if the WWE needed me. I don't care if Trish needed me. I had to get out of this ring before I fainted. Cold sweat poured down my forehead and we haven't even started the match yet. I began panting and I couldn't control my breathing.

There was no way I could wrestle a match now. My heart was going to pound out of my chest if I didn't leave now. I wiped the sweat from my forehead only for it to resurface not even a second later. My hands felt clammy and cold. I was almost in a zombie like state.

I swallowed hard and looked down at my own body. My knees were trembling and I felt that in any given second they would give out and I would collapse. The butterflies have turned into a tight knot and I felt extremely nauseous. I was going to throw up soon, I could feel it.

The ref finished checking Randy for any foreign weapons hidden in his boots or trunks then made his way over to me. This was my chance. I needed to tell him I couldn't do this. The ref began patting me down and I broke.

John: I can't do it.

Ref: It'll be fine Cena. (Fine? He must think I just have pre-match nerves. I've had those before, and this wasn't it. I was having a panic attack. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled his ear towards my mouth.)

John: I can't wrestle this match ref.

Ref: You're just nervous. It's fine Cena. (And with that, he signaled for the bell. My heart dropped. I was trapped in the ring with a deadly Viper. My survival instincts took over and before I knew what was happening, I was on top of Randy pummeling his face.)

I looked down at the face of Randy and my fists were connecting everywhere. My mind was blank. I didn't know what the Hell was going on. The ref grabbed me by the arm and was yelling stop or something but I couldn't focus on his exact words. I couldn't focus on anything.

With one big yank, the ref yanked me off Randy and pushed me into the corner yelling at me to control myself or I would be disqualified. I was in a daze, and had no clue what was going on. The ref gave me a warning and backed off as Randy got to his feet with anger fuming from his every pore.

Once again, I felt my knees trembling. Randy charged at me and before I knew what was going on, he was on the floor writhing in pain. It took me a moment to register my actions, and apparently I gave him a swift low blow kick in between the legs. The ref looked at me and shook his head.

Ref: You did this Cena. (He called for the bell and the match was over. Randy groaned in pain and I looked around the ringside area still in a haze. It was like a dream-like trance I was in.)

Lilian Garcia: Ladies and gentleman, due to a disqualification, the winner of the match, and still, WWE Champion, Randy Orton! (And again, my body drew itself to Orton's and my fists reconnected with his face.)

I was on top of a prone Randy Orton, beating away on his face. I was scared out of my mind. Here I was, beating the Hell out of the man I was terrified of. If I wasn't completely unresponsive to myself or anybody else, I wouldn't be doing this. I would have ran away by now.

The ref once again yanked me off the Viper and I fell back-first against the turnbuckle. This was the only thing keeping me on my feet. Randy's music hit and I dropped to my knees. They finally gave way under my weight. Randy pulled himself to his feet with help of the ref. Randy was in a bad way and I now noticed blood dripping from his face.

I couldn't tell where he was bleeding from, and I looked down at my own hands. Blood was on both of my fists and I realized it was his blood. All at once, the world came crumbling down on top of me. I was the loser of this match, which meant I was fired.

Fired from my dream job because of a decision I made. A decision I made under fear. I just lost everything that's ever meant anything to me. There was no way anybody would respect me now. Not even Trish. In a matter of mere seconds, I lost my entire life. I let my fear get the best of me and I did exactly what I said I wouldn't ever do.

I gave up.

**END OF CHAPTER 37**


	38. Tough Decisions

Please leave me some reviews :)

A/N: Still on my sisters computer. My mom said she is going to try and fix my computer tomorrow. So we'll see how that goes. Sorry for not updating as often as I used to. I promise that when my computer is fixed, I'll get back on it. This is the second last chapter. Next chapter is the final one. By the way, it'll be in Trish's POV.

**Chapter 38:Tough Decisions  
><strong>

Trish is backstage watching the outcome of the most meaningful match in WWE history unfold before her eyes. She watches as John drops to his knees and stares down at his blood stained hands.

Trish: Johnny. (She sighs from disappointment, and relief. She rests her head in both of her hands. "Why'd it have to end like this? He should have given Randy what he deserved." With the disappointment in John for giving up, she shook her head.)

She couldn't understand what John was thinking. All this time he kept telling her, and everyone else that he was going to beat Randy. And she believed him. But she had no clue why he kicked Randy between the legs giving himself a loss by DQ.

"Well, at least I still have my job. Poor John." Even though John was the person who decided to end things this way, she couldn't help but feel bad for him. He lived for his job, and seemed intent on keeping it. But seeing him just freak out and give Randy the win by DQ, raised some red flags.

She looked back up at the screen hoping to get an answer by watching what would happen next. Randy pushed the referee away from him and snatched his WWE title from the ref. Randy looked down at the title, then hoisted it in the air displaying to the entire arena that he was still the champion.

Trish watched as Randy slowly lowered the title and wiped his face. Blood was smeared all over his face, and Trish couldn't tell where the blood began. Randy pinched the bridge of his nose in pain, and Trish figured he did so because he had a busted nose. Finally, the source of blood had been discovered.

John slowly lifted his head and his eyes met The Viper's. Randy immediately drops his championship to the mat, and glares angrily at John. Trish watches carefully, and notices John's hands shaking a little upon Randy giving him this look. It all became clear to her now.

"He's scared?" Trish furrowed her brows in confusion, but there was no denying the fact. John swallowed hard, and Trish can see his Adam's apple restrict. She knew he was scared, it was clearly evident by his body language. John told her plenty of times that he wasn't afraid of Randy at all. She now knew differently.

"John's actually afraid of Randy." She found it hard to believe, and hoped that it was just his nerves from the huge crowd. She seen John as fearless, and brave. She couldn't believe that he was afraid of anything, let alone another man.

Randy looks down at his wrist, which was smeared with blood from his nose. Randy seemed angry, and Trish knew he should be. John just busted his nose, and gave him a kick in the balls. Any normal man would get mad, and with Randy's anger management problems, it was a no-brainer that he would get upset.

Randy: You son of a bitch! (Randy took a step towards John and John immediately jumped back against the turnbuckle trying to put as much space between them as he could. Trish sighed, and shook her head in disappointment.)

It was true. John was actually afraid of Randy. Trish closes her eyes disheartened. Of course, she was afraid of Randy herself. He was over a hundred pounds heavier than her, stood more than a foot taller, and had beaten her senseless before. She would be stupid not to be even the least bit scared of him.

But with John it was different. John was only a couple inches shorter, but had tons of strength advantages on Randy. John could withstand a Hell of a lot of pain if he was able to take the beating he did from Randy without shedding a single tear.

If John wanted to, he could decimate Randy in a heartbeat. What she couldn't understand was how John asserted his dominance over her easily, but with Randy, he couldn't. Even when she wanted to control things, John took charge. Of course he let her do what she wanted, he wasn't controlling. But it was no secret that he was the one who wore the pants in their relationship.

He was the one who wanted to be in charge of things. When Trish wanted him to lie back and let her ride him and please him, he couldn't help but get his hands involved. When Trish wanted to pay for her own things, he wouldn't let her. He had to pay. He wanted to have his dominance, and she let him. She knew he thrived on this. He wasn't taking advantage of her, so she didn't mind. If anything, it made her life easier.

Knowing how much he lived on having dominance, she couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't taking it over Randy. Shivering in the corner wasn't being dominant one bit. It was being cowardly. And it irritated her seeing John act this way. It wasn't like him. It wasn't like him to let someone have control over him, and cause him to be scared of them.

Then it hit her. The reason John was afraid of Randy must have been because he was injured by him. Giving John a concussion bad enough to leave him with amnesia spanning over a couple of months, must have hit a nerve. With a surgically repaired shoulder and ankle, John's damaged brain was associating Randy's face with pain.

It all made perfect sense to her now. The reason John panicked like he did was because his defense mechanism in his brain kicked in. His body was trying to protect itself from further trauma. But she still couldn't understand why John let it be this way. He could easily defeat Randy and beat him to within an inch of his life. So why was he surrendering?

Randy takes another step towards John and it was clear he wanted to inflict pain. John holds both of his hands up in defense, while he tried talking Randy out of it. Randy pauses a few feet from John and smiles sadistically. He fed off of other people's fear just like a snake did.

Randy smirked and John just keeps his hands up, trying to get Randy to back off and not attack. Randy lifts his leg to take another step when the entire arena stands on their feet as music booms out through the speakers.

"I'm all grown up now

And I listen and learn

A true star and I'm finally getting my turn"

Everybody, including the men in the ring, direct their attention to the entrance way as Stephanie McMahon makes her way out to the ramp with a microphone.

Stephanie: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! (Trish perks her eyebrows up while she watches Stephanie practically have a tantrum fit in front of the entire world.)

Stephanie: I refuse to allow my WrestleMania main event end up like this. Ref, restart the match. (The referee looks at Stephanie confused and Randy's eyes grow wide from anger. He begins screaming, but being so far away from Stephanie, she doesn't hear a thing.)

Stephanie: This is the biggest match in the WWE's entire history. I'm not going to let it end by DQ. Lilian, re-announce this match. (Lilian hesitates for a second, then stands up and walks in front of the announcer's table.)

Lilian: Ladies and gentlemen, due to... (Randy slides out of the ring hurriedly and snatches the mic right from Lilian's hand mid-sentence.)

Randy: What the Hell do you think you're doing Stephanie!

Stephanie: I'm restarting this match. Now get back into the ring and compete.

Randy: Are you stupid? I just won. I'm done for tonight. I'm not wrestling anymore.

Stephanie: I'm your boss, and you will do as I say.

Randy: I have my lawyers backstage and all I have to do is say one word and they'll be out here. If you so much as think about forcing me into another match, by morning your entire bank account will by dry. I'll sue your ass! (John looks at Randy, then back at Stephanie.)

Stephanie: Say the word then. Go ahead.

Randy: Gary. (Randy is summoning his team of lawyers to come out. After a moment, nothing has changed. Stephanie smirks, and Randy becomes even more irritated.)

Randy: Gary! (Still nothing, and Stephanie's smile grows.)

Stephanie: Gary, or the others won't be out here. They have been kicked out of the arena. (Randy becomes furious.)

Randy: What the Hell do you mean they're kicked out! Are you trying to play me Steph!

Stephanie: No. I'm just trying to make sure these fans get their moneys worth tonight. (The arena erupts in cheers because they didn't want the match to end by DQ. They wanted a clear cut winner.)

Randy: You can't be serious Steph. These fans? You wanna give these fans their moneys worth? Just by seeing me here tonight is worth more than any of their pathetic tickets. Damn it, I am your WWE Champion. I should charge everybody extra money just to look at me.

Stephanie: Yeah yeah. Save it Orton. We've heard it since 2002. Your ego is huge. Now get back in the ring so we can have a wrestling match.

Randy: I refuse Steph. Cena busted my nose. Look at me. I'm bleeding. You can't force me into a match now. I could be injured.

Stephanie: You should have thought about that before you injured Cena. You didn't care when he was injured and you continued beating him down. Well I don't care if you're injured now.

Randy: That's not fair Steph! I won!

Stephanie: No you didn't Orton. You won't win unless you get a pinfall. Ref, this match is now a No Holds Barred match. (John's eyes shoot open. It was bad enough Stephanie was demanding this match to be restarted, but having a stipulation like this worsened the blow. This meant Randy could do anything to John he pleased without risking disqualification. There were now no rules and weapons could be added to the equation.)

Stephanie: There will be a winner by the end of tonight. No disqualifications, no interferences, no shenanigans. I don't care if this match goes over time into tomorrow morning. Nobody will leave this arena until a clear cut champion is crowned.

Randy: I'll sue you Steph! I hope Hunter and your father can pay for those little bastards you call children! Because by tomorrow morning, you'll be flat ass broke. I'm cleaning out your bank account! (Stephanie is obviously upset by Randy's outburst of insults and threats.)

Stephanie: Cena. (John gives his boss all of his attention.)

Stephanie: You win tonight, and a very hefty check will be waiting for you in my office. Don't let me down. ("Don't let me down." Those words trigger a memory mechanism in his brain. Just over an hour ago, these were the exact same words Trish whispered in his ear before he left her to go get ready for this match. "I'm done playing these mind games with Orton. He's just a man. I fear no man." This seems to have lit a fire under John because he pushes himself away from the turnbuckle and stares at Randy on the outside. Randy notices this and realizes he doesn't have the upper edge anymore. John was no longer afraid of him. Stephanie turns her back to leave.)

Randy: Steph, Steph wait. Please, don't make me compete. Cena, Cena isn't right. He's out of his mind. He'll injure me. He'll... (The microphone is knocked to the floor right out of Randy's hand. Randy looks up and sees John is the person who did it. Before Randy can react, John grabs him and throws him roughly back into the ring. John slides in behind him and the bell rings, signaling for the start of the match.)

John wastes no time on going on the offensive. With John in complete control of the match, Stephanie leaves the arena and all eyes are on the main event. Especially the eyes of a specific blonde Canadian. Trish's eyes lighten up seeing John dominating Randy the way he was. Finally, he had asserted his dominance over The Legend Killer.

"If he wins tonight, he's so getting laid." Trish smirks and watches as the camera shows a different angle from behind. John had Randy on the mat in a headlock. Scratch marks are obvious on John's upper back and shoulders, from the fun they had last night. "He needs this win more than ever." Trish pushes all her sexual thoughts about John aside, and focuses on the match on her TV.

Randy squirms out of the headlock and rolls out of the ring. Randy drops to his knees on the outside of the ring to catch his breathe. John stands up and looks at Randy nonchalantly. Randy peeks over the ring apron and sees John walking towards the ropes. Randy slides his hand under the ring and grabs a steel chair.

John has no clue what Randy just did, so he bends down between the top and middle rope and grabs Randy around the head. John starts to drag him back into the ring only to be nailed in the head by the steel chair. John falls flat on his back and Randy slithers back in the ring.

Randy digs his forearm into John's cheek and hooks his leg. The ref quickly drops and counts. 1... 2... John throws hit right shoulder up from the mat. Randy grunts in frustration. Usually a chair shot would end a match, but this time it wasn't and Randy was annoyed.

Randy: Stay down! (Randy starts hitting John with a furry of left and rights. Randy goes for another pinfall but once again John kicks out. "He's gonna have to do a lot more than that to keep me down." Randy becomes more frustrated and stands up.

Randy: Stop kicking out! (Randy bounces off the ring ropes and goes for a knee drop. At the last second, John rolls out of the way and Randy's knee drives into the mat hard. John gets up and kicks Randy right in the face with a big boot.)

Randy shakes his head and gets back to his feet holding his jaw. John grabs Randy and hoists him in the air, then drives him back to the mat hard back first with a suplex. The entire arena is watching intently on the edge of their seats.

Trish crosses her legs as she narrows her eyes studying the match. She was excited to see the outcome of the match. She knew John was going to win, he was so driven. "Wait, Randy ordered me to make sure he won, not John." Trish wants John to win, but knows that Randy would keep his word and come after both of them if he did.

After half an hour of hardcore back and forth action, John had gained the upper hand, and had tons of momentum. He climbs to the top rope and jumps off, hitting Randy with a diving leg drop. John backs himself in the corner and watches intently while Randy gets to his feet.

John scoops Randy up onto his shoulders and hits him with an F-U. Backstage, Trish knows there's only a second to make her decision, and she has. John covers Randy for the pin, and everybody knows that Randy won't be kicking out.

Everything seems to be in slow motion as John watches the referee slowly drop to his hands and knees to count the pin. The audience erupts into wild cheers and a second later, the ref stops the count. John looks at the ref in confusion.

Ref: His foot is on the rope Cena. Orton's foot is on the rope. (John stops pinning Randy and looks behind him. Randy's foot is indeed on the bottom rope, thus breaking the pinfall. Then John notices Trish on the outside of the ring and realizes something that makes him sick to his stomach.

Trish had placed Randy's foot on the rope to break the pinfall. John stands up and leans on the top rope as he looks at Trish with betrayal written all over his face.

John: What the Hell are you doing Trish! (Trish shrugs, because she did what she had to do. She was making sure Randy won so he didn't kill them like he said he would. Plus, she wanted to keep her job. She couldn't allow John to win and make her lose her job. She can see the hurt in John's eyes and immediately regrets breaking up the pin.)

Trish: I'm sorry. (John shakes his head in disgust and Trish notices The Viper getting to his feet menacingly. She points at Randy to warn John, but he doesn't buy it. He throws his hand up blowing her off and turns around.)

John's face eats the canvas with an RKO out of nowhere. The arena goes wild and Trish sighs knowing that the match could have been over a couple of seconds ago if she hadn't broken up the pinfall. Randy blows a kiss to Trish to mock her and she rolls her eyes. He drops down and covers John for the pin. The referee slides to the mat and begins counting. Trish closes her eyes in disgust. Randy was going to win, and it'd be all her fault.

**END OF CHAPTER 38**


	39. Perfect

Please leave me some reviews :)

A/N: OK, here's the end of this story. Yes, I will be starting another story in about a week. I'm not sure about the name of it yet because I'm horrible at names. But the summary is going to be somewhat like this. "With her retirement edging closer and closer, will Trish Stratus be able to resist the charm of the WWE Champion's sexual advances or will she become another notch on his bed-post? Read and find out."

That's something like it. I'm not sure if I'll use that summary or not. Basically, Trish has announced her retirement and it's based in the August/September of 2006. I'll use real matches, and information from the WWE in that time period, with a twist of my own fiction.

It'll be chronicling Trish's final month with the WWE, and Cena is the WWE champ heading into Unforgiven in Toronto instead of Edge like it really was. Anyways, Cena is a ladies man and gets anybody he wants. With Trish about to retire, he knows his chances of getting her in bed are slimming down. So he makes a move to get in her pants only for her to deny him multiple times. I don't wanna give too much away. So I'll end it at that. Trish = retiring Cena = player. Plain and simple. So without further ado, here's the last chapter to She Will Be Loved.

**Chapter 39: Perfect**

**Trish's POV**

So many things ran through my head in less than the second it took for the ref's hand to hit the mat. I loved my job to death, and I was willing to do anything to keep it. But I knew that I couldn't keep it forever. There was going to be a time that my body couldn't handle the strain anymore and I would need to walk away. But there wasn't going to be a time where I would ever get enough of John and would have to walk away from him.

And that's when I made my decision. As much as I loved my job, I loved John even more. I couldn't see myself without him. I knew how much John loved his job, and it wasn't right if I took that from him. So I took a deep breath and kissed my job good-bye.

I grabbed the ref by his ankle and yanked him out of the ring breaking up Randy's pin. The audience half booed and half cheered me. The ref started yelling at me and threatened to kick me out of the ringside area so I did the most logical thing.

I gave him a quick Chick Kick. He fell to his back knocked out cold. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best thing to do, but I didn't know what else to do. I panicked and needed a fast way out. A Chick Kick was the quickest and deadliest thing I had in my repertoire. I turned my attention back to the ring and Randy was livid. He was kneeling next to John preparing to stand up. And poor Johnny was still rung by Randy's RKO.

Needless to say, Orton was his usual self. Cursing, threatening and insulting me like there was no tomorrow. I was beyond fed up with his bullshit. It was about time I stood up for myself. This was long past due. I climbed in the ring and Randy wasted no time on getting in my face.

Randy: You stupid fucking cunt! You just cost me the match! What the fuck is your problem! (And I've had enough. He's been talking to me this way for far too long, and I wasn't allowing it to continue. I rolled up my fist and punched him square in the mouth.)

He instantly swung back but I knew it was coming and ducked. His fist sailed right over my head and when he turned back around, he got hit with a kick in the balls. The second of the night. Some poor groupie wasn't getting used by him tonight.

He bent over in pain and I grabbed his head tightly in a side headlock. I jumped up and bounced off the top rope, turning in mid-air and his face smashed hard into the mat. Giving Randy a well-deserved Stratus-Faction felt tremendous. I literally felt the weight being lifted off my shoulders and the audience were going crazy.

For the first time in about a month, the fans were finally behind me. I missed their respect and support so much. I glanced up and John was to his feet. He eyed Randy's unconscious body, then looked at me with a huge grin emanating from him. I was relieved to see that he wasn't mad at me for breaking up his pin-fall a few minutes ago.

He gave me a brief wink before throwing his right hand in the air, signaling for a 5 Knuckle Shuffle. Everybody in the crowd jumped to their feet and did the 'You Can't See Me' motion simultaneously with John.

I watched as he bounced off the ropes then hit Randy with his fist. John held his three fingers in the air and we all knew what was coming. As soon as Randy got to his feet, John lifted him up and gave him the second F-U of the night.

Instead of going for a pin, John flipped Randy onto his stomach and locked in his STFU submission move. Randy writhed in pain as John tightened the hold on, causing Randy to scream out in agony. A couple seconds passed, and we all realized the same thing. Thanks to me, the ref was out cold on the floor. Yeah, that wasn't my smartest move. Just when John was going to get off Randy, I held my finger up signaling for him to stop.

I dropped to my hands and knees and John smirked at me. He gave Randy even more pressure and Randy succumbed to the pain. He started smacking the mat repeatedly in submission. My heart skipped a beat as I watched Randy tap out. I don't know if this counted or not, but I signaled for the ring bell.

Low and behold, the bell sounded and the match was over. I guess I was the temporary ref after all. John let go of Randy and his smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. Randy clutched his back in pain and John stood up, surveying the crowd.

His music hit and I knew it was official. John had just beaten Randy for the WWE Championship, his life long goal. I have never been so proud of someone in my entire life. Lilian handed me the WWE Championship title, and I handed it to John.

I could see the gleam in his eye as he looked down at his title. He held it close to his chest and took a deep breath. I looked around, and not one person was seated. Everybody was on their feet giving John a standing ovation. He definitely deserved all this respect and so much more.

John held both arms open, and I threw myself around his waist. He hugged me tight, and this got a huge pop from the crowd. They seemed to love us as a couple, and so did I. I grabbed John by the wrist and hoisted his hand high in the air in victory. John held his newly won championship in the air as well proudly.

Randy sat up and looked on in hate. I knew he was pissed off. He was just defeated by submission, and he was angry. John grabbed me by the back of my head and grabbed a huge handful of hair and pulled my head back. I felt his hand grip me around the waist as he sunk his lips into mine. I placed my hand on the back of his head and after a moment, John brought us back up to a standing position.

John smiled at me and I naturally smiled back. I glanced over at Randy who was now throwing a tantrum fit. Making out in front of him added insult to injury, and I loved it. He wanted me so bad, it was pathetic. He doesn't have what it takes to get me. Now, John, Johnny definitely had it all.

It was about time John got everything he ever wanted. He got his job, his WrestleMania moment, the WWE Championship, and the girl. While Randy was getting exactly what he deserved; humiliation. Not only did I hit him with a Stratus-Faction, but John hit him with an F-U and STFU making him tap out.

I grabbed John's title and wrapped it around his waist. I went behind him and fastened it closed. I walked back in front of John and looked him up and down. That title looked amazingly good on him. He was born to wear it.

John pulled me into another kiss, obviously rubbing everything in Randy's face. I was going to keep good on my promise, tonight Johnny was getting laid. Seeing his entire dream come true, I was going to make this night even more perfect for him.

I kissed him back and I knew he was thinking the same thing as me. He pulled out of the kiss and waved at Randy. Randy clutched his back in pain, and couldn't do a thing to us now. He was too hurt. I loved watching John mock Randy.

John nodded towards the ropes signaling that it was time to go. He climbed out of the ring waited on the outside of the ring for me, and I climbed out following him. I gave him another quick kiss and we both noticed the ref laying on the mat still out cold.

John raised his eyebrows with a smirk and I just shrugged. He obviously knew what I did and I think he found it amusing. I looked at the ref and felt a bit bad. But oh well, some good came out of it. That's all that matters. I glanced back at the ring to see Randy leaning on the bottom rope glaring at us through pain and anger.

We started heading up the long ramp, all the while kissing and hugging. I think every fan knew what we were going to do, but I didn't care. I'd let him take me right here in front of everybody and wouldn't think twice about it.

I mean, this is John I'm talking about. He was so perfect in my eyes, just being with him made it beautiful. I could care less if 80,000 fans were watching in the arena and millions at home. They all knew we had sex already since Randy opened his fat mouth. There was no point on hiding anything now. But as long as I was with John, the rest of the world didn't matter.

We finally walked through the curtains, and we were inseparable. Fellow superstars gave congratulatory comments as we passed and John thanked them. With the direction we were headed, we weren't going back to the locker rooms. I think we were headed straight to the hotel.

Which was fine by me. Less time here meant more time together at the hotel. I couldn't wait to get these clothes off with Johnny. Sure we had sex last night and this morning, but I didn't care and I knew he didn't either. We're young, and in love. Mix these two variables and tons of sex was the inevitable outcome.

Just when we were about the reach the door to exit into the parking lot, we heard someone yelling our names. We stopped kissing and looked down the corridors to see a bitter Randy limping our way. I heard John sigh and I knew it was from annoyance. Randy has a way of showing up when you least want him to. Talk about a buzz kill. I'm surprised he hasn't barged in on us while we were having sex yet. He always popped up everywhere we were and I wasn't going to count out that he would show up while we were getting intimate. That was just something Randy would do.

John: What? (Randy approached us and I could tell he was pissed off.)

Randy: You two screwed me! (Here we go again. Couldn't he just for once leave us alone? Every time I turned around, here he was bitching about something and causing problems.)

John: Yeah, well now you know how it feels. You do the same thing all the time Orton. Get over it. (I could feel the tension in the air rising and I knew it wouldn't be long before tempers flared. There wasn't a no-physicality law in place anymore. John could attack Randy and no consequences would happen.)

Randy: This fucking bitch interfered in the match! (John took his arm off my shoulder and put his hand on my chest and pushed me back as he took a step forward.)

John: You better watch how you talk to her Orton. I'm not playing your bullshit games anymore. (John was so sexy when he was sticking up for me. Now I just wished Randy would shut up and go back into his hole and never come back out.)

Trish: Why won't you go back in that hole you crawled out of? (Randy instantly got angry with me insulting him. He did the same exact thing to me on a daily basis, so he had no right to get mad.)

Randy: Hole? Now we're talking about holes now huh Trish? I'm surprised Cena hasn't fallen into yours yet it's so damn big. You have the first and only black hole on Earth right between your legs. I'm actually worried for Cena's safety. I don't want him to get sucked in and disappear forever without giving me my rematch. (My jaw dropped in insult. He doesn't know shit about me. Black hole? Seriously? He was jealous because he wanted to get me in bed and I wasn't stupid and slept with him. I don't have a damn black hole between my legs. What an asshole.)

John: What's your problem Orton? (John shoved Randy and I took a step back. John wasn't playing games anymore and I had a feeling a fight was about to break loose any second now.)

John: I told you to watch how you talk to her.

Randy: Or what? You gonna try and beat me up? Remember the last time we fought Cena. I injured your ass. You got lucky tonight. If it wasn't for this fucking slut, I would have won.

John: I'm not telling you again Orton.

Randy: Aw, you're trying to protect your pathetic ass girlfriend. Well guess what? I have an automatic rematch clause in my contract. Tomorrow on Raw, I'm using it. So say good-bye to your career and go home and be with this bitch. Tomorrow, I'm ending your career. Just like I did to Trish. (Randy looked at me and I knew what was coming.)

Randy: That's right, you're fired Trish. Fired! (Did I ever mention how much I hated Randy? Well, I hate him a lot. Obviously I knew I was fired, I'm not stupid. But did he really have to rub it in like this?)

John: I told you to keep your mouth off her. You got something to say, you say it to me.

Randy: Fine then. Your little whore right there, she's fired. (John opened his mouth to say something but all three of us noticed a man heading right towards us. Mr. McMahon was coming our way. Randy immediately shook his hand and smirked. I couldn't believe Vince was friends with him after everything Randy put his family through a couple of years ago.)

Randy: Thank God you're here Vince. Tell this bitch she's fired. Go ahead. I like how you say it. (Vince opened his mouth and I knew what was coming. Mr. McMahon had a way of saying you're fired and everybody loved it. Except the folks who it was directed towards. And I was going to be his next victim.)

Vince: Actually Randy, I'm not going to say that. (I watched as the smile faded from Orton's face.)

Vince: I wanted to tell you men you had a phenomenal match out there tonight. (I looked at Vince and although he wasn't being a prick right now, I knew he was going to start in a short amount of time. He was known for this. He'll talk all sincere and kindly, then turn on you in a second and insult you. I couldn't believe I actually had a fling with him years ago. I hated him even though he was my boss. He was just the same as Randy, but not as evil. Vince was just annoying, egotistical, and a huge jackass. I don't know what I've been thinking with these guys I've been linked with. John seemed to be the only good one I've been involved with.)

Randy: Thanks to me. I made that match. (Made that match my ass. John dominated that match, no question about it. Randy was just a rag doll getting thrown around.)

Vince: But I'm glad you're here Randy. I heard what you did with my daughter Stephanie at the Royal Rumble, and I'm not happy with it. (Randy's eyes grew wide, and I had no clue what this was about. What happened at the Royal Rumble?)

Vince: You seduced my little girl into sleeping with you so you could get Trish's contract. (He did what! And I thought he was bad before, but I guess I was wrong. He was just a slut now. This was borderline prostitution. I knew there was something evil he did to get my contract. And he's been calling me the whore all this time? He really needed to look into the mirror.)

Randy: Mr. McMahon, with all due respect she allowed it to happen...

Vince: I don't blame her Randy, I blame you. You came onto her knowing very well she hadn't been sexual in a couple of months. You used that as a weakness to get what you wanted. And to think I actually forgave you for giving me in a concussion and terrorizing my family years ago. You're worse than you've ever been. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'm actually glad Cena is the champion. (It was no secret that Vince didn't like John. He didn't like me, and with John being associated with me made him an instant enemy of the CEO.)

Randy: Vince...

Vince: Mr. McMahon to you. (I loved watching Randy being told off by the boss. It was hilarious.)

Randy: Mr. McMahon, I'm sorry but...

Vince: Save it Orton. A couple of months ago when you beat Cena up and put him on the shelf, I actually liked you again. I don't like Cena, that's no secret. (I glanced at John who didn't seem the least bit bothered by this.)

Vince: I liked you because you reminded me of myself. I even put our past behind us and took your side on everything. Fast forward 4 months later, and look what we have. The same thing you were 2 years ago. (I watched as Randy was actually speechless for the first time.)

Vince: I mean, look at 2009. You beat my daughter up. You beat my son up. You beat me up. You beat my son-in-law Triple H up. You beat up a bunch of wrestlers. Now in 2011, we have something even worse. You beat my daughter up. You slept with her. You injure people who used to be your best friend. You take superstars' contracts and make them your personal slaves. You bring a team of lawyers to protect you from a beat down you deserve. You put everybody's personal business out there like a commercial. I used to respect you, but now I don't. (By now, I can literally see the arrogance melting away from Randy.)

Vince: I don't like what I see when I look at you Orton. I'm actually happy Cena is the champion. Do you know how pathetic that is? I can't stand him, yet he makes me happier as a champ than you do. You see him? He's a real champion Orton, not you. You're nothing but a cowardly, self-centered jackass. (I watched as Randy's jaw drops in shock. I wish I could record this and replay it over and over. I was absolutely loving this.)

Vince: You have messed with my family for long enough. Not just my family, but everybody else's as well. That's right, I know all about what you've been doing Randy. (He did?)

Vince: You've been sleeping with every female you've come in contact with. The WWE Divas came to me earlier today with sexual harassment claims against you. And seeing what you've done to my daughter, I know they aren't lies. You're mentally unstable Randy. You're too much of a liability. (I narrowed my eyes trying to figure out what Vince was trying to say.)

Vince: I have tons of women waiting to hit you with a lawsuit Orton. I'm a business man, and you're no longer good for business. Having you around would only cost me money. You're going to deal with these legal issues on your own. Randy Orton, you're, fired! (I watched in joy as Randy's frown deepened and tears came to his eyes. I felt like letting out a huge wall of laughter and jumping around cheering for happiness but I had to contain myself. When Vince fired someone, he became arrogant even more than he already was. If I did that, he might jump on my case as well. And boy did we have a lot of history. I wouldn't want everything that hasn't come out already to be out in the open. I've done things with Vince I wasn't proud of, and I didn't want anybody to know those things. John would never look at me the same if he knew what I had done. So I had to contain my glee to keep a potential fight with Vince away.)

Randy: But... but... but... you can't do that sir.

Vince: I can, and I did. Security! (Three security guards quickly make their way over.)

Vince: Escort Orton out. (The guards grabbed Randy roughly and prepared to remove Randy from the building.)

Vince: Wait, there's a couple of people here to see you. (The entire WWE Diva's division make their way towards us and I smirked. Oh man, Randy was in for it now. One by one, they each smacked Randy in the face hard as they walked past him and stood next to Vince. Then I noticed Kharma at the end of the diva's line. I didn't think Randy slept with her, but then again maybe he did. I didn't know. He seemed to have screwed everybody nowadays. Kharma stepped up to Randy and sized him up.)

Vince: You didn't sleep with Kharma here Randy but she told me earlier she wanted her hands in on this since you downgrade women on a daily basis.

Kharma: Women are good for nothing but sex huh Randy? (I watched as Randy's head spun around from a huge bear-like slap from her. I would really hate to be Randy right about now. First humiliated, then fired, and now humiliated again. I loved life right now watching him suffer.)

Vince: And one last thing Orton, are you familiar with child support? (I was as confused as everyone else. Child support? What the Hell? Then I noticed the pink haired woman we met at the bar months ago when we were still Fusion. What was she doing here?)

Vince: Remember Jane here Randy? She came to me claiming that you two had sex at a bar months ago and she thought you used a condom. But after having an argument with you, you revealed you didn't wear one after all. Well, guess what? She's pregnant... by you. (I bet Randy's heart just sank. I laughed under my breathe. Things couldn't get any better than this. This was like an awesomely amazing Maury Pauvich, Steve Wilkos and Jerry Springer show all combined in one. If I could have recorded this, I would. Then I would send it off to Hollywood and become an instant millionaire. This would be the best footage anybody could have ever shot. I loved watching Randy suffer.)

Jane: Thanks to you, I'm pregnant. I'm 6 months, so I'll be seeing you in court in about 4 months to start collecting my child support and getting full custody. (I watched as tears poured out of Randy's eyes.)

Randy: No! No! No!

Vince: Now get him out of here. (The security basically had to drag him out because he was almost unconscious from that grizzly bear slug Kharma gave him. Thank God I haven't had to wrestle her yet. She'd kill me. I watched along with everybody else as Randy screamed and cried and begged for his job back while security dragged him out of the arena. I had to clench my jaws tightly together to keep the laughs inside. I squeezed John's arm and he turned around with a silly expression. He was holding in laughs as well.)

Vince: Welcome to the champion circle John. I don't like you, but I respect you. (I could see John's face light up. Vince extended his hand to shake, and John gladly accepted it. It was a huge honor to be respected by Mr. McMahon, and not many men could say that their boss actually respected them.)

John: Thank-you Mr. McMahon.

Vince: Now Trish, I know Randy owned your contract, but you're not done here in the WWE. With Orton out, the Legacy is going to be dismantled. Which means, it's time to get that Women's Championship off of Maryse, and back on you. You held that title for over a year before Orton forced you to lose it. You have been the face of the diva's division for far too long to let you leave. So tomorrow morning, swing by my office before Raw at about 9 am and we'll resign you to a 5 year deal. What do you say? (I felt a smile growing on my face.)

Trish: I say yes.

John: I say no. (I looked at John trying to figure out what he was doing? Who was he to say I couldn't resign with the WWE?)

Vince: And why the Hell not? (John slid his arm around my shoulders and I felt like knocking it off. Why was he trying to tell me what I could and couldn't do?)

John: 9 am you say?

Vince: Yes. Is that a problem Cena? Trish needs me just as much as I need her. I would be stupid not to resign her. So what's your problem?

John: Make that 5 pm and you got yourself a deal. Trish won't be able to make it at 9 am.

Vince: And why not? (John shrugged and looked at me with a smirk.)

John: I'm keeping her up all night. (I felt myself blushing and John pulled me into a quick kiss. And to think I was about to get mad at him. It all made perfect sense now.)

Vince: Very well. 5 pm. See you guys then. (John kissed me some more and I loved every second of it. We left the arena and Vince was smiling after us. By the time we got to the hotel, I was out of breathe and extremely horny. We made out and fooled around during the entire taxi drive back here.)

John opened the door and wasted no time on ripping my clothes off. And when I say rip, I literally mean rip. He tore my brand new Chanel shirt he bought for me today. He kissed my neck hungrily as he worked on getting my pants off. I looked down at my shirt and I felt like crying. I was in love with that shirt, and I think John sensed this.

John: I'll buy you a new one. (He pushed me onto the bed and ripped my pants off along with my panties. A second later, he was inside me. I didn't mind one bit, but I was completely out of breathe. We haven't even been in this room for 30 seconds, and we were already going at it. I kind of missed the foreplay, but this was new and exciting.)

John always gave it to me differently, and I loved it. This kept me surprised and it added a greater deal of lust and fun to things. It wouldn't be half as much fun if he did the same thing every time. I looked forward to the different approaches he would take.

With every pump and thrust, I felt the little bit of air inside my lungs escape. I wanted to keep going because this felt tremendously good, but I couldn't. John knew how to keep my body on edge. He could keep my hanging on the verge of an orgasm forever if he wanted to. And he could make me orgasm in a second. He knew what he was doing and had both of our bodies under control. I knew he liked going for a long time, and I couldn't go through an entire session with John on empty lungs. That could be hours if John wanted it to be, and I think he did. I had to stop him.

Trish: John? (I looked up at him and he had a smirk.)

John: That's right, say my name baby. (He went deep causing me to moan and lose more air. I was going to suffocate if I didn't stop him soon.)

Trish: Wait.

John: Oh, you wanna go all night? Alright, I'll go slow. (He slowed down and I moaned again. One more minute of this, and I'd be breathless. I placed both of my hands on his chest and pushed him away a little bit.)

Trish: Hold on John. (He gave one more thrust and looked down at me with concern as he stopped. I took a deep breathe and he kept it in.)

John: What's wrong? Too sudden? (I shook my head no because I wasn't able to speak right now. I took a few deep breathes trying to get my lungs back to normal. I looked up at him and I could tell he was a bit anxious and worried. I think he could tell what was going on because he smirked.)

John: You see what happens when you skip out on workouts to go shopping and get your hair and nails done instead of hitting the gym. (John was right. We half jogged, half walked our way here all the while making out. Maybe any normal person would get out of breathe from it, but I shouldn't have.)

I had great conditioning and could run for miles on end without getting tired. I knew this was a mixture of nervousness, as well as a lack of stamina that I was out of breathe like this. Even though John and I have had sex a couple of times already, each time felt like the first and I was always nervous about it.

Besides, I have been slacking a little bit lately and I haven't been at the gym as much as I used to be. And it was definitely beginning to show a bit. I hated when John was right, I liked to be right no matter what.

I felt my breathing beginning to return to normal and I looked back up at John. He was standing over me and I was laying on the edge of the bed with my legs around his waist. We were in such a haste when we got in here, John just pushed me on the bed and took it away. We didn't even bother getting in the bed, but I figured John wanted to stand up. It gave him more mobility and control which I knew he liked.

I still couldn't talk because my entire throat and lungs were on fire. I had to wait until they went back to normal and John was patiently waiting. Well, impatiently waiting. I could feel his impulses inside me. He wanted it bad, but he was going to have to wait.

I would love nothing more than to let him have his way with me, but if he did I was going to die from lack of oxygen. Neither of us would want that. I looked into his blue eyes and he was caressing my body with his eyes. I don't think he knew that I noticed this, but I did. I took a moment to survey his body as well and I loved what I saw. He licked his lips and looked back up at my face and our eyes met.

John: Good to go? (I took a second to think about it, and I think I was. My lungs weren't on fire anymore, so I took it as a good sign.)

Trish: Yeah. (John smirked and nuzzled his face against my neck.)

John: It's about time. (He started nibbling and I couldn't help but giggle. With his humor and now his lips on my neck, it'd be impossible not to laugh. He gave a swift thrust inside me making my laughter turn into a moan. He turned his head and put his lips against my ear and thrust inside me again. I couldn't help myself and moaned again. He had a way with himself and as hard as I tried to retain myself, I just couldn't. He had me and my body down pact, and knew what got me excited and what pleased me.)

John: Let's pull an all-nighter. (His voice was soft and hushed against my ear, but I heard him clearly.)

John: A perfect ending to a perfect day. (He placed a quick kiss on my cheek before standing back straight up driving himself into me again. I tightened my grip around his neck and moaned out again while he plunged deeper. He was right. This was a perfect ending to a perfect day.)

**THE END**


End file.
